Dreaming On The Radio
by rookie-chan
Summary: Waking up after a car accident, Sakuno finds herself lost- Lost in searching for her missing memories, as well as the person who once occupied her empty heart. Will his voice be the guide in her journey towards the lost fragments of her memories?:RyoSaku:
1. Train Station

**Yo minna! Rookie-chan desu! The note (****♪****) denotes that it is a song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Anime.**

* * *

I was walking through the hallway when I heard his voice…

♪ _Stepping firmly in our teenage blues  
If you walk around town in your new t-shirt  
And unevenly torn sneakers  
What you'll feel is unexpected hope_

I'm really clueless who it is, but I'm sure I heard his voice from somewhere…

♪ _Back then we were trying  
As hard as we could  
But that day my heart was stolen  
When I coincidently heard your voice_

H-heard my voice? When?

♪ _I'm dreaming on the radio  
There, always, I was looking at tomorrow  
Dreaming on the radio  
I really want to hear your voice tonight_

Wow. His voice is really powerful. I wonder whose voice it is….

♪ _I'm in love with you, DJ  
My heart going Round & Round  
Knowing I can achieve something new  
You cast a magic spell for me  
I'm in love with you, DJ  
Sometimes going Up Side Down  
Let all my thoughts on the verge of exploding  
Reach you  
That's my request for today_

_Ryuzaki._

Ryoma-kun…

* * *

"Ryoma-kun?" A teenage auburn-haired girl whispered and opened her eyes, breathing deeply as she stretched out her arms. Her short bob cut hair flowed through the air which passed by under the cherry blossom tree. She fixed the paper on her lap while rubbing her chocolaty eyes with her other hand. After she did, her sight took its attention at the mini-radio beside her. "I took a nap again. I wonder where I got that habit." 

"Ah, maybe that's just the radio." Sakuno smiled and yawned again. She put her hand over the button to turn it off.

"That is Japan's new Pop Star from America, Ryoma Echizen." The DJ from the radio spoke. Sakuno pulled her hand back to her when she heard the name.

Her eyebrows narrowed. "Umm… new Pop star Ryoma Echizen? I wonder who he is." She smiled and stood up under the cherry blossom tree; she picked up her items, and walked towards her house.

Sakuno picked up her cell phone and saw that she have a message to be read. She pressed the right button of her cell phone.

_Sakuno-chan, we are going to have a new recording for your third album. Be here at 10:00 A.M sharp. Wait me there. I and obaa-chan will just welcome your new album partner. –Kikumaru._

Sakuno blinked several times after seeing the message. Sigh, being a new pop star isn't that so easy. So many musicals, solo recordings, pictorials and scandalous showbiz links always come by her way.

10:00 A.M sharp.

"T-Ten A. M. sharp? What time is it?" Sakuno asked to herself. She looked on her wrist watch after stuffing her cell phone inside her pocket. "I-It is… 9:45…" she blinked several times.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sakuno ran quickly at the road while trying to call her manager's cell number.

-RING!

"Hello?" Kikumaru's voice visited her ear.

"Anou, Kikumaru-san! I'm sorry I think I won't make it on time!" Sakuno explained as she stopped by to wait for some bus. "I'm still here at the bus stop. I think the next bus will arrive a few minutes later so-"

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan. The person that we are going to pick up isn't here yet, or maybe he already headed his way towards the studio. Hmm, I still wonder who he is because I still do not know him personally." Kikumaru explained without even blinking an eye.

"Ah." Sakuno breathed deeply. And then a new bus came in front of her. "Anou, Kikumaru-san-"

"Nya, Sakuno-chan! Don't call me Kikumaru-san. Just call me Kikumaru-chan or Kikumaru-sempai. I'm still used to that name even though 8 years had already passed by."

Sakuno hopped in the bus and exhaled deeply. "But Kikumaru-san, we are already in show business. We are no longer in Seigaku." Sakuno said with a smile while sitting at the front seats.

Kikumaru mimicked. "Nya Sakuno-chan, as humble as ever!"

"Okay, okay. I'll call you Kikumaru-chan now." Sakuno smiled while putting on her shades. It would be a hard time for her if a fan comes by and requests her to sing. "Kiku-chan, I'll be there maybe after 10 minutes. Ja."

"Ja." Sakuno and Kikumaru shut off their phones.

Sakuno looked at the window. "I wonder who that Ryoma Echizen is. But his name… it seems like familiar…" she exhaled deeply when she remembered herself calling that name in her dream. "I called him Ryoma-kun. Are we close?" she whispered, and suddenly fell asleep.

Fighto!

"Ah!" Sakuno woke up, her forehead full of sweat. She doesn't know why, but her head is aching so much.

"Miss… we are already here at the terminal…" the driver of the bus tapped her shoulder. Sakuno looked up and saw the old man's face.

The youngster blinked several times.

"Kyaa!" Sakuno stood up and dropped her shades and looked at her wrist watch with such anxiety in her eyes. "It is already 10:00! I'm late!" she said and quickly jumped off from the bus. "Anou, Arigato gozaimasu!"

The old man saw Sakuno's face.

"Ah, Is that Sakuno Ryuzaki?"

* * *

"Oh my… I am really late!!!!" Sakuno said as she ran towards the train terminal. She paid her ticket, and quickly got inside the bullet train.

She looked at her wrist watch anxiously. "It is already 10:05… I am really late…" she murmured and sunk herself on her furred hood.

"Look oka-san! That is Sakuno Ryuzaki!" a little girl called loudly to her mother. The little girl caught so many attentions so many people inside the train saw Sakuno.

Sakuno blinked several times when she looked at the girl.

"Oh yes! She really is Miss Ryuzaki!" the persons inside the bullet train came over her while murmuring her name repeatedly.

"Anou… chotto matte kudasai-" Sakuno waved her hands in a no-sign.

"Mama, she really is Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki!" the girl enthusiastically smiled and held her mother's hand. Sakuno looked over the child again and remembered her own mother.

_I wonder if my mother held my hand like that when I was still a child. Oh well, no time of thinking of her! I need to go now or else, these people will dump over me! Gah!_

And the people came by quickly over her. Sakuno closed her eyes. "Mah!" she exhaled and quickly ran over the next part of the bullet train. She ran as fast as she could just to escape those people who fandom her. And at last, after a few seconds, she already found a quiet place inside the train.

She sat at the left seat of the train and sighed deeply as she looked at the window. "Haa… I think I could breathe now…"

"Anou… Miss Ryuzaki" a little girl tugged her sleeve. Sakuno looked down and saw the little girl.

Sakuno looked around her and saw her fans looking for her. "Eh? What's that?"

The little girl gave Sakuno a pink autograph book. "Anou Miss Ryuzaki, could you please sign in?" she said with a tint of blush on her face.

Sakuno smiled. "Ah, okay. But please, can you just call me Sakuno nee-chan? I'm not used with little kids who call me 'Miss Ryuzaki'. And another thing…" she said as she signed in the autograph book.

The little girl looked at Sakuno. "What is it, Sakuno nee-chan?"

"Just keep this a secret. If your mom asks where I am, please tell her that I already hopped off at the last station." Sakuno winked at the little girl.

She blushed with a smile. "Hai! Sakuno nee-chan!"

"Good girl." She said with a smile. "Here you go…" she handed the autograph book to the little girl.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sakuno nee-chan! I wish I'll see you at some other time!" the kid bid goodbye.

"Ah, I also want to. Maybe your oka-san is already finding you. Ja'ne, umm... What's your name?"

"My name is Yume. Ja'ne, Sakuno nee-chan!" Yume bid goodbye.

"Take care, Yume-chan. See you!" And then Yume walked out.

"Aah, I wish she won't tell…" she sighed. And then she took out her comb to fix her bob cut auburn hair.

"Hey guys, isn't that Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki?" a guy called out loudly. His friends took a look over Sakuno. "Hey, what an opportunity! We have a ride with Miss Ryuzaki here!"

Sakuno bowed her head in fear that she will be dug on a human pile again. _Kami-sama, please. I wish they won't recognize me!_

The guy with black hair came over Sakuno, who instantly touched and lifted her chin to examine if she is for real. "Wow, minna. She really is Miss Ryuzaki." He said and let out a smirk plaster his lips.

The friends of the black haired guy grinned evilly. "Heh. Miss Ryuzaki. Do you want to play with me today?" he said and lifted her chin once more. The group laughed cockily.

Sakuno closed her eyes. _No Kami-sama. Please, help me! _

"Oi." A guy wearing a red jacket called by from the right side of the train.

The guys bullying Sakuno looked behind them.

"You guys are really noisy…" he said as he tugged his white Fila cap.

Sakuno opened her eyes. "That voice…"

"Who are you, bastard!" the guy with black hair let off Sakuno's chin fiercely.

"Itai!" Sakuno yielded and rubbed her chin. She looked over the guy who distracted the bullies. "Who is he?"

And then the doors of the bullet train opened.

"Oi, let's go now." The friend of the black hair guy said. "I'll remember this day!" the black haired guy grunted and walked off.

Sakuno sighed to release the nervousness from her heart. When she lifted her face to look around her, she saw the guy who helped her already walked out from the train.

"We are already in Shibuya." The speaker announced.

"Ah!" Sakuno was snapped back. She stood up and looked at her wrist watch and… "Kyaa! It is already 10:15! Ahhh…" she said and ran off the train.

_Where is that guy?_ She asked to herself. And then he saw the said guy looking at the Shibuya Directory.

She walked towards him and, "Anou… hey!" Sakuno called. The said guy turned around and looked at him.

Sakuno walked nearer towards the said guy. "Anou… I want to thank you for saving me from those bullies…" she bowed respectively in front of the lad.

He blinked several times. "R-Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno stood up straight and looked closely at the guy. "Anou, did you called me?"

The said guy rubbed his eyes.

_It is impossible that she is Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki has long hair, while this one doesn't have. And…they told me that she's been on an accident. Maybe, she already died…_

Sakuno noticed the guy's look on her. "Anou… do I have a dirt on my face?"

The said guy turned off his sight from her. "You don't have."

_What am I thinking of? I am here to meet Kikumaru-sempai._

He looked at her again. "Do you know where the Cat's Studio is?"

Sakuno looked at him and nodded. "Yup. Actually I'm going there too."

"Ah… okay. So can you take me there?" he asked.

Sakuno smiled. "I'm glad to!"

He noticed that smile. It was really the same- Ryuzaki's smile is just the same as this girl does.

He turned around and started walking. "Thank you."

Sakuno saw the bag of the said guy and saw his name on it.

_R-Ryoma E.? Hmm…_

Sakuno walked beside him and started thinking again. Where did she hear that Ryoma name again?

The auburn-haired youngster stopped.

"Ah! You're the new Japanese Pop Star from America!" Sakuno pointed Ryoma with her index finger.

Ryoma blinked several times. "Y-Yeah I am."

"Wow! I never thought that you are Ryoma Echizen! Nice to meet you! I am Sakuno Ryuzaki!" Sakuno smiled over him and tried to reach his hand.

"Eh?! S-Sakuno Ryuzaki?!" Ryoma stared unbelievably at Sakuno.

She looked at him when she noticed that Ryoma isn't taking her hand. "Anou Echizen-kun, please tell me if I have dirt on my face." Sakuno said in disappointment.

_Does this man think that I am a fake?_

Ryoma closed his eyes. "I said there's nothing."

_But, if she is Ryuzaki, she must have recognized me earlier. And she will call me Ryoma-kun instead of Echizen-kun. Ah, the hell I care._

"Well then Echizen-kun. Let's get in Cat's Studio now!" Sakuno said happily.

Ryoma tugged his cap.

_Ryuzaki… I wonder if that's really you…_

* * *

**A/N: Hello minna-san! I missed typing here in my computer! Waja! Ahehe, Thanks for reading. Seems like I didn't take some rest, ne? Heh. I really can't take some because my head still thinks of some things about this story. For the first time, I didn't write them in my notebook. I wish I improved a lot after my last story. And I also wish that I'll complete this story as well as the other one. I wish you liked the first chapter! Off to the next! And oh, you will see the lyrics of this song in my profile page. And please, tell me if you better like the Japanese Version than the English Version. Oh, before I nearly forgot, PM me if you can't understand my summary. Lol summary aches, nyeehee. Or visit my profile, maybe you'll see the answer. .**

**Thanks for reading! 'Til Next Time! Ja'ne, minna-san!**

**rookie-chan**


	2. Memories

**Yo, minna-san! I'm here again! Well what do you suppose me to do? Disappear? Just kidding! Ahehe! I'm really happy to receive 8 reviews on my first chapter. Wahehe, so humorous, ne? Oh what am I talking about? I'm crazy again! Meow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, I might have ruined their life. Just kidding!**

* * *

"Anou, Shiba-san, is Kikumaru-chan here?" Sakuno asked while opening the door of Cat's Studio. Shiba looked at Sakuno with a smile. "Kikumaru-kun is inside the recording room. And Sakuno-chan, you're late again!" Shiba said, pinching Sakuno's face.

"Mou… Shiba-san… itai…" Sakuno twitched her eyebrows. Shiba let go off Sakuno's face with a big grin on her face.

Sakuno smiled. Suddenly, the door of Cat's Studio opened once again. "Oi Ryuzaki, where is Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma asked while tugging the brim of his cap.

Shiba stood up upon seeing Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun, is that you?" she said in amazement. Shiba walked nearer towards Ryoma and pinched his face.

"Itai… Shiba-san, stop that…" Ryoma protested.

Shiba smiled naughtily. "Oi Ryoma-kun, how many titles did you got after US open, huh? Did you win? Tell me…"

Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows. "Eh… stop that… didn't your partner told you about that?"

Shiba stopped pinching Ryoma's face, while Sakuno's features resembled a frown. "Are you talking about Inoue-san?" she asked and instantly received a nod from him.

"Anou… Ryoma-kun, you're looking for Kikumaru-kun, don't you?" the tall lady asked with a forced smile on her face.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _What's with them?_

"Ah, Sakuno-chan! You're here now!" a guy with red hair appeared.

Sakuno smiled upon seeing the guy who called her name. "Kin-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked to her close friend. Kintarou scratched his head while giving her an answer. "Anou… eto, I'm asking your manager to give you a free time…" he said with an enthusiastic smile, his cheeks painted red.

Sakuno blushed upon seeing him blush. "Anou… free time for what?" she asked. Kintarou walked nearer to Sakuno.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _And, what the hell is with them?! Does it mean that… that guy is… Ryuzaki's boyfriend?!_

Shiba came between Sakuno and Kintarou when she saw Ryoma glaring at Kintarou. "Hey you guys! Stop that! Please give respect to your visitor!" Kintarou looked around him and saw Ryoma. "Eh, Koshimae? What are you doing here?"

"Ryoma-kun is Sakuno-chan's new partner in her upcoming album." Shiba answered while piling some papers at her desk. Kintarou raised an eyebrow. "Sakuno-chan's new album?"

"Got any problem with that?" Ryoma asked, his hand tugging the brim of his white Fila cap. Kintarou smirked and looked back at him. "Keh, I don't really have..."

Sakuno twitched her eyebrows. _I can't understand what they are talking about. Do Kintarou-kun and Echizen-kun know each other? If that's so, why did Kintarou-kun never told me anything about Echizen-kun! Aah, my head is… _

"Anou… Shiba-san…" Sakuno called on and held Shiba's hand. Shiba, in return, looked at Sakuno anxiously. "Sakuno-chan, what's the matter?" Shiba asked, giving Sakuno her seat. "My head… it starts to ache gain…" she answered with a faint smile while rubbing her forehead.

"Wait here, I'll get some water. Hey Kintarou, tell Kikumaru that Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-kun are already here…" Shiba said while patting Sakuno's shoulder and left. Kintarou nodded and walked towards Kikumaru's office.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno with visible concern hinted in his hazel eyes. "Hey Ryuzaki, what's the matter?" Ryoma asked while taking the other seat beside Sakuno's. The auburn-haired youngster crossed her arms above Shiba's desk and buried her face on it. "Anou… Echizen-kun… this is nothing…" she said with a smile.

Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" he asked. "This is the first time that I saw you aching like this…" he murmured.

Sakuno took a peek on Ryoma's face. "Why Echizen-kun, do I know you?"

Ryoma felt a pang in his heart, his eyebrows narrowing. "I-I don't know." He answered with an unsure tone.

"You don't know?" Sakuno raised an eyebrow. _How come he doesn't know? I think he does… Is he… a part of my life before that accident?_ Sakuno thought while burying her face beneath her arms again while trying to think of some other things. _Is it him who was lost in my memories?_

_I think I shouldn't have told her._ Ryoma thought of. He looked at her again, and memories of her started to enter his mind again.

_Flashback: _

"_I decided to get this for you, so…" Sakuno said with an assured smile on her face, her hand gripping a tennis ball in front of his bewildered features._

"_The nationals?" Ryoma was puzzled when he saw the letters at Sakuno's tennis ball says about being number one in Nationals, not in the U.S. Open._

"_It's not about the national tournament, though."_

_Ryoma was even more puzzled than before. Sakuno smiled and said, "It's about the whole world and you being number one. I know you can!"_

_He started to walk off when he heard the announcement that the plane to America is now repaired. "Thank you."_

_Upon seeing him walk away from her, a smile formed at her lips with her heart burning in determination._

"_FIGHTO, Ryoma-kun!"_

_: End of Flashback_

_Ryuzaki, how come can you forget me?_ Ryoma thought of as he laid his hand over Sakuno's auburn hair.

_Why Echizen-kun, do I know you?_ That previous question flashed through his mind again, feeling the pain striking him hardly. "Ryuzaki..."

Sakuno felt a warm hand that seems like soothing her aching head._ I wonder whose hand it is… It is very… relieving… warming… _she thought before her eyes went heavy.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered.

_She called me?_ He wondered and looked over the gap on Sakuno's arms. He saw her chocolaty eyes shut down, her breathe escaping from her gaping lips.

Ryoma smirked with a hint of amusement playing on his lips. _She's sleeping. _

"Sakuno-chan…" Shiba came with a cup of water on her left hand.

Ryoma looked over Shiba. "She's sleeping." "Oh. I see." Shiba stated. And then she noticed Ryoma's hand over Sakuno's head. "Anou… Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma looked at Shiba again. "What's that?"

Shiba had a sad expression on her face. "About Inoue-san, he already left the country after-"

Ryoma closed his eyes as he took a sigh.

_She doesn't really need to cut her long hair. _He thought while his fingers ran through the tips of her short, auburn hair.

"O-CHIBI!" Kikumaru called enthusiastically and towards Ryoma. "Hoi hoi Ochibi, what are you doing here?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Kikumaru-sempai?" he jolted after his former sempai's sudden appearance. "Ryuzaki-sensei didn't mentioned this to you?"

Kikumaru blinked several times.

"Ah! You are Sakuno-chan's partner! Wow! What an opportunity!" Kikumaru jumped gleefully. His cat-like eyes looked around and saw Sakuno. Upon seeing Kikumaru's observant eyes, he quickly withdrew his hand to his sides.

His grin resembled a sad expression. "Sakuno-chan…"

"Oi Kikumaru-sempai, why don't tell me all of the details?" Ryoma asked while standing up.

"That's my line, Echizen..."

* * *

"Echizen, here it goes…" Kikumaru twiddled his fingers while taking his seat inside his office.

Ryoma took the other seat in front of Kikumaru with an emotionless face. "Sempai, make it straight to the point. Why can't Ryuzaki remember EVEN a single memory of me?" his voice raised while putting his jacket at the nightstand, emphasizing the word 'even'.

"Echizen, anou…" Kikumaru hung his head low in embarrassment.

"Oi Ryoma, you're talking to Sakuno's manager. Don't act so rude." an old woman showed in front of them. "You don't need to raise your voice over him."

"S-sensei?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Tell all of the details to me." Ryoma said, staring directly at Sumire's old eyes.

Sumire sighed deeply before uttering a word. "It all happened 4 years ago…"

_Flashback:_

_It was raining all over Tokyo when Sakuno thought of writing a letter._

"_Anou, obaa-chan… I'll go at the mailbox to drop the letter that I am going to give to my friend abroad. I'm going!__" Sakuno said with a hint of blush at her cheeks and hurriedly ran downstairs with a pink envelope beneath her hand. _

_Sumire smiled as she turned off the television. "Friend abroad? Spill it. That letter is for Ryoma, ne?"_

"_Obaa-san! Anou...I just thought that…" Sakuno blushed while fidgeting her fingers, her long braided hair cascading on her back._

"_Oh c'mon Sakuno. I knew it… He's running through your mind again, right?" Sumire chuckled over her teenage grand daughter. _"_Obaa-chan, I just thought that if sempai-tachi can send him letters within these past few years, I think I should give him one too. Besides… anou… I want him to remember me in some way…" she explained with pink blushes infesting her face. _"_Ah… okay…Why don't you wait for Inoue-san so someone will accompany you at the post mail?" Sumire asked._

"_Hai!" Sakuno agreed. A few minutes had passed and someone pressed the door bell- Inoue came and picked Sakuno. _

"_Ready Ryuzaki-san?" asked Inoue. Sakuno raised an eyebrow. "Ready for what, Inoue-san?"_

"_Ready for an interview. Your grand mother said that you improved a lot, and certainty became one of the greatest players in your tennis club." Inoue explained. Sakuno blushed. "Eh, obaa-chan?!"_

"_Sakuno, keep on going now." Sumire said with a smile on her face. "Hai!" Sakuno responded with a baffled expression on her features. _

_A few minutes passed and the two of them already reached the post mail._

_It was dark all around the street because of the heavy rain. Sakuno clasped the handle of her umbrella tightly, her other hand clutching her pink envelope._

"_Inoue-san, I'll just drop my mail. Wait for me there." Sakuno said. She was running towards the other street when she slipped the letter from her hand. _

"_Ah!" Sakuno blinked several times. She looked behind her and saw the pink envelope lying on the street. She walked back and tried to pick it. Sakuno bent down to get her envelope but…_

_-BEEEP!!!!!_

"_Sakuno-chan!" Inoue hurriedly ran at the center of the street. "Oi! Sakuno-chan!"_

"_Oh my!" the people around the street stopped walking and started to take a look over the center of the street. _

_The rain flowed endlessly._

_Sakuno's blood ran through her cheeks; her hand clutching the envelope that she was about to give to her crush named Ryoma Echizen, with her orange umbrella rolling towards the street. Inoue ran towards Sakuno and lifted her inactive body._

_Even it is inactive, her hands involuntary clasped the letter beneath her hand. "R-Ryoma-kun…"_

"_Let's take her to the hospital!" Without any doubt, the one who hit Sakuno brought her to the hospital. _

_Sakuno's sempai-tachi and her grandmother hurriedly came to the hospital with great concern inside their hearts. A few weeks had passed, but still, Sakuno's in comatose. The doctor told Sumire that her granddaughter needs to get enough rest, because after a few days, her eyes will finally lit up._

_But even it is, Sakuno will suffer. __She will probably forget the person she was thinking of when the accident occurred._

_Sakuno had a selective amnesia. She will forget other persons inside her mind. It's a good thing if Sakuno remembers a lot of her company, but it is really bad if she forgets someone or a group she used to hang along with. She will probably wonder who they are. She will forget the things she used to do with that certain person, nor her likes or dislikes. _

_Sumire and her sempai-tachi, as well as her friends, wished for a very big and great miracle that Sakuno won't forget them. The only person they forgot to tell that she's been undergoing that selective amnesia thing is Ryoma. The accident happened while Ryoma is fighting for the Australian Cup in a Tennis Competition. _

_They thought that he might be affected if he knew that the only person Sakuno forgets is…_

_Ryoma Echizen. _

_: End of Flashback_

"Why did you…" Ryoma bent down his head, his hands clutching his pants tightly. "Why did you kept this as a secret to me?!" he asked while looking at Sumire. His tears are wandering around his brown eyes, wanting to escape from his eyes. "… and seems like you didn't told her even a single detail of me…"

Kikumaru hung his head low. "The doctor said that it is better to make new memories so she won't wonder around her so much. I can still remember Sakuno-chan's reaction when she doesn't even know how precious tennis is to her. She forgot all about you. What we can do is to make her remember her favorite sport, but she chose showbiz life and forgets about that sport. When we asked her if she remembers anything about the tennis courts, she said nothing. We can always see her cry, just to make her mind remember anything about you. But she ends up sleeping, and complaining that her head really aches so much after she tried. Her head always ache so much whenever we try to make her remember you…"

"And look after that guy to replace me?" Ryoma said, his tears flowing through his cheeks. He looked at Kintarou's image talking to Sakuno with anxiety on his eyes. You know, it seems like you lost a very important thing to you after knowing that she didn't even remember a single bit of you.

Sumire came in front of Ryoma and gave him a hard slap on his face.

"Why Ryoma? Do you think you're the only one who feels so sad about that incident?! I nearly lost a grand daughter! I don't even know what to do! And now that we let you know what happened, you'll just blame it all to us?! Why don't you just come to her and let her remember even your face!" Sumire shouted at Ryoma. "Sensei!" Kikumaru looked at Sumire and Ryoma concernedly.

"We didn't even know if you'll come back after the tournaments and tell her how you feel! All of us knew how Sakuno loved you when she turned sixteen! She hoped so much that you'll reciprocate your feelings for her! Why don't you come to her and make her fall for you again!" Sumire shouted once more.

Ryoma looked at Sumire unbelievably after hearing her. "Ryuzaki did?"

"Why?! Do you love her too to think that we made a replacement for you?!" Sumire shouted again.

Ryoma hung his head low in embarrassment.

_Why? Do I have that feeling towards her too?_

"Think of it, Ryoma." Sumire turned her back to him with a frown creeping out from her features.

Ryoma bowed behind Sumire while wiping his tears. "Thanks, sensei."

Sumire smiled. "Oh well…"

"Hey sempai, I'm sorry I yelled it all on you." Ryoma apologized at Kikumaru. Kikumaru shook his head. "No, ochibi. It's no one's fault."

"And the contract about being Ryuzaki's partner?" Ryoma asked.

Kikumaru blinked several times.

"Nya! Good thing you made me remember of it! Wait…" Kikumaru beamed. He went in front of his table and pulled out one envelope from its drawer. "Here ochibi…" Kikumaru handed him the envelope. Ryoma took out the paper from the envelope and signed on it. "Thank you."

"And Ryuzaki-sensei…" Ryoma called on. Sumire looked at him.

"May I borrow your granddaughter for a minute?" Ryoma asked. Sumire smiled and sighed.

"Don't ask me. Ask her instead."

* * *

"Anou… Shiba-san, where is Echizen-kun?" Sakuno asked when she noticed that Ryoma had gone missing. "Aha Sakuno-chan! Looking for him?" Shiba smiled teasingly. Sakuno blushed the same way she used before. "Shiba-san!"

"Oi, Ryuzaki…" Ryoma called on. Sakuno, Shiba, and especially Kintarou looked at him.

_What is he trying to do?_ Kintarou thought of.

"Go out with me." Ryoma said while wearing his red jacket. Sakuno blushed and touched her lips. "Go out with you?"

"What are you waiting for?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno smiled with her heart in triumph.

"Hai!" she responded with a great smile on her face.

The two walked side-by-side away from the Cat's Studio. Unbeknownst to them is that someone is glaring very suspiciously.

_Go out with you huh?_ Kintarou thought of. He was to walk away when Shiba stopped him. "Kintarou-kun, let them have a moment. Give him a chance to make a new memory of him." Shiba said gently while patting Kintarou's shoulder.

"Ah… hai…" Kintarou responded. Inside him was such disappointment.

* * *

"Anou, Echizen-kun, why ask me here?" Sakuno asked when Ryoma brought her to a nearby tennis court. "Just wait." Ryoma smiled while taking two rackets from his bag. "Kikumaru-sempai said that you're quite good in tennis."

Sakuno raised an eyebrow. "I don't know anything about it…"

"Let's play…"

"Ah… hai…."

* * *

**A/n: Ah, minna! I ended another chapter! I'll type the other one next time! Ahaha, got to watch Princess Hours first. Umm, not sure bout it. Nyaha. And thanks for the reviews and the hits! It raised. And receiving 10 reviews, quite new for me blush. Well, arigathanks! **

**And please, point out my mistakes so I can do better next time. **

**Ja'ne, minna-san!**

**rookie-chan**


	3. A Match Between Two People

**Yo, minna-san! I think I only have…. Umm… 3 days left before I die. Ah! Just kidding! Ahaha! I'm sorry for my craziness. I am really crazy! Ah? What am I saying? Stupid inner self! Ah! Gome ne… gome ne… sweat drops I'm enjoying the rap version of Kokodake No Hanashi! Ahahaha! My stomach is aching. Please spare my life! It is my player's fault not me! It fast forwarded. Ahaha! Now it goes slow mo. Ahaha! I am really crazy! I can imagine Ryoma singing so fast and slow. Maybe I can be a future DJ? Ah, never! I'm sorry for this crazy stuff. I just enjoyed it. "**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I might have ruined their life if I do. Just kidding!**

* * *

"Anou, Echizen-kun, why ask me here?" Sakuno asked when Ryoma brought her to the tennis court.

"Just wait." Ryoma smiled while taking two rackets from his bag. "Kikumaru-sempai said that you're quite good in tennis."

Sakuno raised an eyebrow. "I don't know anything about it…"

"Let's play…"

"Ah… hai…."

* * *

Kikumaru walked out from his office with piles of papers on his hands. Shiba stood up and helped Kikumaru.

"Hey Kikumaru, why did you carried all of these papers by yourself? You must have called me or Kintarou-kun!" Shiba said while getting almost half of the papers from Kikumaru's hands. Kikumaru smiled naughtily over Shiba.

"Nyaha! Shiba-san, Kikumaru can do it by himself! No need to worry!" Kikumaru replied with a cute Cheshire grin on his face.

"Eh Kikumaru-kun, you'll overstress yourself. Sakuno will be worried if you do…" Shiba said while putting the papers over her desk.

Kikumaru blinked several times. "Talk about Ryuzaki-san. Where is she?"

"Maybe 'where are they' is more appropriate, Kikumaru-san. Koshimae asked Sakuno-chan to go out with him." Kintarou said from the corner seat while reading some comic strips.

Kikumaru smiled a cheshire grin again while piling the papers beside Shiba's desk. "Aha! Kin-chan is jealous? Nya!"

Kintarou had seven shades of blush on his face when he heard Kikumaru's teasing sentence, which made him leapt from his seat. "Eh Kikumaru-san, I am not jealous! Why would I?!" he quickly responded while trying to cover his face with the manga.

"Nya! Maybe that's the reason why Kintarou-chan asks me to give Ryuzaki-san free time! He will ask her for lunch!" Kikumaru added as he placed his hands at his hips.

Kintarou coughed.

"Bingo, Kin-chan!" Shiba blinked at Kintarou nicely.

Kikumaru stuffed his hands inside his pockets and got his cell phone. He walked towards his office while dialing some numbers on his phone.

-RING!

"Hello?" a voice from the other line answered.

"Hey Momo!" Kikumaru greeted on the phone while sitting on his black leather seat.

"Kikumaru-sempai! Why bother to call me?" Momoshiro asked energetically while getting his Gatorade drink from the refrigerator and took his seat.

Kikumaru grinned widely. "Guess it."

Momoshiro mused. "Eh? Kikumaru-sempai called me and lets me guess why he did?"

"Hoi hoi Momo! Ochibi is here in Japan!" Kikumaru enthusiastically said while staring at the window.

Momoshiro jumped off from his seat when he heard Kikumaru's statement. "Echizen is here?! What happened? Did everything become riot when he knew that Ryuzaki-san di-"

"Sensei made it clear to him. She said that it must be him who will make Ryuzaki-san remember him. Nya! Things nearly got into a riot!" Kikumaru stated as he walked towards the CD stall.

Momoshiro sighed in relief. Good thing Ryuzaki-sensei is there or else, Echizen might get angry to them. Wait. Why would he be angry? "Eh Kikumaru-sempai, did you already said it to the other sempai-tachi?"

Kikumaru shook his head. "Nope. I'll say it later."

"Eh Kiku-sempai, I think we should now." Momoshiro mused again after drinking his Gatorade.

"I have some paper works to do here. Go ahead. Kin-chan said that ochibi and Ryuzaki-san were out together." Kikumaru said while picking a CD from the stall.

"Ahee! Those two were really fast!" Momoshiro grinned widely.

_Wait. Kin-chan told that Echizen and Ryuzaki-san were out? Kin-chan? Kin-chan…hmm…_

"Ah! Kin-chan! What happened to Kin-chan?" Momoshiro beamed, his grin turned to anxiousness.

Kikumaru walked towards his CD player and put the CD into it. "Kin-chan? Ah… Nyaha! I think Kin-chan is sumkinda jealous 'bout it! You know what Momo, it's like a love triangle!"

Momoshiro broke into several laughs. "Hah! You've got it, Kikumaru-sempai! Ryuzaki-san is torn between two lovers! But Echizen and Kin-chan are quite good friends, ne?"

Kikumaru nodded. "Yup! And I think it is hard for Ryuzaki-san to handle it! But, who do you think Ryuzaki-san loved the most?"

Momoshiro pointed through his forehead and started to think. "Hmm… Maybe if Ryuzaki-san didn't have her amnesia, I think she'll still love that brat. But after that incident, I think Ryuzaki-san will think that she liked Kin-chan… Hmm, poor brat…"

Kikumaru nodded once again. "Momo, don't be so noisy about this. Never tell it to anyone, huh?"

"Tell what?" Momoshiro wondered while taking a drink.

"Ryuzaki-san told me that Kin-chan is courting her…" Kikumaru whispered at the other phone line.

Momoshiro had sprouted his Gatorade from his mouth. "GAH! Kin-chan what?!"

"Eh Momo. I'm sure you heard it. I'll never say it again…" Kikumaru mused .

"And then what happened?" Momoshiro asked. He rolled his eyes and saw that everything is a mess because of the juice.

"Ryuzaki-san told me that she rejected Kin-chan because of a certain reason…" Kikumaru's voice decreased its pitch.

"Certain reason? What certain reason?" Momoshiro asked again. "Kin-chan is an opportunity for her! He is a nice man; He can tell jokes which can make her laugh, gives her compliments and whatsoever! Unlike that brat; I think the god of dates didn't thought of giving him a chance!"

"God of dates? Eh, Momo. I think ochibi's presence inside her heart is still there, nonetheless of her amnesia. Her heart still waits for him." Kikumaru said with a frown.

Momoshiro frowned too. He also knew how Sakuno kept her feelings inside her heart. "Yeah. I agree with you, sempai. But I think if Ryuzaki-san knows how cold Echizen treats him before, she would rather choose Kin-chan."

"Yeah right." Kikumaru agreed. "Talk about ochibi; here is his new song titled 'Dreaming on the Radio."

"That brat has a song? Ah! He is the new pop singer from America, daro? Haha, I knew it! Why that brat would sing that song? Maybe he's a Pro player now and thought of something else instead of tennis!"

Kikumaru smiled a cheshire grin after pressing the play button.

♪ I'm dreaming on the radio  
There, always, I was looking at tomorrow  
Dreaming on the radio  
I really want to hear your voice tonight

Momoshiro heard the strong beat of the song and its desire of saying its feelings towards a girl. "Hey sempai, Ryuzaki-san became a DJ before she became a hit pop star, isn't it?" he asked, his head shifting back and front because of the beat from his cell phone.

"Yup, she did! Maybe her audience liked her soft voice and then she became a hit pop star! I feel so lucky to be her manager, haha!" Kikumaru said proudly.

"Hey sempai, could you give me a copy of that song?" Momo asked.

"Sure!" Kikumaru agreed.

"Thanks! I'll be on my way now!"

"Now?!"

* * *

Heavy beads of sweat rolled through Sakuno's white cheek.

-plok!-

"Anou… Echizen-kun, can't we have a break just for a moment?" Sakuno panted while trying to chase the forth tennis ball.

-plok!-

"We can't until one of us wins!" Ryoma answered, his lips forming a smirk while chasing the ball. The score is 40-40.

-plok!-

"Eh Echizen-kun! Nothing happens in this rally!" Sakuno complained after wiping his forehead and then chases the ball. Sakuno returned the ball with a top-spin.

-plok!-

"Nice one, Ryuzaki!" Ryoma said while trying to return Sakuno's ball. "You improved a lot!"

-plok!-

Sakuno narrowed her eyebrows. "Improved from what? From tennis?" she said as she returned the ball at the left corner.

-plok!-

"Yeah! This is the first time I rallied with you in tennis!" Ryoma said while hitting a lob shot at the left side.

-plok!-

Sakuno followed the lob shot. _With that kind of speed I'm kinda sure that he'll run at the right side! _She thought and then she saw Ryoma running at the right corner. Sakuno smirked. "I'll win this!" she said and hit a smash at the left corner.

-plok!-

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki!" Ryoma said loudly. He used his One-Footed Split Step and quickly followed the ball. He returned it with a drop shot at the right side- the place where Sakuno left a spot.

"What the-?!" Sakuno jolted when she saw the ball.

"I won." Ryoma said while adjusting his cap.

Sakuno sighed deeply and smiled. "Hah… Of course… I heard that you're a pro-tennis player. I'm not…"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"You've got the skills while I don't." Sakuno smiled at him while trying to reach Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma reached Sakuno's hand and shook it. "No. Kikumaru-sempai told me that you just stopped playing. If you didn't, maybe you're also a pro-tennis player by now." He said while holding her hand.

Sakuno noticed that Ryoma isn't letting her hand off. She blushed and pulled it back to her. "Anou… thanks for the nice play, Echizen-kun!" she bowed in front of him, trying to hide her blush from him.

Ryoma blinked several times and looked at her. He placed his right hand above Sakuno's auburn hair. "You don't need to be so respective to me."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with her chocolaty eyes and wondered. Ryoma took his hand off and walked towards the nearby bench. Sakuno followed him while dusting her skirt.

She gave the tennis racket to him and then sat beside him. Ryoma reached the racket and stuffed it inside his bag.

"Anou… Echizen-kun…" Sakuno called on while twiddling her fingers together.

"Hn" he responded while leaning on the chain-link fence behind him.

"Can you say that phrase again?" asked Sakuno while looking at him.

Ryoma looked at her back. "What phrase?"

"The phrase that you said before hitting that drop shot…"

"Ah. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said his provoking phrase while looking at the skies.

"Mada mada dane." Sakuno also leaned at the chain-link fence behind her and looked high up in the cloudy sky. "I heard that phrase before… but I forgot who said it."

Ryoma's lips formed a sly smile. _I think somehow she remembered me._

"Hey Ryuzaki, what if you already remembered the person who said it?" Ryoma asked, hoping for a grateful answer.

"Hmm…" Sakuno hummed. "Maybe I'll tell him that he is sumkinda insulting. He always says that before a match."

Ryoma's smile faded. "How ungrateful." He murmured. Sakuno looked at him, wondering. "What is it, Echizen-kun?" she asked. Ryoma tugged his cap. "Nandemo ne."

"But you know what?" Sakuno added. Ryoma looked at Sakuno again. "I think that person is really great. I wonder why he is the only one who was lost in my innocent memories… I want to know him… I want to know him now but I don't know why. The doctor said that a person gets selective amnesia if he or she thinks of that person recently. If that's so, it means that I'm always thinking of that person. But I don't have any ideas why I always think of him…" Sakuno's words were filled with sadness, as well as her eyes.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno concernedly. He noticed that Sakuno is already crying. If she only know that that certain person is just beside her.

He noticed that there were liquid like crystals that drop from her face. She was crying.

"Hey Ryuzaki…" Ryoma called on, his words were filled with concern, anxiousness and anxiety. He can't say that it is him who was lost in her memories. She won't believe him if he did. But what can he do? He doesn't want to see her cry because of her loss of memories about him. But, Sakuno still continues her silent sobbing.

"You'll remember that person someday. I promise you that." Ryoma said while holding her cold hands. Sakuno stared at Ryoma unbelievably.

"Echizen-kun…" she called on. Soft and warm breeze passed through her cheeks, petals of cherry blossoms scatter above them.

"Maybe he is just somewhere, but your memory can't get where he is. But I'm sure he also wants you to recover your memories about him." Ryoma added, his tone resembling true promises, serenity and assurance. What Sakuno could feel now is safety, trust and confidence over the person who spoke in front of her.

"Thanks a lot, Echizen-kun!" Sakuno smiled sweetly before Ryoma. She blinked her tears away, and scattered them along with the wind. She held his hand back. If she wasn't that so shy at all, maybe she had embraced Ryoma tight within her warm arms and says that he had done a lot to her. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

_What's this feeling? _Ryoma's heart is on the verge of exploding; he could feel it pump. _I can remember my own song. Heh, hormones please stop! _He debated with his self. He saw Sakuno's sweet smile in front of his face, which resulted him to blush. Oh boy, he is not going to screw to that girl!

"Oi! Ryuzaki-san!" a masculine voice greeted from behind. Ryoma and Sakuno looked outside the fence and saw Momoshiro above his mountain bike. "Ah! Momo-sempai!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "M-Momo-sempai?"

Momoshiro looked at Ryoma and grinned widely. He jumped off from his bike and walked towards the bench. "Hey Echizen! Welcome back!"

Ryoma smirked. "Momo-sempai, as noisy as ever."

Momoshiro raised an eyebrow, his teeth were gritting over Ryoma. "What did you said?! As noisy as ever?! RRRGGHH!!!" he grabbed Ryoma by the neck, put off his cap and messed his hair. "You brat!"

Sakuno caught Ryoma's cap and wondered. _Welcome back and as noisy as ever? Does it mean that they are friends for a long time? _She asked to herself.

"Eh… that hurts, Momo-sempai…" Ryoma complained. Momoshiro was pinching his cheek at that moment. "Haha! You're really fast! Inviting your little girlfriend inside the court? I wonder how long you endured your jet lag."

Ryoma looked at Momoshiro annoyingly. "Hey Momo-sempai, you are the one who brings my jet lag back."

Sakuno blinked several times. _So, Echizen-kun was just enduring his jet lag while we were playing? Why bother? _She thought of while staring both at Ryoma and Momoshiro.

"Hey Ryuzaki-san, did Echizen asked of courting you? Ha?" Momoshiro teasingly asked. Ryoma and Sakuno blushed madly.

"Eh, Momo-sempai!" the two reacted in unison.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Momoshiro teased.

Sakuno looked at her cellphone and received a message from Eiji. "Kyaa! We need to get there now!"

Momoshiro looked at Sakuno. "Why? Are you two scheduled for a recording?"

Ryoma got off from Momoshiro's arm. "No. We are just scheduled to meet 3 hours ago. It is already 1:30."

Sakuno shook her head. "Kikumaru-chan is asking us to go back at the studio."

* * *

"Nya! All of us are here now!" Kikumaru said loudly. All was dark and only a blue banner could be seen because of the bulbs beside it.

"Eh, Kikumaru-sempai, what's this for?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow when he saw a blue banner hooked at the wall. The lights opened.

"Welcome back, ECHIZEN!!!!" a group of voices came to greet Ryoma. Ryoma looked at the right side of the studio and saw his old friends.

"Hey Echizen! Why didn't you say that you're back? We must have prepared a more presentable party than this!" Oishi greeted as he shook Ryoma's hand. "Oh well, did you have the cup?"

Ryoma wondered. "What cup?"

"The U.S. cup! Don't tell me you didn't!" Oishi added. Ryoma smirked. "Heh, of course I have it."

"Hey Echizen, welcome back!" Kawamura came from behind. Ryoma looked behind him and saw Taka. "Ah, Taka-san." He said.

"Hey Taka, here's the racket." Fuji came beside Taka and gave him his yellow racket.

Taka blinked several times.

"BURNIIIING! Hey Echizen, why didn't you say that you're here?! Oh c'mon this is great! GREATO! BURNIING!" Taka shouted while swinging his racket.

Ryoma was sweat dropped. _Sempai-tachi never changed._

"That's enough, Taka-san." Fuji smiled while taking Taka's racket from him. "Ah. Thanks Fuji."

"Taka-san! Help us with these sushis!" Shiba called on. Taka looked behind him and smiled. "Coming!"

"Hey Echizen." Fuji called, his turquoise eyes looking at Ryoma. Ryoma looked back at him. "Did she remember you?" he asked.

Ryoma shook his head. "She didn't." he said. Fuji hung his head low.

"What are you planning to do now, Echizen?" a familiar voice came from behind. Ryoma looked behind him and saw Tezuka, adjusting his eyeglasses.

Ryoma closed his eyes and smirked. "I'll make her remember me."

"With this kind of career?" Fuji added. Ryoma stared at Fuji and Tezuka.

"I don't care. What matters most is to make her remember me." He said while turning his sight to Sakuno, who was currently busy talking with Tomoka.

"Hn. Seems like Echizen doesn't want to give up." Inui's eyeglass gleamed beside Ryoma.

"And Inui-sempai…" Ryoma looked at Inui. Inui looked back at Ryoma.

"Never say that love probability is zero percent." Ryoma said when he remembered what Inui said when the girl named Kotoha visited Seigaku to spy on them, 8 years ago before the nationals (it is a scene from manga).

"Ah." Inui smirked. "Should I say that love probability by now is 50 percent because of Kintarou Tooyama?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what I meant is that you must stop calculating about this." He blushed.

"Ah. Echizen blushes whenever I tell about that love probability. Ii data." Inui took out his notebook and started scribbling some letters. Ryoma was sweat dropped.

"Well, good luck to you, Echizen. I wish that she'll do." Fuji smiled.

"Heh. Mada mada dane, minna." Ryoma smirked while tugging the brim of his white Fila cap.

And then hours of party begun. 3 hours had passed and all persons who were left were Kikumaru, Sakuno, Shiba and Ryoma.

"Hoi hoi! Ochibi and Ryuzaki-san, follow me!" Kikumaru said cheerfully as he started marching towards the recording room. Sakuno and Ryoma followed, leaving Shiba doing her paper works behind.

* * *

"Anou… Kikumaru-chan, maybe it is already late." Sakuno said when she saw the wall clock. It is already 5:15 in the afternoon. "I have a scheduled interview at 6:30 in the afternoon, remember?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei told me to cancel it." Kikumaru said and opened the door at the equalizer room of the recording room, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno inside the other room. "Wear the headsets now." He said. Ryoma and Sakuno wore the headsets without any doubts.

Kikumaru turned the equalizer on. He held his mini microphone and spoke. "Ryuzaki-san, sing."

Sakuno beamed. "Sing? What song?"

_Oh my… With Echizen-kun here inside? He might hear my voice! Oh well, this is for my business! _She thought of, as hints of blushes appeared on her face.

Kikumaru entered Sakuno's minus-one tape inside the radio like object and played it. "Haru no Ao."

Sakuno's eyes started to show its seriousness when the music of her song started. "Hmmm…" she started.

♪ _Day cherry blossoms bloom Sending feathers of feelings, Releasing desire into the sky  
Song, please reach Bloom the flower of victory I pray forever __♪_

''That's Ryuzaki? Her voice… it is really soothing…' Ryoma said to himself as he listens to her nice voice. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard her voice.

♪ _At the place where this yearning was born I linger over the fence  
Lining our shoulders Ah I want to walk I can't keep fawning on_

_Those days I ran the ball I can't waste them, I want to become stronger_

_Scattering petals Coloring the soul blue Releasing this desire into the sky  
Feelings, please reach Even future or dreams This hand is able to take hold_

_Swaying the plaits The spring winds Streams through over the fence  
The time we met Ah I won't forget The sifted sunlight swaying through eyelashes_

_Those days I print into my mind I won't say good bye Is it OK?_

'But I wonder why your memory said goodbye to me…' Ryoma thought of again.

_The day cherry blossoms bloom Sending feathers of feelings Releasing this desire into the sky  
Feelings, reach Wings Spread and take flight From here I watch over you __♪_

"Nya! Nice one, Ryuzaki-san! As beautiful as ever! Your voice is really nice and soothing." Kikumaru greeted as he took out the tape from the radio. He picked another minus-one tape and inserted it inside the radio. "Hey ochibi! You're next!"

Ryoma looked at Eiji. "Eh? Me?"

"Dreaming on the Radio, on the way!" Kikumaru said. The recording room was filled with such a nice beat when Ryoma's minus-one tape was played. Ryoma sighed and started to sing.

♪ _Stepping firmly in our teenage blues, If you walk around town in your new t-shirt  
And unevenly torn sneakers, What you'll feel is unexpected hope_

Sakuno stared at Ryoma for a while. 'That's the song I heard last morning…'

_ Back then we were trying, As hard as we could  
But that day my heart was stolen, When I coincidently heard your voice_

_I'm dreaming on the radio,  
There, always, I was looking at tomorrow  
Dreaming on the radio  
I really want to hear your voice tonight_

_I'm in love with you, DJ, My heart going Round & Round  
Knowing I can achieve something new, You cast a magic spell for me  
I'm in love with you, DJ, Sometimes going Up Side Down  
Let all my thoughts on the verge of exploding  
Reach you  
That's my request for today_

'Ah! So it is Echizen-kun who sung that song! But…' Sakuno frowned.

_  
Recently I think, I've gotten slightly better than those days back then  
But when things go wrong, I drop my shoulders  
Just like everyone else _

_I'm not interested in the news, That reflect flowing images people turn their eyes away from  
Becoming an adult isn't about  
Become knowledgeable on serious topics is it?_

_I'm dreaming on the radio  
There and now, I'm looking at tomorrow  
Dreaming on the radio  
I really want to hear your voice tonight_

_I'm in love with you, DJ, My heart becoming Rock and Roll  
The phrase which flows out of your mouth, Gives me strength and courage  
I'm in love with you, DJ, becoming High & Low at times  
Let all my overflowing thoughts  
Reach you  
That's my request for today_

'But why does his voice seems like familiar to me? And most of all…'

'It seems like very important than any voices I could hear…' she said to her self.

* * *

**A/N: Hey minna! Thanks for the reviews! Please tell me if you want the Japanese version of the song. I'll edit this chapter and post the Japanese version instead. Hehe, thanks! Thanks and thanks! And anou, could you please tell me more about Kintarou-kun? I'm quite unsure about his attitude, and with his friendship with Ryoma-kun! Gomen nasai! pokes my stupid head Gotta do better next time! PM me if you want to, I always have free time to befriend with others! **

**And please, point out my mistakes so I can do better next time. **

**Ja'ne, minna-san!**

**rookie-chan**


	4. Sunflowers

**Yo, minna! I'm here again! Hehe! Hmm… I'm just sumkinda disappointed because the channel which airs Prince of Tennis anime replayed it while having the match between Ryoma and Sanada! Because of that I'm sumkinda loosing my hope of watching the whole series, or else if I didn't…seems like it's the end of my RyoSaku fandom writing! I don't want that thing to happen! But, I'll do my best just to buy the copy of that anime (even if I don't have any cent inside my pocket ")! And here's another anime. It is Gakuen Alice. Talk about students having their powerful abilities. What's nice about it is there's a love pairing! And guess what… RyoSakuKin pairing of POT seems like the love triangle of Natume, Mikan and Roku! squeals The anime is really nice from the beginning, and I hope the series will end in that channel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I might have ruined their life if I do. Just kidding!**

* * *

"Sugoi! Nice one, ochibi! You've got some nice voice inside your sleeve huh? Hoi! Sugoi!" Kikumaru clapped his hands after hearing Ryoma's voice. He turned off the equalizer and got out from the room. He walked towards Ryoma and Sakuno.

"There is compatibility between your voices. I think it would be really great and nice if we have a concert about you two! Ochibi's fans are wandering here in Tokyo; his album was also sold here after its release last month, while Ryuzaki-san is one of the most popular icons here in Japan. It would be a very big event! And…" Kikumaru cut off.

Ryoma and Sakuno blinked several times. "And?"

"I'll ask a composer to make a song for you two! Ahaha! That would be very great!" Kikumaru smiled a cheshire grin while pointing his index finger over them.

"For the two of us?" Ryoma and Sakuno chorused.

"Yeah! I think I'll ask him of making two songs!" Kikumaru said loudly. He looked at his wristwatch and beamed. "Hoi? 5:45 P.M? I think I shouldn't have cancelled the interview for you. Hey Ryuzaki-san, is it okay if we continue the interview? I'll call Ryuzaki-sensei if it is."

Sakuno was currently yawning when Kikumaru said it to her. "Anou… it's okay with me…" she smiled. Ryoma and Kikumaru looked at her.

Kikumaru frowned and shook his head. "I might be stressing you so much, Ryuzaki-san. You need to recharge! We'll continue the interview tomorrow after lunch. Agree?" he smiled.

Sakuno clapped her hands beside her chin and smiled. "Hai!"

"And ochibi…" Kikumaru called. Ryoma looked at his sempai and wondered. "What do you need?"

"I want you to come at Ryuzaki-san's interview. Nyaha!" Kikumaru smiled naughtily. Ryoma was sweat dropped.

_Is he planning something? _He thought of. Ryoma sighed. "Okay."

* * *

It was already 6:30 P.M. when Sakuno got inside her house. She smiled when she saw a cute white fur ball in front of her. It was cuddling at her foot gently when she stood at her door entrance.

"Good evening, Riku-chan!" she picked up her Himalayan cat and cuddled her face on it. She touched Riku's black nose and smiled. "Thanks to Kikumaru-chan or else I won't have a cat like you. He said you looked like so much of his friend's Himalayan cat. But I bet you're cuter than that! Ahee!"

Sakuno dropped Riku and wore off her shoes. She walked through her house's hallways with socks on her feet, plodded upstairs and went inside her room. She laid her tired back above her pink bed which smells like strawberries, and her eyes decided to rest for a minute.

A minute with eyes closed seems like sleeping in eternity, and that feeling really lasts and warms whenever you are tired after seeing a familiar person with your friends around you. When she closed her eyes, she remembered how close Ryoma with her sempai-tachi is. Why? Did they met before? He can socialize that so easy and fast even though it is her first time to see him talking with them. Kami-sama, do I know him? Did I meet him before? Most important thing is, did I hear his voice before? It seems like his face makes her remember an important soul, a very significant soul. A soul which made her ambience become whole and complete, but it was ruined when an accident occurred. Kami-sama, can you tell me who is it and why?

Plink. Plunk. Plink. Plunk.

Drabbles of questions entered her forgotten mind. Her background was completely wet by rain, and what she could only remember is a pink envelope clutched in her hand. She must have the memory about that soul until now if she didn't chase after that envelope. But, how could she? Other voices told her to chase the pink envelope or else she won't pass the letter over him. Wait. Over him? Who is he?

Plink. Plunk. Plink. Plunk.

Was that man an extraordinary guy? He seems like very important to her. Exchanging memories for a pink envelope for that man; it is not fair! She could make other letters if she didn't lose her innocent memories. Talk about the pink envelope, where is it? Maybe she could remember who that guy is if she has it. She remembered that she was clutching the pink envelope before she lost her alertness and slept so long. She's tired. Tired of sleeping that long above a white bed while her soul travels in a very bright place she didn't know where. She could remember her soul walking and running, tired and sleepy. But even she is tired and sleepy, a voice of a man told her not to sleep, or else she'll lose her memories about him. No choice, she must sleep and rest for a minute. She can't be running in a place which repeats itself whenever she wants to run and escape. She slept. And after a while she opened her eyes and remembered anything except for two important things.

She forgot her memories. No. Not just her memories. As well as her feelings.

Plink. Plunk. Plink. Plunk.

There are so many material things in this world which can vanish, but why did fate choose to make her feelings and memories vanish? She could have wished of dying instead of suffering by searching.

_Don't sleep. _

"Huh?" Sakuno sat up over her pink bed, her sweat running through her forehead. She held her forehead with such fast beat inside her heart. Don't sleep. She could hear his voice again.

"He sounds like someone near me." She whispered to herself, as she tries to remember who it was. Her head was aching. No. it seems like suffering in search of her memories.

_Mada mada dane._

Sakuno beamed. "Could it be him? No. Impossible. He isn't related with me. But he knows me. Why?"

-RING!

She was alarmed. She straitened her back when she heard her orange cell phone ringing. She slid her hands inside her pocket and got her cell phone.

"Hello? Who's this?" she asked while rubbing the temples of her forehead. Her voice was trembling for the sudden dream.

"Hey Sakuno-chan, are you okay?" a worrying voice came over the phone line.

Sakuno blinked several times. "K-Kin-chan?"

"Sakuno-chan seems like not okay. Her voice is trembling and she didn't even recognize my voice." Kintarou said in anxiousness.

Sakuno smiled. Kintarou is really a dear friend to her, but when Kintarou asked Sakuno for a deeper relationship, it seems like her heart stopped. It seems like it's waiting for other someone. "Anou… Kin-chan, I'm okay. Don't worry! Sakuno-chan is always okay! Right, Riku-chan?" she energetically said while picking Riku from the foot of her bed. Riku mew loudly.

Kintarou sighed. "Well Sakuno-chan, are you ready for your interview tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hai! Sakuno-chan is always ready!" she smiled.

"Good!"

"Anou… Kin-chan…" Sakuno started. She remembered the time when Ryoma and Kintarou met in Cat's Studio.

"Hmm?" Kintarou hummed.

"Do you… anou… do you know him?" Sakuno asked. Her cheeks were flushing red thinking of herself talking about Ryoma Echizen.

Kintarou wondered. "Him? Who's him?"

Sakuno smiled and answered. "Doesn't matter, Kin-chan! Forget it!"

"I know him. He's some kind of a good friend." Kintarou said, his face resembling a disappointed mark. _Sakuno-chan, why do you? It hurts when you talk about him after rejecting me._

Sakuno's face blushed more, waving her hands in a no-sign when she heard Kintarou's low voice. "Ah! Anou... Kin-chan, I said it doesn't matter!"

"Hey Sakuno-chan, do you like Koshimae?" Kintarou asked, his mouth gaped. Oh heck, how could he ask it to her?

Sakuno beamed. Adrenalin rushed through her entire body. Her face blushing, her heart pumping mad. "Hey Kin-chan! I didn't know so much about him! Why would I like him?"

Kintarou frowned._ If she only knows who he is, maybe she'll kick her head by saying that. _"Hey Sakuno-chan, tell me the truth."

Sakuno blushed even harder. She clutched the hem of her skirt and her heart pumped so fast. "Anou… that's the truth… But I wonder if he's the one who was lost in my memories…"

Kintarou inhaled. He exhaled deeply when he remembered that Kikumaru said that it must be Echizen who will make her remember. "I don't really know…"

Sakuno smiled, her eyebrows narrowing. "It means it wasn't him if you don't know. You said you're good friends with him, right?"

Kintarou frowned. "Yes. But what will you do if you develop your feelings with Koshimae?"

Sakuno blushed again. "I don't have any feelings with him."

"It is not impossible. You two are partners now, isn't it?" he asked, scratching his head.

Sakuno nodded. "I'll try not to."

Kintarou felt his stomach jumping. _If she does, I'll have another chance! _"You can do it, Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno narrowed her eyebrows. _What's this? I feel like kicking my stupid head. I'll try not to until the time I remember anything. I'll wait for the soul which was lost in my memories. I will wait._

* * *

Ryoma was walking at the sidewalk by 10:00 A.M. when he saw a little girl about the age of 5 with brown hair, fixed into pigtails. He remembered something.

_She looks like Sakuno when we were in Junior High. _He thought of, his lips forming a sly smirk. He sipped on his can of Ponta.

"Ice Cream!" a voice from the other side walk shouted. The little girl heard it and smiled enthusiastically.

"Wow! Ice Cream!" the little girl stepped out of the side walk to follow the ice cream vendor at the other sidewalk. She walked two steps away. Suddenly she felt a strong gush of wind which passed on her little body. She felt herself being blown by the wind. Her eyes instantly closed when she saw a van coming forth to her.

-BEEP!

"OI!" Ryoma ran quickly towards the little girl and hurriedly pulled her on the sidewalk. He looked over the little girl who was snuggling and crying on his chest.

Ryoma sighed deeply and looked again as he carried the girl towards the nearby Vendo Machine. "Hey little girl, don't just walk over the street without anyone!" he said in a high voice.

Yume looked over Ryoma. Her eyes wandered in tears. She quickly hugged Ryoma and cried again. "HWAA! I'M LOST!"

Ryoma blinked several times as he looked over the little girl. "Oi, don't cry here." He said when he noticed that there are a few people who were looking over them. "Where are your parents?"

"They are shopping with me but when we passed through a place with many people I was carried away and then I just realized that I am here!" Yume explained while trying to stop her sobs.

Ryoma sighed again. Seems like it is his responsibility now. "Okay. I'll bring you with me in the studio and ask my friend to help you go home. She's a tracker. Do you know where you live?" he asked.

Yume shook his head. "No. It's my first time to go out with my parents in a place like this. I don't remember our address either. I was lost now, I don't know what to do…" her eyes were teary again.

And again, another sigh. "Just go with me in the studio and we will call on your parents."

Yume's eyes were filled with happiness. She spread her arms wide and hugged Ryoma. "Arigato gozaimasu desu, Onii-chan!"

Ryoma was sweat dropped. _O-Onii-chan?!_

* * *

"So, this little girl was lost?" Shiba asked while pinching Yume's cute cheeks.

Ryoma sighed as he gave out a nod. "Yeah. I think you can help her."

Shiba smiled. "Of course I can. Hey little girl, what's your name?"

"My name is Yume." Yume said, her hands clutching the hem of her skirt.

"Ah. Yume-chan. Nice to meet you. So, Yume-chan, what's your surname? We'll ask it on the radio." Shiba smiled gently.

"My surname is Harada. Yume Harada." She said, smiling enthusiastically.

"Ah. Okay." Shiba was to press the on line button when she saw someone through the transparent window open the door of Cat's Studio.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Sakuno greeted with grocery bags on her hands. Yume smiled widely when she saw Sakuno.

"Ah! SAKUNO NEE-CHAN!" Yume ran towards Sakuno. Sakuno dropped her grocery bags when she saw Yume. "Y-Yume-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked. Yume quickly jumped and clung at her neck.

"S-Sakuno nee-chan?!" Ryoma and Shiba widened their eyes when Yume hugged Sakuno.

"Yippee!!! Sakuno nee-chan is here!" Yume said enthusiastically while clinging on Sakuno's neck. Sakuno felt being strangled so she quickly held Yume's shoulders and let her stand on the ground. She sat in front of her and wondered.

"Yume-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked while pinching Yume's left cheek.

"I-Itei…" she protested with a smile on her face. "Onii-chan brought me here because I was lost…" she said.

Sakuno smiled but her eyebrows were narrowing. "Your brother is here?" she asked. Yume nodded. Sakuno looked at the little girl amusingly. "Where is he?" she asked once more. Yume pointed Ryoma with a sly smirk on her face. "It is him."

Sakuno blinked several times. "What? Echizen-kun is your onii-chan?"

Ryoma looked over the two girls at the front door and blushed. _It seems like I'm their topic. _He thought of as he walked towards the group.

Yume shook her head. "No. I don't have siblings. Onii-chan just saved me." She said. Sakuno raised her head and saw Ryoma.

"Echizen-kun saved you?" she said and looked at Yume again. She stood up. "Anou… Echizen-kun, thanks for saving Yume-chan from trouble!" she said with a sweet smile on her pink lips.

Little Yume stood up and tugged Sakuno's sleeve. "Anou… Sakuno nee-chan, is onii-chan your boyfriend?" she asked frankly.

Sakuno and Ryoma backed off, their cheeks flushed into a deep blush. "Yume-chan!" Sakuno protested. Ryoma tugged his Fila cap to hide his blush.

Yume grinned. "Hey! Onii-chan is blushing! Haha!" she teased. Ryoma looked over the kid and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Yume chuckled. "Aah! Guilty!"

Ryoma twitched his eyebrows. _I thought she's as gentle as Ryuzaki. But the truth is, she's as naughty as sempai-tachi! _He thought of. "You…" he formed a fist. Yume's chuckles faded when she saw Ryoma. Yume hid behind Sakuno and tugged her blouse. "Sakuno nee-chan, onii-chan is going to-"

"Come here!" Ryoma ran behind Sakuno and tried to chase after Yume. Yume ran at Sakuno's front before Ryoma could chase her. Yume stuck out her tongue and touched her brown eye. "Catch me if you can, onii-chan! Haha!" Yume stated. Ryoma started gritting his teeth.

"You stubborn kid…" he closed his eyes as he took a deep sigh. "Come here!" he continued to chase Yume. They are just running around Sakuno because of Yume.

Shiba smiled in amusement upon seeing the group. "They looked so much of a family."

Sakuno twitched her eyebrows whenever Ryoma and Yume go around her. "My head is… spinning…" Sakuno spoke, her eyes forming spirals. "I'm gonna….fall…" she said and stumbled over Ryoma. Ryoma exactly caught Sakuno on his arms when Kintarou came and opened the door.

Sakuno still have the spirals on her eyes, while Ryoma had a deep blush on his face. Kintarou went numb when he saw the scene when little Yume came and bumped over Kintarou's chest and both of them fell at the entrance of Cat's Studio.

"Oi Ryuzaki…" Ryoma let Sakuno stand up. Kintarou stood up and aided Yume. "Hey kid, are you okay?" he asked. Yume blinked several times. "Ah…hai…" both of them entered the studio.

Ryoma can't make Sakuno stand up so he decided to carry her on his arms. He brought her at the couch beside Shiba. Kintarou was standing at the front door with Yume when he saw Ryoma carry Sakuno.

"Sakuno nee-chan!" Yume ran quickly towards Sakuno. "Onii-chan, is Sakuno nee-chan okay?" she asked.

Ryoma looked at Yume. "You have eyes so you can see. She went dizzy and fainted."

Yume frowned. "W-Was it because of me?" she asked and touched Sakuno's forehead.

"Bingo." Ryoma said. Yume looked at Ryoma in irritation and stuck out her tongue. "Onii-chan, rude!" she said loudly. Ryoma looked over Yume and felt like kicking his head when he saw her, teary-eyed. He knelt before Yume and cleared his throat.

_I think I should swallow my pride by now. _He thought. "Hey Yume, don't cry. Nothing will happen if you do." He said while pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Yume. Yume looked at the handkerchief, wondering and reached it. She wiped out her tears and smiled.

"Onii-chan, arigato gozaimasu desu! You really are my savior!" she smiled and came to hug Ryoma again. Ryoma looked at her as a sigh escaped from his lips.

"Itei…" Sakuno opened her eyes and saw two blurred images in front of her.

_No. I don't have siblings. Onii-chan just saved me._

Sakuno beamed.

_Onii-chan, arigato gozaimasu desu! You really are my savior!_

She shook her head. _No. It can't be him. _She said to herself while glancing at Ryoma. She remembered someone who saved her at a train 8 years ago, when she saw Ryoma's side view. She shook her head again and rubbed her eyes.

Kintarou noticed Sakuno's look at Ryoma. _I thought she's going to try not to develop her feelings for him. But what if she knew that it was really him?_

"Hey Yume-chan, I already called your parents. They said that they will pick you up at lunch." Shiba said, holding her cell phone.

Yume nodded. "Hai!" and then she turned to Ryoma. "You are my onii-chan, now, ne? Ryoma nii-chan?" Yume smiled. Ryoma sighed. "Whatever you want."

Yume smiled enthusiastically. "Yay! I already have an oneechan and an onii-chan!"

_But it would be better if I call them oka-san and oyaji. _She smiled.

* * *

"Hi Sakuno! Welcome here in my segment!" a girl with two high Pony tails came to greet her.

"Same to you, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno smiled sweetly. She was now in the interview, with Ryoma and Kikumaru at the camera men, watching.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _Why did Kikumaru-sempai asked me to go here if I'm not needed? _He grunted. _And, why did he ask me to buy sunflowers in a bouquet?_

Kikumaru noticed bored eyes and sighed. "Hey ochibi, if they called you go up in the stage and give the flowers to Ryuzaki-san."

Ryoma blushed. "Yo, I didn't know that."

"Hey Sakuno, there are rumors that you have a new album partner! Is that true?" Tomoka asked while looking at Sakuno. Sakuno looked at Tomoka with her chocolaty eyes and smiled.

She nodded. "Yup. He is my first album partner."

Tomoka wondered. "It is a he?" she asked.

She nodded again. "Though he was from America, he was Japanese like us."

"Oh he was also Japanese? How lucky! I thought he was an American!" Tomoka said.

Kikumaru gave a signal to Tomoka. "He is here."

Tomoka looked at Kikumaru. "He is here? Minna, let us welcome Miss Ryuzaki's new album partner!"

Kikumaru patted Ryoma's shoulder. "Go ahead, ochibi! You can do it!"

Ryoma sighed._ No choice._

Sakuno smiled. _So this is the purpose of Echizen-kun? _She thought of. She saw Ryoma sitting beside her.

"Here." Ryoma gave the bouquet of sunflowers to Sakuno with a blush on his face. Tomoka's eyes widened in shock when she knew that Ryoma is Sakuno's partner.

"Minna, Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki's partner is Ryoma Echizen. He is a tennis genius who recently won the U.S. Open Cup. Now tell us. Why did you enter showbiz, huh? Echizen Ryoma?" Tomoka asked with a sadistic meaning inside her tone. Ryoma backed off.

"I already won the cup. I must also use my other talents." He said. He was so unsure of what to say. Besides it was Sakuno's interview, ne?

"Anou… Tomo-chan, don't screw in the face of public…" Sakuno whispered without getting close to Tomoka.

Tomoka narrowed her eyebrows. "Ahehe. Yeah." She smiled sheepishly. "Well minna, let's go back to the topic!"

* * *

"What a long interview." Sakuno sighed with a smile on her cute face. She carried her bouquet of flowers and carried it with her inside the dressing room. It was left half-opened, but still you could see Sakuno in front of the mirror.

Ryoma walked through the studio's hallway and saw the half-opened door. He peeked on it and saw Sakuno. She was holding the bouquet of flowers with a great smile.

"Sunflowers and daffodils are really pretty. But cherry blossoms are the best. Hmm, I think I'll like sunflower more than daffodils does." Sakuno hummed while sniffing the flower which Ryoma gave her. Ryoma blushed as he sees his partner, smiling while smelling fragrant sunflowers.

_Cherry blossoms and sunflowers, huh? _A sly smirk visited his lips. He headed his way and went in a shop.

* * *

Sakuno was to open the wood gate when she saw a bouquet of Sunflowers with daffodils hanging at her white fence. She blinked several times before getting it.

"Who sent these? I didn't ask for flowers in a flower shop…" she wondered. She picked up the bouquet and when she ran her fingers through its red ribbon lace, she noticed a note.

Nothing can say more about your sweet smile. I wish I can see it again. Promise me that.- From: Your Savior

Sakuno blushed. Who is he? And how could she keep a promise if she doesn't know who was Savior? Oh well. The most important thing is that it made her happy. As in really HAPPY.

A very sweet smile peeked out from Sakuno's thin pink lips. She hugged the bouquet with fullness inside her heart.

Unbeknownst in her senses was a man who was staring at her admiringly with his cat like eyes, with a familiar and sly Cheshire smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter had ended! Whew! I had hard time just to write it. Seems like there is no effort, ne? I can't think of something which would link with the other chapters. But, I'll do my best! Hey minna, I'm really sorry if the story is sumkinda lame! Hit me! Ah! I was hit! runs! Ahee! Even if that annoying channel replayed POT anime, I will still support it! Much stronger how I supported it before! I will buy a copy! Or, you could let me borrow it! Ahee! As if we are not miles away, ne? I'm getting crazy again! Someone please help me! I'm dying! coughs and chokes **

**Anou, minna, if you want to hear "Dreaming On The Radio", visit this link: You must register first before hearing the song (you'll search it at the search panel on the left side). **

**I'll put Ryoma and Sakuno's duet song here. Just wait. **

**And please, point out if there are any mistakes so I can do it better next time! **

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan**


	5. Plans For Trips

**Yo, minna-san! Gosh, it's so hot here in the Philippines! I feel my skin burning from fire. Ahee! I really hate summer because it seems like the hotness drains my ideas! Waah! That's the main reason why I update even later than before cries. My sources of ideas are stars every night with the soft breeze brushing through me but because of summer I can't feel the breeze! Oh Kami-sama, please let the breeze pass through me! gasps And, I can't say other things except HOT! Gah! My body will explode!**

**To sakuno-chan, yeah. That channel changed Natsume's name to Natume. That's some kind of annoying and irritating, because I had to search his true name in every story to prove that his name is Natsume! And, I already have a one-shat fic about Natsume and Mikan. Oopsie, I think I'm off from the true topic. Gome ne, minna-san!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I might have ruined their life if I do. Just kidding!**

* * *

-beep

-beep

"Umf…" a voice grunted when his alarm clock beeped. He stretched his arms and reached the snooze of his alarm clock.

-click

"Gah, it's so early…" Ryoma moaned as he sat up from his bed. He rolled his eyes and laid his back on his bed again. He looked at the desk near his bed and saw a note. He stood up with his bare feet and walked through the floor with a lazy expression on his face.

"Kuso… Why this early?" he mused when he saw his mother's notes. "I have a meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei and Kikumaru-sempai at 8:00."

"Meow?" Karupin leapt from Ryoma's bed and snuggled over his left foot. Ryoma looked at Karupin. "Karupin…" he uttered. Ryoma looked at his alarm clock and saw that the time is 6:30.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "How did oka-san knew that I have a meeting? Don't she mean that Kikumaru-sempai called here last night."

Ryoma let out a sigh. "I should have come home in time last night. Wait, why did I come home late last night?" he thought of as he tried to remember what happened last night.

"Ah..." Ryoma sighed once more while a smirk started to creep out from his features. "I bought flowers for Ryuzaki last night."

Ryoma smirked once more. "I should continue what I started." He said. He plodded downstairs and meets his mother.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun!" Rinko greeted while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Ohayo." Ryoma said while taking his seat. "Oka-san, did Kikumaru-sempai called you last night?" he asked.

Rinko nodded. "Yes. And why did you came home late last night and didn't even took your dinner?" she asked motherly.

Ryoma's sweat dropped. "I don't know. Maybe I was lost last night because I didn't remember our house, I guess?" he replied while taking toasted bread.

"Heh. Just mean it. You had a dinner date last night, ne?" Nanjiroh came from the door with a naughty grin playing on his face.

Ryoma blushed because of Nanjiroh's statement. "Shut up, oyaji." He mused.

Nanjiroh chuckled. "You never changed, brat."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Mada mada da- ACHOO!" he sneezed.

"Hey Ryoma-kun, you have a cold? Maybe you caught it last night…" Rinko asked and walked towards Ryoma. Ryoma rubbed his nose and shook her head.

"This is nothing." He said.

_Maybe I caught this cold last night. Cherry blossom trees surround the front of her house and it brings cool breeze. Eh, there is a bunch of trees! Ne…_

* * *

"Sigh…" a feminine deep exhalation was breathed. Ryuzaki Sakuno rubbed her teary eye upon waking up.

-beep…beep…

"Ne?" Sakuno turned around her and pulled out her cellphone under her pillow. She pressed the center key as her eyes tried to open up. She started to read the message she had received.

"M-meeting at 8:00?" Sakuno read aloud while scratching her short auburn locks. She looked at her alam clock and saw that it is already…

"Kyaa! 7:30! It's sure that I'll be late!!!" she beamed as her head started to tilt and looked for her night slippers. She hurried towards her closet to get her day attire. She quickly put it over her messed bed and started undressing to get a quick shower.

Several minutes had passed after having her shower. Sakuno wrapped herself in a clean white towel while her other hand picked another towel to dry her auburn hair. She started dressing after wiping herself with the towel and wore her attire for the day. Sakuno quickly plodded downstairs wearing an orange strapless shirt covered with knitted blue bolero, brown 3/4th pants and a cute star accessory clipped at the ride side of her bangs to keep it from falling in front of her face. She panted while running through the corridor of her house and ran towards her kitchen to get some water to drink.

Sakuno quickly drank a glass of water and wore her brown sandals. She came towards her garden and opened her wooden gate. Her hands ran through the white fence as she walked three steps away from her front door. To her surprise she touched a quite firm object when her hands ran through the white fence.

She stopped for a while to take a look over the firm object she had touched. Her eyes blinked several times while her body turns around.

"This is a bouquet of daffodils..." She whispered to herself while carrying the bouquet of white flowers from the fence. She looked closer at the bouquet and saw a note. She picked it up and started reading the notes. "Good morning. I hope you had nice sleep last night to bring out a graceful smile this morning. From…"

"…Savior." She spoke. The flow of her own words saying the notes in the card made her heart pump like crazy. Her white cheeks were flushed with red as her hand started to clutch the card in front of her chest.

_Am I falling for this guy named Savior? I wonder who he is…_ she thought of as she gripped the note with her cold hands.

_Onii-chan! Arigato gozaimasu desu! You really are my savior! _

Sakuno reminisced what Yume had said to Ryoma yesterday while at the same time she remembers of a guy who saved her inside a train.

"Could it be… Echizen-kun?" she stopped for a moment. Sakuno could feel the rapid beat of her heart inside her chest and the warm feeling rolling through her cheeks.

Sakuno closed her eyes and shook her head. "No! I said it for a million times! It can't be him! Others might have told me earlier if he is!" she said. A frown started to creep out from his lips after saying those words.

_Kami-sama, please give me a sign…_ Sakuno prayed while looking up in the skies.

"Meow…" Riku came out of the house and snuggled over Sakuno's foot. Sakuno looked down and saw her cat. "R-Riku-chan?"

"Meow…" she mew once more and ran towards the bunch of cherry blossom trees in front of Sakuno's house. Riku ran at the tree a few steps away from the front gate of Sakuno. "Meow…" he mew again and looked up.

Sakuno blinked several times. "Eh, Riku-chan, get inside. I'm already late…" she mused. Riku looked at Sakuno and ran around the tree. He got back at her previous position and mew again. "Meow…"

"Eh… Riku-chan!" Sakuno mused once more. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it is already 7:50. "I'm late! Riku-chan…" she said and started walking towards the tree while a thought runs inside her mind.

_I said it. It can't be Echizen-kun…_ she debated with her mental self.

"ACHOO!" Ryoma sneezed behind the tree. He shuddered and hugged himself. _Eh, wrong timing… _he said and shooed the cat. Sakuno saw the sleeve of his red jacket and wondered.

Sakuno blinked several times. _There's a man? _"Hey, who's that?" she asked and stopped for a while. "Please answer me. Who's there?"

"Eh, screwed.." Ryoma thought of and tried harder in hiding behind the tree.

"Hey, answer me. Who are you-"

-RING!

Sakuno backed off when her cell phone rang from her pocket. She picked it in disappointment and answered. "Hello?" she asked and turned around.

Ryoma sighed deeply when Sakuno turned around. He quickly escaped and ran away.

"Oi, Sakuno, where are you now?!" Sumire's voice alarmed Sakuno.

"O-Oba-san!" Sakuno said. She heard faint footsteps behind her but saw no one except Riku going inside her house. She looked behind the tree and saw… nobody. _No one's here. _She thought of.

"Oi, Sakuno!"

"Hai! I'm coming now!" Sakuno sighed. She turned off her phone and walked back towards her house to drop the bunch of daffodils beside the bunch of sunflowers last night.

_Maybe that savior gave me sunflowers to bring sunlight till night, I guess? _She smiled amusingly and got out.

-BEEP!

A black car came in front of Sakuno's house.

"Wanna hitch a ride?" Kintarou said from the car with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Sakuno smiled enthusiastically. "Ah! Kin-chan to the rescue!" she said and got inside the car beside the driver's seat. She was currently connected the seatbelts when she noticed something at the backseats.

She gasped when she saw a red jacket. She looked at Kintarou in surprise.

_I-Is it, Kin-chan? _She thought of. Kintarou noticed Sakuno's stare on his face.

"Sakuno-chan, what's the matter?" Kintarou asked.

Sakuno shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "N-nothing…"

Her smile easily faded away upon looking at the side window.

She was frowning because she felt such sadness inside her heart.

* * *

"Haah, all of us are here now." Sumire sighed upon looking towards her former tennis students.

"Ryuzaki-sensei…" Kikumaru came beside Sumire and bent towards her ear. "Ochibi, Ryuzaki-san and Kin-chan aren't here yet…" he whispered. Sumire sighed once more. "Okay. With a triangle left." She said.

A pair of faint footsteps came from the hallway.

"Haah, Sakuno-chan, could we slow down for a minute?" Kintarou asked when Sakuno starts to walk so fast. Sakuno looked behind her and looked at Kintarou. "No, Kin-chan! I'm so late now and seems like oba-san will get mad at me!"

"Eh, Sakuno-chan…" Kintarou grunted.

"Kin-chan, we need to hurry- AH!" Sakuno gasped when she bumped at something that made her fall on the floor. Kintarou looked at Sakuno anxiously. Sakuno looked in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Sumimasen!" Sakuno apologized at the person in front of her. She looked in front of her and saw Ryoma looking at her eyes. "Ryuzaki?" he spoke.

Sakuno beamed. "E-Echizen-kun! Gomen nasai! I'm not looking on my way so I bumped at-"

Ryoma stood up and offered a hand to Sakuno. "I'm used to it." He said. Sakuno blushed when she saw Ryoma offering his hand to her. "A-Arigato, Echizen-kun." She said nervously.

Kintarou looked at Sakuno with a frown. _I think I shouldn't insist and hope too much for Sa-chan. _

The three of them entered the room. Ryoma wondered when he saw his sempai-tachi inside the room.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I thought we have a meeting-" Ryoma asked but his words where cut off because of Sumire.

"Most of you will surely wonder why most of us are here inside the room. Actually, this is a meeting for former Seigaku students, except for Kintarou who will help us in the trip." Sumire started.

All of them wondered. "Trip?"

"Yes. We will have a one-week camping trip towards the woods in my old house. That's a place where I and Sakuno take our vacation when she's still a junior student." Sumire shouted inside the room.

Sakuno wondered. "Our vacation?"

"Yes. That's in the woods, ne? Could you remember it?" Sumire asked to her granddaughter. Sakuno tried her best to think.

"Hmm… oba-san, is that the place where the Seigaku regulars had a camping trip when I'm still in junior high?" Sakuno asked.

Sumire nodded. "Yes."

Momoshiro and Eiji grinned and had a hand of high-five. "Sempai, we should help bringing Ryuzaki-san's memories back!" Momoshiro whispered. Eiji nodded. "And bring new memories, ne? Hoi ochibi, do you remember the bear that we fought with tennis when the ichinen trio and Ryuzaki-san were trapped inside the stock room?" Eiji asked after grabbing Ryoma's neck.

Ryoma nodded. "Why?" he asked.

Eiji and Momoshiro grinned. "We can help her remember if one of us pretends to be a bear!"

Ryoma beamed. "And scare her?"

Eiji grinned once more. "Just agree with us!"

Ryoma tugged the brim of his cap. "Mada mada da-"

"Yeah! Echizen will come with us!" Momoshiro shouted. All of them looked at the three of them, wondering.

Sumire let out a couple of laughs. "Of course, Momo. Ryoma will come with us."

Kaidoh smirked from the corner. "Heh. You're still a baka. Fushuu.." he hissed. Momoshiro glared at Kaidoh sharply. "You Mamushi!"

"Do you want a fight?!"

"Bring it!"

"Oh c'mon!"

Sakuno, as well as the others, had a sigh exhaled.

"Okay. Everyone, listen! We will meet tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. in front of Seigaku Gates!"

"HAI!"

Sakuno looked around her and looked at her sempai-tachi.

_All of us will be there including Taka-san, Fuji-sempai, Inui-sempai, Tezuka-san, Momoshiro-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Eiji-sempai and Echizen-kun. Kin-chan will be coming as well as oba-san._

_Haah. I wonder what kind of trip it would be._

Sakuno thought of while glancing towards the people inside the room.

But the one who received the most of her glances was, him.

_I'm wondering if he is my savior._

"ACHOO!" Ryoma sneezed once more.

Sakuno beamed.

"Hoi hoi, ochibi has a cold!" Kikumaru said. Momoshiro messed Ryoma's hair. "Haha! Someone had just remembered this brat!"

"Shut up, sempai." He said.

Sakuno remembered the guy who sneezed behind the tree. It only means that it can't be Kintarou who had the red jacket. She glanced at Ryoma and saw him wearing his red bloated jacket. It was the same as the sleeve she saw lately.

_Echizen-kun. I wish it's just you who was lost so I won't suffer so long in searching. But, this is wrong. It is too impossible to be him._

"Hey Ryuzaki-san." Fuji came beside Sakuno and tapped her shoulder. Sakuno gasped and looked at Fuji. "Ah, Fuji-sempai."

"Nothing is impossible in this world. We need to trust in our thoughts to prove them, ne?" he said kindly. Sakuno looked at Fuji and awed.

_Fuji-sempai had read my thoughts._

Sakuno smiled sweetly at Fuji. "Arigato gozaimasu, Fuji-sempai!" she thanked.

Fuji smiled. "Ah. Good thing you smiled now."

Sakuno smiled again. "Hai!"

_But… aah! My head will ache once more if I keep on doing this! Fuji-sempai is right! I need to trust my thoughts to prove them. But, how?_

"I need to search for my memories without any doubt." Sakuno smiled to herself in determination as she takes a seat beside her grand mother.

_I wish this trip will be able to bring my memories back._

* * *

**A/N: Anou, minna! I'm really sorry if the chapter is short for you! I was just hooked from replying in our forum sites repeatedly to make such conversations! I'm really sorry! But, good news! My friend had bought the whole series of POT DVD! I'm so happy! As in to the highest level! I think I should keep up on writing! I'm charged once more! But, my electric bills, oh no! Our electric bills went high to 2k+! Ah, this is my stupidity because I keep on opening the computer from day to night by replying in our forums! Haha! This is my stupidity!**

**To Filipino readers, please tell me the exact date of MangaHolix Convection! Is it May 12 or May 19? rookie-chan is confused Please let me know! T.T**

**And please, read my one-shot about Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan entitled Girlfriend, Huh? Haha! It seems like I'm acting like a senatorial candidate by endorsing the story to you! I'm so stupid! Stupid! please don't mind me I'm just so crazy because I just missed episode 9 of POT today! T.T But, tomorrow is episode 10! Haha!**

**And please, point out if there are any mistakes so I can do it better next time! **

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan **


	6. Little Person Inside a HalfCrowded Bus

**Yo, minna-san! Hehe, I'm so happy today! Because someone realized that I'm a funny person! Hmm… not just happy. I'm also crazy. Haha! Oh my, I already have 50 reviews! Thanks to you guys! flattered and cries. And I'm really sorry to update this late again. I have a problem with my naughty fingers- I can't properly touch the keyboard! I don't know why, but whenever my fingers touch the keys, it aches. Much worse is that my thumbnail seems like have a problem. Every time I touch and massage my thumbnail joint, I always feel hurt. Oh my, I'm really worried about my skillful hand in three aspects! Typing, writing and especially drawing! Plus, I saw a black and shiny cat last 3 hours ago. She has a white triangle shape like fur under her chin and has white feet. She is so kawaii! **

**Nya, back to the topic. Hmm, I think I'm some kind of worn out today. I feel really lazy today. Maybe it's just because of my fingers? Or maybe I'm just, hmm. I have some guts today and I don't know why. And oh, I'll put my replies to your questions at the A/N at the last part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I might have ruined their life if I do. Just kidding!**

* * *

Sakuno was fixing her clothes inside her luggage at the night before the one week camping trip. She put on every single dress she wants to, and after she did she picked up her received flowers and picked up the notes. She reread each note with such triumph inside her heart as her other hand ran through the other bouquet of flower she had received recently.

"Meow?" Riku entered Sakuno's room with such wonder pasted on his furry face. He climb up to his master's bed and cuddled Sakuno's hips. Sakuno looked over her cat and smiled.

"Riku-chan, I won't be here within a week. Just like before, I'll leave you to Shiba-san, okay?" she smiled. Sakuno placed the notes inside the hidden pocket of her luggage bag as a sweet smile graced on her thin lips.

"Meow…" Riku mew once more. He noticed the red lace of each bouquet and played on it. "Meow…"

Sakuno smiled at her cat. "Riku-chan likes them too?"

"Meow…" Riku played the ribbons naughtily. His brown-like purrs were tangled with the red laces, and the other end was hung at the zipper of the luggage. Sakuno giggled lightly upon seeing her cat enjoying. "Riku-chan, have pity at the innocent laces…" she said.

She put down her luggage and sighed. "I think this is enough now. I only need to buy snacks tomorrow and I'll be on time if I wake up at 6:00. Convenient stores might be open for me, and less people will even notice me." She said calmly while looking at the message on her cellphone. Her grand mother had messaged and told her to go in front of Seigaku gates at 7:30 A.M. sharp.

"I wonder if Echizen-kun will be on time. I think he always comes late. Hmm, seems familiar…" she murmured as she laid her body wide spread on her bed and slept.

* * *

"ACHOO! Eh, excuse me." Ryoma apologized after sneezing in front of the dining table.

Rinko raised an eyebrow. "Ryoma-kun, are you sick?"

"Uh?" Ryoma blinked several times.

"Hmm? That brat would be sick?" Nanjiroh said while folding the newspaper. He held it with his left hand and his right hand wandered over his forehead. "Impossible- ne?!" Nanjiroh quickly put off his hand from Ryoma's forehead when he felt it very hot. "Ne, Ryoma has a fever."

Rinko blinked several times. "Ryoma-kun, I think you should not go to the camping trip for now."

Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm stronger than this fever." He mused and stood up. He opened the fridge and got milk, his right foot reaching Karupin's feeder. He spilled the milk inside the feeder and called her. "Karupin…"

Karupin came quickly and started to lick the milk inside her feeder. She looked over Ryoma and purred. "Meow." Ryoma smiled in amusement. He added milk inside her feeder and went up. He opened his room's door and left it half-opened.

He unzipped his luggage and put his clothes inside it quickly. He also sneaked medicine tablets for emergency use. Ryoma's tired body lay on his bed, leaving the luggage half-zipped and his door open.

"Meow?" Karupin entered Ryoma's room and saw his half-opened luggage. "Meow…"

* * *

"Hey Shiba-san, don't forget to put off the lights." Kikumaru bid goodbye to his assistant. Shiba piled the papers on her desk and smiled. "You know I won't." she said. Kikumaru made a peace sign and smiled a cheshire grin. "Nya! See you next week!"

"Okay, goodluck and take care, Kikumaru-kun." She said. Kikumaru finally left.

"Haa, I'm getting late now." Shiba told to herself while looking at the wall clock. "Better do these paper works in my house." She said. Shiba piled the papers inside her bag.

-CRANK!

"Ne, what's that?" she wondered. The lights started to blink several times. The tiny hairs beneath her nape started to shiver. "Nah, what's this?"

She took the broom beside the entrance and cowardly got out from the studio. "Hey, is somebody here?" she asked.

-CRANK!

A noise was made again. Shiba backed off, her grip on the broom tightened. She opened her eyes and walked towards the place where the noise was from. "Hey! Who's there?" she asked once more.

"I-Itei…" a little voice protested. Shiba blinked several times. She looked over the silhouette and wondered. "Who's that?"

"Shiba-san, help me here…" Yume called on. Shiba raised an eyebrow when she saw Yume stocked inside the trash can, her hands switching the light buttons of the studio. "What are you doing here outside? It is so late now…"

Yume smiled sheepishly. "Hehe…"

* * *

"Nya! Why are they late?" Kikumaru grunted while waiting for the other members. He was carrying two big suitcases plus a big bag pack behind him.

"Oi! Kikumaru-sempai!" Momoshiro also came with two big suitcases and a bag pack. He saw Tezuka sitting beside Fuji who was currently reading a book. Oishi was checking his luggage with Taka around. Inui was also coming while reading a green notebook on his hand. Kaidoh was putting his green bandana on his head with a luggage beside him. Kintarou was also there, checking on the bus they were to ride on. Sumire was directing Kintarou on what to check.

Momoshiro wondered. "Why is Ryuzaki-san not here yet?" he asked.

Eiji walked beside Momo. "I don't know. Ochibi is also late."

The two grinned with each other's statements.

"Hey Momo, what's inside your bags?" Eiji asked. Momoshiro looked at the luggage on his right hand. "Ah. The luggage on my right hand is my clothes and the other luggage carries my snacks." He said. Eiji grinned. "I think we are just the same."

"Ne, Kikumaru-sempai, what about the bear costume?" Momoshiro asked.

Kikumaru grinned once more. "I already put it inside a big black plastic bag at the luggage racks."

"Minna! I'm really sorry for being late!" Sakuno waved her hand while carrying her own luggage. She stopped beside Kikumaru and looked at her own luggage. "I wonder why my luggage is so heavy…"

"Nya! Ryuzaki-san is here now!" Kikumaru smiled. "And hey! Ochibi comes after her!" Kikumaru said loudly when he saw Ryoma carrying his luggage. He stopped beside Momo and put down his luggage.

"Aren't we going now?" Ryoma asked, his voice was quite soft and weak. Momoshiro looked at Ryoma, wondering. "Hey Echizen, are you okay?" he asked and tried to put a hand over his forehead. Ryoma noticed Momo's actions and quickly bent down to tie his shoelaces. Momoshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! Aren't we going now?" Eiji yelled to ask over his coach. Sumire shook her head. "No! There's still a little person we need to wait!" she yelled back.

Everyone looked at their coach. "Little person?"

Sumire nodded. "Yeah. She's coming now."

Kintarou looked at the other side of the bus and saw the person that Sumire was talking about. "She's here." He said as he stared at the little fellow enter the bus.

Sumire shouted once more. "All come inside the bus, now!"

All of the persons started walking towards the door of the bus. Sakuno was carrying her luggage hardly, which made her hang up with Ryoma. Ryoma also felt his bag heavy because of his fever. Sakuno noticed Ryoma's quiet atmosphere and wondered.

_Why is he so quiet today? Oh well, he is always quiet. _She thought of.

"Oi Sakuno! Keep on moving now!" Sumire shouted. Sakuno was alarmed by her grandmother's call.

"Ah, hai!" she responded and did her best to carry the heavy luggage. She followed Ryoma towards the bus as a deep sigh escaped from his lips.

* * *

All of them started to take their own seats inside the bus. Ryoma was seating with Momoshiro at the left front seats. Behind them were Inui and Taka. At the right side were Fuji and Kaidoh. Tezuka was seating beside Sumire who was driving the car. Eiji and Oishi were at the third seats at the right side. Sakuno was seating with Kintarou at the front right seats.

"Momo!" Kikumaru stood up and called his former kouhai. "I need snacks here! I don't want to run out of stock here!"

Momoshiro looked at his former sempai and grimaced. "Neh, Kikumaru-sempai, I also need my snacks and I love them!" he mused.

Ryoma heard the noisiness of his sempai-tachi. He covered his face with his white Fila cap and grunted.

_I need silence. _He mused mentally. He touched his forehead and felt that he is getting even hotter than before.

Sakuno, who was seating beside the aisle, noticed Ryoma's sudden actions. She narrowed her eyebrows when she saw him cover his face and touch his forehead.

_I think Echizen-kun is sick. _

She concernedly thought of. She looked at her grandmother whose face was unfortunately covered by Tezuka's book. She peeked behind his book and looked at her grandmother.

"Anou… oba-"

"Hey Sakuno-chan! Look! This part is really funny!" Kintarou called on, referring on the comic strips he was currently reading. Sakuno looked at him and sighed. "What's that, Kin-chan?" she asked.

_Kin-chan was on the wrong timing. What if Echizen-kun is really sick? And what if his sick get worse? Mou… I need to do a move… but what? Oh my, Kami-sama! I'll die in anxiousness here! _

"Sakuno-chan, are you listening?" Kintarou asked. Sakuno was snapped back, causing her eyes to blink several times. "Ah. Hai, Kin-chan." She smiled and tried to focus on the page which Kintarou tries to tell her.

"Momo! I also need them! I'll die in hungriness here… Look and have pity!" Kikumaru called on, his hands trying to reach Momoshiro's front seats.

"Sempai, I can't give them to you! They will get angry to me if I do!"

Ryoma mumbled. "As if snacks can rip you off to pieces, Momo-sempai." He grunted while standing up and walks towards the back and last seats.

Kikumaru grinned. "Hehe. We threw him off." He said to Momo, who was also grinning. Kikumaru turned around and looked at Oishi, who was currently looking at the window.

"Oishi, is it okay if I leave you here and take the empty seat beside Momo?" Kikumaru asked and showed teary puppy eyes to Oishi. Oishi's sweat dropped. "Yeah, it is always okay with me." He answered. Kikumaru quickly walked beside Momoshiro and looked again at Oishi. "Thanks, Oishi!" he said. He and Momo sat down and started mumbling with each other about their little and simple plans.

Taka looked behind him and saw Oishi alone. "Hey Oishi, what are you doing alone there?" he asked as he walks towards Oishi and takes the empty seat with him.

"Ah, Taka-san." He said.

"Hey Kaidoh, aren't you afraid?" the smiling tennis genius asked to his former kouhai. Kaidoh turned around and looked at Fuji. "What are you trying to say, Fuji-sempai?"

"Nothing. I just want to show this to you." He said. Kaidoh shrilled when he saw Fuji.

"SSSSEMPAI!!!!" Kaidoh's senses and world was trembling when he saw his sempai without a face.

"I'm trying to tell about my experience when I was alone and taking a bath at that old house." Fuji started.

Kaidoh looked at the other side to avoid Fuji's empty and blank face. "I don't want to hear what you are trying to say, sempai."

"Kaidoh, this is very important. Did you know that a white-"

"Stop that!" Kaidoh stood up and quickly took the empty slot beside Inui. Fuji smiled as he takes off his mask. "I'm talking about the white cloth which covered my face." He said.

"Fuji, I need that book beside you." Tezuka said. Fuji looked at him and smiled. "You can seat here if you want to browse this book." He said. Tezuka stood up and sat beside Fuji. He gave him the book he had just finished. "Here."

"Kaidoh, always 99 percent scared about Fuji's stories." Inui's eyeglasses gleamed as he started to scribble inside his notebook.

"Inui-sempai…" Kaidoh blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you want to hear some of my stories about an e-mail I received just recently?"

Kaidoh cleared his throat.

-CRANK!

"Huh?" Ryoma looked at the luggage rack above him and saw a hand. He stood up and looked over the luggage rack.

"Hehe. Ohayou, Ryoma nii-chan…" Yume waved her hand at Ryoma. Ryoma was sweat dropped. "Y-Yume?"

Yume smiled sheepishly. "Hey Ryoma nii-chan, could you help me get out of here? Looks like I'm stuck here."

Ryoma was sweat dropped once more. He raised his hands and reached Yume. He lifted her down and let her sat at the empty seat beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"First of all, I need to see Sakuno nee-chan!" Yume protested.

Ryoma was bummed out. "She's at the front seats. Go and ask her."

Yume pouted her lips, her cheeks blown out. "Eh onii-chan! You must go with me!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Ne, you're the one who needs her, right? So it must be only you who-"

Ryoma's words were cut off when Yume touched Ryoma's forehead. "Onii-chan had a fever! I need to tell it to Sakuno nee-chan now!" she said and hurried at the front seats. "Sakuno nee-chan!" she shouted. All were so busy to notice a little girl running errands to Sakuno.

Sakuno looked at the aisle and saw Yume coming. "Y-Yume-chan?" she wondered. Kintarou was also busy reading his book. Yume tugged Sakuno's sleeve in desperation. "Sakuno nii-chan…" she said and reached Sakuno's ear.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "I said it!" she said and followed Yume at the back seats. Momoshiro and Eiji noticed Sakuno's running.

"Hoi hoi. Fuji, may I borrow your digital cam?" Eiji asked. Fuji smiled at Eiji and reached him his digital camera. "Thanks!"

"Hey Momo, what if something happens? We need to take a picture on it, right?" Eiji started. Momoshiro tilted his head. "So?" Eiji grimaced a cheshire smile. "A picture means a thousand words."

The two grinned sadistically.

Ryoma was currently sitting on his seat when he suddenly felt a warm hand touching his forehead. He looked above him and saw a girl with worrying chocolaty eyes.

"Anou… Echizen-kun, you're sick!" she said worriedly. Ryoma gently put off her hand with his hot fingers and tugged the brim of his cap to hide the faint blushes trying to paint his cheeks. "This is nothing." He said.

Sakuno shook her head. "No. I think I should tell it now to oba-san!" she insisted.

Ryoma smirked. "Heh. Ryuzaki, just like before. Talk about the difference of tennis players from injured players." He said while trying to put off her hand from his forehead.

Sakuno wondered. "Difference about tennis players from injured players?" she mumbled. She shrugged and looked at Yume, who was wearing a red ribbon locking her hair. Her mind flashbacked something she didn't expected.

_No! He is not a player anymore! He is already an injured player! _

She remembered some kind of line like that when a man in her memories was injured during a tennis match. "Ne, injured players huh?" she mumbled as her sight trailed towards Ryoma. "Echizen-kun, we need to tell it to oba-san."

"Eh? I already said this is nothing."

"No! We need to aid that fever of yours now. Hey Echizen-kun, had you taken breakfast?" she asked.

Ryoma nodded and looked at his window.

"Ah! Wait here and I'll get some medicine tablets!" she said. Three steps away from him is enough for his hand to reach her wrist. Sakuno looked around him and wondered.

"Don't tell anyone about this." He warned.

Sakuno frowned. "But why?"

Ryoma let her hand off, his hand tugging the brim of his cap. "Only a person like you-"

Sakuno wondered. "A person like me?"

Ryoma sank his head inside his bloated jacket. "Only a person like you is enough to cure me."

Sakuno looked at him nervously. Adrenaline rushed throughout her body- her heart pumping so mad, her face painted red.

_What's this? _She thought of.

"Hey Sakuno nee-chan, if Ryoma nii-chan told that you are already enough, maybe I should let you sit beside him so he will be cured so fast! I'm going now!" Yume said while pushing Sakuno beside Ryoma. She ran quickly at the front seats.

Sakuno could feel something that seems so familiar.

_Sakuno! Take the seat beside --oma! I know you also want to!_

Sakuno remembered Tomoka's loud and shrilling voice. She remembered a place like a Sushi Shop, and when she entered she saw her sempai-tachi around, her bestfriend sitting beside a blurred image of a guy. She was blushing madly at that time, and she doesn't know why. That feeling is just like the same she's been feeling by now.

Her eyes rolled around, trying to seek of something. Then she saw a sneaking eye looking at her. She backed off when she noticed that Ryoma was looking at her.

_W-What's this?! I could feel my heart bursting in such a feeling! Is this happiness? _She thought of, referring of the thought that she spotted Ryoma sneaking a glance on her.

_What did I just said to her?! _Ryoma thought of, as hints of blushes starts to paint his white cheeks. _I could even feel worse with this kind of sensation. _He thought once more when he noticed the fastness of the beat of his heart.

_I don't know what it is. I'll try to dig deeper about my feelings while helping her to search her own memories. _Ryoma thought of, as he took another glance of her flushing cheeks.

* * *

"Hey! You two!" Yume called on Momoshiro and Eiji. The two of them looked at the girl who called them.

Momoshiro and Eiji blinked several times. "Hey Kikumaru-sempai, when did you ever made a little robot who looked like Ryuzaki-san?"

Eiji looked at Momoshiro suspiciously. "Hoi, I don't have enough time to make some robots!"

"Hey, I'm not a robot! I'm a real person!" Yume protested.

Momoshiro grinned. "Hey Kikumaru-sempai, this little girl looks so much of Sakuno-chan when she's still in Junior High!"

Eiji nodded. "Yap! Hey little girl, what's your name?"

"My name is Yume. As in Yume Harada. And I need to ask you some questions. Do you have a digital camera here or something?" she asked frankly.

Momoshiro was sweat dropped. "We have a digi cam here. Why did you asked?"

"I need to take a picture on my Sakuno nee-chan and Ryoma nii-chan." She said. Kintarou heard Ryoma and Sakuno's name and made him turn around and look at the group.

"So, can I borrow the camera now?"

"Hoi Momo! What do you think?" Eiji grinned sadistically over Momoshiro. Momo did the same way too. "Yeah. This sounds so cool."

"Eh?" Yume wondered.

"Hey Yume-chan, come here." Eiji said. And the three of them made a group plan.

* * *

"Anou… Echizen-kun, are you feeling better now?" Sakuno asked worriedly while trying to hide her blushes. Ryoma looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

_I don't think so. I think its getting worse. _He thought, referring about the close face contact.

"A little bit better…" he said.

"Sakuno nii-chan! Help!" Yume came running towards Sakuno. Sakuno looked at Yume, wondering. "Yume-chan?"

Ryoma also looked at Yume, and saw his Momo-sempai catching her. "Eh, what is he trying to do?"

"Sakuno nii-chan! Help me!" Yume called once more. She quickly clung around Sakuno's neck and both of them fell on Ryoma's lap. Ryoma was very shocked while Sakuno tries to rise up. She can't take Yume's weight over her neck and closed her eyes. "Anou.. Echizen-kun, please help me…" she called on. Ryoma held Sakuno's right shoulder and helped her sit up. Sakuno smiled.

"Thanks-"

-FLASH!

"Eh? What's that?" Sakuno wondered.

Ryoma was gritting his teeth. "That's a flash of light from a camera." He said.

"Camera? And, where is Yume-chan?"

* * *

"Wow! This looks like a family picture!" Momoshiro said. Yume squealed. "And looks like I'm their child! Kawaii desu ne!" she said loudly. "Hey look, this looks like the picture they had last junior high! But this time, it's a version about a Mom, A Dad and a little kid!" Kikumaru commented, referring at the three's pose- Sakuno was smiling over Ryoma, while Ryoma looks at him innocently with his shoulder over Sakuno's. Yume is sitting between the couple with a cute smile on her face.

The three smiled and grinned widely.

"KAWAII!"

"Hey everyone, get up now." Sumire called on. The bus had already stopped at the parking space, and a few walks away is already the rest house. She took out a pan and a metal spoon and tapped it with each other, which made them wake up so fast.

"Ah, what's this?" Momoshiro rubbed his head when he noticed something heavy on his lap.

"Ne, this is so heavy…" Eiji protested. Both of them looked on their laps and saw…

"I'm all weary…" Yume yawned. The two were jaw dropped when they discovered Yume had slept on their laps. Yume stood up and yawned. "How's Ryoma nii-chan and Sakuno nee-chan? Are they okay?" she mumbled while taking the digital camera. The three of them- No. I mean, all of them noticed Ryoma and Sakuno's disappearance. Yume walked through the aisle and looked for her so-called onii-chan and onee-chan. The regulars followed where Yume is trailing.

They heard soft snores from behind. They saw Sakuno leaning on Ryoma's shoulder, while Ryoma leans over Sakuno's head.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, do we need to disturb them?" Tezuka asked over Sumire. All he received is a smile from his former coach. "Let them have the sleep together without any disturbance."

* * *

**A/N: Hello minna! I'm really sorry to update so late! My computer was upgraded once again because of some virus out there. Hah, seems like viruses had a crush on me! Have pity oh please! shields from stupid groups of virus And I'm really happy! Yes as in so happy! I already have 52 reviews! Thanks for all! sniff sniff Gosh, I'm acting like a senatorial candidate again. Please poke my head for my stupidity. Haha. pokes my stupid head Aah! Here are flying potatoes again! Shield! brings Mikan to use her nullifying alice I'm also here to answer a few questions:**

**To Special Circumstances, yap, they are the actual translations. Hmm, But I'm not sure if it is the real lyrics. I got it in some results from Google, and saw the translations in animelyrics.tv and in (Please spare my life if this is illegal). And thanks for the comment to! To Sakuno-chan, I don't know where Tokyo Kids is. And, I'm just going to ask if you have a friendster account? So I could contact you anytime. and I already have the DVD, just waiting for my friend to borrow it. And we already have Ryoma's cap. To nine lives09, please tell me your account, I didn't found your email in friendster. And you can also see Kintarou in OVA episodes or in chapter 306 in tenipuri manga. Surf in and find Prince of tennis. He appears in chapter 306. To Milky-san, could you please tell me what's the guidelines and rules in the Gakuen Alice forums? Nagkamali po ako! I used the username polkadotnatsumikan! Please spare my life for that! And to Shenhui-san, thanks for the comment! I'm really touched into that "I'm not really into pointing out mistakes.** **I just read and if the plot's nice-- to hell with mistakes..lolz.." thanks a lot! And to those who reviewed, thanks a lot!**

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan**


	7. Cats on Sabotage

**Yo, minna-san! Nyap! I'm going to update faster now! And I'm so happy as in REALLY HAPPY! Why? It's just because… I'm happy. Haha. See? I'm laughing. " And now I'm sobbing. That annoying and irritating channel is getting on my nerves! They actually DELETED POT but still play its "Due to insisting public demand" commercial. So annoying! Eh, they really are. But it's okay. (Even though my heart is still in the middle of exploding…YY) nya! And thanks for the 60+ reviews for my fic. Waya! I'm really happy to say that the ending of this story is already running inside my mind! Waah, I act like a spoiler. Haha. And I am really happy that I already have my DSL connection! Sugoi! And of course, I will never let that event to ruin my liking for POT (talk about the darn channel). Thanks to my new connection, now I could watch it!**

**Myaw! Thanks for all! Well, let's talk about Alice Academy in this section. Kawaii! I really liked the part when Natsume called Mikan by her own name! Haha! And, it's kinda funny to hear the wrong dubbing. At first, they called Natsume "Natume". And now… and now they call Ruka-pyon "Ruka Nuga"! Haha! I'm so evil!!!!! But now they had corrected it. It is unfair to their fans if they kept the wrong name dubbing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I might have ruined their life if I do. Just kidding! And another note, you could notice that I changed Riku's gender. Thanks!**

* * *

"Ryuzaki-sensei, do we need to disturb them?" Tezuka asked over Sumire. All he received is a smile from his former coach. "Let them have the sleep together without any disturbance." She said.

-FLASH!

Momoshiro took a picture of the sleeping pair. He grinned and showed it to Eiji. "Nya! Kawaii!"

The others were sweat dropped.

"Well then, let's leave now." Sumire said. She let her former students go down first before she did.

* * *

Sakuno lit up her chocolaty eyes when she felt a ray of light strike through the window and on her face.

"Eh…" Sakuno woke up and felt like there are orange rays striking HER face. And then she felt something over her head. She rolled her eyes and saw Ryoma sleeping over her.

"Ne?" She backed off, which made Ryoma wake up. Ryoma tilted his head from left to right. "Itei…" he mumbled.

Maybe I should say they felt orange rays of light striking THEIR sleeping image.

A few minutes had passed and both of them had entered the cabin.

"Good evening to both of you!" Eiji teased. "Haha!" Momoshiro added a laugh pack after Eiji's teasing sentence.

The two blushed for the recent statements.

"Okay all of you get ready! Pack your things in each other's rooms now!" Sumire said loudly.

"Hai!"

* * *

"Hey Sakuno, seems like your luggage is too heavy. Let me help you." A girl with two high pony tails greeted from the door of the girl's room. Sakuno blinked several times when she saw her bestfriend standing in front of the room. "T-Tomo-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey Sakuno, aren't you happy to see me?" Tomoka faced Sakuno with annoyance pasted on her face. Sakuno was sweat dropped. "That's not it.." Sakuno said while waving her hands in a no-sign.

"Sakuno nee-chan, who is that girl?" Yume asked from behind. Sakuno looked behind her and saw the said girl. "Yume-chan, this is Tomo-chan, my bestfriend." She introduced.

Yume clasped her hands. "Aah, so you are nee-chan's bestfriend? I think I already saw your face on TV last day. Ah! You're the one who interviewed Sakuno nee-chan and Ryoma nii-chan!"

Tomoka smiled. "Yap! That's me!" she said. "Sakuno nee-chan and Ryoma nii-chan?!" she added.

"Hai! But do you know what?" Yume said while dragging Tomoka behind. Sakuno stood at the front door while glimpsing at them and smiled. "I think I should fix my clothes now." She said and strolled her luggage inside the room.

"What?" Tomoka asked. Yume grinned evilly. "My greatest wish is to call them oka-san and oyaji someday." She whispered. Sakuno was currently unzipping her luggage.

Tomoka stood up. _This little girl is quite frank. _She thought of. Then a familiar grin creeps out from her features. "Hey you, I think your wish will come true not so far from now." She said. Yume blinked several times. "Really?" she asked. Tomoka nodded. "Yes. Do you know that-"

"Ah!" Sakuno gasped when a white fur ball came out from her luggage and jumped on her chest. Tomoka and Yume looked at Sakuno, wondering. "R-Riku-chan?"

"Meow…" Riku cuddled Sakuno's chin. Sakuno blinked several times and picked up her cat. "Riku-chan, what are you doing inside my luggage?"

"Kawaii! That cat is really cute!" Yume squealed and walked over Sakuno and Riku. "Sakuno nee-chan, that cat is really cute!" she squealed once more. Tomoka walked towards Sakuno and wondered. "Sakuno, when did you ever have a Himalayan cat?" she asked. Sakuno looked at her bestfriend. "Tomo-chan doesn't know that I have one?" she asked too. Tomoka held her chin. "I only knew that you have a cat, but I never knew that it is Himalayan." She said.

_Ryoma-sama's cat is also Himalayan. _

"Meow…" Riku mew and ran out from the room. Sakuno looked at her cat's disappearance. "R-Riku-chan?" she said and followed.

"Meow…"

"Riku-chan!"

* * *

"Hey Echizen, what are you trying to do now?" Momoshiro asked while putting his clothes inside the closet. Eiji jumped in with his luggage and looked at Ryoma. "Hoi Ochibi, how will you bring her memories back within just a week?"

Ryoma took a deep sigh. He knew it- bringing her memories back within only a week would be really hard for him. He could remember some dramas about people who had hard time by bringing their memories back. Seems like it will happen here in the camp.

"I don't know." He answered reluctantly. Momoshiro and Kikumaru blinked several times. "Ochibi?"

"Bringing a person's memories. It would be hard if I'm the only person responsible of bringing those memories back." He said once more. He brought his luggage inside the room and put it on the corner.

"Echizen, who told you that you're the only person who's going to bring her memories back?" Momoshiro said as he walked towards Ryoma's current position.

"Yeah ochibi! We are always here to help you!" Eiji came beside Momoshiro. The two had high-five. Ryoma smiled and looked at his friends. "Sempai…"

"Yatta! We are on a mission!" Eiji punched high in the air. Momoshiro and Ryoma just smiled. Ryoma held his bag and handled the end of his luggage's zipper.

-MERRRWWW…

Ryoma's luggage moved. Momoshiro and Eiji wondered. "Hey ochibi, what's that?" Eiji asked. Ryoma mused. "I don't know." Momoshiro looked at Ryoma's bag suspiciously. "It would be better if we open your bag now, Echizen." He said. Ryoma agreed and nodded.

-1, 2, 3…

"Eh?!" Ryoma gasped when a big soft thing jumped over him.

"Meow!" Karupin mew and cuddled his furry forehead on Ryoma's chin.

"K-Karupin?!" Ryoma wondered. Momoshiro and Eiji looked at each other. "Hey Momo, that is ochibi's cat, isn't it?" Eiji asked. Momoshiro nodded. "Yeah I think so."

"Meow…" Karupin mew and jumped off from Ryoma, and quickly ran out from the room. Ryoma blinked several times.

"Karupin did it again." Ryoma mumbled, remembering the time when he got in U.S. and Karupin sabotaged the car he was in with his former manager. He got up and followed his cat. "Karupin!"

* * *

"Mou… where did she go?" Sakuno whimpered while searching for her cat. "Riku-chan…" she called. Tomoka and Yume were helping Sakuno find Riku.

"Riku-kawaii….where are you? Please appear now…" Yume called on.

"Riku-chan…"

* * *

"Meow…" Riku purred in front of a boy's room. Kintarou heard a purring cat and opened his door. "Whose cat is that?" he wondered. "Ah, no time of thinking about cats. I need to finish this book now or else I won't be able to read it anymore!!!! Aah!" he said and closed his door.

A few seconds had passed and heard another group of purrs.

"Meow…" Karupin mew. Kintarou opened his door once again and saw another cat passing through the other way. Kintarou mused. "How uncaring masters that cat have." He said and closed his door once again.

A few seconds again…

"Karupin!!!!" Ryoma yelled and looked for his cat. Kintarou opened his door and saw Ryoma. "Ne? Koshimae?"

Ryoma looked at Kintarou and asked. "Did you saw a cat? Her fur looks like those of a white-raccoon."

Kintarou nodded. "Yap. I think that cat crossed that way." He said and pointed the left hallway.

Ryoma sighed. "Thanks." He said and went away.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro called don with Eiji. "Kin-chan, do you know where ochibi go?" Eiji asked. Kintarou nodded. "He walked towards the left hallway."

Momoshiro mused. "Kikumaru-sempai, that hallway goes towards the girl's room." He said. Kikumaru twitched his eyebrows. "Ne, ochibi!"

"Girl's room?" Kintarou mumbled. "Ah! Sakuno-chan!"

* * *

"Riku-chan!" Sakuno called once more.

"Meow…" a white fur ball came in front of Sakuno and purred. Sakuno's eyes were filled with happiness. "Riku-chan!" she yelled and ran towards the cat.

"Oi! Karupin!" Ryoma yelled and ran towards the same cat.

-PLOO!

"Iteii…" Sakuno grunted and rubbed her forehead. "W-what's that?" she wondered. She looked in front of her and saw Ryoma rubbing his forehead. "E-Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma twitched his eyebrows and rubbed his forehead. _I never knew that Ryuzaki got a hard forehead here. _

"Echizen-kun? Are you okay?" she asked. Ryoma looked at her and nodded. "I'm okay." He said and stood up. He offered a hand to Sakuno. Sakuno reached his hand and stood up. "I'm really sorry." She said and picked up the cat. "Are you still sick?" she asked. Ryoma shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Sakuno was bummed out. "Echizen-kun, running through the hallway while sick, is really crazy. I think you should take your rest now."

Ryoma looked at her. "Yada."

Sakuno looked at her anxiously. "Echizen-kun…"

Ryoma wondered. Why is she carrying his cat?

"Riku-chan, seems like you sabotaged my mood for the first time." Sakuno said while stroking the cat's forehead.

"Meow?" Karupin wondered. A girl called her Riku, which was not her name. And who is this girl anyway? Oh well, she carries her gently and it makes her comfortable. She looked at Ryoma and purred once more. "Meow…"

"Ryuzaki, that's my cat…" Ryoma said while pointing Karupin.

"Y-Your cat? Anou… Echizen-kun, this is Riku-chan. He is my cat…" Sakuno protested. "Your cat?" Ryoma wondered.

"Ryoma nii-chan, Sakuno nee-chan is right. We all saw Sakuno nii-chan's cat and that is he." Yume explained. Ryoma sighed. "Oi Ryuzaki, don't you mean that you also had a Himalayan cat." Ryoma said and walked away.

"I also had a Himalayan cat? What does he mean by that?" Sakuno mumbled while cuddling Karupin's nape. Tomoka placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Ryoma-sama also has a Himalayan cat. Maybe that's the reason why he mistakenly thought your cat as his cat."

"Ah…" Sakuno murmured. "Ah!" she beamed. Tomoka and Yume looked at her.

Sakuno held her chin. _Maybe it was Echizen-kun that Kikumaru-chan was talking about. But why would he urge and introduce me to a Himalayan cat like Riku-chan if Echizen-kun has too?_

"Hey Sakuno, do you know that a Himalayan cat was also lost in our campus last junior high?" Tomoka said. Sakuno looked at her bestfriend and wondered. "Himalayan cat was lost?" she said. "Ah!" Sakuno was snapped by something.

_Himalayan cat was lost last junior high? I think I know someone who also has a Himalayan cat… Why? Is that Echizen-kun? If it was him, maybe I must have remembered him somehow. Remembered? Does it mean that…_

"Echizen-kun…" Sakuno whispered. Tomoka smiled as she saw her bestfriend having nice time reminiscing some of her memories from the past.

"Sakuno, ganbatte." She whispered and tapped Sakuno's shoulders.

* * *

"I wonder where Karupin is by now…" Ryoma sighed.

"Meow…"

"Karupin?" Ryoma ran towards his room's door and picked up the cat in front of it. "Oi Karupin, where had you've been? Brat." He said and carried Riku inside his room.

"Echizen! Did you saw Karupin?" Momoshiro came and ran towards Ryoma. "Oi ochibi-"

"Meow…" Riku purred. Eiji wondered when he saw Riku. "Ochibi, are you sure that this is Karupin-chan?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma nodded. "Why?"

Eiji shook his head. "Nothing. I think we should fix our things inside the closet now."

* * *

"Sakuno nee-chan, is it okay if I take the upper bed?" Yume asked to Sakuno. Sakuno fixed the pillow at the under bed of the double-deck bed and smiled. "You could, Yume-chan!"

"And I'll take the push bed, ne?" Tomoka asked while pulling the bed under Sakuno's. Sakuno smiled. "Tomo-chan, it is okay if you take the bed with me."

"Hey Sakuno nee-chan…" Yume peeked from the upper bed. "…what do you think about Ryoma nii-chan?" she asked.

Hints of blushes started to creep out from Sakuno's features. "Y-Yume-chan!"

Tomoka climbed at the upper bed and sat beside Yume. "Yeah. What do you think about Ryoma-sama?"

"About Echizen-kun?" Sakuno held her chin.

_What's this? I could feel my heart beating so fast again. And I could feel such warmth beneath my cheeks. _

"Sakuno nee-chan, ii yo ne? Is it okay if I start and open this topic?" Yume asked. Sakuno was snapped back. "Ah, hai."

"Hey Sakuno, blushing again, ne?" Tomoka teased. "Oh boy, Sakuno is going back to her junior high!" she added. Sakuno was bummed out. "Tomo-chan! What are you talking about?"

"Hey Yume, did you know that your Sakuno nee-chan had a crush when we were still on junior high? She really blushes so mad whenever that guy is the topic!" Tomoka said.

_I'll take this chance. I'll help you remember Ryoma-sama._

Yume awed. "Oh? Is that reaction the same with the reaction she's giving now?"

Tomoka nodded. "Yah! And so red! I could remember the time when we were inside Kawamura-sempai's sushi shop. I took the seat beside the guy."

Sakuno looked above and listened to her bestfriend. "And then?" Yume asked.

"And then… Ah I think I forgot what happened!"

"Tomo-chan saw the other vacant seat beside the guy and asked me to seat there." Sakuno said involuntarily when she remembered that time. She could remember a figure looking at her at that time.

Tomoka beamed. Sakuno remembered it! "Hey Sakuno, I really forgot what happened after that! Please continue!"

"Mou… I think I was really shy at that time because it seems like everyone were waiting for me to take the seat beside that guy. Because of my shyness, I felt really embarrassed and took the seat beside Horio-kun, Kachirou-kun and Katsuo-kun instead."

Yume was bummed out. "Hey Sakuno nee-chan, baka! If I were you I would rather take the seat because I don't really think that another opportunity like that will happen again!" Yume said frankly.

Tomoka and Sakuno smiled sheepishly. "Whoa, so frank." Tomoka said. "But I agree with that, Yume."

"Hmm, I think that's hard. Taking the seat beside your crush is really embarrassing, with such number of people around you…" Sakuno mumbled. Tomoka jumped out from the upper bed and smiled. "Yosh! It will be a nice day tomorrow. I'll be putting the lights off now." She said and turned off the lights. Tomoka lay beside Sakuno and sighed. "Haah, I think Sakuno had quite recovery now." She mumbled. Sakuno looked at her and wondered. "You think so?"

"Yap. And I was really shocked when you remembered that time." Tomoka said. Sakuno narrowed her eyebrows. "Then why won't say his name to me?"

"Sakuno, it would be hard for us to utter a word about him. Not because of alibis but because of protection. We want you to recover slowly, so you'll accept things if you remember what happened before." Tomoka explained.

"Aah… but I'm really curious who it was. I wish it he is just around the corner." Sakuno said back. Tomoka smiled. "Don't worry. This camping trip will eventually help you."

"Thanks." Sakuno said. "Anou, Tomo-chan, you haven't answer my question properly. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ah. Your grandmother asked me to be one of the managers, just like what happened at the camping trip last junior high." Tomoka explained.

"So, you mean that Horio-kun and the other two were here too?"

"Hai." Tomoka answered. "Anou, Tomo-chan, I want to be a manager too, so I could help you." Sakuno requested.

Tomoka smiled. "I knew it, you really wanted to help."

"Of course." She said.

_I think I should recover all of my memories now. I won't let this camping trip pass without knowing my own memories. I need to search for my memories without any doubt. _

Nothing is impossible in this world. We need to trust in our thoughts to prove them, ne?

Sakuno remembered what Fuji had said to her a day ago.

_I need to trust in my own thought to prove them._

_I can do this._

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Another chapter had passed! Haha! I'm really as in really happy! I'm on DSL now, and can be on net while at the same time talking on the phone! Haha! But studies, I must improve. I'll use net in research papers. And to watch missed episodes! Huhu, at first they had cut POT, and now they will cut Burst Angel! Aw, they are grating my nerves, I hate them. TT**

**TO Ryoma-sama, thanks for the compliment. It helped me boost my courage in writing. I'll keep the good flow and will never try ruining it. To Milky-san, blabbing a lot reminds of myself. We are just like the same, don't you know that? I'm a very noisy person and I can't imagine myself being quiet in times of such good fun. And thanks for the forum rules. Unfortunately I can't make it to the MangaHolixxx event because of a very important reason. Sakuno-chan, is that the email address? I can't see an email add here. Same with Yingfa-san. But I better search for your email addresses. Yingfa-san, I'll contact you when I need help. Promise. and to Sakuno-chan, I wish it didn't made your stomach ache so much from laughing. Hehe. I'm happy that I made a person laugh. Bwahaha. o And to neko-chan, thanks for the advice! It helped me a lot. Thanks for understanding me. I wish I can return the favor to you. . And to others, thanks a lot! I wish you'll never stop reading my fic! Oh gosh I act like a senatorial candidate again. Hehe.**

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan**


	8. Of Bandages, Cakes and Stock Room

**Yo, minna-san! Wah, sorry if I update very late in these times. I think being connected with DSL is such a good thing, but now it isn't. I disable it every time I shutdown my PC, but now, it isn't functioning properly. I can't connect to the net, and it really grates my nerves! Argh! Hmp, this inconvenience came in a wrong time. I really need to be online now, because I need to read and download other music files! And about the DSL thing, and about my anti-virus thing, had failed. Aw holy crap this is ridiculous. I hate it.**

**Meow. Alice Academy is already finished. I'll miss Natsume. I wonder if that's the last episode, I just can't see that it had really ended. I wish they'll make season 2 of this anime. I loved Natsume and Mikan together! Surely, I'll miss them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I might have ruined their life if I do. Just kidding! I love typing this chapter. So much. Haha I am evil!**

* * *

"Sakuno…"

"Hmmm…."

"Sakuno nee-chan…"

"Hmmm…"

"Sakuno!" Tomoka and Yume shrilled inside the girl's room. It is already 7:00 in the morning when they decided to wake her up. Sakuno opened her eyes and saw the two girls staring annoyingly on her. She looked on her wrist watch that was placed at the desk beside her bed.

"S-seven A.M.?" Sakuno mumbled. She got her pillow and covered her face with it. "Geez, it's so early." She murmured.

"Hey Sakuno, I thought you said you want to be a manager too, ne?" Tomoka placed her hands on her hips and exclaimed. Yume climbed on Sakuno's bed and took off the pillow from her face. "Sakuno nee-chan, time to get up…" she said. Sakuno peeked at her friends and closed her eyes. "Ne, I think you should help me get up… I think my back was stuck on the bed and I can't get up."

Tomoka and Yume's eyebrows twitched. "Sakuno…"

Sakuno looked at Tomoka and Yume and blinked several times.

"GET UP!!!"

* * *

"Ne, Tomo-chan… I want to sleep more…" Sakuno mumbled once more. Yume, Tomoka and Sakuno were walking towards the kitchen. Yume was holding the schedule for the day and read it. 

"Managers should cook food at 8:00 A.M." Yume reads aloud. Sakuno held Tomoka's shoulder and leaned her head on it. "Eh, I think 7:00 is too early for us…"

"Sakuno, we decided to wake you at 7:00 because we know we'll have hard time making you get up." Tomoka protested. Sakuno looked at her best friend and smiled. "I think I should get used to it now."

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan!" a guy with red hair greeted Sakuno. Sakuno looked at the door of the kitchen and saw Kintarou. "Good morning to you too, Kin-chan!" she greeted back. Her eyes widened when she saw Kintarou's outfit.

_Why is Kin-chan wearing an apron? _She thought of.

"Ryuzaki-san! Long time no see!" Horio greeted from Kintarou's back. He was carrying an onion at his right hand and a knife on his left. Sakuno's sweat dropped.

_Geez. Horio-kun looks like an onion killer._

"Ah! Kachirou-kun! Katsuo-kun!" Sakuno greeted when she saw Kachirou and Katsuo inside the kitchen. The three girls entered and took the aprons. "Good morning, Ryuzaki-san!"

"Ne, we are cooking breakfast?" Sakuno blinked several times when she saw a box of onions in front of her. Her sweat dropped once more. "I think we're going to cook food with so many onions on it?" she spoke softly.

_We are going to kill onions, I guess. _

Kintarou wondered when he saw Sakuno looking at the onions. "Sa-chan, what's the matter?"

Sakuno shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Let's start cooking now, ne?" she said and took an onion. Kintarou did the same way too, while the others take care of cooking and preparing other stuffs. Sakuno got a knife and started peeling off the onion's layer.

Kintarou looked at Sakuno amazingly. "Sakuno-chan is not just the number one onigiri maker, but also the world's best onion peeler." He said. Sakuno looked at Kintarou sheepishly.

_World's best onion peeler? Crack. _

"I-itai!" Sakuno cried lightly when the knife slid on her finger. Kintarou looked at Sakuno anxiously. "Sa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, and then he saw Sakuno's bleeding finger. "Sa-chan, you're finger is bleeding!" he said, his eyes forming concern. He took her hand, but Sakuno refused. "Kin-chan, this is okay. I'll just get some bandage…" she smiled and headed towards Sumire's room to get some bandage.

_I'll let it this time. I'll just cure it after cooking so the food won't taste like alcohol. _She thought of while putting the bandage on her finger. She quickly got inside the kitchen and took the knife to peel garlic, but Kintarou didn't allow her.

"Sa-chan, I think you should cure it now…" he said. Sakuno just smiled and spoke. "Nope, this is okay. I know how to handle it." She said and continued cooking. Kintarou just looked at her and sighed. "Okay."

A few minutes had passed and they finished cooking. Yume took the scheduler and read. "Needs to check if everyone is awake to take breakfast. Ne, we need to check their rooms? Sakuno nee-chan, could you do that?" she asked. Sakuno nodded and took off her apron. "Okay." She said and ran towards the second floor.

"Mou… I thought I could cure this injury after cooking." She mumbled while holding her hand. The bandage was tainted red. "Itai." She reacted. She was walking towards each other's room, and knocks at the doors to check.

"Anou… excuse me… breakfast is ready. You could go at the kitchen now." She said respectfully to each other's rooms. Everyone answered yes and got off from their rooms.

"Yes. Just a room left. I could endure this." She said to herself, but saw the bandage getting redder than before. She walked in front of the last room and knocked.

"Anou… excuse me… breakfast is ready. You could go at the kitchen now." She said again. Momoshiro opened the door, his eyes closed.

"Oi Echizen, just go at the kitchen if you already want to get up." Momoshiro said without opening his eyes, and walked towards the corridor while humming. Sakuno was sweat dropped when she knew that Momo didn't even saw her.

_Ne, Echizen-kun is still inside? _She thought of and peeked inside the room. "Anou, Echizen-kun, breakfast is ready. You should get up now." She said and saw Ryoma covering his face inside his blanket.

Ryoma groaned. _What is she doing here? _He thought of and faced his back to her.

"Anou… Echizen-kun…" Sakuno determined herself and walked towards Ryoma. "What's the matter?"

"Nothi-"

"Echizen-kun is still sick." Ryoma's words were cut off when Sakuno spoke and placed her hand over his forehead. Ryoma felt some warmth rising on his cheeks. He looked at her, his cheeks still covered by his blanket. "I said this is nothing." He said and placed his hand above Sakuno's and tried to put it off.

"I-Itai…" Sakuno reacted and pulled her hand. She held her hand and looked at the red bandage.

Ryoma sat up from his bed when he saw Sakuno's bandaged finger.

"Oi, what happened to you?" he asked while taking Sakuno's hand and looked at it. Sakuno's heart felt sudden rapid heartbeat when she felt Ryoma's warm hand.

_I can feel it again… _she thought of. She wanted to pull back but her body won't let her.

Ryoma blinked several times when he saw Sakuno's chocolaty eyes staring on their bonded hands. He decided to hold her hand gently and placed it over his own hand. He touched the injured finger when he saw the bandage already red.

"Itai!" Sakuno yielded. Ryoma looked at her and apologized. "Sorry." He said and let go off her hand. He faced the desk beside his bed and opened the drawer. Sakuno wondered. "Echizen-kun?" she spoke softly. Ryoma took a peek on her and took a deep breath. "Stay here and sit on my bed." He said.

Sakuno felt warmth creeping at her features as she sits on his bed.

"Come here." He said. Sakuno felt another shade of blush covering her cheeks. She sat nearer to Ryoma and cleared her throat.

_Mou… what is he trying to do…._

"Ah!" Sakuno reacted when Ryoma took her hand with slight force. "Ne, don't be so noisy." Ryoma warned.

"Anou… Echizen-kun! What are you trying to do?!" Sakuno asked nervously. "Oi, I said don't be so noisy." Ryoma protested. "Hey!"

"Echizen-kun! Don't even dare to continue what you're planning to do!" Sakuno complained and shut her eyes closed. "Eh! This is for you so don't scream!" Ryoma said and tried to cover her mouth. "E-Echizen-kun!" now, Sakuno's mouth was half-closed. "Oi! Ryuzaki!"

"I said stop that!" Sakuno complained and tried to get away from him. But Ryoma was holding her hand. Ryoma held her hand tightly and put her back to bed. "Oi! Don't be so-" Ryoma's words were cut off because Sakuno was trying to get up from bed. "Hey! Don't go!" Ryoma said and pinned her on his bed. He gripped her injured hand and made Sakuno yield.

"Itai! I said stop that, Echizen-kun!" Sakuno kept her eyes close and tried pushing Ryoma off from her. "Oi Ryuzaki, I said don't move a lot!" Ryoma said and gripped her hand tighter. "Itai! Echizen-kun! Stop that! Echizen-kun!"

"I'm just trying to REPLACE that BANDAGE!" Ryoma shouted. Sakuno went numb. "What are you thinking of?" He asked.

Sakuno looked at him directly and blushed.

_I thought… baka no Sakuno!_

"Oi. What are you thinking of?" Ryoma asked once more. "Tell me."

"Ah… anou… eto…" Sakuno sat up and leaned at the wall. Ryoma was looking at her directly, damn it. This is so embarrassing!

A smile was trying to creep out from Ryoma's features as he tries to figure out what she was thinking of.

_Che. She thought that I'm going to rape her. For Kami-sama's sake! Taking someone's virginity is cruel and actually NOT my attitude! _Ryoma thought of. He really wants to grin and tease her. _I could only do that if she's already my wife. Che. Talk about marriage thing._

"Tell me. You thought I'm going to do something you'll never ever forget, ne?" Ryoma asked directly while looking at her. Sakuno blushed more and nodded.

"Che." Ryoma mumbled. Suddenly he broke down into laughs.

Sakuno blushed in embarrassment. "What's so funny about it? I almost break into tears. You stupid ignorant." She mumbled. Ryoma heard her and looked at her. "Me? Stupid ignorant? Hey, who's the one who thought that I'm going to do something to her while I'm trying to help? Ne?" Ryoma protested back.

"You don't need to push me to bed, Echizen no baka." Sakuno said, as if she was too pissed off. Well, every girl will be pissed off if a guy laughs on them because of a wrong thought.

Ryoma twitched his eyebrows. "Oi. Be thankful that I'm going to cure that little injury or else-"

"Itai…" Sakuno mumbled when she felt the cut on her finger ache. She held her hand and saw blood coming out from the bandage.

"Oi Ryuzaki. Just be patient, I'm going to cure that now." Ryoma said and took the alcohol and the bandage he dropped at the desk because of the sudden events. He took off the over-blooded bandage and carefully poured the alcohol on the cut.

"Itai!" Sakuno yielded. She took her hand and grunted. "Mou… Echizen-kun, be gentle…"

"I'm trying to."

* * *

"Hey Momo, where is ochibi?" Eiji asked to his former teammate. 

Momoshiro shrugged. "I think he's still in our room. C'mon let's get there."

The two gentlemen walked upstairs and hurried towards Momoshiro and Ryoma's room when…

"Itai! Echizen-kun, I said be gentle!" Sakuno protested and tapped Ryoma's shoulder.

"I said I'm trying to! Don't move so much! I won't be able to do this!" Ryoma responded.

"M-Momo! What is ochibi doing to Ryuzaki-san?!" Eiji whispered to Momo. Momoshiro shrugged and tip-toed towards the front door. "Let's find out." He said. Momoshiro peeked inside and saw Ryoma and Sakuno on the bed. He hurriedly faced Eiji with a pale face.

"What now?" Eiji asked. Momoshiro panted and said, "Better look for yourself, Eiji-sempai.". Momo and Eiji switched places and Eiji quickly peeked inside.

"Echizen-kun! I said that hurts!" Sakuno shouted.

"That hurts because you're moving too much!" Ryoma said back.

Eiji faced Momo with a pale face. "Momo, I think we should get them. If they take the blanket, it means that thing!" Eiji said. Momoshiro nodded.

"1…2…3…"

"Hey what are you two doing…" Momo and Eiji stood in front of the door and pointed Ryoma and Sakuno.

Ryoma and Sakuno wondered and looked at Eiji and Momo. "Sempai-tachi?"

"…there…" the two were numb and dumb.

Ryoma accidentally poured the alcohol on her injury. "Itai! Echizen-kun!" Sakuno protested once more.

"Eh!" Ryoma responded.

* * *

"Ah… so you're trying to cure Ryuzaki-san's cut, but she's moving too much and complains about the alcohol…" Momoshiro said when Ryoma explained everything. 

"What are you thinking of?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other with a 'bummed out' expression on each faces, remembering the event that happened before these two came.

"Don't try to tell it to him…" Sakuno said and walked out. Ryoma looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oi, where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to eat, Echizen no baka!" she said hardly and quickly got out from the room and slammed the door.

The three boys closed their eyes as they heard the slamming sound. "Thanks after treating you." Ryoma mumbled.

"Eh, sometimes she's really scary…" Kikumaru said.

"Oi Echizen, why didn't you get up earlier? Are you really waiting for Ryuzaki-san to come?" Momoshiro asked.

"No. That's not it." Ryoma closed his eyes when he felt that some blushes will try to invade his cheeks. He was just sick and he doesn't want them to know about it. Haha. If she's the only one who knows, it only means that she's the only one responsible to take care of him. Smart!

"Yeehee! Ochibi, suki!" Eiji squealed. Ryoma glared at his sempai-tachi. "Che."

(A/N: Suki- sweet)

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, where have you been?" Kintarou asked while wiping his hands on his apron. Sakuno sighed deeply and looked at Kintarou disappointedly. "I don't even want to say where I had gone." She said and turned around. 

"Ne, Sakuno nee-chan, what are you doing?" Yume asked when Sakuno opened the oven. Sakuno turned around and smiled at Yume. "I'm going to bake cake, Yume-chan." She said and started baking a cake. Tomoka looked at her friend and wondered. "Sakuno, it's breakfast now. You're not going to eat with us?" She asked. Sakuno looked at Tomoka and smiled once more. "Oba-san asked me to do the desserts. So, go on and do the table now." She said and got back to work. "Okay." They said.

The table was filled with plates and dishes. The Seigaku regulars sat together. Behind them were the managers. Ryoma sat between Momoshiro and Eiji. Well, he didn't sit there because he wants to, but Momo and Eiji dragged him there. Tomoka and Yume reserved a seat for Sakuno, and they were behind Momoshiro and Eiji (which means the reserved seat for Sakuno was behind Ryoma).

"ITADAKIMASU!" all of them prayed before eating their breakfast. Momoshiro ate his food greedily, which made Ryoma and Eiji's sweats drop. Minutes had passed and all of them are already done with eating their meals. Now, it's the time for the desserts.

"Mmm… I smell something yummy…" Momoshiro hummed when he smelled the aroma of Sakuno's cake. He stood up and followed where the good smell comes from.

"Eh? Momo sempai?" Sakuno wondered when Momoshiro went inside the kitchen. "Haah! AROMA!" Momoshiro said loudly and ran towards Sakuno. "Hey Ryuzaki-san, where did that smell comes from?" he asked. Sakuno was sweat dropped and smiled. "Eh, Momo-sempai….I bake some cakes for the dessert so…"

"Yatta! Cakes! I love cakes!" Momoshiro yelled loudly. Everyone in the dining table heard him and was sweat dropped too.

"Oi Momo, I think I should get you on your seat now or else everyone of us won't be able to taste Ryuzaki-san's delicious cake…" Eiji said and quickly grabbed Momoshiro by the collar.

Sakuno smiled faintly. "They seemed like so happy." She said. A few minutes had passed and the desserts are ready. Sakuno called Kintarou and Tomoka to help her. They started cutting the cake into pie pieces and distributed it to everybody. Momoshiro was craving invigoratingly and can't held staring at Sakuno's tray. At the opposite seat was Yume, who was also staring at her Sakuno nee-chan. She was not staring at Sakuno because of the cake but because of her face.

_I just noticed that I look like Sakuno nee-chan… hmm… is she my relative or something? He-he… an impossible thought, I guess… _Yume giggled at herself. She looked at her once more, but to her surprise there was Kintarou, offering something at Sakuno.

"Hey Sa-chan, I'll take care of your tray now so you are able to eat your breakfast now." He said with a smile. Sakuno looked at Kintarou and smiled. "No thanks, I'll take care of these.." she said.

"I wish you'll trip your foot and dump your face at your cake." Yume mumbled. She looked around and saw Ryoma looking at Sakuno and Kintarou.

"Ryoma nii-chan, jealous, eh?" Yume blinked. Ryoma looked at Yume and blushed faintly. "Keh, you brat. I heard what you said about Kintarou." Ryoma said back. Yume raised an eyebrow and grimaced evilly. "Eh. If I know you also want that thing to happen." She said naughtily. Ryoma looked at the girl and smirked. "Heh. Naughty but smart." Ryoma said.

"Eh! Kintarou-kun! What happened to you?" Sakuno asked worriedly when Kintarou tripped his foot and dumped his face in the cake on his tray. Kintarou looked at Sakuno and smiled sheepishly. "Eh. I'm okay."

"Eh?" Ryoma and Yume looked at each other.

"Haha… it really happened…" Yume tried to stop her laughs. Ryoma covered his mouth and laughed silently. A few seconds had passed and it's the time to serve the plates at Momoshiro, Ryoma and Eiji's table. Sakuno walked towards their table with the tray which contains two pieces of cakes.

She first served the cakes at Momoshiro and Eiji. "Here you go, sempai-tachi.." she said sweetly. Ryoma blinked several times above his table. "Oi, where's mine?" he mumbled. Sakuno heard it and glared at Ryoma. "Good thing that I have conscience or else I may not have give you some." She said with an annoyed glare at Ryoma. Ryoma was like covered with darkness and felt coldness. And then he shrilled because of her glare. Sakuno walked towards the kitchen and brought the cakes.

_Heh. She's too scary. _He thought of as a sweat passed down through the side of his cheek. Sakuno came and served his cake. "Don't eat too much or else you'll die because of its delicious taste, Echizen-kun." She said hardly and served the other cakes at Tomoka and Yume. Ryoma shrilled once more.

_Until now she remembered what happened last morning? _He thought of and started eating his cake. A few seconds had passed and Momoshiro started blabbing too much.

"Ahaha! I love this cake! I love this cake!" he hummed and forked the cake. He noticed that his cake was almost done. He looked at Ryoma's cake and noticed that it wasn't even a half. "Oi, Echizen." Momoshiro called on. When Ryoma faced his sempai, he saw an arrogant and a bully face. "Give me your cake." Momo said commandingly.

Ryoma was sweat dropped. He frowned and pulled his plate to his side and said. "I'll never do that." He said hardly. _This cake is too delicious, there's no way that I'm giving it to you._

"What?! Give me that!" Momoshiro shouted and started chasing Ryoma. "Eh! Stop that, sempai!" Ryoma protested. He pulled the cake closer to him and quickly forked it.

"Anou… Yume-chan, what do you say about my cake?" Sakuno asked to the brown haired little girl beside her.

"Echizen give me that!" Momoshiro protested on his side. At the opposite side was Yume, munching the cake joyously. "Yume-chan, please tell me…" Sakuno smiled.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said at the opposite seat. Sakuno heard it and felt something hurting her. "Mada mada dane, eh?" Sakuno said and stood up. Momoshiro, Yume and Tomoka looked at Sakuno. "Sakuno nee-chan? Where are you going?" Yume wondered when Sakuno started walking away. "To the bathroom." She said dimly and walked out.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai. You'll never get my cake." Ryoma said stubbornly and ate the whole forked cake.

_Besides, she's the one who served me this. And I'll never give this to you. You wish._

* * *

_He is eating my bentou…what if I ask him what it tastes? Anou…ma-kun.._

_Mada mada dane…_

_Mou! Ma-kun, how ironic!_

Sakuno stared at her face at the mirror in the bathroom. She opened the faucet and water started flowing out from it. She soaked her hands in the water and started wiping it on her face.

"What does that mean?!" she asked to herself and continued wetting her face. "I need to remember his name! I need to remember his face!" she screamed to herself and quickly wiped her face. Her bangs were already wet by water, and it ran down to her flushed cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her cheeks blushing. She also noticed her heartbeat beating so fast, as if it was a candidate in a marathon match.

"Why can't I remember it?" she asked to herself and started crying. "Will hope smile at me? Will I have more faith to believe that I could remember him in a week? Will I? and…can I?" she asked to herself and started closing her eyes.

A few seconds had passed and Sakuno finally opened her eyes. "Maybe Tomo-chan knows something about it!" she said and continued at the lobby.

* * *

"Eh! Sakuno, you're late! Had you forgot? We are going to tour around the rest house. Your oba-san gave us this map and told us to tour the regulars around. 

Sakuno blinked several times. "Tour around the rest house?" she asked. Yume looked at her nee-chan and noticed that her bangs were set on the side of her face, as if it was wet. She looked at Sakuno's sleeve and touched it.

"Sakuno nee-chan, did you soaked yourself at the water sink?" Yume asked frantically. Sakuno looked at Yume with a sad glint in her eyes. She smiled faintly at the franc girl. "I just washed my face at the bathroom."

Yume noticed the sad glint in her eyes and frowned. 'Sakuno nee-chan is sad. Sakuno nee-chan! Why are you sad? Did something happen?" Yume tugged Sakuno's sleeve and asked. Sakuno knew that the little girl had noticed her sadness, and it brought her smile into a sad grimace. "Yume-chan, it's a long story." She said and looked at the front door. "Yume-chan, is it alright if I ask you something?"

* * *

"Sakuno nee-chan, where are we going?" Yume asked and tugged Sakuno's sleeve once more. "I know that that room is here." She said. "Room?" Yume wondered. Sakuno nodded. 

"Ah! There it is!" Sakuno said and quickly dragged Yume beside her. They entered a room. Yes. A room outside the rest house. It was purely made of wood, and was located behind the house. "Ne, Sakuno nee-chan, why bring me here in the stock room?" Yume asked.

Sakuno smiled at the little girl. "Did you know that someone saved me from a bear when we were stuck inside this room?"

Yume pointed her index finger at the side of her forehead. "Ah. Maybe that's why it was called stock room." She said. Sakuno was sweat dropped and smiled. "Yume-chan, this place is called 'stock' room. Not 'stuck' room." She said. Yume smiled widely. "I know."

"You know what, Yume-chan, I wish that guy who saved us is just here. I just can't remember his face." She said sadly. Yume noticed it once more and tugged her sleeve.

"Sakuno nee-chan, why can't you remember him?" she asked. Sakuno's eyes were full of gloom and tears quickly resided in it. Yume was shocked and hugged her nee-chan. "Sakuno nee-chan, don't be sad. I'm just here. Ryoma nii-chan is also here. Don't be sad."

Sakuno was full of glee when Yume said it to her. But why include Echizen-kun?

"Yume-chan, let's go back to the group now." Sakuno said with a smile on her face. Yume looked at Sakuno and said. "Hai! Sakuno nee-chan!"

* * *

**A/N; Anou, minna! I'm really sorry for this very late update! I was preparing some requirements for this upcoming school year and at the same time we were making a forum group for Filipino fiction writers. I'm really sorry for that! Gomen nasai! As in to the highest level of saying sorry! Oh no! Not the potatoes! No! Not them! Takes off a shield. Aaah! Don't hit me!**

**To the persons who want to make Ryoma sing Rising, just wait and I'm going to add it here. Or, I could make a oneshot of it. Ahehe. To Sakuno-chan, I'm really sorry for this late update! I think I already made you go at com shops just to keep updated to my story! Promise! I'm going to balance my studies with writing these fictions! To Iris-sama, I like it when you said that Ryoma's hormones were kicking. Ahaha. Now I can say that in this chapter, it's Sakuno's hormones' turn. To those who reviewed and didn't, thanks! And thanks for reading my very late update! Oh no, people are going to throw potatoes- oh no! They are tomatoes! Dodge!!!!! Retreat!**

**And please don't forget the forum group for Fil Anime Fic Writers. See it on my profile. Please be active and keep our forums keep on going! (It was a forum group made by me and seru-chan/neko11lover/neko-chan.) So please, visit, join, and be active! **

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan**


	9. Under the Sakura Tree

**Yo, minna-san! I'm really sorry to update so late! Eh! I have so many crazy schoolwork, and my classmates prove it by making me as their leader for super multiple times! Ah, I could feel my bones cracking. Lol! And about the DSL thing, haha! I already reformatted my computer and I don't need to worry! Just make sure that I will take care of this special tech! Nya! I'm really sorry to update so late I could feel your grates popping because of me. Oh no, not the potatoes!**

**Meow! I'm inviting everyone to join Imagination: Unleashed forums! It is a website, umm actually a forums site for anime fanfiction readers and writers like you! Join now, while you have time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I might have ruined their life if I do. Just kidding!**

* * *

"Sakuno nee-chan, why can't you remember him?" she asked. Sakuno's eyes were full of gloom and tears quickly resided in it. Yume was shocked and hugged her nee-chan. "Sakuno nee-chan, don't be sad. I'm just here. Ryoma nii-chan is also here. Don't be sad."

Sakuno was full of glee when Yume said it to her. But why include Echizen-kun?

"Yume-chan, let's go back to the group now." Sakuno said with a smile on her face. Yume looked at Sakuno and said. "Hai! Sakuno nee-chan!"

* * *

"Eh, Sakuno, Yume, what took you two so long?" Tomoka asked to her co-managers. Yume smiled sheepishly and faced Tomoka. "Ehehe. Just picked some flowers!" she said.

Sakuno smiled. Yume's such a brave girl, ne?

"Anou Tomo-chan, where are the others?" Sakuno asked when she didn't saw any single track of her sempai-tachi. Only three of them were left inside the lobby. Tomoka placed her hands on her hips. "Sakuno, they headed their way towards the forest." She explained.

"Towards the forest?" Sakuno wondered, her eyes blinked several times.

"Yap, towards the forest. Look." Tomoka said and showed Sakuno the paper scheduler. Sakuno placed her finger on her lips and looked at it. "Aah, so they are at the south east forest?" she asked. Tomoka and Yume nodded.

"Let's go." Tomoka said and started walking away. Yume and Sakuno followed Tomoka with a glint of smile featured on their faces.

* * *

"Eh? Echizen?" Momoshiro wondered when he didn't found any tracks of his former kouhai. He looked around him, but saw nothing instead. He turned to his red haired sempai and asked, "Oi Kikumaru-sempai, did you saw Echizen? I think he was missing…" Momoshiro interrogated.

Kikumaru shook his head. "Now that you mentioned…"

"Neko nii-chan!" Yume called and ran towards Kikumaru. Kikumaru blinked several times. "Neko nii-chan?" he wondered. Yume nodded gleefully and smiled. "Ne-ko nii-chan…" she said in syllables.

Kikumaru's lips formed a wide green. "Neko nii-chan! Kawaii!!!" he squealed.

"Anou, minna!" Sakuno called on with Tomoka. Both of them walked towards their sempai-tachi, while attention was garnered around them. "We have the snacks here!" Tomoka shouted, making Momo and Eiji almost jump for joy.

"Snacks!" the both of them ran towards Tomoka and Sakuno. Momoshiro opened the picnic basket and quickly searched for the sandwich. "Nya! I'm sure Sakuno-chan did half of these!" Eiji commented. Sakuno blushed for the sudden compliment. "Anou, that's nothing.' She said and smiled faintly.

Sakuno laid a very big picnic mattress at the grass and everyone gathered to sit on it. Her sempai-tachi sat around the big basket, and started chatting about each other. Yume sat beside Sakuno, who was seated in front of Tezuka.

Yume noticed Tezuka's stoic and cold face and wondered. "Hey!" she pointed out. The noisy ambience under the cherry blossom tree was cut off, and all of their attention was focused on the little girl who was pointing out her finger to their former captain.

She noticed the sudden point of attention on her. Yume withdrew her hand and smiled sheepishly at the tall captain of Seigaku tennis club. "Ahehe. I was just… wondering why you are not…even smiling...Hehe…"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I said I was only joking! Ahaha! I'm not trying to utter any word here!!!! Ehehehe!" Yume quickly said and waved her hands in a no-sign. Tezuka wondered inside him. What is this little girl really in-to?

Yume stood up, snatched Tezuka's eyeglasses and wore it. "Ah! Four Eyed Nii-chan!" she said enthusiastically. All of them snickered.

"Four eyed Nii-chan? As in four eyed elder brother?" Momoshiro and Eiji chuckled together, but still trying to stop their laughs or else Tezuka will make them run laps in the wrong time.

"Ryuzaki-san, where are the drinks?" Oishi and Kawamura asked. Sakuno's backbone beamed. "Ah! I forgot the drinks! Wait, I'll go and bring it!" she energetically said and stood up.

"Ryuzaki-san.." Fuji called on. Sakuno turned around and looked at her former sempai. "What is it, Fuji-sempai?" she asked.

"That is the right road." He said and pointed the west road. Sakuno smiled and bowed in front of Fuji. "Arigato, sempai!" she said and walked towards the west road.

"Fshuu… Fuji-sempai, why tell her the wrong direction?" Kaidoh hissed from behind and asked his sempai.

"In every mischief, there it will come. The nice time spent with your savior." Fuji said and flashed a sadistic smile.

* * *

Minutes had already passed but Sakuno can't find her way back to the rest house. Her feet stomped fast as well as her wandering heart, bringing each step a difficult feeling to explain. Her foot were like destined to go at other places which even she don't even now, except for the person who first discovered the certain place.

"S-Sugoi!" Sakuno's eyes widened in amazement when she saw a garden full of cherry blossom and palm trees, where the air freely danced along the wind as well as the birds who hummed, the neat grass field brushing through the tips of her sandals. The gentle wind brushed her face, which made her eyes close and her will to feel the serenity of the said ambience. She walked around the grass field with her eyes likely closed, because of the assurance of her conscious mind that she is the only person inside the mystic and beautiful garden.

She walked around, her feet traveling into an unknown destination, which she dearly hoped that could bring her back to her beloved memories.

"I wonder if I also felt this feeling before." She whispered to herself and walked around the garden. She walked and walked, focusing on the cloudy skies and the way how her hand ran through her hair tips. "This is such a wonderful garden, indeed-!"

Sakuno raised the pitch of her voice when she tripped on something. She lost her balance, but-

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma exactly caught her body inside his arms, making a faint embrace which warmed her whole body. Sakuno had a hang-over- she doesn't know what to do! What if she releases herself and stands up, or stays in his arms and act like nothing happened? What choice would be chosen better?

Sakuno's cheeks flushed deep red. She quickly stood up even if something doesn't want her to, and turned her back on him. "Echizen-kun!" she hardly said and fixed her hair.

Ryoma blinked several times. "What?"

_Doesn't she mean that she's still angry with me… _Ryoma thought of and leaned on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, which freely released its desire to scatter her petals at the images residing under her. Sakuno looked at the sky with a different expression inside her chocolaty eyes. Her anxiety about the colorful sky and serenity of the garden resided at the reflections of her eyes.

"So beautiful." She whispered unto the air.

Ryoma was accidentally caught by the abysmal like expression inside her eyes. "You're beautiful." He mumbled.

Sakuno looked behind her, her eyes focused on Ryoma. "What is that?"

Ryoma want to eat his words back. Kami-sama, what did he just said?

"I said…err, the scattering petals are beautiful." Ryoma quickly said and tugged the brim of his white Fila cap.

"Ah." Sakuno hummed. She bent her head and leaned at the same trunk. "Echizen-kun, thank you…" she whispered.

Ryoma felt the warmth of their colliding shoulders, as well as the warmth of the rising blood on his cheeks. His jacket rubbed at her knitted bolero, the wind brushing their hair. "Ryuzaki?"

"If you didn't made a promise, maybe I'm still discouraged by now, and wasn't able to remember the other things that I'm able to remember now." Sakuno said meekly, her head starting to comfort itself on the corner of Ryoma's shoulder and neck. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma's eyes widened. She called him Ryoma-kun. Must it be-?

"Ah, just like before, she was just sleeping." Ryoma smirked. He brushed the bangs which try to cover her sleeping eyes, his other hand trailed on her waist.

"Ryuzaki. How long will your heart make me wait?" Ryoma sadly said, while her silent breathe came across his neck.

"Never." Her lips involuntarily spoke and made a whisper, which was only heard by the wind alone.

* * *

"Aaah, once again, Sakuno is late!" Tomoka grunted and pinched Yume's cheeks.

"Itei…." Yume protested.

"What if we go now and find Echizen and Ryuzaki-san?" Oishi suggested. Fuji smiled sadistically. "See, Kaidoh. Things happen so fast that we should know how to value them. Intriguers might come all along in every place and every time they want." The scary tensai spoke.

Kaidoh hissed. Fuji-sempai is indeed scary.

"Ahihi! If that's so, something might already happen to them!" Momoshiro squealed and dragged Kikumaru behind. Kikumaru's eyes were like letter X because of the certain event. "Kee! Things go even without planning!"

"Echizen?" Kawamura wondered when he saw Ryoma coming. He was wearing his white shirt, and his normal get-a, except for the red jacket he always wear.

"Ochibi?!" "Echizen?!" Momoshiro and Eiji's eyes widened like dinner plates. "So it means you...Eh??? ehhh????!!!!" the two pointed Ryoma suspiciously.

"Sempai-tachi seems like they don't even want to see me." Ryoma sighed and continued on walking. "Eh! If you're here, where is Ryuzaki-san?" Momoshiro asked, his fists shown in front of Ryoma. "Why didn't you took an opportunity???!!!" Ryoma's sempai-tachi wants to kick his head.

"Opportunity?" Ryoma repeated. The two nodded.

Ryoma smirked. "I have lots of it." He said and walked out, remembering the time when Sakuno sat beside him under the cherry blossom tree.

"Ochibi said that he have lots of it?" Kikumaru wondered. Momoshiro raised an eyebrow. "What did he meant by that???"

"Minna, let's find Sakuno nee-chan!" Yume said worriedly, remembering that her Sakuno nee-chan is missing. She ran towards Ryoma and pulled his ear.

"Ryoma nii-chan, do you know where Sakuno nee-chan is?" she asked in a form of whisper. Ryoma looked at her and nodded. "So does it means that you were with here lately?" she asked once more. Ryoma stood up and smirked.

"I don't know." He said cockily. Yume had her cheeks blown and started tugging Ryoma's shoulder again and again. "Ryoma nii-chan!" she squealed.

"I think we shouldn't stay any longer." Tezuka said while fixing his eyeglasses. Fuji nodded. "Yes. And I think Echizen didn't want to waste time so he came back quickly." He said creepily.

Ryoma's sweat dropped. His sempai is terrible.

"But what about Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru asked. "Are you trying to say that we should leave now, Tezuka?" he protested.

"There are 99 percent that Ryuzaki-san will go back to the cabin safely because this is not a forest area with wild animals in it." Inui calculated while adjusting his gleaming glasses.

"Ah, are you sure?" Oishi asked in anxiety.

"Sakuno will be." Tomoka said in assurance. The former Seigaku regulars looked at her and sighed. "If that's what Sakuno-chan's bestfriend said." Kikumaru said.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Tomoka energetically punched the air with her fist, hitting Momo on his right cheek. "AW!" Momoshiro reacted and bent down. All of them laughed on what happened, while Momoshiro was merely blushing in embarrassment.

"Ahh, Porcupine nii-chan hates to be laughed by people." Yume placed her index finger on her chin and teased the elder person in front of her.

"You frantic brat!" Momoshiro bent down and pinched Yume's face.

"Iteeei!!!! Porcupine nii-chan!" Yume protested. "Let me go, porcupine nii-chaaaan!"

"No! Unless you're going to call me Momo-chan or Momo nii-chan!" he smiled evilly.

Yume glared at Momoshiro sharply. "Come here I'm going to tell you something!" she said. Momoshiro let go of her and bent down. Yume reached Momoshiro's left ear and…

"BA-KA!" Yume shouted inside his ear.

"AAAAH!" Momoshiro protested. The atmosphere was filled with such humor, bringing new laughs and experience to them.

* * *

"Ah. So, we are going to walk towards our destination so we will be related on each place." Oishi explained while reading the scheduler. Yume and Tomoka nodded. "And she said that we really should be! Because so many things had been added and changed inside and outside the rest house, like the additional rooms, and the larger area of Ryuzaki property." Tomoka said.

"But where did Ryuzaki-sensei got all of the money to do these changes?" Momoshiro asked, while stuffing some snacks inside his mouth.

"Maybe Ryuzaki-sensei earned and saved all of the money that Ryuzaki-san had given to her, so she will be able to put it in good use." Fuji said while observing and taking pictures at each spots of his beloved Mother Nature.

"Aah. So oba-chan was planning to do that?" Yume spoke and tucked her chin above Tezuka's head.

"Ne Yume-chan! Why are you sitting on bucho's shoulder?" Eiji and Tomoka asked in amazement. "And how did you even got there? Bucho is a tall person!"

"That's easy. I asked Four eyed nii-chan to carry me on his shoulder." Yume asked frankly. People around them widened their eyes like dinner plates.

Eiji smiled sheepishly. "So Tezuka, can you carry me on your back?? Please…" he teased.

"Eiji, you have the choice to run in laps." Tezuka said directly. Eiji's spine thrilled. "Ah I said I was not even saying anything!" he waved his hands in a no-sign.

"Ah! Sugoi!" Momoshiro and the others amazed in awe when they saw a clear stream of river. Momoshiro quickly pulled his pants upwards and walked on the said stream of river.

"This is amazing! I can feel such purity! Ah, and young love!" Momoshiro said and glared a teasing look at Ryoma. "Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai."

"Oi te-me, don't get any longer or else the purity you were saying will be gone easily. Fshuu…" Kaidoh hissed. Momoshiro formed a fist in front of Kaidoh and grunted. "Rrrg, just admit that you don't want to go here because you know that the water will become color black!" Momoshiro started.

"What?! Do you want to pick a fight with me?!" Kaidoh also formed a fist in front of Momo.

"Bring it on!" Momoshiro bravely said.

"You said it!" Kaidoh answered back. The two started exchanging glares and shouts at each other.

"Eh, four eyed nii-chan, are there any stories about a porcupine and a snake that always argue and fight with each other?" Yume sighed.

"Just tell us that you can't go here!" Momoshiro said and walked farther from the place that he was standing on.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Kaidoh grunted and was to pull up his pants when…

"Wah!" Momoshiro slipped on a rock and sat on the water, and then he felt that the water is almost on his chest when he did. He quickly stood up and got back to the group. "Eh! The water is going even more deeply at that part!" Momoshiro complained.

Tomoka and Yume began reading the description of the said river. "They told here that that river even goes much deeper after almost 15 steps." They said. "And a person who is under the height of a teenager like a person in 19 years of age will drown if he or she sat on the cold water, which can result to suffocation." They continued.

"Aah. So it means that Yume is not allowed to walk even further. She might get slipped and be suffocated under the waters." Momoshiro said while picking his bag and pulling out his extra clothes.

"If that's the case, then Sakuno is also not permitted on going here." Tomoka said, remembering the height of Sakuno. "Sakuno only looks like an 18 year old."

"Aah." All of them sighed.

"By the way…" Kawamura butted in. "Do you think Ryuzaki-san is fine?"

* * *

"Sa-chan…"

"Ah?" Sakuno rubbed her eyes with her left hand as a ray of midday sunlight visited her eyes, the wind still comforting the princess. "Where… Where am I?"

"Sakuno-chan, you are here in the garden." Kintarou said and lend her a hand. Sakuno took his hand, and when she stood up, she felt a light kind of weight that was compressed on her feet. She looked at it, and saw a red bloated-like jacket. She picked it up and wondered. "Whose jacket is this?" she asked to herself. She looked at the skies, as a cherry blossom leaf touched her white cheeks.

_I said…err, the scattering petals are beautiful._

"Ah!" Sakuno's mind flashbacked at what happened lately. She was with Echizen, and the last thing she only remembered is when she laid on the trunk of tree and felt her heavy eyes covering her sight. She doesn't know, but when she was done fixing the red jacket, she quickly hugged it and felt like she did it before.

"Sakuno-chan, whose jacket is that?" Kintarou asked. Sakuno shook her head and smiled. "I recently remembered that this jacket is mine." She said and pulled out a quick smile, as she hugged the jacket closely to her chest.

"Let's go back to the cabin."

The front door was widely opened, welcoming the persons who were about to enter. The rays of light reflected at each opened glass window, letting the wind to come inside the house, blowing the white curtains.

"Ah! We're back!" Momoshiro sighed and quickly took the seat inside the lobby. He looked at the clock and read that it is already 3:30 in the afternoon when they came back.

"Sakuno nee-chaaan!" Yume called on. She already ran upstairs and downstairs, but didn't found any tracks of her called sister. She approached Ryoma and quickly tugged his shoulder. "Ryoma nii-chan! Sakuno nee-chan isn't here yet… It's almost seven hours of waiting." Yume was about to cry. Ryoma narrowed his eyebrows upon looking outside the glass window.

_I think I shouldn't have left her at the tree garden. _He thought of kicking his own head for feeling so guilty of himself.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan!!!! You're here!" Kikumaru ran towards Sakuno, grabbed her hand and quickly shook it. Sakuno smiled sheepishly. "Kikumaru-sempai…"

"Good thing you two were safe." Oishi and Inui greeted. "There are 79 percent that it was KINTAROU who found Ryuzaki-san." Inui said, emphasizing Kintarou's name.

"Aha." Fuji chuckled faintly. "I think the opportunity that Echizen was saying lately was shifted to the other guy." He said with a smile.

Three ears widened when they heard their own names.

"Eh, I think I should go now. Ja, Sa-chan!" Kintarou said lively to Sakuno and started walking out.

"Anou, Kin-chan! Arigato!" Sakuno thanked and bowed. Kintarou made a peace sign, a quick and cute smile and got out.

"Yihee! Ryuzaki-san, found two kinds of love life, eh?" Momoshiro teased and bumped Sakuno's shoulder. Sakuno blushed and waved a no-sign. "I think Momo-sempai is talking about his own life!" she said quickly. "No. We are talking about your life! Ahehe!"

_I think I shouldn't have left her. Yes I shouldn't have. _Ryoma thought of.

"75 percent that someone is in great jealousy by now." Inui said, his eyeglasses gleaming.

"Eh?" Ryoma was sweat dropped once more.

"To know if that calculation is true, we should test it." Inui said, as a creepy feature came across his face. Ryoma knew that he is in trouble.

"I-I'm going upstairs now. See you." Ryoma stuffed his other hand inside his pocket, the other one tugging the brim of his cap.

"Wait." Inui stopped, because he already predicted that many of them already know what he is planning to do. "The one who leaves shall drink my Hyper Remix Revised Jumping Inui Juice Edition. This will make you jump for almost 12 hours." He threatened.

-CLUNK

All of them cleared their throats.

"Okay! 5 year old kids are not included! See you, guys-" Yume cut off her words when Inui spoke.

"Everyone should participate in the game." Inui smirked.

* * *

"The objectives of this game are very simple. You should pick a number inside this bowl, and you should sit according to the number that you picked. The game will start after Number 1 picks another number inside the bowl. Number 1 will let the person he picked to choose either 'Truth' or 'Dare'. After answering, they will exchange seats. And the whole game continues until 2 players remain." Inui explained. "And the one who loses at those two persons will drink my Juice. Wanna try?" Inui smirked as his glasses gleamed.

Everyone are arranged at their corresponding circular seats.

Momo sat beside Tezuka, who was beside Kawamura, next was Yume, and then there was Eiji. Next to Eiji was Kaidoh, and then there was Ryoma, who sat beside the always-smiling Fuji. After Fuji was Inui, and then it was Tomoka, who sat beside Oishi, and was Sakuno. They sat in a circular formation, which means Sakuno sat beside Momoshiro.

What will happen after Momoshiro picks a number? You've got to check it out.

* * *

**A/N: Minna! I'm really sorry for the very very very late update! Just please, don't throw the potatoes, okay? I'm busy with my studies, and heck. Math is cool, I only realized it after answering some problems. And school is such a hussle. Grumbles. Anyway, things get so happy! **

**To Matoki, I also love writing that eight chapter. It does sting. To KenRik, hmm, about not liking Yume? Ah! That's normal and is okay! Ahehe. If there are any problems, just tell it to me, okay? To Ryoma-sama, thanks for the compliment. Ahehe. To Shenhui, I can't imagine Sakuno's outburst at first but I realized that it is cute and I loved it! Haha. To Sakuno-chan, there are also rumors about the second season of GA, but let us keep our fingers crossed. To haiezel/freaky-chan, haha! You too should keep up the good work! To CGOMN, haha! I love that! Booya! To seru-chan, eh, I can't find any picture of Horio. Haha but I'm going to do it when I have time. To Jomai, haha! Thanks for the short reviews.**

**Well, that's all for now, minna! I'm really sorry for the late updates! Please tell me if I'm getting on your nerves!**

**And please, visit my homepage and profile and then join at our IU fanfiction contest!**

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan**


	10. Truth or Dare?

** Yo, minna! I'm really sorry to update so late (well I always do)! Just what I had said before, there are so many schoolwork, schoolwork. Grumble grumble. And I also watched the whole series of Cardcaptor Sakura (my favorite since I'm a 7 year old and now I'm already 13 turning 14! Lol, history, ne?) And was very hooked and was having a great hangover. I am really sorry it made me forget my ideas! Suu! Good thing I could still remember my ideas for this story. Ahehe! **

** About CardCaptor Sakura, squeals, ahee! It was really excellent! Ahh! I prefer all of you to watch it all over again! Ahh, I have a plan. After this story, Dreaming On The Radio, I'll try double story posting. While doing my RyoSaku fic, I'll do my CardCaptor Sakura fic as well. Umm, I mean I will continue my CardCaptor Sakura fanfic. Did you know that I posted it at a site and no one even noticed it? Suu, I'm so sad and led me in quitting at the said story. Ahee! Wish goodluck for me! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis Anime. I might have ruined their life if I do. Just kidding! And another thing, I also changed the objectives of the game. Ak, got to edit chapter 9 too! Gomen nasai!**

* * *

"The objectives of this game are very simple. You should pick a number inside this bowl, and you should sit according to the number that you picked. The game will start after Number 1 picks another number inside the bowl. Number 1 will let the person he picked to choose either 'Truth' or 'Dare'. After answering, they will exchange seats. If he fails, he/she should drink the juice and should be evicted. If someone can't do a 'group dare', he should be evicted too. And the whole game continues until 2 players remain." Inui explained. "And the one who loses at those two persons will drink my Juice. Wanna try?" Inui smirked as his glasses gleamed.

Everyone is arranged at their corresponding circular seats.

Momo sat beside Tezuka, who was beside Kawamura, next was Yume, and then there was Eiji. Next to Eiji was Kaidoh, and then there was Ryoma, who sat beside the always-smiling Fuji. After Fuji was Inui, and then it was Tomoka, who sat beside Oishi, and was Sakuno. They sat in a circular formation, which means Sakuno sat beside Momoshiro.

"Oi, Momo, are you ready to pick up a number?" Inui asked while lifting a glass bowl beside him. He reached the glass bowl to Momoshiro, with his eyeglasses gleaming. Momoshiro smirked and looked at Eiji. Eiji smiled naughtily after he received Momo's glance and nodded.

"Inui-sempai.." Momoshiro started speaking. Inui wondered and faced his former teammate. "What is it?" he asked.

"I would like to ask if we can ask Kin-chan to join in our little game." Momoshiro grinned sheepishly and gave out a suspicious glance to Ryoma and Sakuno. Ryoma was sweat dropped, while Sakuno was left clueless.

Inui's mouth was left gaped. He looked at Kintarou with a sadistic grin pasted on his features. "Kin-chan!" he called on. Kintarou quickly walked towards the lobby and wondered. "What is it?" he asked.

Momoshiro, Eiji and Inui smiled evilly. Kintarou was sweat dropped. "Eh, nani?!"

"Sit beside Ryuzaki-san!" the three of them yelled.

"Eh?!" Sakuno, Ryoma, Kintarou and Yume reacted in unison. Sakuno had visible spots of pink blush on her face, while Ryoma was having a time tugging his cap with an annoyed frown pasted on his face. Kintarou felt his heart beating while he takes the empty seat beside Sakuno.

Yume secretly pulled out his little arm and started moving her short prickly fingers set for Eiji. "Why sit beside Sakuno nee-chan?!" she said with annoyance while pinching Kikumaru's waist. Kikumaru's back arched and was sweat dropped. "Ano, ahehe…Yume-chan…" he spoke nervously. Yume raised an eyebrow.

"Neko nii-chan, I will never forgive you if something bad happens…" she said strictly. Kikumaru smiled sheepishly. "Hai…"

"Can we start the game now?" Inui asked while rubbing his hands together with a very weird expression on his face, the same expression whenever he wants someone to drink his newly formulated juice. Momoshiro smiled widely when he saw the glass bowl with papers inside it.

"I got it! Let's see…" Momoshiro yelled as he took the paper slowly out of the bowl. "Hmm…" he wondered while unfolding the closed paper.

"F-Fuji-sempai?" he read aloud inside the room. Everybody's ears were alarmed. So it was the scary tensai, ne?

"Eh? I was chosen too early…" Fuji said in a low voice, his face was still wearing his usual smile.

_But I think it would be better if I was chosen to ask a question for Echizen. _The scary tennis genius thought of while glancing at Ryoma, Sakuno and Kintarou, his usual smile was changed into a scary look.

Momoshiro noticed the I-have-a-plan expression on Fuji's face. His spine shrilled. "Eh, Fuji-sempai! Are you ready?" he asked quickly while crumpling the paper beneath his hands.

_Stupid me! Why pick Fuji-sempai so early???!!! _ Momoshiro groaned to himself.

"Fuji-sempai! Truth or Dare?" Momoshiro asked. Fuji's smile grew wide. "I would like to choose 'Dare'." He answered.

"Dare, ne?" Momoshiro spoke while taking an evil side glance towards Kaidoh.

"What's that?" Kaidoh wondered when he felt something like daggers striking his back.

"Time to take revenge, ne?" Momoshiro mumbled. Fuji looked at him innocently. "Revenge?" he wondered.

"Fuji-sempai, I want you to tell us something scary. If you fail you are going to drink the Inui juice." Momoshiro said with a naughty smile creeping out from his features. Kaidoh's back arched when he heard Momoshiro's dare for Fuji. "Te-me…fshuuu…" Kaidoh's eyebrows twitched.

"Well, should I start now?" Fuji smiled. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon, and because the rest house was covered with woods beside it, the lobby became darker before. "First of all, let us close all the glass and wooden windows and pull off all curtains." Fuji asked with a sadistic smile flashed on his lips. Kaidoh's concentration was already disturbed, as well as the others who were busy closing the windows and the curtains. After closing all of the windows, and even the doors were closed, all of them settled on their corresponding seats.

"Anou, wait, I'm just going to close oba-san's room because she doesn't want to be disturbed." Sakuno said kindly while standing up and half closed the room's door near the lobby. "It's okay now." She smiled and sat down.

"Let's start. This story is about a little girl who happened to be lost on the woods…" Fuji started. Every figure was nervous, except for Tezuka's side, naturally, and everyone was actually thrilled even Fuji only said the first sentence. Kaidoh closed his eyes and when he did, he imagined a girl with long hair who was wandering beneath the woods. "They said that her spirit still continues to wander up to this time, and the persons who had encountered her said that her figure was like that of Yuki-onna, the snow spirit… each person who sees her tells everybody that they will sense this lady if they…"

-WHOOSH!

"Ack!" Everybody reacted when they felt a gush of wind. Yume's eyes were almost watery. "Eh, neko nii-chan, weren't all of the doors closed and all of the windows closed too? So where would the wind come from?" she asked while hugging Eiji's waist because of her fear. Eiji was almost biting his fingernails when he also felt the wind. "I don't really have an idea!" he answered and sniffed. Kaidoh was already holding his breath. Sakuno almost hugged Kintarou's arm, but both of them didn't noticed, except when Ryoma adjusted his cap and saw them. Tomoka almost jumped over Oishi, who was also shocked by the gush of wind that passed by. Kawamura slowly covered his ears, but Inui suddenly showed the cup of juice to him. It looks like the only persons who weren't affected were Tezuka, Inui and of course, the best story-teller, Syuusuke Fuji.

Fuji smiled evilly. Geez, this guy had all of the thrills. "Shall we continue?" he asked with a sadistic smile on his face. And that smile grew wider when he saw Echizen's reaction towards Kintarou and Sakuno. And then, after he asked his question, he received everyone's weak nods.

"… each person who sees her tells everybody that they will sense this lady if they hear someone cry." Fuji said. "And then?" everyone became anxious.

"Ya-me-te… stop…" a voice started crying. Everyone's heart started beating fast as they searched where the little sobs came from.

"Hoi, Fuji! Where did that came from???" Kikumaru started squealing. Kaidoh stood up and felt his knees becoming weak. "Oi Fuji-sempai, can you stop this?!" he said. Momoshiro's eyebrows started twitching. "Just listen, Mamushi…"

"They can even hear her…" Fuji's eyes lit up a little.

"Hear her…?" Everyone focused on Fuji's story.

"Scream." Fuji said and his face became serious.

"Scream?" Everybody said in unison. Yume almost hugged Kawamura. "At this rate… at this rate…" she started chanting.

"Yes, scream." He said. And then he looked at Eiji. Eiji nodded.

"How does this lady scream?" Oishi asked, his fingers twiddling each other. "At this rate I think I'm not going to last!" Yume mumbled while hugging Kawamura even tighter.

"You want to know how?" Fuji asked once more. Everyone nodded. "Then, Yume-chan, please look behind you." Fuji said with a serious look on his face.

"B-behind me??!!" Yume asked nervously. When she asked, she felt something that makes her spine be thrilled. And then she looked behind her. Not only her, but as well as the others.

Yume blinked several times.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHKKKK!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed and even hugged each other when they heard Yume scream. Kawamura started covering her ears while chanting 'that's no good! That's no good!', Tomoka was caught strangling the close-eyed Oishi, the scared Kaidoh almost jumped when he heard Yume scream so loud, Momoshiro ended up grabbing Tezuka's hair, who happened to glare at Momoshiro when he did, and the childish Kintarou who was also shocked when he saw the image behind Yume thought that it was the oh-the-person-with-poisoned-claws while imagining something, and ended up hugging with Sakuno in fear. Sakuno also screamed, and she was about to strangle Kintarou's neck. Ryoma remained silent, but honestly speaking, he was also shocked, but not so much.

_I saw this before._ Ryoma thought of when he saw the faceless figure behind Yume.

"Ahahahaha! We caught you! We caught ALL of you! Nyahahahahaha!" Kikumaru Eiji laughed so mad after pulling out the faceless mask from his face. "Hoi hoi! Hehehehe! Nice one, Fuji!" Eiji grinned widely while giving Fuji a high-five. Fuji raised his hand to reach Eiji's dainty hands.

"Eiji!" "Kikumaru-sempai!" Everyone grumbled on their opposite side and yelled at Kikumaru, who was forming a peace sign with his hands.

"Neko nii-chaaan!" Yume protested and suddenly started pinching his waist again. Eiji started dodging her attacks and laughed out loud. "Ahahaha Yume-chan was almost crying a while ago! Nya!" Kikumaru blinked an eye. "Neko nii-chan is such a dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy! I am a person!" Kikumaru protested.

"I think it worked, ne?" Fuji smiled peacefully.

-CLAK!

"Eeeeeek!" Everyone reacted in unison when they heard a loud-banging noise near the lobby. All of them stopped on what they are currently doing. Everyone looked around and wondered.

"What's that?" they wondered. No one was even moving away from their designated places.

"She's here." Fuji opened his eyes seriously. Everybody blinked several times. "Who's here?" they asked.

-BLAG!

"What's going on?!" Tomoka reacted when she heard something. "That was another noise, ne? But no one is even moving… Neko nii-chaaan…" Yume was almost crying while hugging Eiji in fear. "I don't really know what it is, Yume-chan."

-KRAAAAW

"I'm sure, she's here. SHE is here." Fuji said while placing his index finger in front of his lips. "Sssh, she might be wandering around and chose this area… don't be so noisy or else she might be disturbed." He added.

"Demo," Yume was about to cry when she spoke. "What are we going to do if it was true?" she asked. Fuji looked at her straightly. "We are going to play with her."

-KRAAAW

The noise started muttering once more. Everyone looked at Ryoma's direction- the place where they could hear the noise louder.

-KRAAAW

Everyone looked sharply behind him with mixed anxiousness beneath their eyes.

-KRAW

"Eh? Karupin?" Ryoma wondered when he saw Karupin behind him. Ryoma picked up the said cat and put it on his lap.

"Meow…" the cat started meowing once more.

"A cat?" they said in unison. "But, Fuji-sempai told us that 'she's here'…" Momoshiro raised an eyebrow.

Fuji smiled. "I said 'she's here' because Echizen's cat is a girl, ne?" he said and smiled once more.

"EH?!" everybody reacted in unison. They almost want to kick the scary tensai's head. "You almost killed us because of that prank!" they yelled out loud.

"But, I also wonder where the wind came from. Since the windows and doors are closed, it is really impossible to have a gushing wind inside this room. "And we also heard sobs, right?"

"Ah." Everybody agreed and nodded. "Demo, the show must go on! Fuji-sempai, that was really a great one! You almost made Mamushi jump in terror! Haha!" Momoshiro started laughing out loud.

"Te-me! Look who's talking! You almost pulled bucho's hair!" Kaidoh answered back.

Momoshiro formed a closed fist in front of him. "What did you say?!"

Everyone was sweat dropped. "What else in earth could these guys do?"

"Okay, someone is in denial. Kaidoh…" Inui called on his former kohai. Kaidoh looked at his sempai and wondered. "What is it?"

"Drink it." Inui said. Kaidoh's back arched and was shrilled. "Sempaiii…" he almost protested.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**One down, 12 to go. **

** Seating Arrangement Fuji, Tezuka, Kawamura, Yume, Eiji, Ryoma, Momo, Inui, Tomoka, Oishi, Sakuno, Kintarou **

"That was a great one, Fuji-sempai! Haha! You knocked Mamushi!" Momoshiro laughed out loud, referring to the unexplainable face of Kaidoh, who had drank the juice after he lost at the game. Kaidoh glared at Momoshiro, his eyebrows starting to narrow. "You bastard porcupine…"

Yume gave out a sheepish smile when she sensed that Momoshiro and Kaidoh are starting to pick up a fight again. "Ahehe. Neko nii-chan, do you know since when a porcupine and a snake started fighting?"

"Okay. This time it was Fuji who should pick up a number." Inui said and handed Fuji the bowl. Fuji smiled and delved his hand inside the said bowl. He carefully chose a paper and picked it up.

He slowly unfolded the paper and…

"Inui, it's you." Fuji informed and smiled quickly. Inui pointed his nose and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

_I'm in a great danger. _Inui thought of.

Everyone started to grin so widely. "Eh, minna, what are you thinking of?!" Inui started to ask with a suspicion inside his mind.

_99.9 percent that they will…_

"Yes, Inui. It's you. It was your name written in this paper." Fuji said and smiled. "Well then, Truth or Dare?"

Inui was really sweat dropped. _I'm in great danger! If I choose dare, they Fuji will surely make me pull off my glasses. _Inui thought of, as an imagination of Fuji making him pull off his glasses visited his mind. _Demo, if I choose Truth… Ahehehehe. _He thought of, somehow, evilly.

" Fuji, I'll never lose to you." Inui said with a cocky smile featured on his lips.

"Let's see." Fuji responded, his usual smiling face had been replaced with his serious dead-look. "Truth or dare?" he asked. Inui smiled confidently before answering.

"Truth." Inui responded with a smirk on his face.

Fuji bent down and whispered beside his ear. "I'll prove you wrong."

Inui's eyebrows narrowed as Fuji gets back to his seat. "Well then, you chose 'truth'. Let's start, Inui." He said. Fuji took Inui's hands and joined their hands together. "I'll ask the question and if you don't tell us the exact answer that we wanted, I am going to squeeze you hands together tightly." Fuji said and smiled.

Everybody was actually sweat dropped. Fuji is not just a genius; he is a SADIST AT HEART too.

"Why don't you even pull off your glasses? Why did you choose truth instead of dare? Does it only mean that you don't really want us to see what's behind those thick eye glasses?" Fuji started asking…erm, questions.

Inui's eyebrows twitched. _I'm going to get revenge after I escape from this torture!!! _

"It is because-" Inui was to speak but Fuji's questions only stop him.

"Or does it means that those thick eyeglasses are your keys to success to collect data?" Fuji asked once more with his smiling face while squeezing Inui's hands together.

"Itai! No, gathering data-"

"Gathering data are what? Are they the reasons why you kept those glasses?" he asked with a sadist look.

"ITAAAI! No! I mean-"

"Does it mean that you hate gathering data?"

"ITAAAIII!!!!"

Everybody was sweat dropped while watching the genius sadist torturing the data man.

"Momo, do you think Inui can survive in Fuji's wrath?" Eiji asked with his sweat rolling down from his forehead. Momoshiro shook his head. "I don't really know. No one can ever escape his evil plans, ne, Kikumaru-sempai?" he asked.

Yume's eyes began to sparkle. "Sugoi! Sadist nii-chan can actually organize evil plans!" she said in amazement.

Everyone was as in SWEAT DROPPED. The little girl was even more amazed?

" Fuji! I quit! I can't take it anymoooooreee!!!!" Inui shouted, forcing Fuji's hands to release him. Fuji smiled and released the data man. "Inui, I'm sorry to hurt you." He apologized with a smile. 

"Momo, I think he's not even apologizing at all." Eiji said and tapped Momoshiro's shoulder. Momoshiro nodded. "Ah. Good thing I was the one to ask him."

Ryoma tugged his cap and looked at Fuji. "Fuji-sempai is such a…"

"Sadist, indeed…" Sakuno muttered.

"Eh?" they wondered and looked at each other. A very long eye contact happened between them.

"G-Gomen!" Sakuno suddenly apologized after feeling something warm rising up to her cheeks. She hung her head low, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Ryoma, in return, tugged his cap, doing his best to hide his pinkish cheeks and the ghostly smile that visits his lips.

Kintarou noticed Sakuno's sudden reactions. He quickly had an intuition inside his mind, and then he looked at Ryoma, who was currently tugging his cap.

_Koshimae. He's the kind of guy who knows how to make Sakuno-chan's heart to beat fast. _Kintarou thought of sadly, his eyes were like as sad as a heart-broken man.

"Kin-chan, are you okay?" Sakuno asked while looking under Kintarou's hiding face. Kintarou noticed the face gap, and suddenly he blushed. "Eh! Sakuno-chan!" he answered with his guard off, his cheeks were infested by adrenaline rush. "Kin-chan, what's happening to you?" she asked innocently.

"Che." Ryoma muttered and tugged his cap once more. This time, his face was pasted with an annoyed one.

Fuji smiled while watching how the bunch of teenagers reacts with each other. It's such a very wonderful sight, ne?

"Inui! Haha! You need to drink your juice now!" Eiji laughed out loud while giving Inui a cup of his formulated juice. Inui looked around him before taking the cup, and saw Kaidoh starting to go away while jumping. "Eiji, I can't take that juice." Inui said, trying to refuse the offered cup in front of her. "No Inui. You need to accept the offer. Ne, Momoshiro?" Eiji smirked evilly towards Momoshiro. Momoshiro gave another evil smirk towards Inui and Eiji. "Yeah, that was the deal, right?"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

**Two down, 11 to go. **

** Seating Arrangements Fuji, Tezuka, Kawamura, Yume, Eiji, Ryoma, Momo, Tomoka, Oishi, Sakuno, Kintarou **

"Demo, how are we going to start another round?" Tomoka asked. Inui, who had been seating at the corner for a while ago, spoke. "Let me pick a paper before you evict me." He said. Fuji reached the glass bowl and handed it to Inui. Inui picked up a paper and unfolded it. "Oishi, you're next…"

"Eh?!" Oishi reacted, pointing his nose. "Yes, it was you. Truth or Dare?" Momoshiro asked directly. Oishi tucked his hand over his chin and started to think.

"I don't know what would be the outcome but I choose to pick DARE!" Oishi answered, praying so hard that they will take it so easy on him.

"Oishi, never think that Inui will take it easy on you. So, be careful." Fuji warned Oishi. Oishi wiped his sweat and cleared his throat.

"Oishi, I want you to…" Inui was about to tell Oishi his consequence for him when Kaidoh suddenly came by and whispered something in Inui's ear.

"What's that?" All of them wondered.

"Oishi," Inui started. " WE want you to put MAKE UP on…" he continued and suddenly pointed…

"Eh? What do you want?" Momoshiro asked when Inui pointed him. "Inui-sempai?"

"We want you to put make-up on Momoshiro!" Inui and Kaidoh announced.

Momoshiro's world was shaken up. "Eh?! Why me?!" he protested and looked at the person beside Inui. "Arrrr! MA-MU-SHI!!!!" he started grating his nerves when he looked at Kaidoh, who was having a nice time laughing at him.

"Momo, come here…" Oishi started calling him while carrying a Make-Up kit on his left arm.

Momoshiro was sweat dropped. "Eh?! Where in earth did you even get that Make-Up kit?!" he started shouting with people around him, laughing.

"Momo, come to Momma! Come to Momma!" the people around him started teasing him, while figures of his friends' faces came by to devour him in make-up.

"This will take several minutes but…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

** Three down, 10 to go. **

** Seating Arrangements Oishi, Tezuka, Kawamura, Yume, Eiji, Ryoma, Tomoka, Fuji, Sakuno, Kintarou **

"Aaaah, life is really harsh…" Momoshiro mumbled after he laid his back at the couch, with his face painted with different colors of make-up, and his stomach grumbling because of his intake of something that irritates it.

"Momo, it'll need 3 minutes for the concoction to affect your body." Inui explained while jumping at the corner together with Kaidoh. Momoshiro muttered and cursed under his breath. "Who ever told you that I want to become a rabbit?"

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai." Ryoma said and smirked.

"Oishi! It's your time to pick up a number now!" Eiji shouted in excitement. "Hoi hoi! I wonder if Oishi will pick my paper!" he said. Oishi smiled while delving his hand inside the glass bowl. "Let's see… hmm…"

"Kawamura… Taka-san! It was you!" Oishi called on. Kawamura looked at Oishi kindly. "So it was me, Oishi? I want to choose dare, please…" he answered. "Taka-san, you're so quick." Oishi said, scratching his egg-like head.

"I wonder why they don't even dare to choose 'truth' by now…" Eiji thought of while tucking his chin above his hand. "Maybe they were having a mental trauma because of Sadist nii-chan, ne?" Yume said, her chin also tucked over her hand. Eiji and Yume looked at each other and nodded like chief investigators. "Ah!"

"Taka-san, this would be very easy. I want you to say 'She sells sea shells on the seashore while carrying ruler over rollerblades.' Can you do it?" Oishi asked with a gentle smile on Taka. Taka felt uneasy and scratched his head. "Ano, Oishi, I don't really think I could-"

"Taka-san, here's the racket…" Fuji handed him his yellow racket and smiled.

Ryoma and the others wondered where Fuji got the racket.

Kawamura smiled while reaching the racket. "Thanks, Fuji. But I don't really know where to use it-"

…

…

…

"BUUUUUUUURNIIIIIING! OH YEAH! SHE SELLS SEA SHELLS ON THE SEA SHORE WHILE CARRYING RULER OVER ROLLERBLADES! FIGHTO! SHE SELLS SEA SHELLS ON THE SEA SHORE WHILE CARRYING RULER OVER ROLLERBLADES! YEAH! YEAH!" Kawamura started yelling while swinging his racket back and forth.

"Sea Shells she sells on the shesore while carrying lurer rover lorrelbrades! Sea Shells she sells on the shesore while carrying lurer rover lorrelbrades! Eh?" Kawamura suddenly stopped the tongue twister when he noticed that he said something wrong.

"Sea Shells she sells on the shesore while carrying lurer rover lorrelbrades!" he repeated. After that he noticed that people are currently staring at him with big grins on their faces.

"Nani? Minna, what's happening?" Kawamura asked.

"Aha… Ahahahahahaha!" People suddenly burst out laughing. Kawamura even laughed at himself.

"Ahahaha! I was wrong… Ahehe!" Kawamura laughed weakly.

"Hahaha! It means that you should drink Inui's juice!" Eiji laughed out loud.

"Yes! I should drink it… nani?! I SHOULD DRINK IT?!" Kawamura stopped laughing after he realized that he should drink Inui's hyper remix juice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Four down, 9 to go. **

** Seating Arrangements Oishi, Tezuka, Yume, Eiji, Ryoma, Tomoka, Fuji, Sakuno, Kintarou **

"Momo, you're right… life is really harsh…" Kawamura mumbled. This time, it was his turn to lie over the soft couch. Momoshiro is currently jumping by now.

"Taka-san, please pick a number now." Oishi asked, giving him the glass bowl. Kawamura dug his hand inside the bowl and picked a paper. He unfolded it and quickly read the name inside it.

"Yume-chan, it's your turn." Kawamura said. "Truth or dare?" he asked. Yume smiled widely. "I want to pick dare, please! Pick a hard one for me, please??" she asked while showing puppy eyes towards Kawamura. Kawamura smiled and agreed. "Let me think of a good consequence…"

Yume grinned widely in front of Kikumaru and shouted. "I won! Yatta! I was called first! Yatta!" she happily boasted in front of Kikumaru. Kikumaru pouted his lips, his eyes were already like letter X. "Cheater." He mumbled. Yume just smiled proudly and laughed evilly.

"Kikumaru, can you help me with Yume's consequence?" Kawamura asked. Kikumaru looked at his former team mate and nodded. "YES OF COURSE. Ne, Yume-chan?" he said, and smiled evilly in front of Yume. Yume smiled sheepishly in front of Kikumaru. "Hai, neko nii-chan…"

"Yume-chan, here's the consequence: Kikumaru carries a bag of baking powder. He will pop it in front of you. This is the challenge: You shouldn't sneeze within 15 seconds. Are you ready?" Kawamura explained and asked. Yume put on her goggles and smiled. "HAI!"

"Ready, get set, GO!" Kawamura signaled, and then Kikumaru popped the bag of baking powder in front of Yume's face. Eiji dusted it a number of times so he can make her sneeze.

"Neko nii-chan! Cheater!" Yume shouted after she found the right time to yell.

"Gambatte ne, Yume-chan! You can do it! Fight!" Sakuno cheered on and shouted. "Go Yume-chan!"

Ryoma noticed Sakuno's determination, and actually made him smile.

_She's always determined for others._

"You can do it, Yume! Never lose!" Ryoma shouted as well and cheered on Yume. Sakuno looked over Ryoma.

_Echizen-kun actually shouted? _She thought of. _Well, this could be new._

"Go Yume-chan! Fighto!" Both of them cheered on. Others started shouting as well, just to cheer on their bet. Half of them cheered on Yume, and half of them also cheered on Eiji.

_Sakuno nee-chan and Ryoma nii-chan are cheering for me, as well as the other people around them! I should do my best! _ Yume told to herself.

"Yume-chan! 5 seconds to go!" Kawamura shouted.

"Five!" others started to do their countdown. Yume stayed strong until that point.

"Four!" Yume's eyes were almost closed because she can't see anything.

"Three!" her little dainty hands were formed like cupping something.

"Two!" Yume's mouth was opened.

"One!"

"AAAAAHFOOOOOO!!!!!" Yume put her hands in front of her face. Her hands were full of baking powder, and then she blew it, straight on Kikumaru's face.

"ACHOOO!" Kikumaru sneezed after smelling the baking powder. "Ahh Yume-chan!"

"Winner: Yume-chan!" Kawamura declared. Yume smiled and made a peace sign. "YATTA! I MADE IT! I MADE IT! BLEH!" she rejoiced and stuck her tongue in front of Kikumaru.

Kikumaru's chibified face blew the remaining powder away from his mouth. "Pleh. You're such a naughty kid."

"Demo, who's going to drink the juice?" Sakuno asked. "No one, because the time was over when Eiji sneezed." Inui butted in and said.

"YATAA! Haha Yume-chan, it wasn't your victory! It's mine!"

"Hmp!" Yume crossed her little arms and smiled. "Deuce!"

* * *

** Still, Four down, 9 to go. **

** Sitting Arrangements Yume, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Ryoma, Tomoka, Fuji, Sakuno, Kintarou **

"Ah! I'm going to pick a number now!" Yume said in pleasure. She dug her hand inside the bowl and picked up the rounded paper. She quickly unfolded it in excitement, and was completely astonished when she saw the name of the person at the paper.

"Neko nii-chaaan! It's your turn! Truth or Dare?" she hurriedly asked. Eiji jumped in happiness and answered. "I want dare!"

"Dare, ne?" Yume said, her eyes turning dim while looking at Eiji and Tezuka.

"Neko nii-chan! I want you to tickle Four Eyed nii-chan! If he doesn't laugh or even smile, you are going to drink Data nii-chan's dark juice!" Yume said proudly while pointing Kikumaru on his face.

"Me??!! Tickle… To tickle bucho?!" Kikumaru pointed his nose.

"Hai." Yume answered with a smile.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Kikumaru suddenly screamed.

"Eiji, try to do that or else I'm going to make you run laps." Tezuka said firmly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yume-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" Eiji ran towards Yume with puppy eyes. "Change the dare, please…"

"I don't want to." Yume said hardly while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Tickle Four eyed nii-chan… that's my one and only dare."

"Eh… Yume-channn…." Eiji protested with chibi tears flowing at the sides of his face.

"Tickle four eyed nii-chan or Data nii-chan's juice? Choose…" Yume kneeled in front of him while carrying Inui's juice.

"It would be just the same… I will never be able to make Tezuka laugh or even smile…suu… Yume-chan is being harsh to cats! That's a huge crime!" Kikumaru protested once more. His index finger pointed Yume's face with his eyebrows on a big twitch. "Neko nii-chan, you only looked like a cat. You're not a cat." Yume said and whistled.

"Aah," Kikumaru groaned and handled the cup of the Hyper Remix juice. "Drink it than do it in laps!" Kikumaru yelled out. He slowly put the cup in front of his mouth, and then he quickly drank the contents of it.

"Gah!" Kikumaru gasped and let go off the cup. He put it over the couch and then he fainted.

"Oi, Kikumaru-sempai!"

* * *

**Five Down, 8 to go. **

** Sitting Arrangements Yume, Tezuka, Oishi, Ryoma, Tomoka, Fuji, Sakuno, Kintarou **

"Yume-chaaan, ever planned on idolizing Fuji?" Kikumaru asked with a deep sigh. He reached the glass bowl and picked a paper. "Whoever it is, I'll give him an easy dare so I'll have my afternoon break early." Eiji complained and started unfolding the paper.

"Oi Eiji-sempai, having a drink of this juice is quite good! Jumping is really good for the body. Ne, Mamushi?" Momoshiro said and looked at Kaidoh with an unexplainable glare. Kaidoh just put his hands inside his pockets and hissed. "Fshuuu…"

"Idolizing sadist nii-chan?" Yume whispered and placed her index finger at the side of her forehead. A smile suddenly crept out of her features. "Ah! Why not? Sadist nii-chan!!!"

"Eh, that's terrible. Idolizing Fuji will cause invasion in this world…" Eiji said and sighed. "Eh?" Eiji's eyes widened when he had read the name on the paper. Momoshiro, as well as the others, wondered when he did.

"Whose name is at the paper?" they asked. Kikumaru hung his head low and showed the paper to others.

"NYAAAA!!!! Tezuka! How long will your name follow me????!!!!!" Eiji asked and shouted. Tezuka looked at him seriously and said, "My name never followed yours. My surnames is letter T and yours was letter E. Had you studied the alphabet?" Tezuka asked and smirked.

"AAAAH TEZUKAAAA!!!!" Kikumaru suddenly squealed. "Argh! Truth or Dare?" he asked. Tezuka glared him back. "Dare." He said directly.

Kikumaru's head hung low. "Hahaha." He started laughing. Everyone wondered when Eiji started laughing like crazy without any reason. "Eh, Kikumaru-sempai, what's the matter?"

"Tezuka!" Eiji called on and pointed Tezuka Kunimitsu, who still have his serious, stoic and emotionless face. "I want you to do…"

"Do what?" Tezuka asked. Everybody focused their minds on what Eiji will say.

"I WANT YOU TO DO THE **CHICKEN** DANCE! WITH SOUND EFFECTS HUH!" Kikumaru yelled out loud. Everybody started bursting out, laughing. Inui took out his notebook and pen. "I should record what kind of…erm…Chicken dance that will Tezuka do." He said and grinned. Fuji took out his handy digital camera while Yume started to set her video camera. On the other hand was Sakuno, who was wondering if Tezuka will do Eiji's dare.

Ryoma smirked. "Why don't you do it now, bucho? Are you afraid?" he said cockily.

"Who told you that I am scared?" Tezuka asked and glared at Ryoma. The two of them started exchanging glares with each other.

Oishi noticed the two and butted in. "Oi oi, you two, stop that…" he said and smiled. Tezuka and Ryoma got enough and mind their own businesses.

Sakuno sighed. "I thought something bad is about to happen. Ne, Kin-chan?" she said and asked. Kintarou nodded. "Ah."

"Now Tezuka, I want you to do the chicken dance within 15 seconds! Timer starts…"

"Eiji, get ready to run in laps." Tezuka said with his eyebrows twitching. He bent his arms and formed his 'chicken wings'

"Now!"

* * *

**6 down, 7 to go. **

** Sitting Arrangements Yume, Oishi, Ryoma, Tomoka, Fuji, Sakuno, Kintarou **

"That was a good shot. Ne, Yume-chan?" Fuji smiled while adjusting his digital camera. Yume closed her video camera after saving Tezuka's dance in the memory card. She smiled greatly and nodded. "HAI! Demo, it's a bad thing that he didn't make it on time."

"Eiji get ready after we go back to the city…" Tezuka said and narrowed his eyebrows. Eiji was currently jumping happily and said, "Yes I will! I only want the experience of seeing you dance for the first time, TE-ZU-KA!"

"Four eyed nii-chan, pick a paper!" Yume happily said and gave him the bowl. Tezuka dug his hand inside the said bowl and picked up a paper. He quickly unfolded it and wondered what's inside.

"Lucky and Unlucky time: Pick 5 Players to be evicted and the remaining two players should do consequences for each other." Tezuka read aloud. "Inui, does it means that I should pick 5 papers?" he asked. Inui nodded after clutching his notebook. "Ah."

"I'll start." Tezuka informed. He started picking 5 papers. "The players who should be evicted are: Osakada,"

"Yatta! I'm free from consequences!"

"Oishi, Fuji, Ryuzaki-san, and Yume." Tezuka announced. The persons who were called stood up and, the remaining sat still. "The persons who remained are…"

"Echizen and Kintarou." Tezuka said directly. Ryoma and Kintarou stared at each other for a few seconds, and everybody could feel the building tension between them.

Sakuno's hand trailed its way towards her chest. "I'm nervous. But, I wonder why…" she whispered to herself. Fuji saw how Sakuno reacted, and a ghostly smile covered his playful lips.

"Are you ready?" Kintarou asked with a great smile of excitement graced upon his lips.

Ryoma smirked and adjusted his cap. "I always am."

… To be continued

* * *

**A/N: Minna-san! I'm really sorry to update very late again. Haaa, we just had 2 exams at a time, and I need to cut off this chapter for a few reasons. I should think of many ways how the battle between Kintarou and Ryoma should go on the flow. Teehee. Plus, we just had our intramurals so whenever I plan that I will update, it was always postponed because I always come home late and I can't even eat my dinner. Heck, school is such a hassle. Grumbles. **

** CGOMN, I wish it really became interesting since I updated so late. Gomen! TT hehe. To MadokaKotone, hehe. Not so much 'galing'. I was also wondering how to keep it up while doing schoolwork (oh gosh I talk like a different person suuuuu!) To summer-loven-2, Tezy-chan? Waa Kawaii! Hehe. To Matoki, I don't know when she will remember Ryoma. Just keep your fingers crossed. () To Ryoma-sama, do you really think it's okay for me to update so late? SUU hehe joke! Please tell me if there's something wrong! To haiezel-chan, bwahahaha! I love your review! GLOMP! I really want to make you laugh because I know that your housemates will think that you are crazy. Ahahaha evil me! (Ya-chan taichou is being a sadist! Bwahaha!) Oi haiezel-chan, update now! If you need help just call on me, ne? To eiram.miraie, hehe. Yes we hope that she remembers soon. You'll be able to see Ryoma even poorer at the next chapters. To ate chimei/hikaru-chan, what did you mean by this: "like the writer, the story goes on comedy", eh? You mean I am also funny? Hahahaha! But I'm not a clown how can I make you laugh? MAMAIS! MAMAIS! CORNY! CORNY! IT WILL PRICK YOU! Hehe. To Sakuno-chan, just keep on reading! And if someone flames you (or even chelsy-chan) just tell it to me and I'll try to comfort you, ne? To seru-chan, ahaha you naughty reviewer! Tagalog Mode: Hindi mo kinakailangang gamitin ang wikang tagalong ngunit, subalit, datapwa't iyon ang gusto mo, ayos lang sa kaibuturan ng aking madamdaming puso. BWAHAHAHAHA! What's that?! I hate it, it makes me laugh! Bwahahaha! To animeandmangaaddict, I want to say thank you because it was you who made the 100th review! You made me so happy! Hehe. To shenhui-san, yes. Inui is a brutal, indeed. Haha. To jomai-san, thanks! I wish you'll completely fall, ne? Hehe joke. To kusayor, I'm happy to be the one of the reasons of your good mood. Ne, can you please tell me what song it is that made you happy? To darkheart and animegrlrlz, thanks for the R&R! I really appreciated it. **

** Minna who always read my story despite of my late updates, Thank you very much! **

** Well, that's all for now, minna! I'm really sorry for the late updates! Please tell me if I'm getting on your nerves! **

** And please, visit my homepage and profile and then join at our forums! We will gladly wait for you! **

** Ja'ne! **

** rookie-chan **


	11. Just a Little Conversation

**Yo, minna-san! Rookie-chan desu! I'm really sorry to update so late again. Blame it all on schoolwork! And I had just finished PoT series a day ago. And OMG I was crying when I watched the final episode! Gah! I'm having a hangover again. Good thing it is POT anime or else, hmm. I might not have updated again! Hahaha just joking! Now I am scheduling some to watch POT Nationals OVA. Yay yay! Kin-chan on the way! Hey, hey! RyoSakuKin madness is here! **

**About PoT anime, waaa! It really had a very nice ending, ne? And Ryoma having a time to beat Lleyton Hewitt means he had surpassed Maria Sharapova? Or is she at the other tennis tournament, I mean is it in Australian Open? Hehehe. Demo demo! I'm really happy at heart when they featured episode one as their ending song! Waaa RyoSaku in full speed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Waa! The DVD that I borrowed from my friend had a one-hour special about the making of POT movie, meaning that there's so much of Ryoga-ness!!!! Waa! And I love Kevin Smith too! Oh well, goodluck on reading. **

* * *

"I'll start." Tezuka informed. He started picking 5 papers. "The players who should be evicted are: Osakada," 

"Yatta! I'm free from consequences!"

"Oishi, Fuji, Ryuzaki-san, and Yume." Tezuka announced. The persons who were called stood up and, the remaining sat still. "The persons who remained are…"

"Echizen and Kintarou." Tezuka said directly. Ryoma and Kintarou stared at each other for a few seconds, and everybody could feel the building tension between them.

Sakuno's hand trailed its way towards her chest. "I'm nervous. But, I wonder why…" she whispered to herself. Fuji saw how Sakuno reacted, and a ghostly smile covered his playful lips.

"Are you ready?" Kintarou asked with a great smile of excitement graced upon his lips.

Ryoma smirked and adjusted his cap. "I always am." He said and looked at Kintarou. "Now, who's going to give the first consequence?" Kintarou asked.

"You first." Ryoma said and smiled a cocky grin. "If that's what you want, Koshimae." He responded.

Sakuno stared at the two boys in front of her. She had a very hesitating feeling inside her; what are the meaning of Echizen-kun and Kin-chan's stares at each other? Is there something wrong between them? Or is it just… something that she doesn't even need to know?

Kintarou opened his mouth and inhaled air. "I want you to…"

"AH!" the bedroom's door opened widely, showing an old woman's figure. "I had such a nice sleep!" Sumire stretched her arms after yawning.

Everyone stared at her for almost a minute.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Sumire blinked several times.

"The battle was having an overdue…" Eiji sighed with a sign of disappointment on his face. Yume strongly agreed and nodded. "Waa, I want more…"

_Ah! I could almost feel my heart bursting!_ Sakuno thought of and sighed deeply. Fuji looked at her and smiled.

_She was nervous_. The smiling and scary tensai thought of.

"Che. Mada mada dane…" Ryoma cursed under his breath. At the other side was Kintarou, who sat an Indian sit with a childish annoyed expression on his face. "That was close."

Sumire looked at the wall clock and noticed that she had already slept long. "It's already 6:30 in the evening?" she wondered and looked at the kitchen if the food is already cooked.

"What are you guys doing while I was asleep?"

* * *

"Ah, that was really a close one. Ne, Yume-chan?" Tomoka sighed deeply while handing the room's key to Sakuno. Yume exhaled a puff of smoke and muttered. "Eh, I think we should have gone longer to prove something…"

"Prove something like what?" Sakuno asked and blinked several times. She unlocked the room's doorknob and opened the room's door when…

"KRAAAW!" a Himalayan cat jumped over Sakuno after she opened the door. "Eh, Riku-chan?"

The cat looked at Sakuno confusedly when she called her Riku. "Meow?"

Sakuno lifted the cat with a confused expression featured on her face. "Is there something bothering you, Riku-chan?" she asked. The cat jumped off from Sakuno's hands and looked at Sakuno.

"Meow." The cat purred and looked at Sakuno. Her name is Karupin, isn't it? So why should she be called as Riku, which was not her true name?

"Eh, Riku-chan…" Sakuno lifted Karupin once more and brought her to the girl's room. Yume and Tomoka followed her as well, and started chatting about the event that passed a few minutes ago. Sakuno dropped Karupin and was about to close the door when she saw a familiar image of a boy chasing something ahead from him at the hallway.

"Oi, Karupin…" Ryoma called on. "Meow…" the cat purred and then looked at the half-closed door of the girl's room. Riku blinked several times before walking towards the said room. "Eh, Karupin?!"

"Meow…" Riku purred and bewildered Sakuno. "Why?" Sakuno blinked several times.

"Ryuzaki?" Echizen wondered and called on.

"Echizen-kun?"

* * *

Fuji peeked out from the room's window and smiled. "I think it already started…" he mumbled. Momoshiro wondered and looked at his former sempai. "Are you saying something, Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji showed another set of creepy features when he looked at Momoshiro. "Take a look, but please do it silently." He said and hushed. Momoshiro, in return, also took a peek at the said window, his eyes blinking several times.

"EH?! Echizen and Ryuzaki-sa-" Momoshiro's loud voice was cut off by Fuji, who had recently cupped his loud mouth. "Sshh…" he hushed once more.

"Hoi hoi? Nya Fuji, what's happening here?" Kikumaru leapt and then grabbed Momoshiro by his neck. He formed his hands like looking for something, and then saw two figures from the tree in front of their room. "Hoi?" Kikumaru wondered.

Momoshiro and Fuji looked at Eiji. Kikumaru blinked several times.

"NYAAAA!!!! Ryuzaki-san and Ochibi-!" Kikumaru's loud voice was cut off by Momoshiro and Fuji. "Sshh, just watch silently, Eiji." Fuji hushed. Eiji nodded. "Gah!" he exclaimed when Fuji released him. "Let me see! Let me see!" he said quickly and took a peek. "Hoi! What a nice timing, ochibi!" Kikumaru blinked several times while having this big cheshire.

"There's a 100 percent probability that all of you are spying on Echizen and Ryuzaki-san once more." Inui spoke from behind, his eyeglasses gleaming from the reflection of light.

"GAH!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro reacted when they heard Inui's voice. "Eh, Inui?" Kikumaru exclaimed once more. "Yo." Inui greeted. He looked at his former tennis teammates and smiled. "I think my decision of bringing my antidote was a great idea." Inui said while adjusting his eyeglasses. He took out a notebook entitled 'Spying Kouhais (lower classmen)'. Fuji, Momoshiro and Eiji were sweat dropped. "Until now. Ne, Inui?" they asked.

"I just can't keep things going on without knowing." Inui said as his eyeglasses gleamed.

"Here it is." Fuji said, and the four of them continued on peeking at the windows.

* * *

"Eto, I wonder why Echizen-kun asked me here?" Sakuno asked while looking at Ryoma with such an innocent face and a sweet gentle smile. Ryoma, in return, who doesn't have his cap at the current time, turned his back to her and answered, "I just want to ask you something."

Sakuno tilted her head and wondered. "What is it, Echizen-kun?" she asked in a low, calm voice.

"I want to ask, if you…" Ryoma paused, thinking if the following question won't affect her so much.

"If I…" Sakuno's eyes looked at the ground with such disappointment, her mind having a clear clue on what he is going to ask her.

Ryoma looked at the velvet sky and took a deep breath. "I want to ask if you had already-"

"I have regained some of them, but the guy's face was still blurred to me…" she said and looked at the dark sky with gloomy eyes. "… I even feel like, I'm not going to regain them at all." She said, her eyes weakening in despair. Ryoma peeked at her with the corner of his cat-like eyes, and felt like pain within him when he heard her say the lines he didn't even expected to hear. "Are you going to lose hope?" he asked.

Sakuno's eyes widened when she heard him. "Am I… going to lose hope?" she mumbled. Ryoma looked back to the skies, laid his back at the plum tree that was covering both of them and said, "Ah. People never fail. They just give up." He responded with a meek smile. A smile that doesn't show any hints of his greatness. A smile that doesn't show his strength. A smile that never became the reason of his popularity.

_That smile… It's different… It seems like it's not him- No. It was the real and true image of Echizen-kun… _Sakuno thought of when she saw Ryoma's pleasant reaction.

"You know what, I knew a person who knows how to fight and how to quit." Ryoma continued and hung his head low.

"Echizen-kun…" Sakuno muttered and looked at the prince in front of her.

"He is a very strong person who had his will of fighting, and attained so many goals in his life. But unbeknownst to him is that he forgot something…" Ryoma added with a sad expression on his face while twirling the grass with his index finger. Sakuno felt her hand clutching her dress' ribbon when she heard his low tone, her eyebrows narrowing for the unexplainable feeling that visits her. She sat down next to him without any doubt just to hear his little story.

"When he knew that he forgot something, he was full of hesitations which caused his frustrations and his will of fighting. Until now, he doesn't even know if he will still fight, now that he knew that the one he is fighting for is full of sadness only because of him." He said with his gloomy eyes.

"E-Echizen-kun…" Sakuno muttered his name once more, driving her to a sadder sensation more than before. "I don't know how to help that friend of yours… was the one he was fighting for already left him?" she asked.

She struck a chord there. Why? Did Sakuno already left him?

Ryoma faced her with a desperate look. "I don't know, but do you think she will leave him for something?" he asked in front of her face, his eyes were full of anxiety and were like resided with tears he wanted to hide.

Sakuno wondered when he saw Ryoma's sudden reaction. She just smiled and said, "She won't leave him if the guy continues on fighting for her."

"Sakuno…" Ryoma was taken a back with what she had said.

"Echizen-kun?" Sakuno wondered and looked at Ryoma. "Echizen-kun, is there something bothering you?" she asked anxiously. Ryoma shook his head and smiled. "No, it was nothing." He said and looked at the skies once more.

"You know what, Echizen-kun, I think the girl will never leave the guy for something." Sakuno added and looked at the skies too.

"Why did you say so?" Ryoma asked once more.

A mild smile crept out of her features. "I just know."

"Oi Fuji! I can't get through!" Eiji's shrieking voice came shouting. "Eh, Momoshiro, please give me way. I can't hear them." Inui explained to Momoshiro. Momoshiro looked at Inui and apologized. "Gomen ne, Inui-sempai…" Fuji placed his index finger in front of his mouth and hushed. "Sshh, don't be so noisy." He said.

"S-Sempai-tachi?" Sakuno wondered when she heard her sempai-tachi from behind. She blinked several times and…

"_That kid is a first year Osaka representative from Shitenhouji Chuu, named Kintarou Tooyama." Inui spoke from behind, along with the other Seigaku regular tennis members who came out from a bush nearby. "You saw that power on the straight attack ball you avoided."_

"_Sempai-tachi!" was my reaction after seeing them come out from the bush._

"_If you are the East's rookie… he's the west's super rookie." Inui added while reading his notebook._

"_Then sempai-tachi are the east's spying devils. Let's go, Ryuzaki." A man with a white cap spoke beside me and called on. "Eh, are you sure?" I asked. And then another guy who looked like Kin-chan appeared behind us. "Oi, Koshima-"_

"Hoi hoi ochibi!" Kikumaru called on and clung his arm at Ryoma's neck.

Sakuno was snapped back to reality when she heard Kikumaru's voice.

"Eh, Kikumaru-sempai…" Ryoma protested in a low voice. Kikumaru started blabbing about different things just to make him forget that the four of them disturbed his and her serious conversation. Ryoma looked around to see Sakuno, but…

_Where is she? _He wondered. Ryoma observed around him and saw her enter the rest house.

"Oi Echizen, what happened? What did you talked about?" Momoshiro asked enthusiastically. Ryoma shrugged and smiled.

"Just a little conversation." He said and walked out.

* * *

It was declared as a new day when the sun rose from the east, shining the whole world the best way it can. The birds from the tree sang a new song and the leaves from the trees swayed with the breeze, scattered green leaves covered the garden. Everything outside was full of harmony, as well as the persons inside the rest house.

As time goes by, there comes a lost wanderer at the hallways, trying to catch up with the schedule assigned to her. "Ah, I said to myself that I am going to wake up earlier to do my morning chores!" Sakuno Ryuzaki chanted along the way while running at the hallways, her light stomps shaking the woody ground. She ran with a graceful smile covering her thin lips while trying to remember what happened last night.

_People never fail. They just give up._

Sakuno reminisced every single word that Ryoma had told her. Every word brings her into the rhythm to do the chores with peace of mind. She closed her eyes without any doubt; her heart was full of glee and happiness.

_I think I should thank him in every way I can. Um, in what way will I tha-_

"Ah!" Sakuno's wandering thoughts disappeared like a puff of smoke when she bumped at something she doesn't even know.

"Sa-Sakuno-chan?" a sitting red haired guy in front of her scratched his hard head and wondered. Sakuno tilted her head and wondered too. "Kin-chan? Why this early?" she asked

"I was scheduled at this time. How about you, Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou blinked several times before asking. Sakuno smiled and said, "I am also scheduled at this time, Kin-chan…"

Once again, Kintarou blinked his eyes several times.

"Kin-chan?" Sakuno wondered when Kintarou paused for almost a minute.

"Yatta! Sakuno-chan and my schedule is the same! Yay! Yay!" Kintarou danced in joy. Sakuno smiled sheepishly and tried to calm her friend. "Etou, Kin-chan… you are going to wake them up…" she said. Kintarou stopped leaping for joy when Sakuno spoke. He smiled at her and showed his paper schedule to her. "Sa-chan, you can count on me!" Kintarou said childishly. Sakuno looked at her with determined eyes and punched her hand unto the air.

"We can do this, Kin-chan!" Sakuno yelled as well.

"Yeah! Yosh!" Kintarou added.

The door in front of them opened, showing a boy with blue round neck (messed) shirt who was currently rubbing his eyes, as if he was a crying little boy. "W-what is... the noise… about…"

"Meow…" a Himalayan cat purred from the foot of the said boy and cuddled Sakuno's foot.

Sakuno and Kintarou looked at the owner of the boy and wondered who it was.

"Ohayou, Echizen-kun… hehe…" Sakuno smiled sheepishly. She wish that Ryoma didn't saw her at that pose or else…

"R-Ryuzaki?" Ryoma's mood from no where was snapped back to reality when he heard Sakuno's voice. Kintarou looked at him with a sheepish smile too.

"Good morning, Koshimae!" Kintarou greeted energetically. "Oi oi Koshimae, tell me. Where have you been last night?" he asked.

"L-last night?" Ryoma and Sakuno were like in an electrical shock when Kintarou mentioned what happened last night. Ryoma shrugged and looked at Kintarou like nothing happened.

"Sakuno-chan was also missing last night…" Kintarou thought of and looked at Ryoma and Sakuno. "OI! Did something… did something happened-"

"I don't know what happened last night." Ryoma said and closed the room's door. Sakuno sighed mentally.

_Ah. Echizen-kun is a good actor, ne? _Sakuno thought of as a smile crept out from her lips. She faced Kintarou and smiled once more. "Etou, Kin-chan, I am going to the backyard to check out on something." She said with a glee of happiness. Ryoma heard her from the inside and blushed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kintarou asked.

Ryoma was disappointed when Kintarou asked Sakuno to go with her. He wanted her to go alone.

Sakuno shook her head. "No, it's okay. It's a secret place." She said and left. "See you, Kin-chan!" she said and waved goodbye.

"Just call on me if you needed something!" Kintarou added before she completely left. Sakuno faced him from afar and smiled. "I will!" she shouted.

Ryoma sighed from the inside. _I am really a very great actor._ He said to himself and dumped his self over the bed. "I don't have enough sleep…" he murmured as his eyes went heavy, sending him to a relaxing feeling called sleeping.

* * *

"Here I come!" Sakuno shouted while circulating the backyard. She looked around her and treasured Mother Nature. She looked at the plum tree at the backyard and smiled.

"I wish the girl will never leave the guy that Echizen-kun is referring to." She said and gave in a deep sigh. She opened her chocolaty eyes and realized that she had gone to far from her previous place and now she's already under the plum tree. She chuckled how disgraceful she might be when she's still young. Klutz, innocent and clumsy.

_I think someone calls me a klutz. I wonder who it was… _she continued on wandering within different thoughts and feelings.

She placed her index finger in front of her mouth and looked at the swaying leaves of the tree. She stopped walking and spread her arms up to the sky, and noticed that the tiny gaps of the leaves let the rays of sunlight pass through, leaving a spot-like pattern at Sakuno's elongated arms.

Sakuno smiled while bearing such a kind of emotion inside her heart, as if her heart is going to explode in happiness. She doesn't know the real reason, but would be the event last night brought her extravagant smiles?

She spun around like a child dancing with the scattering of cherry blossom leaves. She turned around, until she bumped at the stem of the plum tree mentioned before.

"Ha-ha. I think I'm just over enjoying myself…" Sakuno chuckled to herself and sat under the tree. She placed her hands in front of her mouth and took a little yawn, crystal forms of liquids formed beside her eyes. She wiped them all away and looked up once more.

"I think it would be better if the guy who was lost in my memories is with me by now. But, I think I felt his presence just a while ago… I wonder why it keeps me from hesitating…" she murmured with a slight frown, her hands trailing at the sides of her jogging pants. She looked up once more and took a pleased expression on her face.

"As what Echizen-kun had told me, I am not going to lose hope. People don't fail. They just give up." She muttered and clutched her hands together as what she had done before. "Echizen-kun…"

_I feel very different whenever I hear or speak his name… _she said and heaved a sigh, relaxing her left arm on her left side.

Suddenly, she felt a linen-like cloth beside her. "What is this?" Sakuno wondered when she saw a bouquet of flowers beside her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the laced yellow flowers beside her. Sakuno faced the said bouquet, carried it on her arms and smelled the fragrance of the flowers.

Her eyes rolled while her hands trailed around the linen-covered bouquet of flowers, and alas! She found it. The card that she has been looking for. She flipped open the lavender-scented card and…

Cheer up. No one can beat you in your determination. I know that you can encourage yourself as well as how you encourage other people.

-From: Savior

Sakuno's heart raced in triumph when she knew who sent the flowers. Her arms involuntarily hugged the pink linen bouquet, while her eyes closed with the pleasure she's been feeling right now. But…

_Does it mean that… he is just around? _Sakuno asked herself and stood up. Her heart was like in the verge of exploding from a marathon race as adrenalin infested her white cheeks. She became nervous, but why?

_I don't feel him like a stalker… rather a very special person who is just around me, watching… but, why did he use the name Savior anyways? _Her mind continued on flashing hypothesis while walking back to the rest house.

"I really wonder why…" Sakuno wondered in thoughts once more. "But the most important thing is that it made me happy… VERY happy." She said with a smile.

* * *

"Here's the schedule for the day." Sumire announce after everybody took breakfast, showing a whiteboard full of charts and schedules of activities. Today is Tuesday, and we are going to do sports activities. It's already 8:30 in the morning, and we are going to have the following schedule for this morning, afternoon and evening:

9:00- Run in laps around the basketball court near at the entrance of the south east forest,

9:45- Volleyball. Boys are going to put the nets at the basketball court; there are two poles with dual purpose: Volleyball and tennis."

Kikumaru leaped in joy when he heard tennis. "Yay! We are going to play tennis!"

"Not until we reached day 6. We are already in day 2. So, you should have more patience, Eiji." Sumire placed her hands at the sides of her hips. "I am going to continue:

10:45 – 11:00 AM- Break

11:00-12:00- Basketball group A and group B

12:00 – 3:00 PM- Free Time

3:00 – 5:00 PM- Cleaning Time

5:00 – 6:00 PM- Break

6:30 – Dinner time. All of you get ready for the laps!" Sumire shouted with the megaphone. Everyone stood firm and shouted, "HAI!"

Everybody where having their warm-ups and stretching when they noticed a certain spot where tension starts to build-up. They looked near the storage area which happened to be beside the basketball court, just a few trees further.

"Sugoiii! They have the guts of winning from each other!" Kikumaru's mouth gaped open when he saw Ryoma and Kintarou having their own warm up while exchanging glares with each other. He almost dropped the black sack that he is carrying.

Momoshiro, in return, had a big sweat drop when he saw both of the raging rivals. "Eh Kikumaru-sempai, they don't really want to lose from each other, ne?" he said. He continued on carrying the black sack inside the storage room. He opened the door and dropped the black sacks inside. Kikumaru and Momoshiro grinned widely at each other and…

"BUI!" they showed a victory sign to each other.

"Run 50 laps around the basketball court!" Tezuka commanded. Everyone stood up straight and shouted, "HAI!"

Ryoma and Kintarou get set for the starting position while exchanging glares with each other.

"Ready… Set…" Tezuka started the countdown and…

"Go!" he declared.

-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"Waa, so fast!" the ichinen trio beamed out when they saw how fast Ryoma and Kintarou were running. Tomoka looked at Sakuno with an amazed expression on her face. "Aah! They are really into it. Ne, Sakuno?"

Sakuno nodded with a big sweat drop on her head. "Ah… yeah…" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Koshimae! I am not going to lose!" Kintarou yelled while running hastily together along with Ryoma. Ryoma, in return, smirked at him cockily and said, "I'll never will!" he said in a loud voice.

Kikumaru started running together with Inui, Fuji and Momoshiro. "I think Inui's juice won't affect them, either…" Momoshiro and Eiji spoke with a sheepish smile playing on their lips.

"Ii… data…" Inui said as his eyeglasses gleamed.

"The battle continues…" Fuji said and started speeding up his heels, catching up with Echizen and Kintarou. Momoshiro and Eiji wondered, their eyes widening. "WHOA! Is Fuji also trying to capture Sakuno-chan's heart?" Kikumaru beamed and awed.

Inui's eyeglasses gleamed once more.

"Fuji's sadistic attitude is coming once more…" the data man murmured.

"I'm not going to lose, KOSHIMAE!"

"As well to my part, KINTAROU!"

Who's going to win? And if the laps end, is the battle over? Hmm, Let's see.

… To be continued

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I finally finished the 11****th**** chapter! Is this a very late update? Please do tell me! I was just very busy with schoolwork and watching Prince of Tennis series too! Wahahaha! Off to the nationals! **

**To haiezel/freaky-chan, why no updates? Me want the updates! -squeals- ! To kawaiihannah-san, I lurrrve your long review! Hehe I know that review will keep me encouraged! To mei na-san, filipino? waa apir pareho tau! -oops-. To catseye-san, wahahaha I also like your review. -gasps- people really wanted to glomp at Tezuka, ne? -smiles- To matsukanishi-chan, yeah I already finished CCS with 2nd movie (haven't watch the first yet). And me? Being hyper? Waa I always am! Bwahahahaha! To animeandmangaaddict-chan, (waa what can i call you?) I am also cruel and I luuurrrvvee Fuji's sadist-ness. Wahahahaha. To CGOMN-chan, wahahaha another review from you! Thanks! To Madoka-chan, waaa your stomach hold on your breath! Hehehe. To bhaibyflame-san, thanks for reminding me the flower from savior-kun. You helped me! -WET GLOMP on bhaibyflame-san-. To darkheart, thanks for the review! I appreciated it so much. And thanks for reminding me to update! Wahahaha! To anangelwithnoname-san, can I call you tenshi-chan? Tenshi means angel in japanese. Well, will you allow me? -smiles-. To sakuno-chan/lu-chan, don't worry I will read and review on your story after schoolwork. Just wish that it will end soon, since I feel like we are not going to have our semestrial break -outbursts- but I always have the time to do that! And about OG, that's okay. Some kind of feeling bad to myself because I didn't proved the thing I wanted to know by myself. -smiles gently at lu-chan-. And, that's not just it. Kin-chan and Ryoma-kun will have more 'deeper' matches! Wahahaha! To summer-chan, waaa I am blasted! Hehehe. To seru-chan, haha I can imagine your face. -glomps- I miss you seru-chaaaan! To eiram-chan, thanks for encouraging me! To Jomai-san, hehe thanks for the review too. To Shenhui-san, OO if you want I am going to give you Syuusuke-kun's pictures. Haha. -evil cackle-**

**Minna who always read my story despite of my late updates, Thank you very much! **

**And minna, do you know Kanata Hongo? Waaa spread the love! -squeals-**

**Well, that's all for now, minna! I'm really sorry for the late updates! Please tell me if I'm getting on your nerves! **

**And please, visit my homepage and profile and then join at our forums! We will gladly wait for you! **

**Ja'ne! **

**rookie-chan **


	12. When Fuji Enters the Picture

**Yo, minna-san! Rookie-chan desu! I want to apologize (again) because of this very late update! Nya, we recently had our examinations that fast and made me rush all of my projects. –grumbles-. Anyways, thanks for making my reviews 143, minna! I want to glomp on all of you! Hehe. I am already done with OVAs 1-15 and what the heck? There are no any subtitles for OVA 14! Onegai, whoever have a subbed version of OVA 14, will you let rookie-chan watch it for the sake of her RyoSaku madness? –puppy eyes- Demo, I still watched it even though I only understand a few parts like when Kin-chan appeared. Haha I love sempai-tachi's reaction especially Kikumaru's! "Baka ochibi!" Lol! Hahaha. And, I'm really sorry I forgot to put Yume in the previous chapter. I was having a difficult time (and I'm really sleepy) in typing and rushing that chapter within one day.**

**Eto, I am currently watching Ouran Highschool Host Club. And, lol! For the humor! I love Tamaki especially when he blushes because of Haruhi! Nya! I really love them! Hehe. TamakixHaruhi and RyoSaku in full mad blast of speed! And yeah! Haruhi's oto-san got a point. And he struck a chord there. "But I want that desire less girl be next to that person." And that person was Tamaki! Nya! Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. And, thanks to Kami-sama / God or Lord (of us Catholics ) for giving me another year of life. Yeah. It was my birthday last October 19. I'm already 14! Yay! Yay! Hehe.**

* * *

"Ready… Set…" Tezuka started the countdown and…

"Go!" he declared.

-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"Waa, so fast!" the ichinen trio beamed out when they saw how fast Ryoma and Kintarou were running. Tomoka looked at Sakuno with an amazed expression on her face. "Aah! They are really into it. Ne, Sakuno?"

Sakuno nodded with a big sweat drop on her head. "Ah… yeah…" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Koshimae! I am not going to lose!" Kintarou yelled while running hastily together along with Ryoma. Ryoma, in return, smirked at him cockily and said, "I'll never will!" he said in a loud voice.

Kikumaru started running together with Inui, Fuji and Momoshiro. "I think Inui's juice won't affect them, either…" Momoshiro and Eiji spoke with a sheepish smile playing on their lips.

"Ii… data…" Inui said as his eyeglasses gleamed.

"The battle continues…" Fuji said and started speeding up his heels, catching up with Echizen and Kintarou. Momoshiro and Eiji wondered, their eyes widening. "WHOA! Is Fuji also trying to capture Sakuno-chan's heart?" Kikumaru beamed and awed.

Inui's eyeglasses gleamed once more.

"Fuji's sadistic attitude is coming once more…" the data man murmured.

"I'm not going to lose, KOSHIMAE!" Kintarou yelled while trying to get ahead of Ryoma.

"As well to my part, KINTAROU!" Ryoma answered back, his hidden cocky smile showing off from his lips.

Sakuno's eyebrows narrowed. "I wonder what's happening on both of them…" she said while tilting her head. "Eto, they always compete against each other whenever an event occurs…"

Yume looked at Sakuno with a wondering look. "Ne, Sakuno nee-chan doesn't notice it yet?" she blurted tactlessly. Sakuno faced Yume with an innocent look. "Notice what?"

The little girl waved her hands like a professor and confronted Sakuno. "You still don't notice the rising rivalry-"

Before Yume blurts everything, Tomoka hurriedly got into the picture and covered the frantic little girl beside Sakuno. "Eto Sakuno! Hehe! Please don't mind her!!!"

Sakuno's brow furrowed. "What rivalry?" she insisted. Finally, Tomoka already thought of releasing Yume's mouth and both of them laughed off the matter. "Hahaha Sakuno! That was nothing, don't mind it at all! Yeah that's… that's absolutely nothing, Sakuno! Hahahahaha!" Yume and Tomoka chorused together.

"Eh?! Why Fuji-sempai-" Sakuno recently reacted when she saw something about Fuji.

"What is it, Sakuno?" Tomoka asked and tapped her best friend's shoulder. "Look…" Yume murmured and pointed her sadist nii-chan.

"Ah! Fuji-sempai is…"

"Leading!" Eiji and Momoshiro blasted out loud. "Fuji is really into it, ne?" Inui mumbled from behind while scrabbling notes inside his mysterious notebook. "And I also think that Fuji is having fun." Kawamura calmly said while scratching his head.

"Sakuno nee-chan," Yume called attention and tugged Sakuno's hand. "Let's run in laps now." She said childishly. Sakuno smiled at her and rubbed her hands together. "Hai!"

Kintarou, Ryoma and Fuji were having an equal fight- they almost run without any difference at all. Ryoma snickered, his mind thinking of reaching his goal. "Fuji-senpai?" he wondered. The red-headed guy named Kintarou looked at his right side and also saw Fuji. "Ah Fuji-san! It's really nice to run, ne?" Kintarou said loudly while running.

"Yeah! Especially when you wanted to beat someone. Ne, Echize-"

"Koshimae?" Kintarou wondered when he didn't feel Ryoma's presence anymore. "Echizen?" Fuji's attention was caught up, causing him to open his blue orb like eyes.

"K-Koshimae?!" Kintarou called once again when he saw Ryoma coming from behind. Ryoma smirked while passing by. "Too slow. I already have my second lap. Mada mada dane!" the brat cockily shouted and continued running.

"Sakuno nee-chan, look! Are the birds trying to make a new nest for their children?" Yume asked while pointing a tree with a bird flying around one of its branches. Sakuno looked at Yume with an amused look. "Yume-chan, birds are really amazing, ne?" she smiled with a very pleasant look on her face.

With that smile, Ryoma Echizen already has the perfect and valid reason to trip before the girl with a very sweet, gentle and cute face.

"E-Echizen-kun?" Sakuno wondered when she saw Ryoma in a helpless prone position in front of her. "Ryoma nii-chan is diving without water." Yume told him sarcastically. Ryoma looked at Yume with a disgraced look. "I'm not."

"You can also be clumsy at some times, ne? That's new!" Sakuno teased and offered a hand to him. Ryoma was bummed out and said, "I'm not clumsy. I just saw something that disturbed me."

_When I saw your smile, I was completely distracted. _He thought of, while hints of blushes try to invade his face. "Something that disturbed you? Hmm, what is it?" she asked with a smile on her face. He avoided that look of hers and looked at her delicate hand offering him some help.

"You…" he suddenly muttered and was about to drag her hand. Sakuno was taken aback. "Me?" she wondered. Ryoma trembled while registering the word he told her.

A single 'you' worked unexpectedly.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno, then avoided, and then looked again. In short, he was unsure if he'll get the little help that he is going to get from her. If he takes her hand, it will make his heart in the verge of exploding really explode. If he don't, it would be very bad of him since he don't really have the heart to break a girl's feelings.

"Echizen-kun, what's the matter?" Sakuno's baffled expression kept on disturbing his mind.

_Choice number one will be-_

"Echizen, why don't get up if you can? I and Kin-chan already ended 4 laps while you haven't even reached the 3rd one. Is there something wrong?" Fuji smiled and reached his left hand while Kin-chan on the right, and helped him stand up from his prone position.

Geez. And because of that, he wasn't able to touch, feel and hold her smooth, white and dainty hands.

"Tsch. I am about to do that but both of you interfered." Ryoma exclaimed while dusting his pants. He had a quick glimpse at Sakuno who also looked at him at the same time. He quickly turned off his gaze and started to blush. Sakuno also did, and felt her heart beating like there's no tomorrow. Adrenalin rushed throughout her body and blushed red.

_That gaze. Did I already saw it before? _Sakuno was baffled and at the same time, sunk into deep blushes. Her spine shrilled, causing her to look at her shoes, clasp her hands together upon her thighs and feel the warmth on her own cheeks while remembering his innocent face while gazing at her.

_Ryoma Echizen. _

"Ah," Sakuno was stunned. Ryoma, as well as the others, continued their run through the court.

_Ryoma-kun…_

"R-Ryoma-kun…" her eyes widened in surprise. She remembered the name that she whispered when she woke up from a dream a few days ago, and by telling his name with her meek and gentle voice, her heart beats so fast and sends her to a very familiar sensation- a sensation that she longed to feel 8 years ago.

_I know him. I just… can't remember it clearly…_

"_Ryoma-kun…"_ she spoke once more. It seems like there's no voice coming out from her voice box. She tried once more, but when she looked at his back, she doesn't know but there's a part of her that was hurt because when she's calling him, it doesn't seem that he hears her.

"_Nothing is impossible in this world. We need to trust in our thoughts to prove them."_

_That's what Fuji-sempai told me… But what if… what if…_

"S-Sakuno?!" a loud and shrilling voice visited her ears, but it seems like nothing to her.

_Is that you, Tomo-chan? Demo, why can't I speak? Is there something wrong? Ouch, my head aches once more. What's with this? But, I still wanted to see…_

"Sakuno nee-chan!"

_I still wanted to see…_

"Oi! Ryuzaki!"

… _him._

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, are you okay?" a red headed guy asked from above, the visible ray of light striking through her face. Kintarou's anxious face came visiting her sight upon opening her eyes.

"K-Kin-chan…" Sakuno murmured. She looked around her and noticed that almost everyone was around her, and found herself on her grandmother's lap. "O-obaa-chan?"

Sumire sighed and smiled. "It's a very good thing that you already woke up, Sakuno." The old woman exhaled deeply with a mark of anxiety resembling her face.

"W-woke up?" Sakuno asked, her tone seems to be puzzled. She sat up, and when she did, she saw the face of the one who seems to be running through her mind a while ago.

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma, who sits in front of her, called on with a troubled look on his features.

_Ryoma-kun…_

"E-Echizen-kun…" she stammered and looked at the lad in front of him. Sakuno was stunned once more when she met his concerning eyes, causing her to look at the other side and blush deeply.

"I want to know what happened…" she quickly changed the matter on her head.

Yume touched her nee-chan's shoulder and confronted her. "Eto, we were really worried when you appear to be looking at something within seconds without even blinking, and then when we called you, you suddenly lost your balance and then you fainted."

Sakuno blinked several times. "I fainted?" she wondered.

Momoshiro sighed, as if he as relieved by his anxiety. "Sakuno-chan, it's a good thing that Echizen caught you in timing! If not, your head might be bumped on the bench behind you." He narrated.

Sakuno looked back at him.

And Ryoma also faced her.

Sakuno looked at the ground and felt the same warmth infesting her cheeks once more. "T-Thank you…" she said in a soft manner.

Ryoma looked at the window and smirked. "It was because you can also be clumsy at some times."

Sakuno faced him, as if she's going to take her 'thank you' back. "But it wasn't my fault!" she said childishly.

Ryoma confronted her with a questioning look. "Then whose fault it is?" he asked. Sakuno was taken aback and suddenly calmed her shoulders. "Hmp. Rude…" She said and looked at her wrist watch. "Huh? It is already 9:40…" she said to Sumire and stood up.

Sumire sighed. "Okay. Tezuka and Oishi, fix the nets on the poles and we will start volleyball at 9:45." She ordered loudly and placed her hands on her waists. All of them also stood up and were about to do their bidding.

"HAI!"

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, are you sure that you are already okay?" Kintarou tapped Sakuno's shoulder and asked once more. Sakuno smiled and looked at Kintarou. "I already told you that I am okay a hundred of times, Kin-chan! And see, that's just because I didn't get enough sleep last night. So, you don't really need to worry…" Sakuno explained in a gentle manner.

Kintarou stopped before her. "But Sakuno-chan, where have you been last night?"

Sakuno's spine shrilled, as if an electric shock passed through her body.

"And sorry if I mind asking this but, where is that secret place?" Kintarou interrogated once more.

Sakuno's spine shrilled once more. "Kin-chan really loved asking questions today, ne?" she said sweetly. Kintarou faced her with a childish look and was like bummed out. "And Sakuno-chan loves secrets."

Her vivacious face turned into a grimace.

_It was the secret that loves to hide something from her._

Kintarou noticed the gloomy reaction plastering her face. His brow furrowed and his eyes were filled with anxiety once more. "Sakuno-chan, did I said something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Sakuno faced Kintarou with a very cheerful smile, trying to hide the evolving sadness in her. "No! You didn't, Kin-chan!" she explained. "Are you sure?" he interrogated once more. "Yap! Look at me!"

"Assemble!" Sumire's commanding voice was heard by the microphone. Everyone ran at the center of the court and gathered around the old woman. "This is the team line-up." She started and showed them two pieces of paper.

Team A- Tezuka, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Osakada, Kintarou and Echizen

Team B- Kawamura, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji and Sakuno

_I'm at the same team as his?! _Ryoma thought of, as if he wanted to eat Kintarou's head because they were on the same team. At the opposite side was Kintarou, looking at Ryoma with an intense look on his eyes. The two glared at each other, not wanting to lose even if they are on the same team.

Fuji walked beside Sakuno, bent toward her ear and let out a deep breath escape from his lips. "Sakuno-chan, seems like things will be under your control if something ferocious happens." Fuji said, then gave out a very comfortable smile. Sakuno, in return, felt something weird when Fuji told her those kinds of words. What does he mean?

"Eto, Fuji-sempai, can you tell me-"

Sakuno's words were easily cut off when Fuji hushed her pink lips with his index finger. Fuji bent down in front of her, making her to move back because his face almost touched hers. "Just be silent." The sadistic person in front of him spoke, making her blush because of the close gap between their cheeks.

"Oops, I must be careful with daggers." The smiling tensai spoke as he fixed his position in front of Sakuno. He stood up straight, and then looked behind him.

There were Ryoma and Kintarou, throwing out fierce dagger-like glares on him. It was like they were saying 'ever dare to come closer to her or else I'll kill you' with those kinds of looks.

Fuji opened his eyes and gave out a prideful smile on them. "Wish you luck, guys." He said.

"Arrrrghh that maaaann…" upon hearing Fuji speak, Kintarou almost gritted his teeth. At the other side was Ryoma, tugging his cap and murmured a 'mada mada dane' with his lips. Ow, how much Ryoma loved to kick Fuji's head.

-PRRRRRRTTTT!!!!

"Okay! Team A to serve!" after the loud whistle, Yume spoke with her megaphone and passed the ball to Tezuka. The players assembled after Tezuka took the ball.

"Goodluck, Sakuno-chan." Fuji saluted, and then gave a tap on Sakuno's shoulder. "Hai, Fuji-sempai!" she responded.

"Yeaaa… I am absolutely going to beat him!" Kintarou and Ryoma chanted in unison.

-PRRRTT!!!

After Yume blew the whistle, Tezuka threw the ball on air and stroke it with his way of swaying his arms. The ball was about to land at the right side of the court- all thanks to Oishi who received the ball. The ball won't reach, so Sakuno quickly tossed the ball on air, and then Fuji spiked it. The ball went through between Ryoma and Kintarou, making them even more annoyed than before.

"Team B! One point!" Yume spoke out loudly, giving out the signal that Sakuno's team got a point.

Fuji faced Sakuno once more. "Nice one, Sakuno-chan." He congratulated. Sakuno faced him and gave him a high-five. "All thanks to you, Fuji-sempai…"

Ryoma and Kintarou were about to explode in jealousy. Such tension was released after seeing Sakuno and Fuji had a high-five together, meaning that they hands touched each other.

-PRRRTT!

Tezuka served once more, but now with a more powerful shot than before.

"Hoi!" Eiji jumped on air and started striking the white ball. The said object passed through the net and was about to bounce between Kaidoh and Momoshiro. Good thing that Tomoka is alert or else, it would be another score for them. She received the ball and it passed through the net, only to find Sakuno already on a receiving stance. The auburn haired girl took the ball and let it pass through the net once more. Ryoma saw the ball and quickly returned it without any doubt.

"Probability to land at the left side of the court, 72 percent!" Inui came calculating and quickly received the ball. The white circular object passed through the net once more and met Kintarou's arms. He spiked the ball between Oishi and Fuji with such a ball, giving their team a point.

Fuji stood up straight and faced Sakuno. "That was a hard ball, ne?" he said. Sakuno nodded and smiled, "We'll get the next point."

"Oi!" two voices in unison came by Fuji's ear. He looked at the other side of the net and saw Kintarou and Ryoma paying attention on his smiling guise. Ryoma placed his hands on his waists, while Kintarou paid his attention on pointing his index finger on him. "I am going to defeat you!"

"Really?"

"Eh?" Ryoma and Kintarou reacted.

"Try me if you can. Bring it on." Fuji smirked, showing his will to provoke the opposite team. He gave up a small laugh- a sign of his amusement towards the two boys who seems like to be fighting for the girl beside him. He bent his body and formed a receiving posture. After he did, Ryoma and Kintarou got back on their own places and did their own poses too.

Yume grinned widely from the bench. "Sadist nii-chan is really into it, ne?"

_Flashback:_

_Yume was currently walking through the hallway minutes before the breakfast when she saw Fuji. "Waa! Sadist nii-chan! Where are you going?" she asked. Fuji smiled, bent his body towards her and placed his hands on his bended knees. "I'm going to do something relevant." He said with his usual, calm smile. _

_The little girl bewildered while registering Fuji's recent answer. "Relevant?" _

_Fuji nodded. "Yeah. I want to help your Sakuno nee-chan. I think that you already knew what happened, ne?"_

_Yume's vigorous face turned sour upon hearing Fuji's statements. "Eto, I also want to help…"_

_Fuji opened his eyes upon seeing the little girl's reaction. "Yume-chan, don't frown. You're cuteness fades away whenever you do that. Don't worry, we will help Sakuno-chan, okay?"_

_Yume's sour look glimmered once more and nodded. "I'm on it!"_

_: End of Flashback_

"Mamushi nii-chan, to serve!" Yume shouted with a very lively voice. Kaidoh grunted upon hearing the little girl calling him viper while picking up the rolling ball.

"Oi Mamushi! Don't screw up or else, you'll never know what will happen to you!" Momoshiro shouted from the right side. Kaidoh looked at Momoshiro with such an angry glare and spoke, "Don't compare me with you, baka!" he shouted back. Momoshiro's nerves were popping like popcorn when he perceived Kaidoh's ridiculous answer on him. "You bastard!" he spoke and made a fist before him.

"I really hated it when I'm on the same team as you, porcupine head!" Kaidoh said while tossing the ball on air. Momoshiro grunted. "Heh. Just keep on saying that and I'll shout your deepest darkest secret." Momoshiro smirked and made his pose.

_No!!!!! _Kaidoh mentally reacted.

Because of that, Kaidoh was distracted, wasn't able to serve the ball and what's worst is that the ball landed on his face. He covered his face with his both hands and glared at Momoshiro with I-am-going-to-kill-you look. "You te-me!!!!"

* * *

Time had passed by and it's almost over-time for the volleyball sport. Team A took 31 points while Team B is currently leading with 32 points. It was the time for Kawamura to serve with his burning skills!

-PRRRT!

"GREAAATOO!!! BUUURRRNNIIIING!" Kawamura shouted while spiking the ball with such a great force. Tezuka managed to return his strong serve and let the ball pass through the net. Oishi quickly tossed the ball, and then Kikumaru came in service to spike the ball. The ball was returned to team A once more. Ryoma came in aid and received the ball, returned it to the opposite side where Fuji posed and waited for the ball. The always smiling tensai tossed the ball, and then Sakuno jumped and then spiked the ball with force. Kintarou ran towards the ball's direction when…

"Ack!"

"Kin-chan!" Sakuno came in aid and ran over the red headed guy. Kintarou fell with his right foot and customarily lost his balance, causing him to react and almost collapse on the floor. The usual vigorous guy was actually in deep pain after realizing that he fell on a dangerous manner. "Kin-chan, are you okay?" Sakuno asked.

Kintarou forced a smile from his lips and quickly answered. "I'm okay… you don't need to worry so much…"

"Demo…" Sakuno was about to insist.

"It will be better if we bring him to his room and take care of his injury." Ryoma spoke from behind and looked at Kintarou's helpless position.

Sakuno faced Ryoma with determination. "Hai. Echizen-kun, will you please help me?" she asked and took a nod in instance. Ryoma took Kintarou's arm and placed it over his shoulders to support him. "But, how about the game?" Kintarou asked and received a smirk from Ryoma. "We'll continue the battle after you recover. We will never let this happen once more." He said with fortitude and strength of mind. Kintarou grinned and, "Keh, I'll never hand it to you alone, Koshimae." He replied.

* * *

"Echizen-kun, could you please put his leg above the chair?" Sakuno asked while preparing a basin with cold water in it. Ryoma responded and did what she asked for. He placed Kintarou's leg above the brown chair and sat on the bed. Sakuno approached the two lads with the basin and quickly placed it at the chair's feet. She grasped the wet and cold towel, and then placed it above Kintarou's ankle.

"Itai!" Kintarou moved back when he felt the cold towel pressing against his aching ankle. "Eto, Kin-chan, it will be fast if you don't move so much." Sakuno smiled with an anxious retort on him. Kintarou looked at Sakuno with an unsure grimace and nodded. "Hai."

Sakuno smiled and then repeated the same action again. She pressed the cold towel on his throbbing ankle and he persisted not to move so much and endure the pain as much as he can.

Minutes had passed and the Operation: Heal Kintarou was successful!

Ryoma stood up, opened the door and stepped out. "I'm not so much needed here so, I'm going out."

Sakuno's eyebrows narrowed. "Echizen-kun…" she murmured. Ryoma wondered and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked with his hands delved inside his jacket's pockets.

Sakuno moved back and shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

Ryoma shrugged and completely exited when he knew that he's not going to do anything regarding the situation with his ears all red. Sakuno sighed upon hearing the door clunk upon its frame. Why is she feeling so nervous? And what happened to her just a while ago?

"Sakuno-chan…" Kintarou called on with a defenseless look. Sakuno was a little bit startled, and looked at him. Oh, how many times did Kintarou woke her up from fantasies?

"Any problem, Kin-chan?" Sakuno asked with a smile pasted on her face. Kintarou was taken aback when he saw that kind of smile. His defenseless look became even worse.

_She always looks at me with that kind of smile. The kind of smile I always long to see whenever I sense her. _

_The very first smile that she gave me when we first met. _Kintarou thought of while feeling his heart beat almost rampaging.

"Kin-chan, is there any problem?" Sakuno wondered when she noticed that Kintarou is staring on space. Kintarou was snapped back, and looked at her with a smile. "No! Completely blanked from problems! Ahahahaha!" Kintarou falsely laughed in front of her while scratching his head.

Sakuno faced him with such a motherly like look. "I know you, Kin-chan. You'll never act like that if you don't have a prob-"

"No problem, promise. I just wanted to say… thank you…" he hung his head low to hide his blushing face. Sakuno was baffled and asked, "Thank you for what?"

Kintarou looked at Sakuno with an almost annoyed look. "Maa, Sakuno-chan! What kind of question is that?" he reacted childishly.

"Eh?" she blinked several times.

"I really wanted to thank you a lot… you are always there to help me in every way you can… but, I think I haven't done any for you yet…" Kintarou responsed with a frown creeping out from his features.

"Kin-chan…"

Kintarou smirked with a visible sadness within his eyes. "Sakuno-chan is always around whenever I have problems, and it seems like she knew me more than myself! Heh, I think I'm being too much careless about myself…" he said while placing his hand on his forehead. "See, I even look helpless now. All because of my childish behavior…"

Sakuno's pink lips formed a smile. "Kin-chan, don't speak like you're saying that I know you more than yourself can do."

Kintarou's attention was caught up. Yeah, she actually struck a chord there.

"Friends are made to support their friends." She told him, followed by another sweet smile. "And Kin-chan, if you don't have that kind of behavior, I'll never be able to meet you. Ne?"

Sakuno's optimistic behavior met his almost failing composure. She always knows how to make sad hearts a happy one.

"Sakuno-chan! As always, you are very nice…" Kintarou started.

"Then?"

"Very good…"

"Next?"

"Very kind and sweet.."

"And?"

"Very lova-"

"Eh? Kin-chan, why did you pause?" Sakuno wondered when their normal conversations about saying other's thoughts were cut off.

Kintarou almost slipped his tongue. _Sakuno-chan is very… lovable. _

Oh no! That thought made him shade his cheeks filled with ten bucks of red paint!

"Ne Kin-chan, what happened to you? Kin-chan?" Sakuno almost shook his shoulders when he didn't speak at all. Kintarou raised his head, only to see Sakuno's face near his own.

"Sakuno-chan…" Kintarou was stunned when he saw her beautiful face in front of his own face. Sakuno wondered once more, making her even cuter than before. "Kin-chan, what's happening to-"

At last! Sakuno also noticed the face gap.

"Eto, gomen nasai…" Sakuno apologized and quickly changed her eyes' direction, as Kintarou does. "It's okay."

-KNOCK KNOCK

"Sakuno nee-chan! Onigiri nii-chan! Lunch is ready!" Yume knocked from the outside. "Hai!" Sakuno quickly answered and stood up. "Let's go, Kin-chan!"

"Yeah!" Kintarou responded and stood up with his completely recovered foot. Sakuno opened the door and saw two figures. The little girl peeked in and saw Kintarou. Yume was currently asking Kintarou about his foot injury. "How is it, Onigiri nii-chan?" she asked. Kintarou grinned upon hearing Yume's label to him. "Completely recovered!"

"Ryoma-kun…" she covered her mouth and spoke softly when she saw Ryoma's face. Her soft voice was enough only for Ryoma to hear. His ears were vigilant when he heard her speak his name. He eyed the youngster in front of him with a completely baffled look. "R-Ryuzaki… you called me, what?"

"Eh Sakuno nee-chan, let's go, I'm hungry!" Yume butted in and tugged Sakuno's hand, making her shift her attention towards the little naughty girl. "Let's go or I'll eat Onigiri nii-chan's head!"

"Eh?" Sakuno, Ryoma and Kintarou were all sweatdropped. The little girl is really frantic, ne?

And then, the four of them made their way at the dining room with their own thoughts kept in their own minds.

Kintarou's determined mind was focused on something very important. _I'll fight for you, Sakuno-chan!_

Sakuno's bewildered thoughts kept on swimming inside his mind if it was really Ryoma. _I will make it and I will never lose hope._

Ryoma's willpower of making her remember everything is the strongest for him. _I promise you. I am going to bring your memories in front of you, Ryuzaki._

And last but not the least, the little girl's little thoughts that act like a swaying flower. _If I found them finish the food quickly, I am going to eat their heads!_

The little girl is really frantic, I say.

* * *

**A/N: Ack minna-san! I'm sorry once more for updating this late! –bows 100 times- I am just busy with schoolwork and examinations and watching animes Hahaha… oops, not the potatoes or else I am going to throw them back to you! Shieeeeeellllllddddd!!!!! Ah I was hit! Maaaaaa!!**

**To singer in the wind, maybe its just up to Kin-chan's childish behavior. I think it will suit Ryoma to act like a cat and purr beside Sakuno's feet? Hehe. Joke! Peace please! w ! To minamotogirl, yes! I am also thinking of that too. She's really lucky, and Kanata Hongo is LUUUURRRVVVEEEE!!!! –fangirls-. To matsukanishi-chan, I made chapter 11 within one night. Haayz that's the main reason why there are so many typos there! Ummff gome ne! (ask how long I did this chapter? 3 days. Hehe. I ran out of ideas!) You really think it isn't OOC? Wahh, I've been thinking of it a couple of times. And yeah, boys do cry. Episode 178 proves it! Hahaha. And I also prefer Fuji as the main 'evil' in the story. I wonder why? Hehehe. To kawaiihannah, yeah, I'm proud that I am a Filipino! Hehe. I just don't know how to rise the jealousy products… hmmm got to think! And yeah, schools are sometimes a pain in the neck waah. To sheiry-chan, I really like your reviews and it keeps me smiling. Hehe I am really pleased and I don't know why! Hehehe. And why sheiry-chan? To Sakuno-chan, what is the title of your story? To haiezel-chan, lagot ka hinahabol ka na nila tagal mo mag update! –taunts you- Wahahaha! Lagot! To catseye-san, all of us love Fuji's sadistictness you say! To summer-loven, wee, I personally root for Fuji! Hahaha joke, I love Ryoma of course! To anjyaera, thanks for reading my fanfics! Sipag mag review eh… thanks! To neko-chan and louie-chan (if ever) owt hyper kau sa festi! Nakakadrain ng power! Hehe. Thanks for the review! To CGOMN, don't worry. There will be a lot of rivalry, I guess? To tenshi-chan, thanks for accepting tenshi-chan! Tenshi-chan! Tenshi-chan! –dances- To jomai and drearymoments, thanks for reviewing and reading! It keeps me boosted! Hehe.**

**Well, that's all for now, minna! I'm really sorry for the late updates! Please tell me if I'm getting on your nerves! **

**And please, visit my homepage and profile and then join at our forums! We will gladly wait for you! **

**Ja'ne! **

**rookie-chan (the hyper girl) **


	13. The Perfect Bliss

**Yo, minna-san. Rookie-chan desu. Eto, I really wanted to thank you all for those reviews! Hehe. Waa, this month is really harsh. After having a sem-break, our teachers flooded our desks with assignments everyday. Yaa, made me really sulk in annoyance that time, waa! But, I think somehow it's okay because when we are having our vacation, I had the time to hang-up with louie-chan and seru-chan. Nya, we really had fun at that time (especially at the samurai thing lol!). And, I decided to re-watch prince of tennis. Haha. Demo, the DVD that I borrowed from my classmate is not subbed. Poor meeeh! –grumbles- And yeah! Ryoma's birthday is coming soon. That means I am going to ready myself for writing and typing 'Chocolate Bruise'. I think I already told you about that, ne? **

**Waa, I already watched NANA 2, and saw Kanata Hongo a million of times! –faints- Lol! Haha. Bwahahaha. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! –fangirling mode- And I was about to watch PoT Live Action a while ago but I decided not to. Why? It is because, I am some kind of irritated that they changed Sakuno's profile. They changed her name to Shion Higaki (?) and what's worse, she's a mute. I love mommy sakunooo..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, I will make a million copies of it and give them to all of my friends.**

* * *

"Yeah!" Kintarou responded and stood up with his completely recovered foot. Sakuno opened the door and saw two figures. The little girl peeked in and saw Kintarou. Yume was currently asking Kintarou about his foot injury. "How is it, Onigiri nii-chan?" she asked. Kintarou grinned upon hearing Yume's label to him. "Completely recovered!"

"Ryoma-kun…" she covered her mouth and spoke softly when she saw Ryoma's face. Her soft voice was enough only for Ryoma to hear. His ears were vigilant when he heard her speak his name. He eyed the youngster in front of him with a completely baffled look. "R-Ryuzaki… you called me, what?"

"Eh Sakuno nee-chan, let's go, I'm hungry!" Yume butted in and tugged Sakuno's hand, making her shift her attention towards the little naughty girl. "Let's go or I'll eat Onigiri nii-chan's head!"

"Eh?" Sakuno, Ryoma and Kintarou were all sweatdropped. The little girl is really frantic, ne?

And then, the four of them made their way at the dining room.

* * *

_Ryoma-kun…_

Ryoma's mind wondered in thoughts while registering her voice calling his name softly. She never called her that name 'awake' since when they met again. Why? Had she remembered him now? If she did, she should have told him earlier. But, that scene before kept on bugging his mind again and again.

"Aargh!" Ryoma covered his face with both of his hands. Yume turned around to see her onii-chan acting in that kind of matter. "Ryoma nii-chan, is there something wrong?" the little girl asked. Ryoma put his hands inside his side pockets after hearing her speak and looked back at her. "Betsuni."

The dining room was filled with such noise like jokes and everything, but it didn't catch Ryoma's attention. Instead, his cat like eyes observed the room and tried to find someone who will be able to get his interest.

"Obaa-chan, I'll help you with that." The short haired girl named Sakuno Ryuzaki spoke while entering the kitchen. Sumire smiled at her grand daughter and nodded. "It's a good thing that you offered help."

Ryoma's back arched. Will it be she again to fill his mind? Isn't she tired of running inside his mind? Why?

_I should take the leash off!_

"I'm going now." Ryoma stood up, walked towards the door and tilted the knob. "Oi Echizen, are you fasting?" Momoshiro asked after bragging with Eiji.

Sakuno's ears turned vigilant. _Echizen-kun is not going to eat lunch? _

Ryoma shook his head. "I'll be back after a few minutes." He said and exited. "I wonder what's happening on ochibi…" Kikumaru tilted his head and tucked his chin above his hand.

Sakuno sighed deeply and smiled after hearing him confirm that he's going to eat. At the opposite side was Sumire, who noticed that pleased look creeping out from Sakuno's lips.

"You're concerned, aren't you?" the old woman murmured with an amused look while chopping the pork.

Sakuno instantly blushed after hearing her grandmother's statement. "Obaa-chan!"

Sumire let out a faint laugh. "Haha! You're being obvious, Sakuno." She stated. Sakuno's heart pumped mad after hearing her once more. "Obaa-chan! That's not it!"

"Then, what's that blush all about?" Sumire teased her granddaughter extremely. Sakuno crossed her arms together and said, "Who told you that I'm blushing?" she said with a high pitched tone.

"Sakuno, I am your obaa-chan. Your father came from me." She said.

Her grandmother is right. She is her obaa-chan and it was her who guided her upon reaching her goals. Sakuno's auburn eyes focused its sight on the floor with a helpless look.

"I told you. You ARE concerned about Ryoma." Sumire cleared out after filling the bowl with flour. Sakuno walked towards the table and tucked her chin above her hand. "I can't understand myself, obaa-chan." She murmured while looking out from the window, seeing the hummingbirds fly from the plum trees.

_We are already in the middle of the second day, but I don't know if I already made such improvements regarding my memory._

"Sakuno, don't worry. I can see that there's something more from this camp." Sumire said with an assured smile playing on her lips, her hands placed on her hips.

Sakuno was baffled. "There's something more?"

Sumire nodded. "And it's only you and _him_ who have the ability to see it."

Sakuno smiled and agreed.

But who is that 'him' anyway?

* * *

"Achoo!" Ryoma sneezed after walking some distance away from the front door. He rubbed his nose with his index finger and looked behind him. "I am already fine but still, I have colds?" he murmured and walked even farther until he reached the stock room.

"I remember this stock room." Ryoma mumbled while walking around the stock room. He opened the door and went inside the old room made of wood. Ryoma walked nearer at the window that was opened, and looked above if the old bulb is still there.

Ryoma Echizen smirked when he saw the said old bulb. "It's still here." He said while touching the bulb's cold surface. A small gush of wind came from the window, which made Ryoma shiver a little bit. "And that window…" he murmured once more, while his hands trailed over the window's frame. "Sempai-tachi tended to rescue them by using this window as a path for the ball." He said with an amused smile while remembering how they tried to save Sakuno, Katsuo, Kachirou and Horio from the big bear that was actually a robber. His grin grew wider when he remembered that it was him who let them out by hitting the shade of the bulb with the tennis ball. "This stock room is not being used too much-"

Ryoma's words were cut off when he bumped into something big. "What's this?" he asked to himself and reached for the object's cover. "A bear mascot?" he blinked several times upon seeing the big furry object.

_BUI!_

"Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai must have something to do about this." He said with his sweat dropping from his face.

-BRAAAM

"I-I'm hungry." Ryoma murmured while rubbing his hungry stomach. He covered the mascot and got off from the room. "I should eat now."

* * *

Lunch time is already done, which means starting from that time is a free time. Fuji observed around the room filled with enthusiastic voices- mostly from Kikumaru and Momoshiro. The smiling tennis tensai even smiled larger when he saw Kintarou reading a manga at the corner together with Sakuno, who's been playing with the two furry Himalayan cats. Fuji wondered- what is Echizen doing? Is he letting Kintarou to lose the match against him, or is he gone because he is planning of something?

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" a small voice spoke from behind. Ryoma looked behind him and saw the always-silly and happy girl smiling behind him, hands above his shoulders. The capped lad returned to his own work and murmured, "Betsuni."

"Oi ochibiiii!" Kikumaru came jumping from behind, with Momoshiro as the back-up character. "Echizen, you're emoting?"

Ryoma jolted. What did his sempai said?

"Oi Echizen, tell me! Love hurts, ne?" Momoshiro spoke teasingly. Ryoma's eyebrows narrowed while his hands trailed behind his ears to un-plug his earphones. "Urusai…" he murmured once more while letting out a deep sigh.

"Ryoma nii-chan, let's go out with Neko nii-chan and Porcupine nii-chan!" The little girl said excitedly while tugging Ryoma's sleeve. Gosh, the little girl had such power to carry the seated lad by his arm.

Ryoma was sweat dropped, with a confused-worrying look plastered on his face. "Yume-chan, chotto matte…"

"Yume-chan is being too much enthusiastic, ne?" Momoshiro said with a relieved smile on his face. "Ryoma onii-chaaaan!" she insisted when he still doesn't stand up.

"Wait, Yume-chan…"

"Let's go-"

-BLAG

"Itai…" Ryoma mumbled while having a prone position on the floor, his white cap surfacing on his shoulder, his hair all messed up. "Waa, onii-chan!" Yume called on, the cats purring beside her.

"E-Echizen-kun!?!" a baffled, shocked, perplexed or whatever emotion Sakuno has now when she saw Ryoma's position.

Ryoma looked up and saw something like white radiant skin and pink pursed lips touched by an index finger. "Ryuzaki?" was his response upon seeing her face looking at him speechlessly.

Kintarou blinked several times when he saw Ryoma and Sakuno's position **closely** in front of him. He doesn't know why but it seems like his stomach is turning and his ears are turning red.

Momoshiro decided to cut off the silence and shouted, "Whoa! Things around us are going to melt! Let's go now, Kikumaru-sempai! You too, Yume-chan!"

Meow?

With their heads tilted, Riku and Karupin purred with a clueless tone upon seeing their masters.

"Hey, you two are already melting!" Kintarou said loudly and snapped between Ryoma and Sakuno's eye contact before something else happens that might scare him.

Ryoma and Sakuno blinked and stared on the floor before going back to their own businesses. Ryoma stood up and followed Momoshiro and the comrades, Sakuno continued on playing the cats with the stem that she's been holding a while ago and Kintarou, who has been holding his manga, continued on reading with his eyebrows narrowing.

Fuji smirked upon seeing how Kintarou reacted on the situation. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the red-haired guy.

Kintarou wondered when Fuji quickly bent down into his ear.

Fuji's turquoise eyes opened with his mouth murmuring beneath his ears.

Kintarou's eyes widened. What does he meant by that?

The wind brushed through Kintarou Tooyama's tan face.

"_Never let jealousy products overcome you, Kin-chan." – Fuji_

"What does he mean by that…" Kintarou's brows furrowed upon reminiscing his statement again and again.

"Kin-chan?" Sakuno wondered and looked at the guy beside her. Kintarou jolted and blinked several times before regaining his composure.

Sakuno snapped in front of him and wondered once more. "Kin-chan? Kin-chan, are you okay?" she asked with her soft, gentle voice. Kintarou shook his head and forced out a smile. "Yeah! I just thought of something!"

"Ah!"

"Sakuno-chan?"

"The cats are missing!" Sakuno beamed when the cats that she was playing a while ago had disappeared. She stood up, wore her slippers and hurried outside. "Riku-chan! Karu-chan!"

* * *

"Momo-sempai! Eiji-sempai! Yume-chan! Where are you?" Ryoma shouted out loud when his companions had already gone missing, while taking a walk through the backyard.

_Such headache… _Ryoma thought of while exerting a deep sigh. He looked at his wrist watch and narrowed his eyebrows. _Free time is going to end soon._

The handsome lad sighed once more. What else is he going to take from the camping trip? He lit up his face and saw something on the garden.

"The cherry blossom tree…" Ryoma's eyes somehow, widened when he saw the said tree.

_Ryuzaki. How long will your heart make me wait?_

His hazel eyes went gloomy while trying to remember that moment. It was under the cherry blossom tree where she accidentally slept while thanking him for the support he gives to her.

"It seems like it would be a very long wait…" he said while bending his knees, trying to reach a dispersed petal from the tree. He touched the surface of the pink petal and felt it smooth texture, which he imagined to be Sakuno's white rosy cheek. Ryoma's lips formed a frown because of a certain reason.

He madly wanted to make her remember everything.

He asked himself. "Will I ever make it? I already sent her letters that might help her encourage herself. But, is encouraging her already enough?"

Ryoma's frowning lips formed a smirk. "Of course not." He said and ran off towards his room to get something.

* * *

"Riku-chan! Karupin-chan!" Sakuno kept on calling. "Sheesh, where are those cats? It's almost 3:00 PM.." she pouted, with her hands on her hips. "Riku-chan! Karupin-chaan!"

She continued on walking through the backyard, and looked at the bushes if there are any hints of the said cats. "Mou, they are not here… where did they go?" she murmured. Sakuno didn't stopped searching because of a certain reason.

"It would be much easier to find Riku-chan. But knowing that Riku-chan is with Echizen-kun's cat is not easy…" Sakuno said to herself while standing up from her kneeling position. Her closed eyes lit up, only to see…

"E-Echizen-kun!" She beamed when she saw Ryoma standing before her. Yea, speaking of the devil…

Ryoma blinked several times. _It seems like she had mistaken me as a monster. _"What are you doing here, Ryuzaki?"

"Eto… I do not know how to say this but…" Sakuno twiddled her fingers while looking at her left side. She looked back at Ryoma, who contemplates on her. Sakuno heaved, her hands filling in the sides of her hips. "Karupin-chan seems to be lost together with Riku-chan…"

Ryoma blinked once more. "Karupin seems to be… lost?"

Sakuno nodded.

The white capped guy gazed at her unbelievably and sighed. "Let's find them." He said steadily.

_Mou… it's good that he's not angry…_ she exhaled while looking at his cold façade. It seems like his cool attitude isn't possible to break anymore.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryoma asked when he knew that she's been looking at his face for a moment. Sakuno almost wanted to squeal because he knew that she's looking at him. But to retain her composure, she just walked steadily and looked at her feet, with her cheeks almost blushing. "N-nothing…" she stuttered.

If ever he doesn't have the cool attitude that he have right now, he must have ran to the other side of the backyard and hide his face because of the visible spots appearing on his face. But Ryoma thinks straight-forwardly- he just let things happen and take action if necessary. But in this scene, he couldn't even move a part of his body, except of his feet and legs that makes him walk.

Sakuno stopped walking and started speaking. "I'm really sorry to bother you on your free time, Echizen-kun…" she apologized and bowed before him. Ryoma inspected her figure- seems like she hasn't changed that mannerism of apologizing.

Ryoma Echizen smirked and put a hand above her head. "Just don't apologize while bowing a couple of times, Ryuzaki." He said and continued on walking.

Sakuno wondered, her eyes blinking several times. "Echizen-kun, chotto matte!" she shouted and catches up on him. "Echizen-kun, what do you mean by that?" she asked while looking on him. Ryoma gazed steadily in front of him to avoid eye-contact, and didn't even utter a word.

"Echizen-kun?" she insisted and called on. Ryoma stopped walking and looked directly on her. "You really wanted to know, do you?" he answered back with a question and received an instant nod from her.

He smirked. "You used to be like that before."

"Before?"

"Yeah. Back then when we were-"

"SAKUNO NEE-CHAAAAN!" Yume called on from the right side of the garden. "Y-Yume-chan! Why did you called her!" Momoshiro and Eiji almost wanted to grab the kid on her shoulders. Oh how they wish they can, all because of ruining her nee-chan and nii-chan's little chat together.

"Yume-chan?" Sakuno wondered when the little girl came running by. "Are you alone?" she asked. Yume shook her head and smiled. "Yes!" she answered.

"You shouldn't teach the kid with such reckless lies…" Ryoma sighed with an unbelievable expression plastered on his face. "… sempai-tachi." He said. Momoshiro and Eiji came by with such a sheepish smile.

Sakuno gave out a gentle smile and said, "Eto Echizen-kun, I'll keep on going to find them…"

"I'll go with you," Ryoma said while grabbing her wrist. "Since Karupin is my cat after all."

Sakuno have no choice but to give out a nod. The two of them headed off and continued on searching for the cat.

Eiji grinned. "If I know, he just wanted to go with her…"

Momoshiro nodded. "Yeah. That's so Echizen."

Yume punched the air with her other hand cupping her mouth. "GAMBATTE, RYOMA NII-CHAAAAAN!" she shouted.

Everyone was like electrified. The little girl is really, hyper.

* * *

"Mou… thirty minutes had already passed but we can't see any trace of them…" Sakuno grumbled, with her hands placed on her hips.

"Meow…" a purring sound came by. Sakuno and Ryoma's face lit up smiled.

"The cats!" they said enthusiastically in unison. They ran at the place where they heard the sound- behind the bush near the group of flowers in the garden.

Ryoma quickly lifted the bush and saw the two cats playing with each other. When they saw Ryoma and Sakuno, they swiftly ran towards the flowers and played hide-and-seek with one another.

Both of them were pleased. But how come can they make them wait?

Sakuno ran over the bunch of yellow flowers and picked them up. She wiggled it in front of Riku and, "Come here, Riku-chan…"

The cat instantly wiggled its tail and tried to catch the flower. "That's it, Riku-chan…"

Ryoma kept on watching over her silently. _She's too simple and she doesn't even need to make over herself to be beautiful. Being gentle is the excellent aspect of her._

"Echizen-kun!" she called on and held his hand. "Why don't you play with Karupin-chan? She might get pleased as well!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Ryoma can't hold it but blush as much as his hormones can infest his face. A warm hand warms his whole body and it makes him shrill mentally.

"But, it is already cleaning time so-"

"Okay… I see…" Sakuno's innocent-like face somehow, went gloomy.

And it bothered his mind so much. And I'm going to repeat it. His mind was bothered because of that face.

Ryoma quickly took the flower from her hand and sat on the grass, which made Sakuno wonder. She finally understood what he did when he called Karupin and wiggled the flower.

_Echizen-kun is really… kind. _She thought of smiled.

"Echizen-kun!" she called on once more. When Ryoma looked in front of her, he noticed that her index finger is already pressing his face. "I got you!" Sakuno smiled cutely in front of him when she victimized him with her index finger.

He can't hold it anymore. A smile crept out of his features and his cheeks were like glowing with happiness. "Oi! That's cheating!" he suddenly said. Sakuno smiled because she didn't even believe that Ryoma will react like that. "Hey! I'm not!" she beamed with a huge smile on her face.

"Whoa! I can see superman!" Ryoma pointed the sky, which made Sakuno look up. "But superman is not real-"she reacted and faced him. But when she did, his index finger is already pressing her face. "I got you!" Ryoma copied the way how she smiled and beamed too.

"Waaa! That's cheating, Echizen-kun!" she reacted. "Oi! I'm not cheati-"

"Cheaterrrr!" She insisted and tickled his sides. Ryoma quickly withdrew and stared at her with an implausible face. "Hey, stop that!"

"No I won't!" she instantly said between her laughs. Ryoma saw how pretty she is while laughing, so he decided to go on with the flow. He quickly tickled her neck, that made Sakuno squeal. "Stop thaaaaat!"

"I don't want to!"

They are enjoying this day too much.

* * *

"Oi, you two, where did you go? You haven't even done any single task here inside!" Sumire shouted, with her hands on her hips. "It's almost 6:00 in the evening!"

"We're sorry…" Ryoma and Sakuno apologized in unison, their heads hanging low in embarrassment while hiding their wide smiles.

"Don't tell me that you had a date…" Sumire teased, her left hand covering her smiling lips. Ryoma and Sakuno's spines were like electrified after hearing the old woman's statement. "We didn't had any…" they said again in unison.

Momoshiro, Eiji and Yume started giving out giggles with each other.

Sumire heaved out a sigh. "What else can I do…" she smiled and pointed the door. "Sakuno, get the broom stick inside the basement. Ryoma, escort her." Sumire commanded.

The both of them sighed. "Hai."

* * *

"Echizen-kun, I'm sorry if I bothered you once more." Sakuno apologized and got the broom stick. Ryoma was currently standing at the door, his hand touching the light switch. "That's nothing."

"W-what's this?" Sakuno wondered when she saw a picture frame. She lifted it up and saw the back cover of the picture frame, which means Ryoma can see the picture. He was shocked when he did, so he accidentally turned off the lights.

"Echizen-kuuun!" Sakuno dropped the picture frame and hurried towards Ryoma while in the dark. When Ryoma was already snapped back into reality, he quickly turned on the lights and, TADAA!

Ryoma caught Sakuno embracing him tightly. They were both caught off-guard, with their eyes having an intense eye contact together.

Their heartbeats were stomping like mad while having the said eye-contact. It turned out to be in seconds, until...

"Sakuno! Ryoma!" Sumire called on. Sakuno got off and picked up the broomstick, while Ryoma stands up straight and tries to regain his composure.

"Hai!"

* * *

Dinner time is already done, which means they can do whatever they want. Sakuno quickly got outside of the resthouse and walked towards the previous plum tree at the backyard while inhaling the cold breeze of air.

"So refreshing…" she whispered while locking her short hair with a ribbon. She sat at the plum tree and smiled, "It's been another happy day." She said to herself with a pleasant expression covering her whole face. She scrutinized the plum tree, and there it was- there was a bunch of yellow flowers with a letter laced on it. She excitedly picked up the bouquet and carried it beneath her arms. "Another bunch of flowers from savior-kun!" she said happily with blushes on her face.

Sakuno opened the letter and read on it.

It seems like you are very happy today, ne? Did something new happened? Can you tell me what it is? Just write your reply in a new paper and then, pick up a flower and lace your letter on its stem. Leave it here and be sure that no one sees it. Remember that only the two of us knows this. Take care, sweet dreams and goodnight.

- From: Savior

Sakuno's eyes widened like dinner plates. He wanted her to write back?

"Seems like this is the new thing. Let's give it a try." Sakuno smiled with a blush, hurried inside her room and started scribbling the letters.

* * *

-KNOCK KNOCK

"Oi Momo, open the door…" Eiji kicked Momoshiro's butt to wake him up. "No, you stand up and open the door." Momoshiro lazily answered, while scratching the back of his head. "You do…" "No, you do…"

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Man, that's too early…" Ryoma moaned and stood up. He looked at his window and knew that it's still in the middle of the night. He walked towards the sliding door and slid it open.

"Who are you-"

"Ryoma nii-chan! Where are Porcupine nii-chan and neko nii-chan? We have a new mission!" Yume quickly spoke while cupping a huge face powder in her hands.

"In the middle of the night?" Ryoma asked with a lazy look. He instantly received a nod from Yume and sighed. "Okay…"

_But why is Kikumaru-sempai here inside our room… He is supposed to be together with Oishi-sempai…_

Yume tugged Ryoma's sleeve. "You will come with us!"

"Eh?!?"

* * *

Everyone was dumbfounded when they saw the Seigaku Regulars enter the dining room silently.

Tezuka, Inui, Fuji and Oishi came out and sat in their places with closed eyes because it's too early to wake up. They are followed by Kaidoh and Kawamura, who also sat on their seats.

Remaining silence came from Ryoma, Sakuno, Eiji, Momoshiro, Yume, Kintarou and Sumire.

And they can't take it anymore. They are reaching their limit.

And they did.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE STUPID! HAHAHAHA! LOOK AT EACH OTHER! LOOOOL! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Momoshiro, Eiji and Yume burst our laughing with each other. The Regulars wondered, opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Tezuka, since when did you have that mark on your face? You look like.. a cow..." Fuji raised an eyebrow and held his chin.

"Momoshiro. Eiji." Tezuka called on, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Hmm?"

"100 LAPS AROUND THE REST HOUSE!"

Sakuno, Kintarou and Ryoma were dumbfounded. "100 laps can kill them."

* * *

**A/n: Waa! After a very long break! I already posted the 13****th**** chapter! We had many activities last month so this will be a November-December update. Sorry guys!**

**To CGOMN, thanks for the review! Yeah, things will get intense soon. To dreary-chan, thanks for understanding that I am busy (that's for all too!). To Hannah-chan, thanks for the greeting! Minamoto, I also laughed while typing that part. Sarkura, thanks for the review! To heartbroken (why?) thanks for the grammar compliment. I'll keep it up. FujixSaku, be active in forums! Hehe. Neko-chan, why speechless? To animeandmangaaddict, thanks. Yeah, giving names is just like me! Wahaha. To summer-loven, I have other ideas. Hahah. Just wait. To haiezel, waa! That's so long! Keep it up! To tiang.mei.na, haba? I think that's short! Hehe. To anjyaera, thanks for addin me in your friendster acc. To saku-chan, no! Kanata is MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA! To raru-chan, waa haba review! Thanks! To jomai and eiarim, thanks for the review.**

**I'm kinda rushing (and it's 1:00 AM and we have glee club practice later at 8:00 AM). Wish us luck in the competition!**

**And please, leave a review after you read! –wink wink-**

**rookie-chan**


	14. Start of the Comeback

**Yo, minna-san! I'm really sorry for being too late with the new updates, since I've been really busy these past few months. Hehe! And I also wanted to thank you for the reviews and look! We already reached 179! It's not too far away from 200. Hehe, my dream is coming true! Well I should do even better than this or else, I'll… ahem. That's nothing. I'm just being hyper once more! Hehe. I'm also going to update much faster now, since vacation is already near. I should finish this fanfic before March, or else we'll reach one year! Hehe, I'll just do this without any hesitations. I'm just too slothful at some times. Hehe. **

**I'm currently watching the Arrancar Arc in Bleach, and it annoys me since they are featuring Inoue! I hate her. Just kidding! I just don't like her relationship with Ichigo since I'm an Ichigo x Rukia and Ishida x Orihime fan! Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, I will give it an extension name. Hmm, something like Prince of Tennis, and Romance? Hehe. I'm being too ambitious! Lol!**

* * *

"Seems like everyone are busy…" Sakuno mumbled while holding a flower by its stem at her hands. She looked around and scrutinized the place to see if there is no one at the backyard except her. "I should grab the opportunity now." The auburn haired woman smiled and took a small colourful envelope from her side pocket. "I wish that Saviour-kun will answer my letter immediately. I wanted to know him more, thanks to the opportunity!" she excitedly said when she remembered the letter that the stranger left for her.

_It seems like you are very happy today, ne? Did something new happened? Can you tell me what it is? Just write your reply in a new paper and then, pick up a flower and lace your letter on its stem. Leave it here and be sure that no one sees it. Remember that only the two of us knows this. Take care, sweet dreams and goodnight._

"Mouuuu! I really wanted to know him now!" Sakuno almost squealed as she starts to tie the envelope at the stem of the flower. "I also wanted to know how he knew me, and…" 

Her previous statement made her pause. "How will he be able to know me even if I don't know him? And the fact that I don't even know him means that… he is a total stranger. But how could he?" Sakuno thought of with a deep sigh. "How could he make me feel so comfortable with his letters? He always knows when I am happy, and if he knew that I had a sad or bad day, his letters always make me feel secured… his words are, sublime!"

Unbeknownst to her is that her 'saviour-kun' is just listening at the other tree near her.

_Her reactions are… odd… _Ryoma sighed and tugged the brim of his cap while reminiscing her say that he is a 'total stranger'. 

"But, I don't think that this is terrible. It even makes me happy!" Sakuno looked at the skies with such merriment in her eyes and smiled. "I think… I think I've already…"

_What is she saying? _Ryoma wondered when he heard her unfinished sentence.

Sakuno looked around her, closed her eyes and smiled when she knew that no one is around. "I think _**I've already fallen for you**_, saviour-kun! Not just a friend by these letters, but…"

Ryoma's eyes widened, his cheeks painted red and his heart pumping so mad as if he could faint anytime his body would want to. _She… IS SHE SERIOUS!_

Sakuno's short auburn hair fluttered when the wind passed through her. "…but as a special and extra-ordinary person. Whenever I remember the words in his letters, I could also feel another person's presence, someone like the person who was lost in my memories. What if, what if they are just the same person?" 

_Ryuzaki, if you just know… if I could just appear right now and tell you the truth. But, I am afraid that your old feelings won't be regained if I don't do this, and recognize me as 'another' person, not the person that you loved the most. I want to be that person, the person who could reciprocate those feelings to you. _Ryoma assumed. 

"Aah, I'll just trust my instincts and do whatever I can to regain these memories!" Sakuno cheered energetically. "It's the time to leave it here…" Sakuno giggled lightly and quickly left the letter at the foot of the plum tree. The prince of tennis watched her fading image with a glint of hope in his hazel cat-like eyes.

"I wish that she's really serious…" Ryoma said with a gentle but firm voice, bent down and took the flower. "I'll take this moment as a memorable souvenir." He smirked and took hold of the envelope.

_Hmm, I wanted to open this now but I should keep this as a secret. It will be a hard time for us if someone blows away our cover. _Ryoma enthusiastically thought of while trying to think of what the contents of the letter could be. _I should go now-_

"Oi, Koshimae!" Kintarou shouted from a not so faraway distance. Ryoma's sweat dropped. "Hey, what are you doing there, Koshimae?" Kintarou asked in a loud voice. Ryoma quickly hid the envelope and the flower in his side pocket and took a brief sigh. "As usual, I'm just wandering around." He said with his voice almost trembling because of Kintarou's sudden appearance. 

"Just wandering around? Hmmm, it IS usual. However, seeing Sakuno-chan running away from here a while ago would be the unusual thing." Kintarou childishly spoke, his index finger pointing his chin. 

Ryoma's spine shivered. _H-he saw Ryuzaki running away from here. _He thought of with beads of sweat passing through his features. Ryoma Echizen cleared his throat, stood up and fixed his self. "I'm going now."

"Koshimae!" Kintarou called on. Ryoma's sweat dropped again. He slowly tilted his head and faced Kintarou. "What do you need?" he asked. "I just wanted to ask you this…"

"What is it about?" he almost granted.

"It is about her." Kintarou said seriously. Ryoma faced him properly with his eyebrows narrowing. "Make it direct to the point."

"Has she remembered the true you?" Kintarou asked in a low voice. Ryoma was stunned while trying to register the answer in his mind. He hung his head low almost hopelessly. "She could remember the moment, but she can't see my image in her vision. Everything that she can do is to describe them in details."

"Ah, is that so?" Kintarou's eyebrows narrowed. "Whenever I wanted to make her smile, she would. But deep inside, she's still wounded." He mentioned while pushing a fake smile.

Silence passed for a few seconds.

"I know what you are saying. I already did a long time ago." Ryoma said with an assuring smile. "I'm the person who was lost in her memories, so I should be held responsible on how to make a comeback that she'll never forget, even if she gets amnesia a million times. I don't want this thing to happen again, so I'll do whatever I can just to make her remember anything."

"Then why don't you tell her now, so she won't get hurt anymore!" Kintarou asked while feeling a hint of anger. 

"You'll never know why." Ryoma exclaimed. "W-Why wouldn't I understand?" Kintarou interrogated even more.

"You're not the one who is suffering. You never did, because you're not the one who was known to be so dense, and you're not also the one who was known to be so calm and quiet." The Fila capped man explained and started walking off. "I'll keep on going."

_What does he mean by that? _Kintarou wondered even more. _First was Fuji-san, then it was Koshimae. What's going on? Moreover, I do not even know if I am going to be happy if Sakuno-chan remembers everything. I should be happy if she does, but I will be really sad because…_

…_I know that I'm not the person that she's going to love after all._

* * *

"Ne, is that Ryoma nii-chan?" Yume wondered when she saw Ryoma running through the hallway. Tomoka raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. But, why is he running?"

"Ah, Sakuno nee-chan!" Yume called out loudly when she saw Sakuno walking from the kitchen. "Konnichiwa, Yume-chan! Eto, did you see Echizen-kun?" the brunette asked, her dainty fingers running through her short hair. Tomoka sighed and said, "We saw him running through the hallway. Maybe he is going to take a short break inside his room."

"Short break?" Sakuno asked in a quizzical manner. "Yap. Maybe he was tired from the backyard cleaning while Momochan-sempai and Eiji-sempai are taking their morning laps."

Sakuno's eyes widened like dinner plates. "B-backyard cleaning!" 

_I was at the backyard a while ago! Does it mean that…?_

"Nee-chan, what's the matter?" Yume asked when she noticed Sakuno's sudden expression. "N-Nothing!" she defended herself and wore a smile. "Hey Tomo-chan, when did they finished cleaning the backyard?" she asked. Tomoka looked at her wristwatch and said, "They have not stayed long there, so they must have finished the work quick."

Sakuno took a deep sigh. _No one could have seen me…_

"Why, did something happen?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno quickly shook her head and gave up a gentle smile. 

"Maybe Sakuno nee-chan had a date a while ago at the backyard, and she doesn't want others to know." Yume freakishly uttered and bumped her elbow at Sakuno's arms with a wink on her right eye. "Y-Yume-chan!" 

"Or did Sakuno nee-chan screamed out who her love was, and doesn't want others to hear and talk about it?" the little girl teased even more.

Sakuno's face glowed red. _Screamed out who I love! B-But I didn't! _

"No! It's different from what you think! I didn't confess that I love him! It's different!" Sakuno shook her head in denial, with the two other girls perplexed with her sudden breakdown.

"Him?" Tomoka and Yume blinked several times. "Yes! I didn't confess that I love him-" 

Sakuno cut off what she was saying when she accidentally spilled out the words that she doesn't want to let others know.

"Let's go now and do the laundry, Tomo-chan! Let's go! Let's go!" Sakuno smiled sheepishly while giving her loads of laundry baskets. "S-Sakuno!" Tomoka protested. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Yume's sweat dropped with a wondering facial expression, her eyebrows forming a twitch. "Where in earth did she get those laundry baskets!" she almost puffed. "I should go now or else I'll get dumped with laundry baskets just like Noisy nee-chan. Got to go and look for Four Eyed nii-chan and the others!" the little girl stated vigorously. 

* * *

Ryoma quickly opened his door's room, entered inside and locked it. "I'm safe here."

"Hi o'chibi!" "Echizen, you're too slow!" 

Ryoma was sweat dropped. _I was completely wrong. It's too dangerous here inside._ He thought of. His hands quickly groped for the doorknob but to his surprise, when he faced the left side of the dark room, he saw a suspicious image.

The eyeglasses of the suspicious image gleamed. "Where are you going, E-chi-zen?"

Ryoma's spine shrilled and smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm going to-" 

"You are not going anywhere, Echizen." A smiling guy came in front of him.

_Ack, I'm trapped again!_

* * *

"What do you want?" Ryoma grunted while facing Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Inui and Fuji. "O'chibi, you're too slow when it comes to these kinds of matter!" Kikumaru started after giving out a very large grin.

"W-What do you mean?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow with his hands delved inside his side pockets.

_I can't read her letter because of these persons. Che._

"Hey Echizen, come here and look! After you do, you'll understand what Kikumaru-sempai is telling you!" Momoshiro called on with a large sarcastic smile on his face. Ryoma took out his hands and walked towards Eiji and Momoshiro, who are currently sprawling at the bed. There he saw a laptop above his pillow, with a prepared media file on it.

"What is this all about?" Ryoma asked. Fuji smiled at him and said, "Play the video."

Ryoma bent down and quickly played the video. His eyes widened when he saw the whole scene. 

_This is when she was at the backyard! How did they! _

"Oi! What's the meaning of this!" Ryoma interrogated at a loud voice. Inui grinned and looked at Ryoma sadistically. "Most importantly, what are you doing there?" Inui asked and pointed Ryoma's location at the monitor.

Ryoma felt such a rapid heartbeat coming from his own chest. "T-This can't be…" he mumbled and scrutinized the video. _This is real! _

The young man blushed madly after watching the whole video.

"Now, would you tell us the reason why you are at that place, and most importantly, hiding from Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji asked seriously. Ryoma tugged the brim of his cap and kept on defending his self. "T-that was… nothing… I just happened that I came across that place and-"

Momoshiro's smile grew even wider. "If it just happened, why did you picked up the letter?" he asked. Ryoma's sweat dropped once more. "I told you, that was nothing!" He protested like a child. 

"Nothing, eh?" Fuji and Inui smiled with the I'm-going-to-scrutinize-you-with-a-ruler look. "Eiji. Momo." Fuji called on his two former team-mates with a huge smile. The two of them stood up and cornered Ryoma. "O-Oi… What are you going to do-"

When Ryoma opened his eyes, he realized that Eiji has already locked Ryoma's shoulders by his arms to stop him from moving, with his Momoshiro-sempai in front of him, hands trembling in excitement. "Hey! Whatever you're planning to do, stop it now!" he demanded loudly with his feet stomping, trying to get free from Kikumaru's trap. "No, we won't." Momoshiro taunted with a huge evil grin plastered on his face.

"Momoshiro…" Fuji called on with his turquoise like eyes observing the sadistic scene in front of him. "Do it now." He commanded, and then pulled out a gentle smile.

Momoshiro, Eiji and Inui gave out large broad smiles to each other and nodded. "Here I come…" Momoshiro spoke, his tentacle-moving like fingers drawing near to his pockets. Ryoma's eyebrows twitched.

_Oh no! The letter…_

"Just stay calm… this will take only a few minutes but…-"

"YADAAAAAA-!"

* * *

The birds chirping at the branches of the trees flew out in unison, as if there's something chasing them.

"What is it, Sakuno?" Tomoka, who was currently hanging the blankets, asked the brunette.

At the other side was Sakuno, who was currently carrying the laundry basket. She was staring at the trees were the birds came from, and was still wondering what happened. "Sakuno?" Tomoka called once more. 

"Ah!" Sakuno, who was in the midst of perplexity, snapped out when she realized that Tomoka has been calling her name a while ago. "Tomo-chan, gomen…" she apologized with a simple smile.

Tomoka's eyebrows narrowed. "What are you thinking of?" she asked. She eyed her perplexed friend with her lips curving into a huge grin. "Will you let Tomo-chan know it, Sakuno?"

Sakuno's perplexed look was replaced with a demanding expression. "How will I let you know if I'm not even thinking of something?"

Tomoka pulled out her index finger and moved it from left to right. "Tomo-chan is never wrong, Sakuno-chaaan…" she kept on taunting. 

Sakuno's eyebrows twitched, her lips forming an unsure smile. "But I'm not really thinking of something…"

The other short-haired brunette relaxed herself, placed her hands on her waists and sighed. "Sakuno, that's not what I am saying. Not as in, literally thinking about _something_…"

Sakuno put down the laundry basket and then wiped her wet hands on her apron. She looked at Tomoka with her wondering chocolaty eyes and asked, "Literally thinking about _something? _What do you mean?"

Tomoka placed her hands on her waists and grunted. "Nee Sakuno," she almost whined. "You can also act numb and dense sometimes, ne?"

She lifted her hands and started fixing her bandana. "Me? Acting numb and dense?" she interrogated while tying the bandana.

"Mooouuu, how can I explain this…" Tomoka heaved a sigh. "I mean, you must have been thinking of _someone!_ Aw Sakuno… that's why I'm telling that you can also act dense like him!"

Sakuno raised an eyebrow. "Someone? And, who is the person you are referring to?" she asked, suspecting that Tomoka is hiding something from her.

"Someone special!" Tomoka's hands moved lazily while explaining. "'Him'? Oh, you still don't know! How could you! I mean…"

"Echizen Ryoma?" Sakuno uttered, her index finger touching her soft pinkish lips. Tomoka nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Echizen Ryo-"

Tomoka's eyes widened like dinner plates. _No! That's not it! I'm going to say it!_

"N-NO! NOT HIM-"

"Tomo-chan, what are you talking about?" Sakuno smiled while rubbing her arm with her dry hand. 

"Eh?" Tomoka blinked several times, her heart beating as if it joined a marathon race just a few seconds ago.

Sakuno pointed at the hallway and smiled, "I said I just saw Echizen-kun running at the hallway!" she said, almost childishly.

Tomoka placed her hand on her chest and sighed. _Whew! Saved by the bell! _

"By the way, why is he running?" Sakuno wondered with a quizzical look on her face, her index finger touching her lips once more. "Why?" she wondered even more, her head shifting to the other side.

"Maybe he's running after a chicken!" Yume popped out from nowhere, with her index finger on a for-your-information style. 

Sakuno almost jumped in nervousness when Yume came out. "Y-Yume-chan!"

"No Yume-chan. Maybe a chicken is chasing him." A familiar voice lingered through their ears.

"Oh yeah. Maybe you're right, Sadist nii-chan." Yume held her chin like an investigator, pertaining to the sadist genius, Fuji Syuusuke. 

Tomoka narrowed her eyebrows, her lips forming a slight smile. "But Fuji-sempai, it would be impossible that a chicken is chasing him."

"I don't really think so." A serious tone came from behind. 

Sakuno and Tomoka's spine shivered. "T-Tezuka-bucho!" they reacted in unison with a sign of confusion residing in their eyes. _Don't tell me that Tezuka-bucho has already, changed! _Tomoka thought of while having an imagination of Tezuka, laughing with the words, 'Oh! A chicken is chasing Echizen! He totally chickened out! BWAHAHAHAHA!'

She was sweat-dropped. That 'imagination' of hers will never happen, especially his laughing moment. Oh, how we wish he would.

"Fshuuu…" a hissing sound came from behind. Yume jumped for joy and clung her shoulders at Kaidoh's neck. "Mamushi nii-chaaaaaan! You came!" Kaidoh closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Here we go again… _The 'mamushi' thing…" _he mumbled. Yume just gave out a huge smile.

A few seconds passed and they saw a medium sized moving object with folded reddish wings, its feathers scattering on the floor. 

Their eyes grew wide when they saw the moving object. 

"CHICKEN!" they reacted in unison, excluding Tezuka, who nodded twice. 

"AAAAH! GET OFF MEEEE!" Ryoma reprimanded loudly.

Oh, what did our dearRyoma-kun did to the chicken?

* * *

"I-Itaii…" Ryoma retorted while enduring his forehead injury.

Sumire fixed her first aid kit with an obvious amused expression on her wrinkled face. "What? You're running through the hallway and then the chicken just ran and almost assaulted you?" 

Ryoma nodded like a child. 

The old woman laughed satisfyingly before her former student. "Ha-ha! Don't tell me that your charms can also affect a chicken, Ryoma!"

Everyone inside the room laughed, breaking the mid-silence inside the room. They laughed madly, unlike Tezuka who has been holding his smiles behind his hand. 

Ryoma blushed in embarrassment and retorted once more. "Charms?" he spoke and broke the noise inside the room. "Why would a chicken attack a handsome guy LIKE ME if I have the charms!" he blurted out in irritation.

The silence was broken once more when they started to laugh again. 

"Echizen! I never knew that you can also pull something like that!" Momoshiro spoke between his giggles. Ryoma raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Kikumaru held his stomach while laughing. He stopped and looked at everyone with an annoyed facial expression. "Why would a chicken attack a handsome guy like me if I have the charms!" Kikumaru said in a Ryoma-like voice and acted like him. Everyone laughed so hard once more.

Ryoma tugged the brim of his white Fila cap and spoke with an annoyed tone. "Why is it always me?"

Momoshiro bent towards Ryoma's ear and whispered, "By the way Echizen, where did you hide the letter, huh?" he asked.

Ryoma's frown was replaced with a huge evil grin. He stood up, faced Fuji, Inui, Momo and Eiji, and then gave out a taunting smile. "You'll never know where it is, sempai-tachi." He smirked, and then took his seat once more.

"Just be sure, Echizen!" The four of them taunted in unison, huge grins forming at their features. 

-KNOCK KNOCK

Sumire looked at the door and spoke, "Come in." 

The brown door opened, revealing an auburn-haired lady wearing a red bandana on her hair. "Lunch is ready." Sakuno gently spoke with a smile, causing the hazel eyed handsome man to blush. All thanks to his white Fila cap or else his reddened face will be too obvious to see. 

Sumire nodded and gave out her usual smile. "Thanks." She stated while fixing the first aid kit. 

"It's hot…" Ryoma mumbled, took out his white Fila cap and used it like a fan while running his fingers through his soft dark-green hair. He tried to focus his attention at the window, which is located beside the door. Sakuno spotted Ryoma looking at the window near her, and when she gazed at his face, she felt something different.

Something crossed through her mind like a bolt when she noticed the patch at the left side of his forehead near his left eye.

_I think I saw something like that before. There's a court. No, I think I'm present in two events in two courts. Someone… someone is bleeding! Who is it? Who? _

Sakuno looked at the ground and remembered her red bandana. She recalled something like she's standing at the court while offering a pink ribbon to someone who has a blue wristband. She could remember that she's feeling fairly scared while remembering a boy in front of her, whose left eye is somewhat, bleeding. Her trembling hand is tugging his wrist, asking him to get out of the court.

_No! He is not a player anymore! He is already an injured player!_

"Sakuno-chan?" a voice from behind bothered her recalling. Sakuno felt sudden warmth on her shoulder, which made her a little bit startled. 

_O-Obaa-chan!_

Sakuno turned around, thinking that it was her grandmother who was tapping her left shoulder. Her anxious eyes were replaced with wondering ones when she didn't saw her grandmother, but her friend instead. "K-Kin-chan…"

"What's the matter, Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou asked, his tone resembling deep concern. Sakuno pushed a reassuring smile when she saw Kintarou's fretting face. "Nothing, Kin-chan. Let's go now." She said and put a hand over his shoulders. Kintarou finally smiled and cheered up. "Ah!" 

"I'll keep on going." Sumire said and followed the two youngsters in front of her.

Fuji walked towards Ryoma, bent down to his ear and whispered, "You should learn how to conceal things like these, but when it becomes too heavy to bear, you can always shout them out."

Ryoma gave out an astonished look, faced Fuji and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean-"

Fuji quickly cut off Ryoma's retort by putting his index finger to his own lips. "Ssshh…" he hushed. Ryoma backed off, his face still on a quizzical state. "You'll be able to know it someday."

He gazed the ground with his hands clenching on his sides. 

"Hoi hoi! O'chibi is jealous, ne?" Kikumaru came by and placed his hand above Momoshiro's shoulder. Momoshiro gave out a wide grin and also placed his hand above Kikumaru's. "What's the matter, Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru looked at Momoshiro with such anxious eyes. Momoshiro smiled and answered, "Nothing, Kin-chan. Let's go now." After that, the two young men burst into laughter.

Ryoma's eyebrows twitched. "Y-you two… just shut up…" he complained with his eyes closed, his fists clenched on his sides. 

"Probability of Jealousy Products, 100 percent." Inui calculated with his eyeglasses gleaming, his hand scribbling letters with his pencil on his green notebook. 

Ryoma piped up like a kid. "I-I'm not even jealous-" 

Kaidoh smirked. "With that reaction, I could tell that you really are." 

The dark-green haired lad raised an eyebrow. "I said I'm not-"

"I'm in love with you, DJ! My heart going upside down!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro started singing his song entitled 'Dreaming on the Radio', which is about a boy who fell in love to a DJ because of her voice. Because of this, Ryoma blushed even more.

"Hey, if I am not mistaken, Ryuzaki-san's previous job before becoming a pop star is being a DJ, right?" Oishi spoke and pulled out a huge grin. "Eh!" Ryoma reacted and looked at his sempai-tachi with an unbelieving look.

"Ooh Four-Eyed Nii-chan, did you saw Ryoma nii-chan's reaction? He was very SHOCKED! As in **SHOCKED**!" Yume entered the picture with an amused facial expression. Tezuka nodded and looked at Ryoma. "Echizen," he spoke. Everyone inside the room stared at Tezuka, and thought of something.

_He actually, spoke and entered a conversation like this! _

"Don't deny it anymore. We already caught you in the act. Getting off your white cap and pretending that it is too hot, even if it is not. The air conditioner is even at the normal mode, but you acted like it's very hot." Tezuka stated clearly, distinctly, and loudly. Everyone inside the room really stared at him.

_This is the first time that I heard Tezuka talk so long like that! And what the-? He is talking about how Echizen pretended that he is not jealous! This is a love talk, you know!_

There was tremendous silence, until…

"Ooh! Four Eyed Nii-chan, you also noticed? Unbelievable!" Yume blurted out in an innocent way. "You're becoming even more verbal!"

Tezuka stood up and, "Yume-chan, it's about time that children like you should go to the kitchen and take your lunch." He said while lending a hand to the little girl. Yume took his hand and smiled widely. "Yiii! Lunch Time! Lunch Time! Lunch Time!" she chanted as the two of them exited the room and walked towards the kitchen, leaving his former teammates on a stunned state.

"That's not so Tezuka…" the eight of them reacted in unison.

* * *

Lunch time is already finished. The persons assigned to do the dishes are Horio and Tomoka, who are also known to be the Noisy pair. Yume sprinted to the dirty kitchen with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Noisy nee-chan…" Yume called on and tugged Tomoka's apron. "Noisy nee-chan?" Tomoka wondered and looked at the little girl with a quizzical look. Yume nodded and repeated, "Noisy nee-chan, I say."

Tomoka's nerves were like popping at her forehead. "I'll take that because you're a kid…" 

Yume pointed Horio with her index finger and, "Hmm, so the guy beside you could be…" she started to think deeply. Horio faced the girl with a wondering expression while having these thoughts swimming in his mind.

_I should be called Handsome onii-chan!_

"Ah! I know!" Yume snapped out, her right hand over her left hand. "I'm still wondering on what to call you… If Connected Eyebrows nii-chan, it will be too long…"

"C-Connected Eyebrows!" Horio retorted and tried to look at his eyebrows. Tomoka was about to laugh, but she thought that it will be a very simple thing to become 'funny'.

"Unnecessary nii-chan? I think it will hurt…"

Tomoka is almost holding her breath when she saw Horio's face turning violet.

"AH! I know!" Yume snapped out once more. She pointed Horio sharply and smirked. "You!"

Horio blinked several times. "Me?"

"I will call you, COMMONER NII-CHAN!" Yume stated out very loudly, which made Tomoka to burst into laughter.

Horio felt like he was splashed with the waves of the Dead Sea with the spotlight above him. "WHYYYY!"

Yume and Tomoka were laughing girlishly when Sakuno entered the dirty kitchen. "Eh? Horio-kun?" Sakuno wondered when she saw Horio at that Cinderella-like position.

"Commoner nii-chan was dumped by Noisy nee-chan!" Yume enthusiastically stated. Tomoka looked at the girl unbelievably and exclaimed, "Yume-chan!"

Sakuno giggled lightly. "Yume-chan, so frantic." She stated, and then looked outside the window. She saw the plum tree at the backyard, and smiled. _I wonder if Saviour-kun had already replied to my letter?_

* * *

_I'm sure. I'm already safe here inside._

Ryoma thought of while locking the door of the boy's bathroom. "Okay. Here we go." He muttered and slowly opened the envelope. He pulled out his dainty fingers and took out the folded paper from the inside. He carefully opened the letter, and when he completely unfolded the paper, he smelled such fragrance from it. Something similar to the cologne that she is always using everyday. 

His heart raced when his eyes read the first sentence stated on the letter. He continued to read on and on. Her simple words are already enough to make this man's heartbeat to pump so mad and his cheeks to flush deep red.

_Yes, you're right. I'm very happy yesterday, because I was with a new person. His name is Echizen Ryoma, and it seems like I've met him before I just can't remember when or where. At first, I thought that he is just a new person who crossed by my path, but I was wrong. Referring to the fact that it seems like I've met him before, it is noticeable that he knows something about me. The first time he comforted me was when he played tennis with me, and then we had a tiny chit-chat with each other. Maybe he already knew that I was undergoing a selective amnesia, so he tried to cheer me up. His tone resembles sincerity to me, and that voice could also comfort me whenever I am sad. Just remembering that moment, it makes me happy. But yesterday is REALLY different! I was playing with him at the garden when I felt something like; I am comfortable and confident with him even though I only met him a few days ago. I can't tell that this is something new because, I feel like I'm undergoing a repeating history. _

Ryoma flipped the letter to read the continuation.

_By the way, thank you for suggesting me to reply to your letters. I really wanted to do this from the start. I also wanted to thank you for the flowers that you gave to me. They really look so beautiful, and even though I know that they are already wilted and dry, I will still keep the first letter you sent me. I promise to always smile, so you will be able to see it everyday. Always, Sakuno-chan._

If he is allowed to faint, he really would! Those direct to the point words and verses, really made adrenalin to rush and infest his cheeks. 

_I think __**I've already fallen for you**__, saviour-kun!_

"Maybe she's really serious with what she had said before." Ryoma supposed with his cheeks painted deep red. "I think I should reply to her now-"

-BRAAAAAAM!

Ryoma heard a loud crashing sound from the outside, something like someone bumped hardly at the bathroom's door. He fumbled the letter in his pockets and quickly opened the door. "Sempai-tachi!" he blinked several times when he saw Kikumaru and Momoshiro at the ground, with Inui and Fuji hiding at the side walls.

"Yo, Echizen…" Momoshiro and Kikumaru called on with such smiles plastered on their faces. 

Ryoma gave out a mischievous smile. "All of you are getting persistent." He said with a huge smile, and left.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro sat up and wondered. "O'chibi is acting very weird…" he mumbled. Momoshiro nodded and said, "That smile is… creepy. He is up to something!" he stated loudly. Inui and Fuji walked towards Momoshiro and Eiji with such surprised facial expressions. 

"He really is. Let's go and observe even more!" Eiji beamed. "But, what are we going to do? We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Momoshiro replied with a question. 

Inui's eyeglasses gleamed once more. "I have a plan." He said, and whispered it to everyone.

* * *

Sakuno walked through the backyard, wondering if her saviour-kun had already replied to her message. She ran towards the plum tree, and scrutinized if there's a single flower. 

"Mou… Not here yet…" she moaned when she knew that there's nothing there. "When will he give me his reply? It should be as fast as possible!" she placed her hands on her hips and formed a huge smile. She walked around the plum tree while thinking of her Saviour-kun. After a few walks around the said tree, she decided to sit down and rest her back at the tree's trunk.

_Echizen-kun is really, familiar._

She suddenly thought of. Her chocolate-like eyes were filled with anxiousness while thinking of him. "It could be, impossible! Everyone… Everyone will tell me if it is him, right?" she verbalized, and then pushed an unwanted smile. "B-but what if, they just don't want me to know?"

The soft and calm breeze passed through her body. The ambience of the moment matches her reminiscing; her soft and cold palms were clutched together in front of her chest. Her lips are forming a feeble frown, while thinking of possible reasons about Ryoma Echizen's true identity. 

_Sakuno, it would be hard for us to utter a word about him. Not because of alibis but because of protection._

"What is she pertaining to?" Sakuno bit her thumb and started to think of answers. "W-what if…"

Sakuno stood up, crossed her hands at her back and leaned at the tree. She gazed upwards with her eyes almost closed because of the rays of sunlight striking her face and muttered. "What if, it is Echizen-kun?"

The soft breeze became a gush of wind after uttering his name.

She set her eyes on the ground with her racing heartbeat. Her lips were gaped from each other, as if the words wanted to escape from it. "R-Ryoma…"

She uttered. And she can't help herself on saying his name anymore.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered. Her hand reached for her red bandana to take it off, and when she already did, she stared at it blankly.

"No. He is not just a player, but an injured person…" she murmured, feeling how her heartbeat race so fast. "R-Ryoma-kun…"

"Ryuzaki?" a familiar masculine voice lingered in her ears.

_It's him…_

Sakuno slowly raised her head with her eyes searching for the owner of the familiar voice. Adrenalin started to infest her rosy cheeks, her heart keeping its fast rate. Her mind was like struck by a hard object when she saw the person who was calling her. _R-Ryoma-kun…_

Ryoma walked towards her with his hands delved inside his side pockets, his features forming a worrying expression. He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

_Why are you staring at me?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma firmly called on while tapping her shoulder.

"Ah!" Sakuno gasped when she was snapped back to reality. She fixed her composition, stood up straight and looked at him. "E-Echizen-kun! W-What are you doing here-"

"What's happening to you? Staring at me like that…" Ryoma smirked as he took the place beside Sakuno and leaned at the rough surface of the tree. His elbow surfaces hers, his lips forming a mischievous smile. 

Upon feeling his elbow touching hers, she can't hold it but feel her cheeks glow red. She faced the ground to avoid such eye contact and whispered, "I-I'm n-not s-staring at y-you…" she stuttered.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow when he heard her response. "You're stuttering?"

Sakuno gasped once more and looked at him sharply, her hands waving in a no-sign. "N-no I'm n-not! I remembered that I have s-something to do! Got to go!" she retorted. She quickly turned her back to him and started to walk away when suddenly…

"Don't go."

Those two words made her pause. Those words are very simple but extraordinary in meaning, especially when she already felt his warm hand gripping her own wrist. Her stunned state kept its phase which only changed when her eyes turned gloomy and her brows almost meet each other. She withdrew back as her thoughts streamed through her mind. She pulled out a smile with a rapid heartbeat while trying to relax her wrist and said, "But Echizen-kun, I still have something to do-"

"Tell me. You already remembered, right?" Ryoma asked seriously, the brim of his cap covering almost half of his face's features. She felt his grip even tighter when he spoke.

The soft breeze passed through them, as the leaves of the plum tree swayed, following the path that the wind is blowing.

"I still haven't-"

"Then why…" he asked once more, the tone of his voice not even changing a single tone. Sakuno looked at him with a confused guise and wondered why. "…then why did you called my name?"

The brunette gasped when she heard the young man speak before her. He was right. Why would she do that? He wouldn't give her that kind of question with a serious tone if it does not matter to him. But hearing her call his name seems to be really significant. Why?

Sakuno hung her head low and looked at the ground. "It's because… I…" she started, which made him to loosen his grip a little.

Ryoma raised his head as he waited for her response. 

Sakuno bit her lower lip, as if she's biting her pride. It's not really good to tell information to another person if it is not yet confirmed. "I…"

_I can't… I can't say it…_

"Why?" Ryoma spoke and demanded for an answer.

"It's because I think you're-"

"ECHIZEN! Where are you? Echizen!" somebody called on from the kitchen's door, which happened to be near at the backyard. 

Ryoma took off his grip and turned his back to her. "I'm sorry." He apologized with humility.

"I'm also sorry."

His eyes widened when he felt something wrapping his body. "I'm sorry, Echizen-kun… I know that you also wanted to help me to regain these memories, but I felt somewhat scared when I saw you a while ago. I'm so… sorry…"

Ryoma's widening eyes turned calmer. He took her hands and freed his body from her warm hug. He faced her, and saw tears residing at the corners of her eyes.

_If you just know how much I wanted to pull you in an embrace._

He looked at her concernedly while wiping those residing tears away from her chocolate-like eyes. "Don't cry. Remember what I promised to you?"

Sakuno gave out a weak nod, as if she's a lost little kid.

_Maybe he is just somewhere, but your memory can't get where he is. But I'm sure he also wants you to recover your memories about him. I promise to help you in bringing back those memories._

"Just have some trust, and we can go on." Ryoma said with a huge smile while patting her head. Sakuno smiled upon seeing him smile like that. "Thank you, Echizen-kun…"

Wait. Did I say that Ryoma wore a huge smile?

"By the way Echizen-kun…" her soft angelic voice called on. Ryoma faced her and raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"Since when did you learned to smile like that?" Sakuno asked, as if she was teasing. Ryoma delved his hands inside his side pockets and smirked.

"I learned it after meeting the person that I've been waiting for, the second time around." 

Her eyes were filled with curiosity. "You've been waiting for, the second time around?" 

"ECHIZEN!" Momoshiro called out in a loud voice. Ryoma glanced at her with his usual facial expression and gave out a nod. "I'm going now." He said and turned his back to her.

"Ja'ne, Echizen-kun!" she waved goodbye with a smile seen on her face.

Ryoma heaved a sigh when he heard her call him by his surname. "Ryuzaki…"

Sakuno observed his frame and wondered, "Hm?"

Ryoma closed his eyes with his lips forming a gentle smile. "You're always free to call the real me." He said and walked away.

She raised an eyebrow, her features forming a quizzical look. "R-real… me?"

Sakuno moaned and scratched her nape. "By the way, I'm here to see if Saviour-kun has already replied to my letter. I was waiting for him to show up, but instead of seeing him, I saw Echizen-kun instead. What's happening?"

She sat at the grass with a wondering expression on her face. "Mouu… I'm getting… crazy." She said with a huge smile with her hand scratching her head.

"Sakuno nee-chan!" Yume's little but loud voice called out. Sakuno quickly stood up and gasped with her hand covering her mouth. "I forgot! We are assigned to do some cleaning at the basement!"

"Sakuno! Where are you!" this time, it was Tomoka who was calling her name.

"Coming!"

* * *

Momoshiro, who was walking near the backyard, quickly grabbed Ryoma by the neck and scratched his dark-green hair. "Where have you been, you brat!" he interrogated by surprise.

"I-Itaii…" Ryoma protested, his right eye almost closing. 

"Oi Momo, remember that he is injured by the chicken that attacked him!" Oishi demanded while trying to help Ryoma from Momoshiro's wrath.

"Yeah! Let him out or else the chicken who assaulted him might attack you! You know, girls hate it whenever they see their crush being hurt by another! Nya!" Eiji cheerfully stated while messing Momoshiro's hair.

Ryoma, who was already freed from Momoshiro, saw a red like figure near Momoshiro. "S-sempai…"

Kikumaru and the others looked at Ryoma and wondered. "What is it, Echizen?"

Ryoma pulled out his index finger and pointed the figure behind Momoshiro. "T-That thing."

They were all sweat dropped when they saw the object—or animal—behind Momoshiro. Kikumaru inched a few steps away from Momoshiro, took out his fingers and tapped his shoulder. "Look."

Momoshiro's eyes widened like wheels of a Four-wheeler truck when he saw the thing that Echizen is pointing. "I can sense a murderous intent."

All of them nodded.

Inui hid his notebook after scribbling the letters and looked at them. "There are over a hundred ways about curing the scratches of a chicken, but there is only one way to escape a chicken's wrath."

Tezuka's eyeglasses gleamed. "I can sense danger. All of you, run!"

And they did as Tezuka told them to do so. All of them ran for their lives or else, the murderous intent of the chicken to our princes will cause too much chaos. They ran and ran until they reached the bath house.

Inui's glasses were gleaming. _Plan A, complete!_

* * *

"Sakuno nee-chan, could you please put that box over here?" Yume asked while carrying a feather duster. Sakuno nodded and did as she was told so. She lifted the box and carried it at the corner of the basement. Yume smiled hugely and bowed respectively. "Thanks a lot, onee-chan!"

Sakuno smiled and tapped Yume's head. "You're welcome, Yume-chan!" she said and withdrew back her hand. She turned around and looked at her dainty fingers. 

_W-What's this?_ Sakuno wondered when she saw auburn strands of hair beneath her fingers. "Y-Yume-chan?" she spun around and called out. Yume faced her with a huge grin and asked, "What is it, Sakuno nee-chan?" 

She looked at her so-called elder sister and wondered why she was raising her hand. Her gleeful face was replaced with a gloomy one, which was easily noticed by Sakuno. "W-what's this, Yume-chan?" she asked while showing the auburn strands of hair that was left at her hand.

Yume quickly replaced her gloomy reaction with a cheerful one. "Sakuno nee-chan, you ran your fingers through my hair, right?" she stated.

Sakuno raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah…"

_But I didn't. I only placed my hand over her head… I don't want to jump into conclusions but… _

"Oi Noisy nee-chan!" Yume called on with a loud voice. Tomoka faced her with an annoyed look. "N-noisy nee-chan!"

"A feather of the same kind makes a better feather duster!" Yume pulled out. Tomoka, who was not getting the joke right, cracked out. "W-What!"

Sakuno's attention shifted to the little conversation about the feather. 

Inside Yume was a worrying identity, wondering if her Sakuno nee-chan had already figured it out.

* * *

It was already late at night when Kintarou thought of having a walk around the rest house. He first thought of the main entrance of the rest house, and quickly ran towards it. When he decided to take a few more steps, he realized that he is already facing the wall. He looked around him, and saw a plum tree a few more walks from his place. His eyes observed the place when he remembered that Sakuno is always visiting that place.

_W-who's that! _He wondered when he saw an image coming near at the tree.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw his rival. _That's Koshimae! But what is he doing right there?_

Kintarou's curiosity caused him to observe Ryoma's actions. Ryoma bent down and placed an object at the tree's foot. He looked around him, and then quickly went away.

"But, what is he doing?" Kintarou raised an eyebrow while regaining his composure. A few more minutes passed and he is still standing at his place. He saw another figure coming near the tree, which also bent down to pick up the object that Echizen dropped down.

"S-Sakuno-chan!" he almost blurted out. He watched even more carefully until Sakuno quickly ran and got back inside the rest house by using the back door of the kitchen.

"You've been watching too, Kin-chan?" a familiar voice lingered inside Kintarou's ear. He turned around and saw four persons behind him. 

"Ah, so this is what he is planning. Playing secretly, that brat is a real brat!" Momoshiro spoke while wearing a big grin. Kikumaru placed his arm above Momoshiro's shoulder and spoke cheerfully, but in a low voice. "That's the way he is! Nya!" Inui, who was scribbling some notes, spoke, "That's so Echizen."

"Y-You guys…"

"Is it okay if we came into the picture?" Fuji spoke and gave out his weird smile.

Kintarou, who was still stunned, spoke in a stuttering state. "Y-yes…"

* * *

"Tomo-chan, I lost my clip! Mou, where did I put it? Kin-chan gave it to me last year as a birthday present, how come can I afford to lose it?" Sakuno, who was almost panicking, asked. Tomoka placed her hands at her hips and spoke, "Maybe you left it at the basement."

Sakuno's worrying face bloomed. "Thanks!"

-CRAAANK

"Lights on," Sakuno smiled and turned on the lights. She started to look around for her clip, and circulated the whole room. The only place left is the box that she carried a while ago. She quickly ran towards it, and at last, she saw the clip that Kintarou gave to her. 

"At last," she smiled while putting the clip at the side of her hair. She looked back at the old box and saw that it has a hole on it. She raised an eyebrow as a sign of curiosity. She lifted the cover of the box, and saw lots of stuffs in it.

She gasped.

"T-This is…"

…_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Woooo! Congratulations to me! An update! An update at last! After two months… Nyaa! I'm baack with a very long chapter. I hope you like it, because I really owe you something. And that's my late updating. Sorry for keeping you waiting and thank you for reading! **

**At singer in the wind, yah, I left a comment at your shoutbox. Thanks for recognizing that it was me! To raru-chan, did this chapter made your smile even grow wider? Nya? Nya? Hahaha! I will not leave a review huh! Lol XD –high five- To anjyaera-san, I think I'll make them appear at my next chapter. To cutepuff, thanks. To animeandmangaaddict, thanks for all of the reviews! Nya! Nya! At drearymoments, I think I should really update soon. At kawaiihannah-chan, you're welcome. And I'm also thanking you for the review. It kept me up! At fujiko-chan, here's your next chapter. **

**By the way, I proofread chapters 1 and 2. You can reread it always, as well as the other chapters. I'm also thinking of making a revised edition of A Dream, A Friend, A Reality after this fanfic.**

**Ja'ne!**

**rookie-chan**


	15. Regaining the Lost Fragments

**Yo, minna-san! Finally, another update! I've been pushing so hard –and see?- to make this 15****th**** chapter. Some people sent me PMs a few days ago, and started asking questions. He-he, it amused me! It has a really good feeling in it! Something like, making new friends! He-he. YAAAAAY! We're on 200+! Hahaha! Just like what astral-chan said (making my goal higher than 200 and making new chapters), I think somehow I should aim for that. You know, making this fanfic into a novel! Ha-ha! Let's see how many we could get. And yeah, we're reaching one year! It's really obvious that I'm already laughing so hard, remembering what kind of a late-updater I was. –wink-**

**Remember my last A/N about the Arrancar Arc? Ha-ha! I'm not yet done! Really! I stopped because I'm having real trouble about my schedule and my LAZINESS. Haha! Much worse is that I'm getting hooked (again) to other animes like Daa! Daa! Daa! Or UFO Baby, getting really addicted to manga especially Naruto and PoT! I'm also planning to watch Kyou Kara Maoh! Kyaaa! –fangirling- Wolfram! Yuuri! Kyaa! Plus, Daax3 is really interesting to read and watch! Hahaha. Miyu and Kanata really look cute together, especially when Kanata gave Miyu a daisy. Hahaha! I think Kanata was jealous because he always sees Miyu brighten up just because of Nozomu's roses, and gave a daisy instead! KYAAAA! By the way, I'm also planning to add this fanfic for Daax3 fans like me: The Truth beyond the Pages. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I do, UBER-CUTE and UBER-HANDSOME bishounens will be mine, especially RYOGA! BWAHAHAHA!-pokes myself-**

* * *

"Lights on," Sakuno smiled and turned on the lights. She started to look around for her clip, and circulated the whole room. The only place left was the box that she carried a while ago. She quickly ran towards it, and at last, she saw the clip that Kintarou gave to her.

"At last," she smiled while putting the clip at the side of her hair. She looked back at the old box and saw that it has a hole on it. She raised an eyebrow as a sign of curiosity. She lifted the cover of the box, and saw lots of stuffs in it.

She gasped.

"T-This is…" she arched an eyebrow as she stared at the objects inside the box. She slowly reached the said objects from the box and said, "W-what's this?" she wondered. Sakuno scrutinized the white cylinder-like bottle with her brown orbs and then looked at the box. "A medicine…"

_Sakuno nee-chan, you ran your fingers through my hair, right?_

She cleared her throat. "Does it have anything to do with Yume-chan?"

"Nee-chan…" a childish voice came from the door. Sakuno quickly turned around, only to see another brunette standing by the door. Sakuno heaved a sigh and pushed a smile. "Y-Yume-chan!"

"Sakuno nee-chan, I'm sleepy. Let's go in the room now…" the little girl whined while rubbing the lid of her mahogany eye with her little fingers. Sakuno walked towards her with a worrying smile and whispered, "Let's go now, Yume-chan…"

_I think I should come back to this room after everyone has fallen asleep. _Sakuno thought as she placed a hand over the child's head. "It would be very bad for you to sleep late," she murmured while guiding her towards their room.

_And I promise to come back. I think I saw other stuffs inside the box…_ she heaved a sigh while groping for the door knob. _Something like pink in color, a yellow round object and a rectangular frame with a picture of a girl and a boy in it…_

Sakuno closed the door and led the girl towards the upper part of the double-decked bed. "Sweet dreams, Yume-chan…" she whispered and kissed her forehead. Just when she was about to walk towards the door…

"Nee-chan…" the little girl called once more. Sakuno turned around with a graceful smile and asked, "What is it, Yume-chan?"

"Sakuno nee-chan…" she spoke with a gloomy voice. Sakuno felt something strange when she heard the little girl calling out to her. Yume used to be energetic from the start of the day until the end of the night, but 'she', calling her so-called sister with that kind of tone, was unusual. Was she just sleepy? Or was she predicting something that she didn't want others to know?

"Yes, Yume-chan?" she asked softly as she climbed at the upper deck and sat on the foot of the fluffy bed. "Do you need something?"

"Sakuno nee-chan, would you please… sleep here beside me?" Yume asked while trying to avert Sakuno's gaze, her little voice faltering.

Sakuno was moved. She scooted nearer towards the little girl and laid on the bed. "Here we go…" she said as she covered the girl with a pink blanket. "Yume-chan…" she whispered.

Yume looked at Sakuno with sad eyes. "What is it, Sakuno nee-chan?"

Sakuno looked at the transparent ceiling glass-window and gazed the stars. "Is there something bothering you, Yume-chan?" she asked.

There was a strange silence.

"Gome ne, Sakuno… nee-chan…" Yume apologized sadly as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She meekly embraced Sakuno's chest with her short arms as the tears started to flow through her cheeks.

The room was too dark for the older brunette to see. "Y-Yume-chan, why are you apologizing?" she asked and faced her. She touched the kid's eyes and smiled. "She's already asleep…" she mumbled and prepared to sit up, but halted when she felt that the kid's cheek was some kind of, wet.

"W-what is that... just by now? Is she crying?" she wondered then checked the kid. She felt relieved when she knew that the kid was already sleeping.

_Now, I should check the basement…_ she thought and sat up. When Sakuno was about to go down, she noticed that Yume's hand was clutching her sleeve. _Y-Yume-chan…_

Sakuno laid on the bed and hugged the little girl. _I think I should take care of Yume-chan first before anything else._ she thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

It was a brand new day when the sun started shining brightly. The birds that perched on the trees sang a new song while feeding their offspring; and the calm, soft breeze brushing through the long grasses that surrounded the rest house, causing them to dance and sway with the wind.

A lad with cat-like eyes outstretched his arms as he looked through the transparent window, the beams of sunlight striking the cabinet beside his bed. "The light feels so warm…" Ryoma Echizen muttered while sitting on his bed after his little stretching, and then focused his eyes at the ceiling. "I wonder what will happen today…" he muttered, then observed the room.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow when he saw Momoshiro's bed. He yawned and then walked towards the bathroom. _That's strange. Momo-sempai made-up his bed._

He reached the cup near the mirror and filled it with mouthwash. Rubbing his leg with his other foot, he gargled while thinking of something. _Something unexpected will happen today._ he frowned, then discharged the water from his mouth. Ryoma faced the mirror with his usual expression and sighed. "I wonder what she's doing right now. She might be sleeping, or cooking at the kitchen…" he muttered, then started rinsing his face.

Ryoma reached the face towel that was placed beside the mirror and dried his face. He dragged his feet towards the door and finally left the room.

* * *

"Eh, still sleeping?" Tomoka raised an eyebrow while staring at the upper deck. She smiled as she observed the two brunettes sleeping soundly before her. "Sleep tight…" she whispered then walked towards the door.

"Yosh! Time to do the house chores!" she cheered herself, then hurried towards the kitchen.

* * *

_Hn? Osakada? _Ryoma arched an eyebrow when he saw Tomoka leaving the room alone. _She's not with Ryuzaki, or Yume…_ he thought as he stared after Tomoka. When he knew that she was already gone, he walked towards the room's door, held the knob and slowly turned it open.

Ryoma quietly observed the silent atmosphere of the room as he walked inside. The first thing that caught his attention was the ceiling window that let the sunlight beam through the whole room. "Nice room, huh?" he smirked. Ryoma looked to his left and saw a double-decked bed.

_No one is sleeping in the lower deck. Maybe she's already working at the kitchen… _He thought and shrugged. He climbed the short ladder of the bed, and saw two brunettes hugging each other while sleeping so soundly at the upper deck.

The lad sat at the foot of the deck and smiled. He faced down, and then crawled beside Sakuno. He looked at Sakuno and Yume with a pleased expression and smiled once more. "They look like… twins. With the other much smaller," he mumbled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Mmmaaahhh…" Sakuno moaned as she stretched her long arms and turned to her right.

Ryoma's eyes widened and panicked mentally. _S-she's going to wake up! _He thought and planned on escaping, but didn't even have the chance to sit up. He observed her actions nervously, afraid that his sneaking inside their room will be discovered. His body stiffened as he saw her facing him with closed eyes and arms outstretched. Ryoma Echizen shut his eyes closed eyes as the thoughts of him being strangled by everybody present in the camp ran through his mind.

The Prince of Tennis cleared his throat when the sleeping maiden in front of him stopped moving, her eyes enveloping his waist, making him face down flat on the bed.

Ryoma Echizen's mouth incredulously hung open wide upon seeing Sakuno's face too close in front of his. It was as if he moved even a little inch, their lips will already meet. Ryoma's cleared his mouth and stiffened, all thanks to the unexpected event!

"Mrrrr…" a moaning voice came from Sakuno's back. Yume's teeth gritted as she scratched her head. "Ya-me-te… bunny-chaaaan…" she moaned then involuntarily kicked Sakuno's head lightly.

_N-no, Yume!! _He thought and closed his eyes.

It was at the split second—no. It was just a blink of an eye. When Ryoma felt something that occupied his empty lips, he knew it. It was her. It was his first.

It was his first kiss. He was too lucky to receive it from her, especially that they were lying on the same bed.

His eyes blinked several times. He was having a mental block—her lips pursing onto him was really unbelievable and unexpected. Ryoma was too stunned to think if it was true, or not. He felt the warmth rising at his cheeks, his heart pumping so fast. Ryoma couldn't help it, but it was as if he was already doing things on his own—kissing her even more deeply. He closed his eyes with his hands trailing around her waist, savouring every moment when their lips met each other.

_Wait! _Ryoma suddenly withdrew back and disconnected their lips. _She was… sleeping. Why did I…? _he thought as he took off his hands around her waist, lifted her arms and took it off from his waist. He sat up and looked at the glass window. _What did I do to her? Isn't it like… raping her?_

He chuckled at his own thoughts. _Raping? I don't think so. It was… an accidental kiss. All thanks to that kid. But, is it okay that I even pressed mine even deeper while she's asleep?_

Ryoma slapped his own face. _Baaa-ka! Of course not! _He mused and looked at her.

"Mmm…" Sakuno moaned and then licked her lower lip. "C-chocolates…" she murmured.

Ryoma's spine shivered. _C-chocolates?_ He thought. _M-My mouthwash was not flavoured chocolate but tastes just like it. _He thought and brushed his fingers through his hair. His eyes focused on the window, then shifted its interest towards the girl beside him. "R-Ryuzaki…"

The young handsome man looked at Sakuno's angelic face closely and smirked upon seeing her half-closed mouth. "Chocolates are bad during the morning, Ryuzaki…" he murmured as he pursed her pink lips with his index finger. Ryoma withdrew back and smiled. "You're still too innocent, Ryuzaki."

"R-Ryoma nii-chan… what did you do…to Sakuno nee-chan…?" Yume suddenly blurted out while staring at Ryoma with a stunned look. She glanced at the sleeping lady, and then shifted her sight towards him. "Nii-chan, did you kiss her?"

Ryoma cleared his throat. _Y-Yume saw everything… _

Yume's lips formed a smile. "Don't worry, Ryoma nii-chan!" she said in a hushing tone. "Yume-chan will never tell any soul about Ryoma nii-chan's rape to Sakuno nee-chan!"

Ryoma was comically hit by a bazooka, leaving his forehead marked by the word 'Rapist'.

The young man heaved a sigh and pushed a gentle smile. "Never tell a soul, okay?" he said and showed his pinkie finger. Yume entwined her little finger with his and plastered a determined smile. "I never will, Ryoma nii-chan! That's a promise!"

Ryoma nodded and patted Yume's head. "Nice, Yume."

* * *

"O-HAYOU, OCHIBI! You're late for breakfast!" Eiji exclaimed when he saw his former kouhai coming near at the dining room.

Ryoma looked at his sempai with an unusual smile and nodded, "Sorry, I'm late." He apologized while taking the seat beside Eiji.

Momoshiro gulped down his coffee and looked at Ryoma unbelievingly. He placed the cup on the saucer and yelped. "N-NANI?!" he suddenly jerked. "Owww!!" he cried out when he felt the hotness of the coffee. It was as if his tongue was being bitten by small, prickly ants!

Eiji bent towards Momoshiro's ear while looking at Ryoma suspiciously. "Oi Momo, did we hear that right? O'chibi apologized!" he whispered sceptically.

Momoshiro nodded with his eyebrows twitching. "A-ah. T-that person could be a f-fake..." he stuttered. _Waaaah… my tongue!! _he mentally panicked.

Ryoma took the seat beside Momoshiro and smiled. "The sun shines really bright, right?" he suddenly blurted out while facing Momoshiro and Eiji.

His former seniors moved backwards.

Kikumaru pointed his index finger at Ryoma sharply. "O'chibi! YOU ARE BEING AN OOC!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Eh? OOC?" he asked, with Momoshiro and Eiji nodding behind him. "What's that?"

"Out of Character." Momoshiro blurted out while throwing a suspecting glare towards Ryoma.

"Keh." Ryoma smirked as he crossed his arms together. "Got'cha." He piped out as he smugly looked at Momoshiro and Eiji.

"What 'got'cha'?!" Momoshiro grunted while messing Ryoma's hair.

Eiji pinched Ryoma's cheeks with an annoyed smile and threw a devilish glare at him. "O'chibiiiii…"

"T-that hurts, sempaiii…" Ryoma complained while trying to free himself from his seniors' wrath.

-BAM

The threesome's conversation was immediately cut off when they heard a familiar sound- the sound of a large plate placed on the table. Momoshiro and Eiji quickly freed Ryoma as they took their proper seats. "ROASTED BEEF!" the two of them cried out and comically drooled over the food.

"Happy eating!" Tomoka greeted with a huge smile as she prepared the water glasses at the side of their plates.

After doing so, she immediately sat beside Sakuno with a huge smile. "Let's eat, Sakuno!" she excitedly uttered as she took her spoon and fork. "Sakuno?"

Sakuno blankly looked at Tomoka like a robot and nodded faintly. "Ah…" she responded meekly while taking her own spoon and fork. "Itadakimaaasu…" she droned. Sakuno took a big chunk of the roasted beef served before her, placed it on her plate and stared at it blankly.

Tomoka and Yume's eyebrows twitched. "Sakuno nee-chan, why don't you eat now?" Yume asked while staring at her suspiciously.

Sakuno forked the roasted beef and stared at it. "Eat?" she muttered. She swallowed her food, and then moaned. "Delicious… but why does it taste like… chocolates?" she asked while gawping at her plate.

Ryoma, who happened to sit behind her, overheard the conversation.

_Mmm… C-chocolates…_

He smirked while recalling the previous event that happened between the sleeping Sakuno and him.

Sakuno munched her food childishly, licked her lip and sighed. "It still tastes like chocolate…"

Yume chuckled and looked at Sakuno with a huge grin. "Sakuno nee-chan, did you eat chocolates a while ago?"

The young woman shook her head. "No, I didn't."

Ryoma, who was still eavesdropping at the brunettes' conversation, took his drinking glass and gulped some water.

"A-ha…" the kid hummed and pointed her index finger towards Sakuno. "Maybe a certain 'someone' kissed you after eating a chocolate!"

"PFWAAAH!" Ryoma spurted out the water like an erupting volcano.

"Grr, E-CHI-ZEN!" Momoshiro and Eiji growled when Ryoma spurted the water towards them.

Ryoma scratched his head, stood up and walked towards the door.

Sakuno's cheeks madly reddened upon imagining the little girl's statement. "Y-Yume-chan, THAT'S IMPOSIBBLE!" she whined.

_O-Or maybe, I did… But, that 'kiss' was just a dream, right? _She thought while recalling her 'dream' that happened while she's asleep. _It was a dream since it was Echizen-kun who kissed me. Yeah, yeah! A dream, right!_ Sakuno chuckled while convincing herself that the kissing thing was just a dream of hers.

Kintarou tucked his chin on his hand while staring at the window. _Impossible or not, I wish that 'someone' who kissed Sakuno-chan will trip over his foot._

"ITAI!"

The red-haired manga lover searched for the person who exclaimed, and it was pretty obvious that he was somewhat, stammered when he saw Ryoma face down on the floor. "Oi, Koshimae…" he called out.

Embarrassed as he was, Ryoma quickly stood up and regained his composure. "What do you want?" he straightforwardly asked.

Kintarou raised an eyebrow. "Did you trip over your foot?" he asked, also straightforwardly.

Ryoma quickly shifted his sight towards the door, averting Kintarou's scrutinizing look. "What now if I did?"

"Nothing." Kintarou smirked due to the fact that the famous tennis player tripped himself, but suddenly scowled when he remembered his wish. _He tripped his foot. Was he the one who kissed Sakuno-chan?_

Kintarou shook his head and pushed a smile. "Keh. Impossible." He cockily said as he forked a lettuce.

_I should take a move too! _Kintarou determinately thought.

"Here, Sakuno-chan! You like lettuce, right?" he smiled while handing the fork over Sakuno.

The brunette smiled, took Kintarou's fork and nodded. "Thanks, Kin-chan!" she gratefully replied. Sakuno placed the forked lettuce in front of her mouth and was about to swallow when…

_Oh no! If Sakuno nee-chan swallows Onigiri nii-chan's fork, it would be… AN INDIRECT KISS! NOOOO! _Yume mentally panicked. She stood on her chair and…

"Saaakuuunooo nee-chaaaaan…!" she shouted in slow motion. Sakuno looked at Yume and wondered. "Yume-chan?"

Yume yelped as she tried to reach the fork. "Dooon't-"

The little girl's slow-mo-action was cut off when Sakuno put the forked lettuce inside her mouth. Yume stood up straight and munched the lettuce. "Mmm, tastes good…" she murmured.

Kintarou's head hung low. _Waaa… it didn't work…_

Yume's eyes widened like dinner plates when she realized that it was her Onigiri nii-chan's fork. "Kwaaaa!!" she staggered while comically choking the lettuce, her chair moving unsteadily. _Indirect kiss! Indirect kiss! GWAAH!_

Yume's heart skipped for a moment when she felt that she was going to fall from her chair. "Sakuno nee-chan…" she meekly called out. The little girl closed her eyes in fear that she's going to fall.

"Yume-chan!" Kintarou shouted. His voice called out attention, causing everyone to look towards their table. Kintarou quickly caught Yume's falling body at the brink second and…

"Open your eyes, Yume-chan…" the red-haired guy beside her said gently.

Yume slowly opened her brown eyes. "O-Onigiri… nii-chan…" she timidly uttered while looking at his face directly. She blushed as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Kin onii-chaaan!" she shouted and cried as she enveloped Kintarou's body with her short arms.

Ryoma arched an eyebrow. _Yume called him Kin. It means that she has accepted him as another brother…_ he thought. He hurried towards 'his little sister' and knelt down before her. "Oi. Yume!"

"Yume-chan, are you okay?" Sakuno quickly asked as she approached Kintarou and Yume. "Yume-chan!"

The younger brunette stood up and dusted her shirt, bowed before Sakuno with a sad face and murmured, "Gomen, nee-chan… I made you worry-"

Sakuno placed her hand above Yume's head and smiled. "It's okay, Yume-chan. As long as you're fine…" she kindly said and helped the young girl to fix her messed hair.

Ryoma looked at the table and grabbed any nearby lettuce he could get. "Here, Yume. You like it, right?" he said, and then placed the lettuce in front of her mouth.

Yume opened her mouth wide and swallowed the lettuce. She munched the said vegetable, gulped it and smiled. "Arigato, Ryoma nii-chan!"

Ryoma nodded and stood up. "You're okay now?" he said and brushed her hair. Yume nodded and gave out a large smile. "Hai, onii-chan!"

After hearing the little girl's jolly reply, Ryoma turned his back to them with a smirk and sat at his previous seat.

"Echizen… what did you do… just by now?" Momoshiro asked while eyeing him with an unbelieving guise.

Ryoma looked at his sempai and raised an eyebrow. "Giving her a lettuce." He said straightforwardly, and then proceeded on eating his food.

Momoshiro and Eiji's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Brat."

"Sakuno nee-chan! Bears are really cute, right?" Yume gleefully said while narrating some stories about huge and cute bears to Sakuno.

Momoshiro, who accidentally overheard the conversation, thought of something. "Ah! Kikumaru-sempai…" he exclaimed, bent towards Kikumaru's ear and whispered.

Kikumaru's lips curved to a smile when he heard Momo's message. He nodded and gave out a huge evil grin. "You're right, Momo!"

-PING!

The two lads plastered a sadistic smile, their eyes gleaming. "BEAR PLAN STARTS… NOW!"

Ryoma looked at them blankly while munching his beloved Roasted Beef.

* * *

"Horio, be sure to arrange the gases in the stock room, okay?" Sumire said in a loud and commanding voice while pointing the delivered cooking gases to Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou.

Horio pounded his chest proudly and yawped, "Don't worry, Ryuzaki-sensei! I, Satoshi Horio, will assure you that the gases won't leak out and keep the flammables at a far distance!" he bragged out with his chin kept up.

Sumire sighed upon watching her former student's little talk show. "I'm leaving it all to you then…" she said and exited.

"Let's go now, my servants! Carry those gas tanks!" Horio ordered, as if he was as strong as a troop lieutenant. He placed his hands on his waists and shouted, "Put them inside the stock room!"

Katsuo looked at Horio with an annoyed guise and scowled. "You're not a leader. I will never wonder if you forget to check if there's a candle and a handy lighter left inside the stock room."

"Yeah. You're never worth it, Horio." Kachirou piped up as he carried a gas tank together with Katsuo.

Horio raised an eyebrow. "Stop talking while working-"

-PAK!

"Ouch!" Horio yelled when he felt that his leg was pricked by something. "What was that?" he wondered while scrutinizing the place.

"Oi Commoner nii-chan! Stop acting like a leader! You don't look like a leader at all!" Yume protested while prickling Horio's leg with her fingers once more. "You're only a commoner, get it?"

"ITAITAITAITAI!!" Horio cried out while trying to free himself from Yume's raging fingers. "Yes ma'am! I'm going to stop- ITAITAITAI!"

Yume released the guy's leg and smiled. "That's what you call power," she murmured.

Katsuo and Kachirou cleared their throats. "Y-Yes ma'am! We're going to arrange these gases inside the stock room safely, ma'am!" they chorused while carrying a big gas together.

Yume nodded in victory. "That's it," she said. She focused her eyes towards Horio, who was currently taking flammables out of the stock room. When Horio dropped the lighters at a bush near her, Yume picked up a red lighter with a smile playing on her lips.

After a few minutes of transferring the tank gases, Yume stood in front of the door while scrutinizing the surroundings. "So, this is the place where Sakuno nee-chan was trapped…" she said childishly and walked inside the room. "It sure is dark…"

-BAM!

"E-eh?!" Yume spun around when she heard the door shut. She pounded the door with her little hand and cried out, "Let me out! Let me out!" she shouted. The little girl ran hastily towards the window and started shouting once more. "Commoner nii-chan! Help!" she cried while pushing the tree's leaves.

All of her shouts and cries were of no use. The window was almost stacked by thick leaves, with the old door closed. She knew that nobody was left near the stock room, because she saw Horio and his company leave the place with her two eyes.

Yume was taken aback when she felt the coldness of the room, and was thrilled when she couldn't see anything. She groped the things around her with her trembling little hands.

"A-ah! This could be another door!" She said while hoping for another door. She tilted the round and door-knob like object and persevered hard to open her 'door', which was actually a gas tank.

Yume's lips formed a frown when she knew that she'll have a hard time opening the tight knob. She handled the knob with courage inside her heart, determined that she will be able to open it. "One more time!"

* * *

"Those costumes fit the two of you perfectly," Fuji complimented while watching the two, furry bears in front of him. "Especially you, Eiji."

The brown furred mascot took off his bear head, revealing a man with red, short hair. "Fuu! These mascots are really hard to wear!"

"In addition to that," Momoshiro, the black bear, spoke. "It feels really hot while wearing this costume!" he piped up while fanning himself with his hand.

"There's a possibility that Ryuzaki-san will remember the bear rhapsody, especially if Echizen plays along," Inui murmured while rereading some notes inside his notebook.

"If I play along?" Ryoma asked while leaning his back against the frame of the window.

Fuji flashed a creepy smile while staring at Ryoma. "Of course. You were the one who 'totally' saved her, right?"

Ryoma scowled while averting his gaze towards the door. "It was because the four of them are already in a big trouble," he hastily said. "With most of you missing the main target, and hitting Horio instead." He arrogantly bragged out while recalling the event when Sakuno, Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou were trapped inside the stock room, with a bear (who was actually a robber) scaring them.

The sadist brunet let out a soft chuckle. "Echizen, pick out the right words." he smiled while looking at his discouraged teammates, who were droning about the event. "They might get discouraged after recalling that event."

-TING

Ryoma's sweat dropped. "They are taking it too heavily," he said when he saw Momo, Eiji and Inui hanging their heads low with a dark atmosphere covering them.

Momoshiro dragged his feet towards Ryoma like a zombie, and placed a hand over his shoulder.

The cat-like eyed boy's spine shivered as he gawked at Momoshiro. "W-what?"

"He-he-he-he…" Momoshiro started laughing like an evil monster.

After observing Momoshiro's sudden actions, Kikumaru strode towards Ryoma and placed a hand over his free shoulder too. "O'chibi, you're going to save her after we scare her, okay? Never screw up…"

Ryoma nodded like a robot and answered, "Y-Yes, of course…"

* * *

"Thank goodness!" Horio yelled out as he flopped on the chair. "Those tanks are really heavy!" he sighed while clenching his hands together, feeling the atmosphere of the kitchen. _Aah, far from work…_

"Welcome back!" Kintarou shouted and walked towards Horio. "How was the work?" he asked while patting his shoulder.

Horio heaved another sigh before starting to utter a word. "Really… hard…" he said lazily. "Especially that we were bossed by Yume-chan…"

_PLACK_

"By the way," Sakuno spoke as she washed the dishes. "Where is Yume-chan?" she asked while turning off the faucet.

Horio sat straight and raised an eyebrow. "I think… we left her…"

Tomoka, who was standing near beside Sakuno, raised an eyebrow. "Left her? Where?"

Horio slumped over the table and said, "At the stock room…"

Sakuno's heart skipped for a second. "At the stock room?" she asked while taking off her pink apron. She clenched her hands together after receiving a nod from her past schoolmate.

"I wonder if she'll be okay…" she said while walking out of the kitchen, leading her way towards the corridors of the large rest house. Sakuno closed her eyes while thinking of the child, and of course, recalling the event when she brought Yume at the stock room.

_Sakuno nee-chan, don't be sad. I'm just here. Ryoma nii-chan is also here. Don't be sad._

Sakuno heaved a sigh. "She's all alone. What if… what if she gets stuck inside the room-"

Her murmuring was suddenly cut off when she bumped against a pair of two big furry animals in front of her. Sakuno blinked several times. "B-bears?"

The two bears didn't move an inch, thinking that they would eventually screw up if they did.

Sakuno wondered while trying to place her index finger at the tip of the black bear's nose. "How did it get here?"

Momoshiro, who was currently wearing the black bear, saw a 'thumbs up' signal from the turning point of the corridor.

"E-eh?" Sakuno wondered after successfully touching the bear's nose. She blinked several times, her eyelashes brushing through her cheeks. She pouted her lips as she tilted her head. "T-these bears aren't real," she said.

"BOO!"

Sakuno tilted her head while observing the bear. "The bear… talked?"

Momoshiro and Eiji were sweat-dropped. _S-She didn't become afraid?_

Eiji gritted his teeth. "I'M A BEAR. FEAR ME!" he exclaimed while outstretching his furry arms.

The brunette's eyes blinked. "F-Fear you?" she asked. Sakuno scrutinized the brown bear, clenched her hands together and looked at him with scared eyes. "I-I'm afraid of, BEAR-SAN!" she shouted out.

Fuji and Inui, who were currently spying, raised their eyebrows. "R-Ryuzaki-san could act dumb sometimes, eh?"

Momoshiro cleared his throat. "WE'RE BEARS! FEAR US AND RUN AS YOU SCREAM!"

"AAAAHHH!!" Sakuno screamed out loud after Momoshiro told so. She hastily ran towards the turning point of the corridor while panicking. "HEEELP!" she screamed out when she knew that the bears are running after her. "HELP MEEEE!"

* * *

-PUFF!

"The door already opened!" Yume happily said when she knew that she successfully tilted the knob. But her eyebrows suddenly narrowed when she smelled something strange. "B-but why is it that there are no any light?" she wondered, pertaining to the fact that light should pass through the opened side of the door.

The little girl was taken aback, fearing that there was a large ferocious monster waiting ahead.

-CLINK!

"W-what was that?" she asked to herself. Yume turned around with her long braided hair bouncing behind her. She groped for the thing that fell from a table. She picked up a cylinder-like object and felt its texture.

Her face cheered up when she knew that it was a candle. "Right! If I set fire to this candle, I will be able to see what's going on!" she retorted, and then delved her hand inside her skirt's pocket. "I think I have a handy lighter here…" she murmured when she remembered that she picked up a lighter a while ago.

Yume quickly kindled the candle with the lighter while thinking that she should get out of the room. "This is it! Beware, monster!" she shouted out while ignoring the strange smell that comes out from the 'knob'. Yume quickly ran towards the knob and…

"Ah!" she stammered when she tripped over her own foot. Yume accidentally threw both the candle and the lighter into the air and both fell at the opened gas tank.

Her mahogany eyes widened in surprise when she saw a blazing fire in front of her.

* * *

Sakuno kept on running, thinking that she should reach the turning point of the corridor. "HELP!" she screamed.

"Oi, take my hand!" a familiar voice shouted. She glanced at the side of the turning point and saw Ryoma lending his hand to her. "Quick!"

Sakuno did what he told her. She quickly took his hand, helping herself to run even faster than before. "E-Echizen-kun! How did you…?"

"Let's talk about that later! What we should do now is to focus on escaping from those two bears!" Ryoma exclaimed while holding her hand tight and running away with her as fast as they could.

The brunette nodded with determined eyes and courageously agreed. "B-but, how can we do that?"

"Just follow me!" Ryoma smirked and continued on running.

After a few minutes of running, the two of them reached the backyard. Ryoma halted, which caused Sakuno to bump at his back. He ignored her and then groped for a button.

"Echizen-kun, what are you doing?" she asked while trying to stop her panting.

Ryoma wiped away the sweat on his forehead and said, "I'm activating a trap." he smirked and then switched a button. "Let's go, Ryuzaki!"

Sakuno nodded and answered, "Yes!"

Meanwhile…

"Aah, those two are pretty fast! Right, Momo?" Eiji exclaimed while running hastily. Momoshiro looked at him and fervently nodded. "Yes, they really are!"

"They're there!" Eiji shouted when he saw Ryoma and Sakuno starting to run away towards the vast backyard.

Momoshiro snickered. "You two won't be able to esca- EHHH??" he suddenly gawked when he skidded at something.

"T-Tennis Balls! That O'chibi…" Eiji growled when he slid at a number of tennis balls that was scattered on the floor.

"RAAAWR!" Momoshiro growled louder while trying to stand up. "ECHIZEN! Traps are not even a part of the deal- eh?" he suddenly stopped ranting when he noticed something.

"O-Oi, Momo…" Eiji called on as he took off the bear's head. "Did you also smell that?"

Momoshiro nodded immediately. "I think that's smoke."

* * *

"I think… we finally… escaped… haah…" she panted as she flopped herself at the grass.

Ryoma nodded while leaning against a tree. "You're right…" he answered while trying to cool himself with his shirt. "E-eh?" he wondered when he smelled something.

"S-Smoke!" Sakuno exclaimed. "Is there a fire or something?"

"Let's check it out!" Ryoma shouted, took her hand and ran towards the place where they could smell the smoke. They ran and ran until they reached that place—the old stock room.

Sakuno's eyes widened in shock when she saw the small stock room blazed by fire.

_I think we left her at the stock room._

"H-help me!" a small voice came from the blazing fire.

"Y-Yume-chan… Yume-chan!" Sakuno yelled when she remembered that the little girl was left inside the stock room. She freed her hand from Ryoma's grasp and then hurried towards the burning little room.

Ryoma gasped as he grabbed Sakuno's wrist. "W-Where do you think you're going?"

Sakuno panted and faced him with determined eyes. "I think Yume-chan was stuck inside that burning stock room! I should help her!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "But the fire is blazing like mad! You might get hurt!" he scolded.

"PLEASE, HELP ME!" Yume cried out once more.

The brunette's eyebrows narrowed, wrinkles forming at her forehead. "I DON'T CARE!" she shouted as she freed herself from his grasp once more. "Yume-chan!" she winced and then hurried towards the stock room.

Ryoma turned his back from the blazing fire and then hastily ran towards the rest house. "Ryuzaki! I'll go and tell others about the fire!"

Sakuno nodded while wiping her sweat. "Hurry!"

* * *

"H-help… I can't… breathe…" Yume pleaded meekly while clutching the ribbon of her blouse. Her small body flopped at the heating floor while trying to reach the true knob.

-BRAAAM!

"Aaaah!" she winced in pain when she knew that the heat from the fire singed her fingers. She touched her neck while trying to catch her breath.

_Is this… the end of me?_ she thought. Everything around her was dark, and the only thing she could ever see was the doorknob. _I don't want to. I should… reach… the knob and... it's over…_

Yume withdrew her outstretched hand, her body collapsing on the hot, wooden floor.

* * *

"Everyone!" Ryoma shouted.

The noise inside the house was cut off, as all of the attention shifted to him. "The stock room is burning!"

Horio gasped. "It can't be! We arranged the tank gases in a safe manner!" he reasoned out. "And we even kept the flammables far from the stock room!"

"The fire won't start if someone didn't trigger it," Fuji said while looking sharply at Horio.

Inui's eyeglasses gleamed. "Someone could have opened the gas, and cause it to leak out."

Ryoma exclaimed, "Let's hurry! Yume-chan was stuck inside the room and Ryuzaki-"

Kintarou stood up, causing his chair to fall on the floor. "Where is Sakuno-chan?"

"She was trying to help the kid and-" Ryoma's words were cut off when he was grabbed by his collar.

Kintarou glared at him fiercely while gripping Ryoma's collar. "Why did you left her?! Aren't you the one who was supposed to help Yume-chan out?" he shouted out.

Ryoma gritted his teeth. "She was persistent! And I can't find any other way how to stop her!"

The red-haired lad was really furious. "You-"

"There's no room for fighting, especially at this moment." Tezuka spoke as he ran towards the door.

Everybody was puzzled. "T-Tezuka?"

Tezuka glared at all of them, his hand reaching the doorknob. "We should help Yume-chan out! We couldn't let her die there!" he shouted out and then hastily ran towards the backyard.

_Y-Yume-chan… _

* * *

_BRAAM_

Sakuno sprinted towards the door. "Yume-chan!" she exclaimed as she turned the knob.

-BAM! BAM!

"It won't open!" she shouted out as she banged the door a couple of times. She pounded her hand on the door and cried out. "Yume-chan! I'm here!"

_She's not answering! Something could have happened to her! _she thought after pounding the door. She brushed her foot at the grass and kicked the door as powerful as she could.

The door opened, revealing a small figure lying on the floor. "Yume-chan!" Sakuno cried out as she carelessly entered the room. She hurried towards the little girl, bent her knees and lifted the child. "Yume-chan, I'm here… Please wake up!"

Yume's mahogany eyes lit up. "S-Sakuno… nee-chan…" she murmured while trying to reach Sakuno's porcelain-like face. Unfortunately, her hand withdrew back and lied helplessly on the floor.

Tears started to form at the corners of Sakuno's dark brown eyes. She shook her head in despair, hugged the little girl's body and cried.

"YUME-CHAN!"

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise while staring at the blazing fire in front of them.

"Water! Get some water!" Tezuka shouted in a commanding voice while pointing the green water hose. Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou hurried towards the said hose and quickly turned the faucet.

"Tezuka-bucho, it's no use!" Horio exclaimed when he knew that there wasn't even a drip of water coming out from the hose.

Fuji and Inui looked at each other. "Let's get some buckets then fill it water!" Fuji stated as he hoped to see any nearby waterline and bucket.

Inui nodded immediately while facing Fuji. "I think we would find them near the bathhouse."

"No need!" Eiji and Momoshiro suddenly showed up while carrying buckets of water. They hastily walked towards the group and then pointed Ryoma.

"Echizen," Momoshiro called on.

Ryoma looked at him hesitantly for he was thinking of many ways how to enter the blazing stock room.

-SPLAAAASH!

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" Ryoma complained when Momoshiro and Eiji poured the water on him.

Eiji looked at Ryoma determinately and said, "Go and save Ryuzaki-san!"

Ryoma nodded while facing them with gratitude. "I will never screw up!"

* * *

_W-What is this feeling?_

Everything around the little girl was drabbling. Her heavy eyes scrutinized the place before her, seeking for light. Yume opened her eyes, only to find herself lost in pure darkness.

_Sakuno nee-chan!_

The young brunette called out. She was sure that she saw Sakuno a while ago. She saw her before she became unconscious. Suddenly, tears started to flow out from her eyes and realized that she was crying. Why?

_Please open the lights! Sakuno nee-chan! _

Yume kept on calling out, expecting that her so-called sister will response immediately. But she was disappointed. The only thing she could hear was silence, and the echoes of her tiny voice.

_Everyone! Where are you? Please answer me! _

She called on once more as she ran and ran through the darkness. She rubbed her eyes with her small hand, but whatever rubbing she does all she could see was only darkness. Or was she just blind?

Yume kept on wandering the dark place until she tripped over her own foot. Her eyes widened in surprise when suddenly, a huge and raging fire started flaming and blazing like mad in front of her.

There was silence no more. Everything she could hear was the sound of the wrathful fire, lighting the darkness that blinded her a while ago.

_F-Fire! No! I don't like fire! Please… extinguish the fire! Stop! Stop!_

Tears started to form in the corners of her mahogany eyes as she ran her fingers through her auburn locks with fear. She cried out loud, wishing that the darkness should have overcome her instead of the dreadful fire. The fire that she truly hated, detested, and loathed. But… why?

_Stop the fire… please… stop… you already took my real sister, so please, stop! Don't… don't kill me like what you did to her! _

She whined while trying to avert her gaze from the fire. It was the fire that killed her real sister; the same fire that made her alone and sad. She was very lonely since when her sweet, gentle and kind sister left her, all because of the raging fire. And it's all because of those dreadful flames.

_Onee-chan… please… save me…_

Yume chanted as she curled up in a fetal position. Her tears gushed upon the little girl's blushing cheeks, her hands covering her eyes from the fire.

"Yume-chan!"

The young brunette's mahogany eyes were shot open when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. Yume slowly stood up and wondered when the fire around her was lost in a blink of an eye. She sprinted and started searching for something.

She was searching for the speaker's voice.

Yume kept on running at the endless road, hoping that she will be able to make it at the final point of the endless-like path.

She was praying that at the end of that road, she'll be finally able to see the shining light.

_Onee-chan! _She cried out. _Onee-chan, please help me!_

Yume closed her eyes, trying to gain enough courage to embark the lonely road she was facing. She gathered every memory she could gather, thinking that if she failed, she won't be able to return to her reality.

Her eyes opened wide with determination as she sought her true and guiding light.

* * *

"Yume-chan, please wake up!"Sakuno cried out while covering the kid from the ashes. "I'll take you out of this!" she exclaimed while lifting Yume's petite body.

_KRAAAAAM_

Sakuno looked up and saw the ceiling already cracking. She carelessly carried the child to the right side of the house—the place where the leaking tank gases were located.

_KRAAAAAM_

"It's no use…" Sakuno murmured when the tank gases beside her started emitting fire. "Yume-chan!" she cried out.

Her tears fell relentlessly on the little brunette's hot cheeks.

_Please help us… _

* * *

_Somebody is… calling me. Who is she?_

Yume wondered when she heard the familiar voice calling out to her once more. She looked at the dark sky with her sad mahogany eyes, her lips gaped from each other.

Plink. Plunk.

_R-Rain? _she wondered when something dripped on her cheeks. She wiped it with her cold hand and started crying.

* * *

Sakuno's eyes widened in surprise when she knew that the fire around her was spreading out faster. More tears came out from her eyes, not only because of the thick smoke that hit her eyes, but was also because she's already loosing all of her hope.

_KRAAAAAM!_

"Aah!" She screamed out loud when the ceiling rustled. The flames around her started growing even larger, with the smoke descending from the ceiling in great smothering clouds. Sakuno's eyes emitted tears once more. "Kaaah!" she gasped as she touched her throat. _I-I can't… breathe…_

"Huuh!" The other brunette let out a gasp, her eyes slowly opening. "Sakuno… onee-chan…" Yume murmured while reaching Sakuno's cheeks.

Sakuno's lips formed into a smile, all thanks to Yume's waking up. "I-I'm… glad, Yume-chan…" she said weakly, and then finally collapsed on the floor like a lifeless dummy.

Staring at Sakuno's flopped image anxiously, tears started to stream out from Yume's mahogany eyes. "S-Sakuno… onee-chan…" she stammered.

"_Onee-chan! Don't leave me! Onee-chan!"_

Yume wheezed while reminiscing her sad past about her real sister. She reached Sakuno's shoulders with her trembling hands and whimpered, "S-Sakuno… onee-chan…"

* * *

Ryoma's eyebrows furrowed while feeling the guilt burning inside him. He quickly ran towards the blazing room while gaining his courage to embark the mad flames. "Ryuzaki! Yume! Where are you?" he called out while trying to see through the thick smoke.

"S-Sakuno… onee-chan…"

_There they are! _Ryoma mused while pushing the door that blocks his way. He dodged the ashes that kept on falling as he hastily ran over the two brunettes.

_WOOOSH!_

A big piece of the wooden ceiling fell on the floor, straight down towards him. Ryoma quickly moved away to avoid the said wood that blocked his way towards the . He turned around and saw someone who was significant to him.

His eyebrows furrowed upon seeing Sakuno's body flopped lifelessly on the floor. "Ryuzaki!" he called out.

Ryoma's loud voice snapped back Yume's unconsciousness to reality. Her tears continued to flow out from her eyes as she turned around to see him. "R-Ryoma nii-chan! Sakuno nee-chan is…"

The lad gave out a nod as he outstretched his hand. "Just take my hand!" he shouted.

Yume nodded while trying to stretch her short arms. "Onii-chan!" she called out while reaching his hand. The wood was too large and there was only a little space. Ryoma and Yume persisted determinately as they reached each others hand despite of the little space the two of them were sharing.

_KRAAAAAMKRR_

"Shit!" Ryoma cursed when the hot ashes fell on his arm. He withdrew back while waving his hand. "Yume! Walk backwards!" he exclaimed.

Yume did as she was told so. "Hai!"

_BANG!_

Ryoma kicked the wood powerfully, making the space even larger. His sweat dropped as he reached the little kid's hand again. "Take my hand and pass through the hole!" he shouted.

Yume grasped Ryoma's hand and then crawled out. She dusted her shirt and then hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Nii-chaaan! Please save Sakuno onee-chan!" she cried out.

"Yume, just wait for her outside," he hastily said. "And leave the rest to me."

The little girl gave out a fervent nod and then quickly ran out of the room.

"Ryuzaki…" he murmured while looking at her image from the wood's hole. "I'll save you!" he exclaimed as he continued to kick the wood to make a larger hole where he could pass through to reach her.

* * *

_Gah! _She gasped while observing the place around her. Sakuno arched an eyebrow when she knew that she's inside a dark and cold room, when the last thing she could remember was fire. _Fire? Where did the fire come from?_ She asked to herself.

The auburn-haired youngster dragged her feet towards the room's door, cupped her hand onto the doorknob and turned it.

_It's no use._ She thought when the door did not open. Sakuno walked around the room, and heard the creepy sounds made by the floor's old wood. She cleared her throat while staring at the floor, her eyes emitting tears.

She quickly wept away the tears and pushed a smile. Why was she crying? Was she crazy, or was she just thinking of something she thought she had regretted a few days ago? Thoughts continued to stream in her mind, and it seemed that all of them were questions like why she was in such a place like that, or why she was alone.

Sakuno shook her head when she remembered that she wasn't. She was with Yume, the little kid who resembles her younger image. Sakuno looked around her and tried to search for the little girl, but she wasn't there. With that, she knew that she's really alone.

The young lady stood in front of the window, wishing that she'll be able to get out. She knew that it was just a dream—a dream that she must escape, a dream where she should get out. It was likely a nightmare for her. Being alone at such a time and such a place like that.

Sakuno looked at the dark skies, and she knew it. The rain will pour out anytime. She kept on observing the stratus clouds as her hand reached her shirt's ribbon.

_I-It's raining._ She thought while trying to recall something. _It's the pouring rain. The city's lights were open, as I crossed the streets to reach the city's mail box. _

She suddenly gasped. Where did all of those thoughts come from? She blinked, and within a split second, she saw that people are gathering around her. Why?

_R-Rain?_ she wondered and looked at the skies. _O-ouch! _She yelled out when she felt that her head hurts. Her soaked wet hands reached her forehead and wiped out a reddish liquid. Sakuno stared at her hand, and was shocked when she knew that it was blood. _W-What's happening?_

Sakuno was even more perplexed when she felt that someone is carrying her, with the people around her murmuring gossips with each other. She raised an eyebrow when she knew that those people were gossiping about a girl who was hit by a car in the middle of the pouring rain.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan!" a familiar voice spoke.

Her hands involuntarily touched her lips, her eyes widening in surprise when she knew that she was the one who was being carried. She cleared her throat and uttered, _I-I was hit by a car and then I was immediately sent to the hospital. Does it mean that the girl who was being carried by that man was me?_

She didn't blink an eye, especially when something unexpected entered her mind—the images of her and a prominent person she used to like… and love.

"_I am Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you."  
_"_Don't you remember? It's me, Sakuno Ryuzaki!"  
_"_Oh no… he forgot who I was!"  
_"_I'll be rooting for you then."  
_"_Ah, advice!"  
"It doesn't matter if my hair was long or not!"_

Her hands grasped her ribbon even tighter. The said garment was riffled as she continued on reminiscing about her forgotten past.

"_You were in the same train? Where did you sit?"  
_"_Who are you?"  
_"_Your knees are too straight, your elbows are too bent and the way you swing your racket was wrong."  
"Your hair is too long."_

Tears started to form in the corners of her brown eyes as she remembered the boy's voice, as well as his face—his very handsome and cool face. Remembering that guy's demeanor makes her lips curve in to a smile with her heart overflowing in happiness.

"_Ryoma-kun, you were the main reason why Horio-kun is standing here! So come and help him!"  
_"_He's not just a player, but an injured player as well!"  
_"_Ryoma-kun…"  
_"_It's about the whole world and you being number one. I know you can!"  
_"_FIGHTO, Ryoma-kun!"_

Sakuno wiped out the pouring tears, stood up and smiled. _I'm sure! He is... RYOMA-KUN!_ She mentally shouted out while savouring every moment of her happiness.

_KRAAAAAMKRR_

_W-what's that? _Her eyes shot open when she heard something familiar. It was the sound of fire, a blazing fire. With a blink of an eye, she realized that she was already cornered by the fire. _W-What's happening?_

Sakuno closed her eyes in fear of being devoured by fire.

_R-Ryoma-kun…_ she wished. _Please help me… Ryoma-kun…_

* * *

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma shouted out while tapping her cheeks. He knelt down, carried her unconscious body and called out once more. "Ryuzaki… just wake up!" he cried out as he stared at her motionless figure.

Sakuno's eyes slowly lit up, with her lips involuntarily uttering something. "Ryoma-kun… save me…" she muttered as tears started to flow out from her eyes. "Ryoma-kun…"

* * *

**A/N: There you go, the 15****th**** chapter! I also wanted to apologize for updating very late (like an update for a month or two). I wish that you'll continue on reading, especially that she's finally regaining all of her lost memories. Was the chapter too long? I hope it didn't bored you. Please tell me your suggestions! Hahaha XD **

**Personal Notes: Wooo! Another set of Congratulations to me! Yesh, an update! This is a serious update (well the upper part, it is.. hoho XD) I thought of giving myself a deadline, but then, I didn't met the settled date! Hohoho! My online best buds know that! HAHAHA XD You're bad, rookie-chan! You're bad! Hohoho. People, I really enjoy chatting with all of you! Bwahahaha XD. Thanks for all the reviews and critics (especially to IU forummates who kept on making me smile and hyper with their LOOONG reviews)! I really enjoyed reading each of them, though it sometimes pressures me when someone thinks of what happens next. Hohoho. Don't worry, it is okay! Hihihi XD By the way, to the reviewers, thanks for putting the 'UPDATE SOON'. Haha. Don't worry, I'll make Kintarou fight back. Let's wait. –smile- **

**Special Mention: Arah-chan, thanks for pointing out the sequence of events. I think I'll be able to update faster now. Hahaha XD. By the way, I wish your friendster could breathe from the comments. Haha. (You know, your comments box is already flooding, all thanks to us! HOHOHO XD) Thanks for the beta ah? Hahaha.**

**Ja'ne, minna!  
rookie-chan**


	16. Revealed Identities, Sakuno's Decision

**Yo, minna-san! Wee! We already reached our first year! Thanks for poring over this fanfic of mine for a year. Ahahaha. As you can see, I already updated. Do you think that it's unusual for me to update this early? Ahehe. School starts within a few weeks, so I decided to update as fast as I can. Plus, I've been focusing on my fanarts (which were mostly RyoSaku), so maybe that's why I was really motivated to do this. Ahehe.**

**I haven't watched any animes right now, but I'm currently craving for yaoi. Yesh, you read that right. YAOI. All thanks to Kyo Kara Maoh! Ahahaha XD But I swore never to like PoT yaoi. I just can't imagine those bishounens in yaoi form. Never. And I never would! Ahahaha XD But other animes are subject to yaoiness! Ahohoho XD Plus, do you guys watch Puchi Puri Yuushi? Ahahaha XD The story is really cute (especially Aruko and Yucie's relationship). LOL. I said I haven't watched any, but why am I ranting for those animes? I've been poring over a lot of ideas for a lot of days, and it bothers me. He-he.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'. I could have married Ryoga Echizen if I did.**

* * *

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma shouted out while tapping her cheeks. He knelt down, carried her unconscious body and called out once more. "Ryuzaki… just wake up!" he cried out as he stared at her motionless figure.

Sakuno's eyes slowly lit up, with her lips involuntarily uttering something. "Ryoma-kun… save me…" she muttered as tears started to flow out from her eyes. "Ryoma-kun…"

* * *

"We should do something!" Kintarou exclaimed as he faced Tezuka with a determined look on his face. "Sakuno-chan and Yume-chan are in danger! Aren't we supposed to help them out?!" he shouted.

Tezuka's eyeglasses gleamed, took a few steps before him and faced the red-haired lad. "All of us know the situation! That's why everyone is striving so hard just to help!" he hollered while trying to control his temper, his index finger pointing towards a direction not so far from the burning stock room.

Kintarou's eyes widened when he saw his companions lifting buckets of water together. "E-Everyone…"

Tezuka withdrew his hand as he stared at the stock room. He then closed his eyes, thinking of something that kept on bothering him.

_Echizen, please help the little girl. It's not yet the end of her time…_

"ONII-CHAN!" a tiny voice called out. Everyone were stunned as they gazed at the owner of the voice, feeling relieved that she was saved.

"YUME-CHAN!" they yelled out happily.

"Onii-chan," she hastily said as she reached Tezuka with tears gushing out from her mahogany eyes. "Ryoma nii-chan and Sakuno nee-chan were-"

Tezuka knelt down and placed his hands over Yume's shoulders. "I know. Let's trust them." He assuredly responded with a meek smile.

Yume sniffed and wept out her tears. "H-Hai, onii-chan-"

The little girl's words were suddenly cut off when she felt something enveloping her petite body. She blinked several times and, "Onii-chan?"

"It's a good thing that you're safe," Tezuka kindly said as he hugged the little girl beneath his arms. His eyes were dramatically closed with his thoughts kept on streaming in his mind.

Yume's little hands trailed behind him. "Onii-chan, I know that _she_ will forgive you, since it was my fault that I get myself in this accident…" she murmured as she cried.

Tezuka brushed the girl's auburn hair and whispered, "I'm sorry, Yume-chan…"

_And I also wanted to ask for your forgiveness, Yuki-san._

* * *

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno called out with her gentle voice. Even though her tears were closed, tears steadfastly escape from it.

Ryoma looked at her anxiously, held her hand with his right hand and tapped her face with his left hand. "Ryuzaki… don't worry, I'm here…" he hastily responded as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "I promise to get you out of here…" he tremblingly said.

Sakuno's hands involuntarily surfaced her chest. She slowly opened her eyes as her hand that surfaced her chest reached Ryoma's face. "Ryoma-kun.. y-you're… here…" she muttered as she cried.

Ryoma's eyes were shot open while gazing at her. The tears that were once cornered in his eyes came running through his cheeks as he held her hand. "You…" he murmured as he pulled her in an embrace. "Ryuzaki, you're alive…" he sobbed while hugging her tightly. He freed her from his embrace and looked at her. "I thought you were-"

"Ryoma-kun…" she wailed. "I-I'm… sorry…" she sobbed continuously while staring at the ground. Her tears dropped on the wooden floor as her hands fidgeted the hem of her skirt. "I'm always… useless... useless in front of others… useless in front of you…"

The lad's eyes widened upon hearing her speak in that manner. He placed his hands above her shoulders and pulled out a smile. "The most important thing is that… you're safe…" he muttered. Ryoma stood up and lent a hand to her. "Let's get out of here," he said. "Sakuno…"

Sakuno gasped when he heard him call her name. She raised her head and looked up to him. "H-hai…" she nodded as she took his hand.

Ryoma faced her with a gentle smile. He reached Sakuno's cheeks and wept out her tears. "Don't cry…" he said calmly.

The brunette gave out a nod and smiled. "Hai!"

"Now, the only thing we should do is to get out of here safely…" he said as he held her hand. "Just hold on," he said and grabbed her hand.

The two of them observed the blazing fire that surrounded the two of them.

"Ryuzaki, see that hole?" Ryoma asked while pointing out the hole of the block of wood that he used a while ago.

The situation was too hard for Sakuno to cope. Everything around her was blurred, and the smoke was too thick for her to see. She shook her head and murmured, "No, I'm sorry but I can't- ah!" Her words were suddenly cut off when she felt that her feet are not reaching the floor. "R-Ryoma-kun!"

"We have no other choice," he said firmly. "I'm going to carry you until we reach the hole, and then grope for it. After you do, pass through the hole and then run outside, okay?" Ryoma exclaimed in a low voice while carrying her towards the wood's aperture.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma anxiously. "B-But, how about you?" she asked.

Ryoma faced her with a gentle smile and said, "I promise never to screw up."

"But Ryoma-kun…" was her meek response. "I can't see it… and most importantly…" she halted, hung her head low and cried once more.

Sakuno came to a pause. It was as if she was gaining all of her courage to say all the words she really needs to say, or else, she won't be able to utter it anymore. She madly wanted to say that she had already recovered her lost memories about him, and say how much he is important to her.

With those thoughts streaming in her mind, Sakuno raised her head, faced him while pressurizing her doubts and exclaimed, "I'll never leave you here, in a place and time like this! Ryoma-kun…" she paused once more.

After listening to her sudden statement and hearing his name, Ryoma turned to her and wondered. _Ryuzaki…_

Sakuno clenched her fists while trying to say the words she wanted to say. "It's because, Ryoma-kun, I… I don't know what to do if ever I lose you again!"

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma mumbled with a smile. He eyed her worrying guise, raised his hand and touched her soft cheeks. "I will never forgive myself if something bad happens to you…" he said compassionately as he looked at her sad eyes.

Sakuno gasped as she recalled his last sentence. _Did I hear that right?_

He turned his back to her, walked nearer towards the wood's aperture and scrutinized the surroundings. _The fire was almost diminishing at the entrance, but it sure gets worse here. _Ryoma thought, pertaining to the fact that their current location was near the gas tanks. "I'll go in first so I'll be able to guide you out. Get it?" he said clearly.

Noticing that the person in front of her was waiting for response, Sakuno temporarily stopped her recalling and gave him a nod. "Hai!"

Ryoma immediately took action as soon as he received her reply. His trembling hands reached the opposite sides of the wood's not-so-large aperture, but quickly withdrew back when he felt the wood's hot surface. "I-Itai…" he groaned while enduring the pain.

The both of them were like birds caged in a fire—the atmosphere was really hot, and they've been inside the room for almost a few minutes. Heat stroke or suffocation might occur if he's not going to hurry and take some. Bearing in mind the current situation, Ryoma thought that enduring the fire should not be a problem, since he's going to do this for their safety. He is going to do this for her sake.

_I can… do this! _Ryoma mentally exclaimed as he attempted to handle the opposite sides of the aperture once more. His scorching hands endured the heat as he passed through the wood's opening, his other eye already closed. Ryoma reached the other side, outstretched his hand in the aperture and hollered, "Ryuzaki, your hand!"

Sakuno gawked at his brave action, yet managed to response as fast as she could. "H-hai!" she shouted and reached Ryoma's singeing hand. She raised his foot, stepped on the wood's opening cautiously and passed through it with the help of his guiding hand. Sakuno hastily let go of her hand as she checked out Ryoma's condition. "R-Ryoma-kun… y-your eye i-is…" she stuttered when she knew that Ryoma's eye was bleeding.

Ryoma's eyebrows furrowed when she knew his condition and quickly wept the blood. "It's nothi-"

"G-Gomen…" Sakuno apologized sadly, reached for Ryoma's injured hands and cried. "You were hurt… all because of me…" she whined. The brunette sobbed as her tears dropped on his injured hands. She meekly reached for her red and ruffled ribbon, wept away the blood from his hand, and used it as a bandage.

Her heart was like being panged by guilt a number of times. Remembering her memories was sure a good thing, but why should this bad event occur? Regaining her memories in exchange for his safety—or even his life—was absurd. She was sure that Ryoma should not have did something great for her, especially after considering herself as just a 'random' girl who did nothing except of giving ruckus. She was just a _random_ girl who secretly whole-heartedly loved him, who temporarily lost her sacred and sentimental feelings for him after an accident.

Tears flowed out fast from her eyes as she pondered on her negative thoughts. "I-I'm really useless… I'm so sorry, R-Ryoma-kun… Sorry-"

"You don't have anything to apologize about," Ryoma said straightforwardly. "The most important thing is that… you're safe." He assured while trying to not let his heavy and sore eyes to close in front of her.

Sakuno looked up to him with her frown almost fading away. _Maybe I should tell him about my memories. _She thought, fairly enthusiastically. "R-Ryoma-kun… ano… I had… I had…" she tremblingly spoke, as if her tongue was taken aback.

The lad before her spoke once more. "You had?"

-KRAK

_Hn?_ He wondered and eyed the ceiling when he noticed that some ashes showered them after he heard the mysterious, creaking sound.

Sakuno focused her eyes on the wooden floor. "R-Ryoma-kun… I had already…"

-KRAAK

Ryoma scrutinized the ceiling once more. His eyebrows furrowed as an upcoming thought entered his mind.

The brunette gulped, faced him with a blushing face and spoke, "I had already remembered-"

-KRAAAK!

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma cried out and quickly pushed her away from him.

Sakuno was startled—she doesn't know what to do, especially after Ryoma forcedly shoved her away. She was taken backwards, with her hair almost covering her stunned face. Then, her weak body slammed against the pitch-black, wooden wall. Sakuno was unconscious for a few milliseconds until…

-BANG!

"Gah!" she gasped as she was snapped back to the reality after hearing the sharp banging noise. Sakuno closed her eyes when thick, smothering clouds filled the ceiling once more. She covered her mouth and coughed. "R-Ryoma-kun, where are you?!" she called on as she tried to open her right eye.

Her eyes were shot open as she slowly raised her head, only to see something that made her hands shake and tremble vehemently in fear.

Sakuno gaped before Ryoma's image with her tears pouring out from her widening eyes. Her paling lips moved, as if it were uttering something.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

* * *

-PLAAAK!

"Use this!" Tezuka loudly directed after wrecking a case of a fire extinguisher. He hastily handed it to Kintarou, who had been standing in front of the half-burned stock room doing nothing.

The red-haired lad ran towards Tezuka and quickly took the fire extinguisher. "Arigato!" he nodded with a determined look on his face.

"Don't let your guard down," he stated with a serious mien.

At the other side was Yume, who had been helping her 'elders' in extinguishing the fire. "Porcupine nii-chan! The fire here is already ceasing! Let's target another spot!" she shouted while pointing at the front-right corner of the stock room.

Momoshiro nodded with a broad smile plastered on his face as he carried a bucket of water in his hands. "Your wish is my command!" he exclaimed as he poured the water at the front-right corner of the stock room.

"Ah! Sakuno nee-chan! Ryoma nii-chan!" Yume clasped her hands together after seeing Ryoma's and Sakuno's visible bodies from the front door. The front door was already wrecked despite the fact that the fire was not too large.

Everybody's heads turned after they heard Yume's shouting. Smiles sprouted on their lips, excluding Tezuka who had been watching the whole scene, thinking that the two of them are already okay.

Kintarou quickly ran towards the stock room while carrying the fire extinguisher on his hands with a faint smile. "S-Sakuno-chan!" he called on as he twisted the knob of the fire extinguisher.

It seems like the busy atmosphere of Sakuno and Ryoma's companions were temporarily cut off when all of them started rushing towards the stock room, leaving the water line open and buckets scrambling behind. "Sakuno/Echizen!" they shouted with huge smiles.

-BANG!

Everyone halted after hearing the loud, banging sound that came from the stock room. The group coughed after inhaling some of the thick smokes that exited from the stock room with their eyes shut close to prevent the gray smoke from irritating their eyes.

"S-Sakuno-chan!" Kintarou called out for the second time. He rubbed his eyes in impatience, held the ends of the fire extinguisher tightly and then rushed towards the stock room.

Yume stared at the half-burning building in front of her with a shocked expression on her face. "S-Sakuno nee-chan… and R-Ryoma nii-chan… are s-still inside…" she stammered while the memories about her deceased sister she hardly tried to forget flooded her mind. She waveringly took little steps as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Upon seeing Yume's sudden actions, Tezuka hastily ran towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Y-Yume-chan, stop…" he asked in a low, calm voice.

"Sakuno nee-chan! NEE-CHAN!" Yume cried out desperately. Her eyes widened in horror, and tears came rolling through her dirty cheeks. She did her best just to free herself from Tezuka's grip.

Beads of tears flowed out fast from her mahogany eyes. "N-NO! Let me go!" Yume insisted. "Sakuno nee-chan! Nee-chan—AHH!"

Yume's reprimanding was led to a cut off when a swift gush of wind passed by, causing the smoke to repel. Everybody's eyes were closed once more as they resisted the said wind.

With the smoke out of sight, they finally saw the image before them clearly. Everything was a mess, especially the front part of the stock room. The door was wrecked, as well as the old wooden structure that served as the wall. The half of the stock room's roof was of no sight, with its other half almost swinging with the wind. With that, the group of persons scrutinizing the whole stock room already saw what's inside it.

There were two persons—no. There were three to be exact. The first person was standing at a platform while looking at the second person, who had been seen dumbfounded while staring at the third person in front of her. The said third person was lying flatly on the ground, with a block of darkening wood topped on him.

Momoshiro and Eiji hastily ran towards the threesome with anxious guises on their faces. They gasped upon identifying the lying person in front of them.

"N-no way…" Momoshiro uttered unbelievingly.

Not so long after that, the skies started to become gray, boding torrents of unstoppable rain.

Kintarou dropped the fire extinguisher, hurried towards the dumbfounded Sakuno with anxiety and then carried her unmoving body. "S-Sakuno-chan…" he mumbled as his teardrops fell at Sakuno's cheeks. Kintarou hurriedly came out from the stock room with a worried guise on his face.

And there it came—the rain.

"E-Eiji-sempai! Pull out the wood!" Momoshiro hastily asked as he knelt down.

Eiji quickly took action and pulled out the wood away from Ryoma's inactive body. "Hurry, Momoshiro!" he exclaimed after pulling out the wood.

Momoshiro gave out a nod and then carried Ryoma's body. "Echizen! Be strong!" he yelped while carrying him out of the burnt stock room.

At the other side was Yume, who had been staring blankly at space while uttering Sakuno's name. "S-Sakuno… nee-chan…"

"Stop, Yume-chan…" Tezuka said as he embraced Yume's petite body while having a tingly feeling inside him, thinking that he miserably failed in looking after her.

Oishi pointed his index finger at the main rest house. "Take them to my room, immediately!" he commanded, knowing that he could help out since he just graduated from a medicinal school.

Kintarou, Momoshiro and Eiji gave out a nod in response. "Hai!" they firmly agreed then carried Ryoma's and Sakuno's bodies inside the rest house.

Tezuka freed the flabbergasted girl, stood up and then looked at his companions. "Fuji!" he called out.

Fuji halted from running and then shifted his sight towards Tezuka with a serious look.

"Don't stop extinguishing the fire," Tezuka stated as he carried Yume's stationary body. Fuji immediately nodded and then started directing his former teammates on how to extinguish the fire.

The former team captain quickly brought Yume towards Oishi's room.

* * *

The rain poured calmly outside, causing the fire much easier to extinguish. Fuji's group finished the fire quickly, as Oishi did the first aid at Sakuno and Ryoma. Tezuka left Yume in his room and let her take a rest there after the mental stress that she received from the fire accident.

Not so long after Oishi gave the first aid at Sakuno and Ryoma, he asked Tezuka and Kintarou's help to bring the two patients in their appropriate rooms. Tezuka quickly responded and carried Ryoma's body inside his room as Kintarou brought Sakuno inside her room.

At Sakuno's room…

"She's okay now…" Oishi stated after fixing his handy stethoscope inside the case. He heaved a relieved sigh after putting his palm over Sakuno's forehead while checking her pale face. "She just needs enough rest. I think proper sleep is the best for her."

Sumire, who just arrived a few minutes after Sakuno and Ryoma's rescue, took a deep breath while gazing at Sakuno's sleeping figure. "Sakuno, you're being careless…" she said while brushing her granddaughter's bangs.

Kintarou sat at the foot of Sakuno's bed with a worried expression on his face. "Is it okay if I'll be the one to guard her?" he requested while gazing at her peaceful face. Tears wanted to creep out from his eyes, but to prevent dramatically scenes as he had seen at the manga, he pressurized his soft feelings and continued on gazing at her instead.

Oishi and Sumire looked at each other before agreeing to Kintarou's request.

"We'll leave it to you, then…" Sumire said with a smile as she placed a hand on Kintarou's shoulder. "I trust you, Kintarou."

The red haired lad quickly responded, "Hai!"

"I'll be checking out Echizen once more, then." Oishi spoke and then exited together with Sakuno's grandmother. The door was shut close as the two elders got out of the room.

Kintarou looked back at Sakuno with his previous guise, touched her cheeks and spoke, "If I just have the power to save you from your sadness, Sakuno-chan…"

His childish attitude was now replaced by sadness, thus revealing his vulnerability towards the resting lady in front of him.

"I'm sorry because I failed to protect you, Sakuno-chan…" Kintarou apologized. He held her delicate hand, bent down and scrutinized Sakuno's face quietly with his tears dropping on her rosy cheeks. He gazed at her long eyelashes as his index finger traced her pink lips. "I'm really sorry…" he paused.

"…because, I can't become a person like the one you loved so deeply, Sakuno-chan…" he whispered, and then leaned forward as his lips touched her own in a soft declaration of adoration and love, and maybe, his declaration of giving up and farewell.

* * *

_W-Where am I?_

That line was the very first line that entered Yume's mind as soon as she woke up in an unfamiliar room. As curious as she was, she slowly opened up her mahogany eyes and then observed her surroundings.

The wall paintings are different from the ones that they had in the girl's room—it was blue, not pink. Moreover that is the bed that she's lying on is not a double-decked bed, but a single one instead. Just where in earth is she?

"How are you feeling, Yume-chan?" a calm voiced man asked from behind, and it startled her a bit.

Yume gasped, and then slowly looked behind her. "S-Sadist nii-chan?!"

Fuji let out a small chuckle as he patted the little girl's head. "Yume-chan, why don't you take more rest? It would be bad for you, you know…" he said serenely.

The little girl pushed a little smile. "Hai, Sadist nii-cha—AAH!" she suddenly winced when she felt that her head suddenly ached terribly.

Fuji's brows furrowed upon seeing Yume's abrupt actions. He stood up from his chair as he observed the little girl's face. "Y-your nose is bleeding!" he gasped.

"I-it… hurts… AAAH!!" she yelled out as tears flowed out from her eyes. She lied on the bed, her face beginning to become pale.

"T-Tezuka!" Fuji yelled out, knowing that Tezuka was just nearby. He ran outside, and fortunately saw Tezuka at the corridor. "Tezuka! Call Oishi!" he shouted.

Tezuka ran towards Fuji with an anxious face and asked, "What happened?"

"Yume-chan is starting to-"

"Stay here, I'll call Oishi!" Tezuka yelped as he quickly ran towards Ryoma's room.

* * *

A pair of brown eyes shot open after a few minutes of sleep. Sakuno Ryuzaki finally woke up after a not-so-long timeline, and immediately arched an eyebrow upon observing her surroundings.

"W-where am I?" was her first question. She scrutinized everything—from her bed, she wondered why there's this familiar wallpaper coating, the fragrant and sweet smell of the strawberry cologne that she just bought in a mall before joining the camping trip, and the double decked bed that she's lying on.

Sakuno knew it—she's inside the girls' room. She sat up from her bed, and noticed something beside her.

It was Kintarou, who had been found sleeping on a certain chair beside the bed.

By the way, how did she enter the room? Or, why was she in there?

The last thing she could ever remember was that she's running together with her Echizen-kun in order to escape two 'bears'. And then, she could remember the wrath of fire while being stuck together with Yume, and how it almost devoured the stock room in such a little time. But, how did she escape the burning room?

Echizen saved her precious life, thank goodness.

Talk about Echizen. Echizen? Oh yeah, Echizen! It was him who saved her life, right? Then where is he? Is he okay? What happened to him? A big block of wood fell on him, right?

And most importantly, it was him who was lost in her memories. If something bad happens to him, all of the blame will be put on her. Especially her OWN blaming to herself.

The first batch of questions streamed in her mind. Questions filled about Echizen, Echizen and only Echizen. She knew it—she must stand up and find him, or else she won't be able to tell anything about her recovered memories.

When she was about to stand up, some kind of force stopped her. She looked behind her, and saw Kintarou.

A smile crept on her features while observing the young lad in front of her: his red hair was partly messed up, with others cascading on his closed eyes. His chin was relaxing above his hand, which happened to be holding another. Sakuno wondered—Kintarou's skin was pure tan, but the other hand (which she thought that was his) was fair white.

By that, she knew it. Kintarou was holding her hand upon his deep and slumber sleep.

Sakuno's smile grew even wider as her eyebrows arched upon gazing at Kintarou's child-like position. She was really amused, for she was like watching an asleep young boy while holding his mother's soft hand. Moreover that, Kintarou was undeniably cute and indeed irresistible, especially whenever he madly wanted something like a new manga, or a new meal of his favourite fast-food chain. With the cute face he always shows, Sakuno had no other choice than to give up and give whatever that pleased him. She owed him many things.

Kintarou had not changed a bit, except for the fact that he had gotten even more mature and handsome as time passed by. His quite chubby face was now molded into a man-like feature.

The red-haired guy in front of her was a very precious and significant person, but she really couldn't understand why in earth she can't completely fell in love for him when he had done and granted so many things that every girl wished to have. She meant it—falling for him was never impossible, and she had admitted that she nearly fell for him, but never loved him as the way her heart wanted to love another. Maybe the possibility of loving him and hating him was out of hand?

Sakuno had to put two-by-two together. She was aware of his unique kindness, and she had been appreciating his funny antics since then. Oh how God knows how Sakuno marked in mind how she owed too many things from him. She knew that Kintarou's world revolves only around her (for he had told her twice), and with that, she knows that Kintarou was willing to take care of her and love her whole heartedly.

But she just doesn't understand why she can't love him whole-heartedly.

Firstly, she could always tell him how she really felt (about nearly loving him) and live happily ever after together with him, but by doing that doesn't it seems like she's jumping to conclusions? Secondly, Kintarou was the person who stayed beside her, in sickness and in health, rain or shine. Thirdly, wasn't he the one who helped her to make her dreams come true? How could she ever afford to break his heart after doing EVERYTHING just for her?!

Sakuno's smile was replaced by a frown upon thinking about these things. Was she starting to pity their situation?

She was really confused.

If ever she tries to forget about Echizen-kun, the real man of her dreams, will it make Kintarou happier? She knew that it would be unfair for the three of them, especially to her and Ryoma's part, since Ryoma also did everything just to keep his promise of helping her regain her memories. But, how in earth could she just repay his love and kindness?

Ryoma had put his life on the line just for her, right?

If she could just ask for another heart, she could have done so. But it's impossible to have two hearts, isn't it?

Thoughts that confused her continued on streaming in her mind while tears peeked in the corners of her eyes like drops of rain. Her hand fidgeted the plain white blanket as she tried to free her hand from Kintarou's grasp.

With her hand slipping out from Kintarou's, Sakuno had the reason to unleash her withheld tears - tears that flowed like the aimlessly rain outside.

The brunette slowly stood up, wore her slippers and left Kintarou together with the messed blanket on the bed.

Not so long after she left, Kintarou's eyes opened up, seeing no one before him except for the plain white blanket.

And with her leaving, Kintarou clearly knew it.

She'll never be able to love him back.

* * *

-BANG!

"Oishi…" Tezuka panted as he held the doorknob tightly.

Oishi looked at Tezuka who actually banged the door, and wondered why Tezuka came with an anxious face. He arched an eyebrow and then stood up from the foot of Ryoma's bed. "Why, Tezuka? Did something bad happen?" he hastily asked.

Tezuka looked directly at Oishi's eyes and said, "Follow me!"

After realizing how Tezuka really needs his help, Oishi hastily fixed his things and stuffed it inside the first aid kit. He ran towards Tezuka, slammed the door shut and then followed his trail, leaving a half-asleep Ryoma behind.

* * *

_I'm already here. _

Sakuno was standing in front of the basement with her right arm outstretched. She reached for the doorknob, opened it slowly and then peeked inside.

_This is the place where I saw it, right?_ She thought of, recalling the event when she last went inside the basement room. She slunk into the room furtively, thinking that no one should see her. Her feet led her astray—yes, she really was. She was led astray inside the room while finding for a box that caught her attention a night ago.

Sakuno's eyes shot open upon seeing the box that she's yearning for, thinking that the objects inside that box were the keys in answering the questions that kept on bugging her mind. She walked towards it, reached the box's cover and opened it with her trembling hands.

Her hands stopped shaking upon seeing those objects. Tears flowed out as she reached a certain rectangular frame with her right hand and a yellowish round object with her lefty.

"T-This is it…" she mumbled while staring at the framed picture that she picked up. It was a picture of her and Ryoma, and as far as she could remember, it was taken inside Kawamura's Sushi Shop.

She shifted her sight to her lefty, where she held a tennis ball with a chibi face on it. Her heart raced upon reminiscing how she persevered hard in tennis together with that ball, and thought of how much she changed.

Back in her freshmen days, Ryoma always told her how she swung her racket in a wrong way together with her too straight knees, too bent elbows and how long her hair was. Those were the simple but happy days that she could remember, but now, everything's different. She never did that wrong form of hers anymore, and her hair was already cut short.

But then, her once forgotten, and now remembered feelings never changed. It never did.

Her lips curved to a smile while thinking of her constant love for him. Yes- feeling this sensation was really nice, but it's a different time now. Someone 'new' showed her a new shade of life, and that 'new person' was none other than Kintarou—the man who made her happy within those almost lonely days.

Then, who is more important to her? Was it the true person that she loves or the person who made her happy?

Sakuno looked at the ceiling with determined eyes.

_Now I know. _She assumed as she dropped her old things back inside the box and then walked out from the room, with her feet continuing on striding, using her heart and mind as the guide.

* * *

Beads of sweat rolled at Oishi's forehead as he continued on following Tezuka's trail.

"Tezuka! Where are we going?" he asked.

Tezuka looked back to face Oishi. "Yume-chan is in trouble! She needs your help!"

Oishi arched an eyebrow. "S-She needs my help?" he asked, wondering why Tezuka was in a rush all of a sudden.

Not so long after Tezuka called for Oishi's help, they finally reached their room. The two of them panted as they walked towards the resting girl, together with Fuji who stayed beside her.

"Thank goodness, you're here…" Fuji said as he stared after Tezuka.

Tezuka gave out a nod before facing Oishi. "Will you please check her status?"

Oishi took out his tools and started observing Yume's physical condition. He placed a hand over her forehead, and was quite shocked when he knew that she had a high fever. After that, he placed his hand over her lips and started feeling her breathing rate.

He took out his stethoscope, put it over Yume's chest and listened to her heartbeat. _She has a very fast heartbeat._ He thought as he fixed the stethoscope. He raised Yume's arm, and wondered when he saw some strange marks on it. He pressed the said marks, and it made her moan in pain.

"I-Itaii…" she whined.

Oishi's eyes widened. "T-These marks are bruises…" he mumbled and then looked at Fuji.

Fuji wondered. "What's the matter, Oishi?"

"Did she nosebleed?" Oishi asked.

"Yes," was Fuji's simple reply.

"It couldn't be…" Oishi murmured as he recorded his observations.

Fuji and Tezuka wondered. "'It couldn't be' what?" the two of them asked in unison.

Oishi stared at the sheet of paper in front of him. "Her sickness 'couldn't be'…"

Tezuka stood firmly in front of him. "Sickness? What sickness?"

Seconds of torturous silence passed by, until Oishi spoke up.

"Leukemia…"

* * *

"At last, I'm already here…" Sakuno mumbled as she looked on the ground while panting, her hands over her knees. She raised her hand, and then wondered when she saw Ryoma's door widely opened.

Sakuno peeked inside and observed the surroundings: the wallpaper was coated blue, and the floor's tiling was vivid brown. She was baffled, because there was no one visible inside the room except for Ryoma, who had been found lying on his soft, white bed.

With the sight of Ryoma's stationary body lying on the bed, Sakuno can't help it but cry. It was her fault.

The brunette secretively entered the room without permission, walked towards the sleeping Ryoma and then sat at the chair beside the bed. She gazed at Ryoma's handsome face with her sad eyes, gently brushed away the bangs from his forehead with her dainty hand and called out. "Ryoma-kun…"

Just by uttering his name gently made her shiver with fear. If she just became attentive and careful, this thing should not have happened to him. Ryoma doesn't have to rest like that on his bed if she just became more considerate.

"R-Ryoma-kun," she called out once more. "Did you know that, I already regained my memories?" she meekly said while trying to hold back her tears. She pushed a smile, and then looked at him. "I already remembered everything, Ryoma-kun…" she murmured as she laid her hands at the top of his pillow. "And did you know that, my feelings never changed?"

Sakuno's withheld tears rolled through her cheeks while recalling her last line. "B-but then, in order to attain them first, you sacrificed…" she started sobbing. "Y-You're hurt, all because of my uselessness… R-Ryoma-kun…" she cried out and tried to lessen her sobs, thinking that she might wake him up.

Thinking that she can't take it anymore, Sakuno reached Ryoma's hand and then surfaced it on her cheeks. Her tears continued on flowing out, as if it were endless. "G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun. But I think, if we continue on doing this, you'll get even much more hurt…" she murmured with her tears wetting Ryoma's hand. "I know you did everything you can but…"

Sakuno paused as she closed her eyes, laid his hand over his chest and then bent down towards his right ear. "…it ends here…" she whispered with her teardrops making their ways down her cheeks, with some of them dropping on his pillow.

The brunette hastily stood up while thinking over her words. She quickly wept away the tears with her both hands that kept on escaping her closed eyes. Her tears dropped on the vivid tiled floor, with her chest heaving because of her non-stop sobbing. She wanted to get out of the room, but then her shaking feet won't move.

Sakuno shook her head and then took a few steps away from him. She pushed hard everything just to get away—trying to stop her tears from falling while striving so hard just to reject her own feelings.

She was about to run away when she finally overcame her shaking until something – or someone – made her stop.

"Ryuzaki…" was his weak calling.

Sakuno's eyes widened as his voice lingered in her ears. More tears made their way out due to her nervousness, and maybe, her sadness. She looked behind her, and was puzzled when she knew that Ryoma was still asleep.

"Please… stop…" Ryoma murmured as he turned his back to her, his hands gripping the border of his white blanket.

The brunette trembled once more. "I-I'm so sorry," she paused. "Ryo…E-Echizen-kun…" she murmured as she finally made her way out, with her feet leading her astray once more.

Unbeknownst to her was that Ryoma was really awake, thinking that it might be silly for her to think that he was sleeping.

Sensing that she had already left, Ryoma sat on his bed with his hand surfacing his forehead. He was grudging the feeling of regret, knowing that he should respect whatever decision she took.

Not so long after that, he finally accepted that she had already left him… alone.

* * *

Sakuno ran through the hallway with light footsteps, panting and tired and weary. She was panting because she was escaping from her true feelings for him. She was tired of her uselessness that led everything to a breakdown; she was weary for she had run out of strength, of hope, and of endurance.

She halted from running, sat waveringly on the floor and started breaking down once more—her tears kept on flowing out from her eyes. Her gloomy reactions were worsened by her rejection of her own feelings, which made everything around her a mess. She leaned against the wall as she sobbed—she was like a lost child, waiting for her mother to come, find and pick her up. She hugged her legs and scrunched up, thinking that she did another stupid step.

_B-Baka no Sakuno… Baka…_ she kept on cursing until she saw something that made her stop.

The brunette wept away her tears when she saw a closed door in front of her.

"A-are you sure with your observations, Oishi?" a familiar stern voice spoke from inside.

"It's not yet confirmed since she's not yet checked inside a hospital so-"

"I'll go outside and call for a veteran doctor."

Upon hearing the familiar voices, Sakuno stood up, unhesitatingly walked towards the door and then reached for the doorknob. She was about to open it until—

"You guys just wait. The phone booth is not so far away from here so-"

Sakuno's eyes widened. "A-ah!" she exclaimed when the door suddenly opened, causing her petite body to be carried away by the pulling force that came from the inside. Her feet involuntarily moved and tripped over, causing her to lose her balance.

"R-Ryuzaki-san?!" Fuji wondered as he caught her in his arms.

The brunette was almost dumbfounded when she unexpectedly saw Fuji's face. "F-Fuji-sempai?" she asked with her eyes blinking several times.

Realizing that Fuji was a friend of hers, Sakuno's tears escaped from her eyes once more. "G-Gomen…" she apologized as she stood up and started weeping away her tears once more.

Oishi anxiously looked at Sakuno when he saw her crying. "What's the matter, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno quickly shook her head and then pushed a smile. "It's nothing, Oishi-sempai…" she defensively lied.

"I-itai…"

Everyone's ears turned vigilant when they heard the whining voice. They quickly spun around and then turned to Yume.

"Y-Yume-chan!" Sakuno jolted and then immediately ran towards Yume, who had been seen lying on the bed. She sat beside her, and was even more dazzled when she saw Yume's bruises. "W-What happened to her?!" she loudly asked, and then looked at Fuji. "F-Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji averted her gaze, held the doorknob and then stepped out. "I'll be calling the veteran doctor." was his last statement.

Curious as she was, her eyebrow arched up, wondering why Fuji was going to call a veteran doctor. "What's the doctor for?" she asked once more as she stared at Yume.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Yume's nose started bleeding. "Y-Yume-chan's nose is bleeding-"

"We know…" Oishi spoke as he placed a wet towel on Yume's forehead.

Sakuno looked at Oishi questioningly. "What do you know, Oishi-sempai?" she asked with a perplexed guise on her face.

Oishi faced Sakuno and spoke, "There are hints about her physical condition. It may seem that I'm jumping to conclusions but-"

The brunette's heart raced. "B-But what?!"

"It seems like that she has Leukemia."

Sakuno gasped as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She looked at Yume incredulously and shook her head. "N-No way!" she exclaimed.

"It's true, Ryuzaki-san…" Tezuka suddenly said as he leaned against the wall.

"H-How did you say so?" she nervously asked.

Tezuka crossed his arms together as he heaved a sigh, his eyes focused at the little girl. "When Yume was still a 3 year old kid, her paediatrician diagnosed Leukemia in her when unexplainable bruises started to appear at her right arm," He explained as he recalled a past memory.

Sakuno stared unbelievingly at Tezuka. "H-How-"

"It all started after her real sister died from a fire accident," he continued with his eyes fixed at the tiled floor.

"S-Sister? But Yume-chan mentioned that she's just an only child…" Sakuno elaborated while reminiscing about Yume's recognition to herself at the Cat's Studio a few days after she first met her.

Tezuka shook his head calmly and then looked at Sakuno. "She had a sister before. But now, she doesn't have," he said. "Maybe she didn't tell you that she had because she doesn't want to remember about her deceased sibling."

Sakuno's and Oishi's eyes went gloomy. "Y-Yume-chan…" both of them mumbled while looking pitifully at the little girl.

The little brunette's closed eyes were cornered with tears as her lips moved, as if it were uttering something. "Y-Yuki… onee-chan…" she cried out.

"Yuki… onee-chan?" Sakuno murmured and wondered who it was.

Tezuka inhaled, trying to recall a little more about Yume's personal life, and his' own too. "Yuki-san is Yume's deceased elder sister…"

Sakuno reclined at the back of her seat upon pondering about Tezuka's statement. "By the way Tezuka-bucho, why does it seem like you know everything about Yume?" she randomly asked.

Tezuka remained silent for a couple of seconds.

Oishi prodded Sakuno's shoulder with the tip of his finger a number of times, seeking for attention. "Ryuzaki-san…"

Sakuno looked behind her and saw Oishi's anxious face and wondered. "What is it, Oishi-sempai?" she asked lowly.

"Actually… Yuki-san was…" Oishi paused and then bent down towards Sakuno's ears.

The brunette's eyes were shot open upon hearing Oishi's unexpected news. "A-are you sure, sempai?!" she asked.

Oishi gave out a simple nod.

Sakuno gulped as the new thought lingered in her mind. _N-No way! Yume-chan's elder sister, Yuki-san, was Tezuka-bucho's first and serious girlfriend before?! _She mentally ranted as she stared at Tezuka with widening eyes.

But then, her gaping lips and shocked reaction were soon replaced by a smile. _So that's how it is—Tezuka-bucho was close with Yume not because of a sudden change of mind, but because she was Yuki-san's younger sister. _She thought somewhat happily as she laid her eyes on her pitiful image.

Upon seeing Yume's current condition, Sakuno can't stop her lips from grimacing. She stood up from her seat, bent down and then rifted the little girl's bangs. "Yume-chan," she murmured with a sad look on her face. "You shouldn't have kept the problem all by yourself…" she gently said and then leaned forward to kiss the little girl's forehead.

"I'll be going…" Sakuno meekly stated with her head hung low, her bangs cascaded on her face. "Please take care of her…" she asked as she turned her back to them and trudged towards the door.

Tezuka arched an eyebrow, his eyes fixed on Sakuno's gloomy reaction. "Where are you going?"

Sakuno halted from her tracks as she touched the door's frame. "I'm going to…" she paused in her mid sentence while trying to control her mixed emotions. She took a step and then cleared her throat. "I'm just going to clear things myself outside…" she clarified as a tear made it way down her cheek. Her trembling hand reached for the silver doorknob, made her way outside then closed it upon her exit.

After doing so, Sakuno immediately sat on the floor weakly, with her withheld tears flowing out.

_I-if I could just… help them…_ she sobbed as her tears started to blur her swelling eyes.

Sakuno kept on crying until she heard sounds of footsteps coming near her. She stopped crying as she focused her eyes on the ground, wondering who it was.

Her eyes shot open when she knew that a certain person was already standing in front of her. Due to her curiosity, Sakuno looked up to the person, with tears covering her reddening face. "F-Fuji… sempai?" she mumbled.

Fuji looked bafflingly at Sakuno and asked, "Ryuzaki-san, why are you sitting there?"

* * *

Torrents of rain kept on showering from the dark skies, causing almost all of the creatures underneath to get wet upon its endless downpour, especially a certain person who had been standing under a familiar plum tree for not so long.

"So, that's how it turned out…" Ryoma sadly murmured as he surfaced his hand at the trunk of the tree. "Ryuzaki…"

His sad emotions resulted to his unexpected tears, which immediately blended with the rain.

The saddened lad bent down, settled the last bouquet of flowers at the foot of the tree with a sly smirk forming on his lips. ""Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki…" he uttered with his tears making their ways down his face.

Ryoma raised his head with closed eyes and felt the raindrops surfacing his face. "If she could just caress my face like this…" he said with his smirk growing even wider.

But he knew that she never would, since she had told him that it's already the end. Was his role in her life was to just make memories with her, and then bring back those that had been lost? Was he really only supposed to do that?

Ryoma slowly trudged away from the tree, with his smirk fading away.

He made his way towards the rest house and then nonchalantly spoke, "I'll never give up, Ryuzaki…"

* * *

A red haired man walked towards the rest house's hallways waveringly, thinking that he was completely busted. Kintarou pranced outside, not even caring about the falling rain.

He circulated the rest house—from the entrance gate to the lobby, and from the lobby to the backyard, where a certain plum tree stood tall.

"A-re? Who's that?" he asked to himself when he saw a guy standing beside the tree, who happened to be setting a bouquet of flowers on its foot.

With those bouquet of flowers left on the tree's foot, he knew it!

_K-Koshimae…_ he mentally uttered. Kintarou hid himself at a nearby bush, and as soon as Ryoma left the backyard, he finally made his move.

He carefully slunk towards the plum tree furtively.

* * *

"Ah. So Tezuka already told you…" Fuji spoke as he placed his hand on his chin while having a walk through the corridor together with Sakuno.

"H-Hai," was her simple response.

Fuji delved his hands inside his side pockets as he looked at the path before them. "Yume-chan's current state was really… unbelievable. She was a very cheerful child, and who would have thought that she had a disease?"

Sakuno hung her head low. "H-Hai…"

"A-Ah," Fuji hummed as he stopped in his tracks. "By the way, Ryuzaki-san…"

Sakuno halted as she faced Fuji. "What is it, Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji's eyes shot open in front of her, his lips uttering something. "How about your memories? Is there any improvement?"

The brunette's eyes went gloomy upon hearing his question. Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head several times. "A-anou, about that matter…"

"Hm?"

Sakuno urged a smile and said, "I think… I'll just forget about it!" she pretended to be cheerful.

Fuji noticed Sakuno's pushed smile. "By doing that, you'll hurt him…" he said gently.

Sakuno gasped after hearing Fuji's statement. Tears cornered her eyes, and went down through her cheeks. _I know…_

Noticing Sakuno's odd actions, Fuji felt guilt hitting him. "G-Gomen, Ryuzaki-san… I was just-"

"Meow…" a loud, purring voice suddenly came from behind.

Sakuno's crying was cut off when she heard the familiar sound. "R-Riku-chan?" she wondered.

"Meow…" the cat purred once more, and then started to run away from her. Sakuno raised an eyebrow and then quickly followed her cat's trail. "Riku-chan! Stop!"

Fuji's lips curved to a helpless smile.

* * *

"G-Goodbye, Ryuzaki?!" Kintarou exclaimed after reading the attached note from the flower bouquet. He stood up and then looked at his surroundings. _It's a good thing that no one is here._ He thought as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, not knowing of Sakuno's sudden arrival.

Sakuno finally caught Riku in her arms in a nearby bush and then complained. "Maah Riku-chan, why- "

Her eyes shot open when she saw someone at the tree while holding a bouquet of flowers. _Is that, Saviour-kun? _She thought.

-KRAAAM!

"Aah!" she screamed when the thunder roared, and then quickly looked back at the person, thinking if he's okay or what.

Kintarou turned around when he heard someone scream.

-KRAAAM!

The thunder roared once more and then cast light upon them, causing their silhouettes reveal each other.

Sakuno's eyes widened when she saw the person's face. "K-Kin-chan?!"

Kintarou dazzlingly looked at Sakuno with a shocked face. "Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno gaped as an upcoming thought came across her mind. _Is it true that… Kin-chan is my Saviour-kun?_

…To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: Finally! An update! Do you think that I've gotten faster in updating? -laughs proudly- HOHOHO XD Okay Okay. Anou, I have a request. Will you please tell me everything you wanted to tell about the story? Ahehe. It's SUREVY TIME! Hahaha. I thought of asking you to put your negative and positive comments about the story (if it has gotten really OOC or what, and some comments about the author too.) I thought that by doing this, I'll be able to get even more motivated -YAY!- so I'll get my itchy and twiddly fingers in front of the computer to type them all. And by doing that, OH GAWD. You just became a mentor of mine! Ahehehe. Rookie-chan madly wants paaaaancaaakkees- (trips on a stone) - techy (may be spelled as 'tecky') comments! Why? It's because I gather more information with those tecky comments! -PING! I mean, ahahaha about the grammar and such, the do's and dont's and etc.**

**Did I just say that I'm going to edit the 'whole chapter's grammar tomorrow'? Ahehe. I knew it! I wasn't able to keep my promise. TT.TT Ehehehe XD LAWLISH. Plus, I can't bear editing my own chapter, and I don't know why. That's why I need a proper beta, for my dear bestpwend Arah-chan ish not available.**

**About The Fanfiction Itself: (sadist mode) Ohohoho. It seems like I made some of you cry? Ahahaha to those who did, (laughs evilly) I have a stack of tissue papers here! Want some? Hohoho XD (rookie-chan mode) Erm erm. Gomen. My Fuji-ness/Sadist-ness ish trying to dominate meh once more. Ehehehe. About the fanfic? I was really... as in... bored while doing this. But then, I decided to keep as updated as possible, since I already knew that I'll be very busy within this year because of a certain reason. The reason is a big HI-MI-TSU! Ahehehe. ****Plus, about the chapter being sad. Thanks for noticing that. I appreciate it! -sob sob- I really intended it to make it sad... I dunno why but my sadist-ness kept on telling me to make people cry? Ahahaha Gomen. Hyperness was being activated by him (I mean, Fuji-chan). **

**Personal, as in PERSONAL notes: -Fangirls- aaaah I madly wanted to rant now! School ish really fun, (especially when you outwit others, PWNED!--tis is an actual joke, really! ahaha XD) plus having new classmates (that were actually people you already knew) was... HILARIOUS! The first day was UBER-AWESOME! Ahahaha XD People kept on glomping behind meh then they will scream at the top of their lungs at my ear. GAWD. Thanks for giving me healthy eardrums.**

**Credits, Special Mentions and Thanks to: First off, THE READERS AND REVIEWERS. Gawd! Your reviews are really awesome and some kinda pwn-age! ahaha. I was really shocked when I knew that I've got 256 reviews after posting this chapter (and I really wish that people will keep it highhher, and now I've got 263, YAY!) Hooo. I know. I won't be able to do this without all of you, guys! Especially to Miya-chan (FujixSaku0709) who kept on chatting with me while trying to tease her about the new chapter (as I check her fanarts too), Weller-kyou (Darkwings09) for some of the descriptions especially about the descriptions, translations and such (plus other terms about 'how to describe falling tears'), Seru-chan for the wonderful chit-chat on the phone, My Beloved Dearling, Iori-chan for telling me the differences of an uke and a seme, and others who kept me alive this vacation. I am really happy to meet you all, especially those I:U Forumers out there! HIII! Ahehehe XD**

**I think I will copy-paste some of these in my blog, since it seems like I've written something for an LJ entry, a Multiply Blog and such. Ahahaha XD**

**Ja'ne, my beloved Minna-san!  
Rabu,  
rookie-chan / ya-chan / ryogaechizen deshuuu!**


	17. Monster

**Yo, minna! Hihii. I'm really sorry for the veeeery late update! Imagine, 5 months! xD It broke the record. xD School life is indeed fun, but tiring as well. But during my long absence, I'm happy to discover a lot of things—Vampire Knight (though I haven't finished or continued the manga yet), Kyo Kara Maoh, Naruto and Bleach updates, Prince of Tennis (mostly RyoSaku) fanarts, and especially, THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**Now, let's head out to the main plot of the story. If you wanna review the events at the previous chapters, kindly visit my profile. Or, just continue with the chapter. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Prince of Tennis'. I could have married Ryoga and have a happy life with him if ever I did.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakuno's eyes widened when at last, she saw the person in front of him.

"K-Kin-chan?!"

Kintarou dazzlingly set his eyes on Sakuno, incredulity written all over his face. "S-Sakuno-chan?!"

The brunette gaped as an upcoming thought came across her mind. _Is it true that… Kin-chan is my real Saviour-kun?_

* * *

_It gradually becomes cold now. _Fuji mused as his feet brought him across the empty hallway of the house. He fixed his eyes on the ground with his head hung low as he listened to the batch of steps that he made with his feet, until when another batch of footsteps came by, thumping against the cold ground.

Fuji raised his head, only to see his former and younger team mate, Ryoma, coming nearer and nearer to him with his head hung low, his body all wet.

He turned around and called out, "Echizen…"

Ryoma snapped, as if he was caught off guard, his eyes looking straight ahead when he heard the calling. He regained his composure and said, "F-Fuji-sempai…"

Fuji flashed his usual smile and approached Ryoma. He touched a concerned hand on his kouhai's shoulder and said, "Ah, you're quite transparent, aren't you?"

The younger lad's eyebrows narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I know that you already know what I mean," he paused as he looked at Ryoma seriously. "… it's about _her_…"

Ryoma was like snapped again after hearing Fuji's sudden statement. The so-called tensai was indeed, right. He already knew what Sakuno is up to—she's about to forget him. Forget him completely, as well as her hidden feelings.

"I know…" he murmured as he fixed his eyes on the ground.

Fuji's lips formed a slight grimace after seeing Ryoma's reactions. "You know what is happening," he halted as he placed his hand on his side. "...but it's obvious that you're having a hard time."

It was another intuition, but Fuji knew that he was on the right line when he saw Ryoma's facial expression—disturbed.

Wrinkles started to form on Ryoma's forehead.

He said that he'll never give up, right? But how could he if the person that he's fighting for had already ended in supporting him? How could he if she had already decided to stop everything?

Questions piled his mind like a mountain, with the idea of 'giving up' competing for the top spot.

"You know, Echizen…" The tensai said as he leaned against the wall of the corridor. "Once you start, you have to give all what you got."

Ryoma looked at him ponderingly. "W-what do you mean?"

Quite pleased because of Ryoma's retort, Fuji let out a soft chuckle before uttering his words. He knew that his former teammate was being bounded by curiosity.

"Echizen," he spoke, his blue eyes opening a fraction. "I think that changing clothes would be the best option before thinking about these matters." He responded with a gentle, brother-like voice.

* * *

"K-Kin-chan?" Sakuno stammered, her eyes watching the bedazzled guy in front of her with shock.

Knowing that he did something wrong in the current situation and that he screwed up from hiding behind a tree, Kintarou fixed his eyes at the bouquet of flower, thinking of what his next excuse would be.

"Sakuno-chan," he meekly called and outstretched his arm towards her, as if he was offering the flower to her. "Actually, this flower is-"

"I never thought that _he_'s actually _you_…" she weakly uttered with a passive face, trying to hold back any of her strong emotions that yearned to burst inside her. "I thought that Saviour-kun was…" she paused, took the bouquet of flowers with her cold hands and hugged it dearly. "I thought that he was _somebody else_…"

Kintarou's lips formed a sly frown when he heard Sakuno's statement about her 'Saviour-kun'. _Somebody else, huh…_ he thought, his heart filled with sadness especially after seeing how Sakuno brought the bouquet of flowers so close to her chest.

"I'm…" he said as he clenched his fists. "I'm really sorry…" he apologized and quickly made his exit, leaving the motionless lady alone under the endless-like rain.

As soon as Kintarou left, Sakuno laid her sight on the bouquet of flowers with her gloomy, brown eyes. She involuntarily leaned against the trunk of the tree, dropped the bouquet of flowers on the cold earth and covered her face with her wet hands. "I thought _he_ was _you_, Ryoma-kun…"

She was very confused, and her deep, unfailing sobs would prove it.

* * *

Ryoma laid his body on his bed and fixed his eyes on the window ceiling as he watched the raindrops splatter on it. He could hear the gushing of rain through the diagonal gutters of the brown roof, and the rhythmic pattern that the raindrops make was easy to remember even though he didn't intend to do so.

There was something else. And it's visible on his face's features—it wasn't as nonchalant as before. It was crossed with something unusual, something odd.

It's obvious to him that he was confused—not because of the droplets of rain hitting the window ceiling, but because of the words that Fuji had told him earlier.

_Once you start, you have to give all what you got._

With his arms crossed at his nape, Ryoma shifted to his right and continued on pondering about his conversation with Fuji a while ago. _It's easy to understand, but hard to do._

"Ah, I want to sleep…" said a guy with a deep and manly voice.

Ryoma's pondering was suddenly led to a cut off after hearing the creaking of the wooden door together with the familiar voice of a certain person. He slowly tilted his head backwards to see the person who arrived, and somehow felt relieved when he knew that it was his roommate.

"Momo-sempai…" he murmured under his breath and turned to his left.

Momoshiro ran towards his own bed, plopped on it and smiled. "Ah, heaven!" he happily said as he moved his arms in an up-and-down motion.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow with a scowl on his face.

"Hey," Momoshiro called on as he sat up on his bed. "What's that eyebrow for?"

"Nothing," he nonchalantly said as he bent his arm and positioned his elbow atop his white pillow, with his hand supporting his chin. "It's just that," he paused and closed his cat-like eyes in a bored manner. "…you look like an idiot."

Momoshiro glared at Ryoma. "Look who's talking—a guy who doesn't have a sense of humor," he spoke tactlessly.

"By the way," Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at the window ceiling. "What happened to Yume?"

As soon as he finally registered in his mind what Ryoma was asking for, Momoshiro's lips grimaced. "About that..." he muttered while sitting properly on his bed.

_Should we tell him even though we're not yet sure?_ He thought while staring at the ground.

Noticing the silence conquering the room's atmosphere, Ryoma averted his gaze from the window ceiling and saw Momoshiro's frown.

"Hn?" he demanded for an answer.

Momoshiro hung his head low, wrinkles forming on his forehead as he started to twiddle his fingers together. "After the fire outbreak, Yume-chan fainted…" he said carefully.

"Really?" Ryoma looked away and turned to his right once more. "What's her current condition?"

Spreading his arms as he relaxed himself on the bed, Momoshiro stared at the brown ceiling of the room. "We're planning to take her to the hospital, but because of the rain, we're not able to go. We left her at Tezuka's room instead," he explained and gave out a sigh.

Because of Momoshiro's statement, Ryoma had the reason to reflect about what happened within that day—it started with a normal routine, but ended with an unexpected event. Why did these kinds of things happen to their camping trip?

Ryoma covered himself with his white blanket. He relaxed his arms at his sides and thought of something.

_I think I should pay a visit to the kid tomorrow…  


* * *

_  
The dark clouds hung ominously in the gray sky. A rumble of thunder gradually sounded from a distance, and as if taking it as a sign, the rain started to fall like small beads of pearls. Behind the gloomy rain clouds, the sun still rose, struggling to break through the grayness. Slowly, however, several rays broke through the cloud barrier and shone brightly to welcome a new day.

A ray of sunshine pierced through the clear window, revealing a young woman's reflection.

She held herself with a calm stillness, her thoughts obviously far away. Her brown eyes showed signs of sadness—what's bothering her? Was it the ray of light that suddenly broke through after a night of rainfall, or was it because of the incident that happened yesterday?

It's visible that she was not bothered by the ray of light, since she's not staring at it anyway. She was staring at space. She was not bothered by anything else, except for one thing.

It was her choice—her verdict, her evaluation.

_Did I choose the right decision? _Sakuno asked to herself while her mind was being gushed with a couple of questions. Her eyebrows furrowed as she hugged herself with a tint of despair and anxiety. _I'm afraid…_

A gush of questions mixed with different emotions started to fill her mind as she debated with her inner self. _My memories were already regained, and I already know who Saviour-kun is, right? But… why do I feel so empty?_

The brunette gave out a deep sigh, with her brown eyes closed in sadness. She turned around her and opened her eyes, only to see the wooden door shut closed before her. Her cold hands clasped together, her sandaled feet walking towards the said door.

_These things… I should clear this out… _Sakuno thought as she reached for the silver doorknob with her trembling hands. Her heart beat faster as she made her decision to open the door; she felt it thump heavily against her ribcage.

Inch by inch, her cold hands drew nearer to the knob. But wait, why was she so nervous? She was just about to clear things, right?

The answer came when someone knocked on the door.

Sakuno withdrew her hand and doubted if she would open the wooden door or not. She could feel it. She could sense it—the weird sensation that she always feel whenever Ryoma comes nearer to her.

_Could it be him? _Sakuno's heart thumped faster at the thought. She could sense the warmth rising at her cheeks, spreading to tint them a rosy shade of pink. Her hand reached the door knob, with a silent wish about 'him knocking on the door' singing in her mind.

She was about to turn the knob open until someone made his action first.

"H-Hey…" came a voice from behind the door, which sounded so hesitant.

Sakuno's vibrant thoughts suddenly drew to an end after hearing the voice of the person from the door. The warmth that she felt a while ago, as well as the fast beating of her heart… they were all… gone.

Her hands reached the door knob and unwillingly opened the door widely. She looked at the ground with the usual emotionless face that she had before—her thoughts seemed to be out of the world again.

"K-Kintarou…" she mumbled, trying hard not to meet his eyes. _I can't call him in the same manner I usually do… _she gloomed; the despondent sadness stabbed her heart a couple of times. She couldn't keep this any longer. She must put an end to this. And she really _should, _or at least, _clear _the _situations _immediately in an _assertive_ way.

The face of a poignant man resembled Kintarou's current features after he heard her call his name in a different manner. He tried to subdue the surge of confusion hitting his heart, his eyebrows narrowing as he did so. "We need to talk."

Sakuno raised her head and looked at him sharply. She met the eyes that somewhat looks like Ryoma's, but not as significant as his.

Ryoma's eyes were more and _more_ meaningful to her.

The brunette pierced her bedazzled gaze from him, whilst she untouched her hand from the silver knob.

"Okay…" was her meek response.

* * *

"W-What… is this?" Ryoma murmured under his breath. His eyes were justly closed, but after feeling a few things that troubled his deep and slumber sleep, his eyes finally lightened up, which he was very unwilling to do so.

He clenched his jaw together. _Damn it… _

First, it was because of a ray of yellow light that beamed through his window, which suddenly ran towards his forehead and soon blinded his half-opened eyes. Second, the inharmonious sound of the pentatonic alarm clock beside his bed started to irritate his ears.

_What time is it?_ He asked to himself.

He was about to sit up on his bed when suddenly, he felt 'something heavy' that was placed over his stomach. Since his eyes were only opened by a fraction, he couldn't see the object that kept on pressurizing his stomach. Because of that, he was only able to raise his left arm, and with that he groped the object with his hand.

Ryoma's forehead creased, his features stretching to a grimace. "W-what?" he blurted out when he felt the soft and furry texture of the said object. And more to that…

He could feel it breathing.

With that, his lips started to form a smile, the wrinkles on his forehead started to disappear. "Karupin…" he muttered as he stroked the snow-like fur of his Himalayan cat with his both hands.

"Meow…"  
"Meow…"

Ryoma's eyes shot open when he thought that he just heard two cat purrs at the same time. He rubbed his eyes with the both of his hands, sat up on his bed and leaned against the wall.

_Two Himalayan cats? _He asked to himself as he turned off the annoying clock by the side of his bed.

The two of them purred once more, with Karupin still lying on her belly.

Ryoma gazed upon the cats, a smirk tugging his lips. He set his feet on the cold floor, outstretched his arms as he let a yawn escape from his mouth. After doing so, his eyes were already fixed at the shining window, trying to register some things – things that he was about to do in that day - in his mind.

He looked through the window with his usual frown, his hands stuffed inside his side pockets. _I should pay a visit to Yume today… _he thought passively as he walked towards the bathroom lazily.

After a few minutes, Ryoma was already changed to his usual clothes – black pants with a long-sleeved blue shirt. His cold hand cupped the doorknob, turned it open, and he exited from the room. He dragged his sandaled feet through the empty hallways of the rest house, and soon reached the front door of Tezuka's room.

Ryoma pulled down his sleeve and knocked on the door. "Buchou…"

Much to his dismay, no one answered his calling. His eyebrows furrowed and his forehead creased; his patience started to run out. He twisted the knob and entered the room without permission.

"Oi-"

"Hm?" a girl who was currently making the bed hummed, her large, mahogany eyes staring at him. Her lips curved to a pleasant, jolly smile.

"Ah! Ryoma nii-chan!" Yume gleefully jumped in joy, and immediately ran and gave him a quick hug. "Ryoma nii-chan! How're you?"

Upon seeing the little girl's merriment, his passive reaction soon changed. A relieved sigh escaped from his lips as he bent on his knees, and he brushed her brunette hair like an elder brother. "I think I'm the one who should ask that."

A glint of sadness hinted in her eyes, but was immediately replaced by a pushed smile. "Eh? How did you say so? I'm fine! Indeed!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hn." Ryoma smirked, his hand gently tapping against her head.

Yume pouted like a three-year-old kid as she pointed Ryoma's nose with her index finger. "Hmp! You don't believe that? I can show you!"

Ryoma's smirk suddenly turned to a grin. "Bring it, kid…"

"Yume-chan, here are your medicines…" a familiar voice came from the left side of the room. It was Oishi, who approached them with his hands occupied by a silver tray. Above the tray was a glass of clear water and an orange bottle.

Oishi halted when he noticed Ryoma's presence. He gave out a friendly smile and a slight bow before he had the tray placed above the end table beside the bed. "Good morning, Echizen…"

Ryoma stood up and gave out a slight bow. His eyes were fixed on Yume's image, who was currently drinking the medicine. "I think we should talk…"

"Yume-chan," Oishi called and gave out a smile. "Will you please put this on the end table inside my room?" he asked and handed another glass of water to her.

The little girl nodded with her lips pursed in a smile. "Hmmkay."

As soon as Yume was out of the room, Ryoma took the chance and sat on the bed with the arms of eagerness embracing him; but still, his features imposed a calm expression.

Oishi took the seat beside the end table and heaved a deep sigh, his eyebrows furrowed together. "You want to know what happened to her, right?" he asked directly, his eyes stained with anxiety.

Ryoma nodded.

Another sigh escaped from his lips as a new set of creases started to form on his forehead. "Yume-chan…" he started. "I think she has _leukemia…_"

A few seconds of silence passed by.

Ryoma cleared his throat, his eyebrows pulling together. "What?!" His cold hands, though unwillingly, fisted.

"Calm down," Oishi said as his eyes tend to focus on him. "It was just… a hypothesis. We should not stick to that."

A simple nod from Ryoma made Oishi sigh in relief.

"I'm going now…" Ryoma told him impatiently, and his mouth smashed together. He stood up with a deep heave; his feet trudged toward the wooden door.

He was just about to twist the doorknob when Yume had it opened. His cat-like eyes were quite disturbed as soon as he saw her innocent and angel-like figure.

"Mou…" Yume pouted. "You're going now?" she asked with her hands on her waists.

Ryoma let out a smirk slip out of his pursed lips as he placed a gentle hand over the girl's head. "See you." He said without even looking back at her.

"Hmmkay."

And the door shut closed behind him shortly after he left the peaceful room. He ambled through the empty hallway of the rest house and thought of the problems that ought to be resolved.

The silent ambience that loomed around him reminded him of the pain that was building in his chest—a kind of pain that started to throb and grow even larger.

It sure was disturbing, especially when the realization struck him hard. His eyebrows furrowed, and even if it was too late for him to notice, he was barely breathing.

She had decided to cut everything off_._ And she was no ordinary person. She was something insignificant before, but now, why was that that she was the most important thing in his life now? Realizing that it was too late, and that a few people were like packing their bags to leave him?

He leaned against the end of the yellow wall of the hallway and closed his eyes. Why was he acting like he was the most ill-ed person in the world, that his doctor had already left him? Where was the remedy to this kind of insanity?

But… was he even insane?

No. The only thing that made him think of this matter was that he let things affect him more than he did before. When he was still in his younger years, he was _nonchalant_. But now, he was _concerned. _It was not only about him and her. There were a few more figures—the red haired guy named Kintarou, as well as the little brunette known as Yume.

Ryoma groaned.

He wanted to put an end to this confusion—to this obliterating feeling in his chest as well as the pain that pounded his head, as if a hammer kept on pounding a nail of problems in it.

He pressed his fingers firmly against the temples of his forehead. He should take it slowly, or else he would really get insane. He needed something to disturb his thoughts. He needed something that would distract him for sure.

"K-Kintarou…" a voice of his familiarity sounded from not so far. "I'm… I'm so…"

As soon as Ryoma heard the gentle voice of _hers_, his eyes shot open and his feet furtively sprinted towards the door. With that, he realized that the distance between his place and from the backyard was not so far away. He saw the door near-by, and his right hand groped for the doorknob. He opened it shrewdly as his cat-like eyes peeked outside.

A hesitant voice toned low. "S-Sakuno-chan…"

Ryoma cleared his throat. Who knew that the distraction that he needed was the same thing that made his mind squeeze from an unexpected and excruciating discomfort?

Sakuno hung her head low, her gloomy brown eyes fixed on the ground. "About… about last night," she said quite indecisively.

"A-ah…" Kintarou felt the twinge of guilt that started to eat him. His eyebrows scrunched up when he felt his stomach turning because of the blame.

Before even opening a mouth in front of her, Kintarou pondered on the thoughts that kept on disturbing him since last night. _I should tell her the truth, or else… or else it might burden her more if ever she knew that it wasn't me…_

He snorted as he faced her courageously. "That thing…"

Sakuno flinched due to his sudden statement. She gave out a nod and looked at him anxiously.

"S-Sakuno-chan… actually," he started to speak, but it was as if the proper words that he should use were scattered around his brain, or maybe, outside of it.

The brunette pierced her gaze from the lad, and she set her feet against the ground with more poise. Unbeknownst to him, the tears started to dwell in the corners of her eyes. She found it elusive to look at him again when she knew that she have to say everything what she should tell.

Kintarou shook his head. "Actually, it wasn't me who-"

"I'm very sorry, Kintarou…" she bowed sharply in front of him, and the crystal tears that dwelled in her eyes were suddenly blinked away.

It was as if the words that he was trying to find were already gone when he saw the brunette's sudden actions.

"Huh?" he wondered with a blank face.

Sakuno kept her head low as she had spoken to him. "I think… I think I offended you…"

Kintarou cringed when he heard her clear statement, his blank face filled with deep anxiety. "N-no.. but-" he cut off his statement when he saw her walking forward to him. He shut his eyes firmly—was she going to slap him?

"Kin-chan…"

With his eyes that widened in surprise, Kintarou could feel the warmth that started to rise in his cheeks. He did not expect it, and he **never** did. It sure was odd to see Ryuzaki Sakuno pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry that I did not believe in you at first… I'm very… _sorry_…" she apologized between her sobs.

"But-"

"It was my fault, Kin-chan… please... _please _let me… let me show how… how I felt about it…" she stated sweetly, as if her words were coated in strawberry syrup. Her hands were locked behind him and her body was too close to him, like there was no any key to it. But, what were the things seen crawling through her cheeks?

Were those tears emitted by joy, or by suffering?

Kintarou wrapped his warm arms around her and he whispered his cordial words beneath her ears. "It's… okay… _I'm here…_"

Sakuno buried her face on his rigid shoulders. Her lips fought for a smile, but it seemed like her features would not allow any hint of happiness slip through it.

Ryoma's face was pained, and his hands balled into fists. Did he just hear _everything _right?

He could feel it building up—a mixture of anxiety, anger, sadness and guilt started to roar within him. Was he going to lose in this fight? Would his anger completely take him over? Would the guilt eat him whole at once? And the sadness… was it going to ease?

The hole in his chest was being traced by the ghost of his old self. He knew it—if he just took things as casual as before, he wouldn't get hurt so badly. If he was just as dense as before and prove to the world that he was disinterested, it wouldn't get to this point.

"Waaa Sakuno-chan," Kintarou childishly started, "Stop crying…" he said as he wiped the tears away from Sakuno's woozy eyes.

A flash of smile traced upon her cunning lips when the face that she had been assuming from Kintarou finally showed up. "Thanks," she chuckled out. "Thanks a lot for being there, Kintarou…" she said sweetly, dropping the honorific from his name.

Rejected and abandoned—that was what Ryoma felt at the current time. He thought that he was betrayed by the most important person to him.

The image of her departure flashed back again.

_G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun. But I think, if we continue on doing this, you'll get even much more hurt… I know you did everything you can but…__**it ends here**__._

The pain. It stung his soul.

Was he going to draw the endpoint to all of the remaining hopes that he had, and give up on her just like that? Was he going to let Sakuno continue living in a world of lies, where she did not know any truth about her real Saviour, the one who sentimentalizes her a lot? And all in the world, forget _him _for the _second time_?!

Instead of sinking in hopelessness, Ryoma's eyes burned in determination to 'do what is ought to do'. He knew it—he would never let her be hurt by _that_ man.

Ryoma cleared his throat and hesitated for a while if he should interrupt Sakuno and Kintarou's little lovey-dovey under **his** tree and tell her that he was her Saviour-kun, but his feet betrayed any movements.

It was as if his feet were attached on the ground with super glue.

He hesitated for a while, until an upcoming thought entered his mind.

_Maybe I should work on my vocals._ He thought smartly. If you could not use your feet to reach someone, why don't you use your mouth?

A witty smirk crossed his lips as he started to cup his mouth with both hands. He knew it—there's nothing hard enough for a person who's willing to take the risk.

"Ryuzaki-"

"Ryuzaki-san! Kintarou-san! Lunch is ready!" Horio shouted out with his hands cupping his mouth. His loud voice interrupted Ryoma in his mid-sentence.

Kintarou and Sakuno almost jumped when they heard Horio's calling, and their cheeks started to flush.

With his eyebrows furrowed and his forehead creased, Ryoma glowered at Horio intensely.

When Horio noticed Ryoma, he couldn't help but sweat heavily. Why was he staring at him as if he did something wrong?

The long eye-browed man pushed a smile as his hand scratched the back of his head. "Ehehe… I didn't know that you're there, Echizen…"

Horio's amplified-like voice reached Sakuno's ears. The brunette gasped, and her eyes started to search for his figure.

Ryoma glared at Horio for some more, but stopped when he felt a different intensity hit him. His eyes averted its piercing stare from Horio, and focused at something else.

And their eyes met each other.

There was an emotion that overcame the atmosphere.

Pain. It was only _pain._

Why of all things in the earth that he would see, why these?

The startled face of hers, her disturbed brown eyes, her arms wrapped around the other guy. What in the world was the reason why Ryoma should see all of these?

Was it because of the distraction that he needed a while ago? Or was he just being a paranoid?

"Sakuno-chan," Kintarou said as he pulled Sakuno by the elbow, causing her to avert her gaze from him. "Let's go now…"

Sakuno looked at Kintarou with a surprised feature.

Ryoma looked away from her with a smirk playing on his lips.

_That's only for now._ He thought.

* * *

The noontime, which was supposed to be sunny just like the other days, turned out to be so dark and cold, where else every creature alive underneath the odd weather might think it's already night.

If it wasn't for the long fluorescent light which was immediately switched on as soon as the members of the one-week camping trip went inside the dining room, the dining room might have been darker than outside.

_It's raining… again._ Sakuno thought discreetly, with her index finger tracing the mist off the window in front of her.

Dark-gray clouds hovered from the skies, and showered the green field with its indisputable pearl-like rain. Thin sheets of gray mist rose from the cold earth.

Sakuno closed her brown eyes and started to concentrate. _I should do this well…_ she thought, pertaining to the fact that she should show her real feelings towards her Saviour-kun, whom she had recently known in the image of Kintarou.

"Sakuno-chan, are you okay?"

A sigh escaped from her lips. _That is… if I can… _

"Sakuno-chan? Sakuno!"

The brunette let out a gasp when she felt a warm hand that touched her shoulder. She turned around with confused eyes as her mind started to guess who prodded her.

Sakuno's forehead creased.

There, before her, he stood with weakening knees. His face was padded with lips in a firm line, his brown eyes focused on hers, and his red hair that outlined the shape of his features. "What's wrong?"

The heat that he was emitting towards her felt comfortable against her cold and fair skin. She could feel her lips twist to a bleak frown.

"Sakuno-chan?" he asked once more, but she did not respond.

"Hey! What's happening to you, Sakuno-chan?" he beamed at her by shaking her shoulders with his both hands.

Sakuno, who seemed to be already snapped to reality, blinked several times at Kintarou. "K-Kintarou-kun…"

Her eyes roamed around the four-cornered room. Confusion struck her when she saw the people around her looking at her, which left her eyebrows furrowed and her forehead creased.

"Are you okay, Sakuno?" Sumire, her grandmother, asked in concern.

Sakuno's lips were pursed to a straight line, and her roaming eyes were now stuck on the floor. "Y-yes…" she answered timidly.

Unbeknownst to her was that another set of eyes was scrutinizing her disturbed features. His brows were forming folds on his forehead, and his lips were kept on a scowl.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno with anxiety. _What's happening to her? _He thought, anxious.

An old and husky voice came to interrupt Ryoma's deep pondering. "Before we eat our lunch," Sumire had said, "I wanted to tell you a few announcements."

The people inside the room turned their attention towards the older Ryuzaki.

"Today is our sixth day here inside the Ryuzaki rest-house. Since it seems like that the weather is 'not with us', we will not continue any outdoor activities, especially Tennis." Sumire started with her hands positioned on her hips.

Kikumaru, as well as the others, responded with a groan.

"Now," Sumire distracted once more when she heard their grunting, "Because of the postponed activities, we will start to arrange and fix our things today in order for us to depart tomorrow without any sidetracks."

Oishi raised his hand. "Sensei,"

Sumire turned her sight towards Oishi. "What is it?"

"What time are we going to leave tomorrow?" he asked.

"We are supposed to leave tomorrow night, but because of Yume's condition, I thought that we should leave by noon, so as to give her a check up the day after tomorrow." The old woman answered.

"Thanks," Oishi said, and then turned around to sit on his chair.

Yume gave out a pout before Oishi and spoke with a croaky voice, "Mou, you shouldn't have said that…"

Hearing Yume's statement, Tezuka had his hand placed over the girl's head. "It's okay," he said.

"That's all for today," Sumire shouted, and then sighed. "You may now eat your lunch."

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

As soon as she got over with her lunch, Sakuno took the glass of water in front of her and gulped down the water immediately. She wiped the remains of the sticky rice that surrounded her mouth away with her blue handkerchief, and then she stood up on her both feet.

"Where are you going?" Tomoka asked with one of her brows raised.

Sakuno just forced out a smile and trudged from the dining room.

Seeing Sakuno's sudden act, Kikumaru enthusiastically sat beside Ryoma. "Nya, O'chibi…"

Ryoma, who was about to swallow the last spoon of his rice, turned his attention to his senior and gave him a 'what' look.

Kikumaru spoke in a childish manner. "Where do you think Ryuzaki-san is going?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Mmm-mmm... Really?" Momoshiro jumped into the picture, with grains of rice scattered around his lips.

"How and why should I know?" Ryoma replied icily, and then looked at his silver spoon. "And please, Momo-sempai…"

"Hmm?" Momoshiro, as well as Kikumaru, looked at Ryoma wonderingly.

Ryoma's eyebrows twitched. "Swallow your own spoon."

"Pfft-" Kikumaru puffed with his hands covering his mouth. "Momo, you big fat stomach…"

Ryoma got on to his feet, chugged a glass of water, and then walked towards the sliding door of the dining room.

"Hey, hey!" Momoshiro called out. "Where're you going?" he managed to utter despite of his stuffed mouth.

The dark-green haired lad nonchalantly waved his hand and then headed out.

"Nevermind," Kikumaru playfully said, his hands drew nearer at Ryoma's food. "Let's just eat his Sushi!"

Momoshiro flashed a grin. "Why not?"

And the two of them gobbled Ryoma's innocent sushis.

* * *

The sound of the creaking door and the click of the light switch—both sounds made sense in Sakuno's mind when she stood in front of the frame of the door, with her hand gradually opening the wooden opening of the basement room.

She stepped inside the crypt by the doorway and scrutinized the small room with her searching eyes—the four corners were covered with cobwebs, which were the only things that you could call 'decorations' because of their odd and patterned shapes. The paintings on the walls were about to fade from bright yellow to white, and the once tiled floor of the said room already had cracks formed at some of its edges. She could still remember the last time when she went here—it was still the same.

Her eyes continued to roam around until she found what she was looking for—an opened large box.

Sakuno took a few breaths as she slowly walked towards the brown object. She bent down, and now that she was on her knees, she leaned closer into the box as her hands enthusiastically dug on the pile of her old stuffs. It was as if her hands have minds of their own. She shoved away the dresses that topped the box, and had them laid on the cold floor.

She took out 3 sets of shoes; each had their own colors, and five other things that she did not even mind to define at all.

The brunette stopped shoving her old objects away when she saw the four things that were previously topped by her old clothes. She saw that the tennis ball and the picture frame that she left inside the box was still there, which were both tucked beneath two other photo-albums. Her hands, which were still groping inside the box, felt a treasure box-like case, and when she did, she saw a small, pink envelope.

Bounded with curiosity, Sakuno lifted the small, pink jewellry box, as well as the envelope with her coldening hands.

Unexpectedly, her lips curved to a smile when she saw the insides of the box through the glass lid of its cover. She automatically dropped the pink envelope on her lap, and continued to marvel about the box.

She carefully opened the jewellry box with her hands, and much to her surprise, she saw her old jewellery sets in it, still at its good condition. She reached a pair of pearled earrings, and scrutinized it with her good eyes.

And then, she dropped the pair of her earrings when she noticed a little but familiar object enclosed in a small plastic. She lifted it with her right hand, and took a look in it.

Suddenly, Sakuno beamed in excitement when she knew what it was. She quickly took off the lid of the plastic, and took out the said object.

"This is my old hair clip!" she fervently glorified to herself. "I remember how much I lovingly used this inside the school campus and… outside of it…" she murmured, recalling the days in her middle school. Her index finger traced the outline of the flower of the clip, wondering why it had already faded its violet color. A faint smile touched her lips, as tears started to peek from her eyes.

Before she could even manage to remember more about the history of her hairclip (which she always wore whenever Seigaku have matches), Sakuno placed her hair ornament back to the chest. She dropped it inside the box, where she found the photo-albums.

Sakuno reached out for the photo-albums, and when she lifted it up, the photo-frame, the tennis ball and the the pink envelope rolled on the floor.

Scared that she might grab the attention of the other members of the house, Sakuno immediately disregarded the photo-albums and left it on the floor as she came near towards her old, messed up things. She picked up the photo frame and the tennis ball, as a new thought that caused her another fold of pain stung her heart.

Her hands held the objects firmly as she scrutinized them with her both hands. With her eyes tightly shut closed, Sakuno's hands trembled, and the tears that dwelled in her eyes rolled down on her cheeks—the tears that she cried out dropped on the picture frame, as well as on the tennis ball.

Together with the regret that she also feared, Sakuno embraced the picture frame and the tennis ball tenderly against her heaving chest. "It's a bad decision… a very bad decision…" she chanted underneath her puckered lips.

Sakuno leaned against the nearest wall, with the picture frame and the tennis ball sprawled on the floor. The reason for her sobs was painful—she could not even raise a finger to open the pink envelope, now that she knew that it was her letter for Ryoma that caused her unwanted amnesia.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whimpered. "I shouldn't have done this to you…"

Her face landed on her palm. "B-But… you're not Saviour-kun, Ryoma-kun… how come that it's not you?"

And then suddenly, after uttering 'Saviour-kun', Sakuno's body arched up.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks. "I… I want to know everything!" she said with a determined smile.

"But before everything else, I should help at the kitchen for the last time." She smiled, and then wore the hairclip. She slid the pink envelope inside her pocket, with her free hand carrying the jewellry box, picture frame and the tennis ball, and thought that she must place them inside her room before heading towards the kitchen.

Sakuno stood up, with the new layer of courage covering her heart.

* * *

"There…"

Ryoma crossed his arms against his chest after he laid down his big, black suitcase on the floor. The black suitcase was widely opened, exposing some of his unused clothes. His eyes shifted towards the bed beside him, which was topped with used clothes, a couple of dried towels, and some of his hygienic tools.

He semi-knelt to close the suitcase, stood up, and then sauntered towards the bed together with it. He settled his used clothes inside a plastic before he placed it inside the suitcase.

_I'm almost done._ Ryoma thought to himself as he placed the plastic inside the suitcase. He took out two sets of clothes—one for the evening and one for tomorrow morning—and a white towel as well.

Suddenly, Ryoma's eyes focused outside the window. His eyebrows scrunched up, which caused the wrinkles that formed on his forehead. _It's still raining, _he almost murmured, and then he got on his heels.

Ryoma turned the doorknob open with the clothes settled for evening tucked underneath his armpit. He walked in the hallways of the rest house with such nonchalance bore inside his chest, as his other hand swayed on his side.

After not so many minutes, Ryoma finally reached his destination—a bathing area that is located inside the rest house.

At the dressing area, Ryoma took off his garments quickly and then, hurried towards the actual bathtub, where he dipped himself in the hot water.

He leaned against the wall as flashbacks about his freshmen days in that rest house flooded in his mind once more. This was the place where his co-regulars took a bath together while having a fun time.

Suddenly, Ryoma shook his head and relaxed once more against the cool texture of the tub. This was not a good time for flashbacks. This was just for fun, that somehow, he had a peaceful moment inside the house.

Ryoma shut his eyes calmly, letting his mind float wherever it pleased. He broadened his arms out wide, spanning the lip of the tub with his long limbs.

_At last… after a few days of restlessness, here I am, relaxing myself to my happiness's content. _He thought smugly, a smirk spreading on his features.

He let his mind float again until…

"HORA! E-CHI-ZEN!" Seven voices called out in unison as their heads floated above the water, their faces glued with an excited smile.

Ryoma's eyes widened and his arms stiffened at his both sides. "S-Sempai-tachi!"

In front of him were Kikumaru and Momoshiro, who wore huge grins as they began to splash water to each other. Kaidoh was at the corner; somewhat murmuring to himself how noisy it could get with all of them inside the bathing area. Inui was at the opposite corner, with a huge mask that covered his face. When Ryoma turned to his right, there was Fuji, Oishi and…Tezuka?

Ryoma's shocked expression turned to his usual scowl. His eyes roamed around the room, and noticed that someone is missing.

"Where is Kawamura-sempai?" he asked bluntly.

Fuji smiled at him and said, "Getting the shampoo and the soap. We're out of stock."

* * *

_I wonder where the managers are…_

Kawamura ambled towards the kitchen and called out, "Ryuzaki-san? Osakada-san?"

"Coming!" Tomoka responded with a high-pitched voice, the sound of her footsteps sounding against the concrete ground of the room. She entered the kitchen with a smile and asked, "What is it, Kawamura-sempai?"

A relieved sigh lit up Kawamura's features to a smile. "May I ask," he started. "Where is the last stock of shampoo?"

Tomoka propped her chin above her hand and talked in a speculative manner. "Umm, I'm not the one who's assigned to assemble the hygienic materials… I think it's already settled somewhere…Don't you have your own stock of shampoo?"

Kawamura scratched the back of his head. "_We_ already finished it off. The bottle is already empty." And then, he looked up to the ceiling. "Do _we_ still need the soap? Hmm…"

Tomoka's eyebrows twitched at the plurals. _They're sharing the same shampoo? _

"Kawamura-sempai, where are you going to use it? Personal use, or-"

"We're having a get-together inside the bathe house…." He cut her off with embarrassment spelled on his face.

Not a few seconds after, Kawamura and Tomoka heard a clicking sound that came from the kitchen's cupboard. They turned their sight on it, and smiled when they saw the one who was holding a shampoo bottle.

Sakuno saved the night.

The brunette flashed a kind smile at the two of them and said, "Is this what you're looking for, Kawamura-sempai?"

Kawamura responded with a smile, totally forgetting about the soap as he took the bottle of shampoo from her hand. "Thank you, Ryuzaki-san!" he gratefully replied, and then immediately left out.

"I thought Kawamura-sempai needs soap?" Tomoka wondered idly.

Sakuno's eyebrows scrunched up. "He does? Hmm… I'll follow him." She volunteered as she took a small box of soap. She took a few steps ahead, not even thinking where she's heading out. She barely noticed.

After a number of minutes…

"Hmm," Sakuno hummed as she walked through the hallway. "Where am I even going? Where can I find Kawamura-sempai?"

_We're having a get-together inside the bathe house…_

The brunette's head snapped up. "B-bathe house?!" she murmured nervously.

Her brown irises searched through the hallway, thinking of where to find the bathe house. She was quite sure that it was somewhere near the eastern part of the house.

"Aah, stop splashing the water, Momo!" a voice of familiarity came from another part of the hallway.

Sakuno followed where the voice was leading her—she was sure that it was Kikumaru's voice, and if Kawamura meant that it was a get-together, so they should be together. She held the soap box tightly, and thought that her last task as a manager for the night would be finally finished.

With a smile worn on her lips, Sakuno inched her closed fist near to the door, and knew that once she had passed the box, the day is over.

She knocked on the room lightly, but no one answered. Maybe the room inside was too noisy, and barely heard her knock.

Until she realized that she's been eavesdropping on eight different voices of male, with one of them outstanding all.

"I bet you're thinking of something else, Echizen…"

* * *

"We are now having a simple get-together. Let us celebrate this rare occasion as we content ourselves." Tezuka stated in his captain-like voice.

But unfortunately…

"Fssshhuuuu… you're so noisy, te-me!" Kaidoh yelled at Momoshiro with a closed fist in front of him.

Momoshiro laughed a mischievous laugh at his former-teammate and yelled back, "You should know how to mingle, Mamushi!"

"Oi, you guys, stop that…" Oishi entered the picture.

No one was listening, just like those days.

The atmosphere inside the room was never slightest far-away from the atmosphere that they had back in their Junior High days. With Momoshiro and Kaidoh who started to argue with each other, Oishi would jump into the scene and try to stop the argument. Kikumaru would follow behind, and then tease Oishi. Kawamura was shouting 'burning'. Inui, Fuji and Tezuka were the ones who were always left behind, together with Ryoma, who was always found with a blank face.

Fuji smiled at the scene in front of him and said, "Aah, those days. It was as if nothing had changed. Ne, Echizen?"

Ryoma's blank face turned to a scowl, and gave out a simple nod. By this time, he was watching how Momoshiro turns Kaidoh down with his impish grin, with Kikumaru and Oishi either cheering or stopping them.

The tensai giggled. "I bet you're thinking of something else, Echizen."

Everything inside the bathe house went silent when they heard Fuji's silent statement.

"Aah, about that matter…" Kikumaru grinned at him. "O'chibi is thinking of Ryuzaki-san again!"

Ryoma glowered at him. Kikumaru's grin turned wider, while at the same time, beads of sweat trickled at his forehead.

"By the way, Echizen…" It was Momoshiro's voice. "Have you ever thought of what to do if ever everything about that 'matter' gets… worse?"

The man on the hot seat looked at him wonderingly.

"Worse," Momoshiro cleared his throat. "I mean, if nothing else happens about her memory?"

Ryoma simply looked on the ceiling, trying to conceal his vast care about that matter. "I don't know…"

Kikumaru whined. "Waah, O'chibi! What kind of answer is that?"

"What if…what if Ryuzaki-san had already regained her memories? Don't you think that she had already regained them?" Momoshiro asked bluntly.

Fuji's turquoise eyes scrutinized the room, and wondered when he saw a silhouette.

_Was that… Ryuzaki-san? _ He thought when the image suddenly flinched after Momoshiro's statement. His eyebrows furrowed.

Seven heads listened as they waited for Ryoma's answer.

Ryoma knew it—this was the main purpose of the 'get-together'.

"I…" Ryoma said through unmoving lips, with the six of the seven heads getting nearer to him. His eyes transferred to the ceiling, and then to the water. "I will…"

-KNOCK! KNOCK!

The seven heads that were listening to him shifted their focus towards the door. There, they also saw the molded silhouette, which they easily assumed as a woman.

"Soap…" the silhouette spoke.

Everyone inside the room was frozen when they heard the voice of the woman, except for Ryoma who stood up and said in a nonchalant voice, "I'll get it." He got out of the water, and then wrapped his bottom with a clean, white towel.

The silhouette knocked once more.

"Here, here," he lazily muttered as he groped for the handle of the sliding door. And then, he turned to his former teammates. "What else can I do if she does not want to tell _us_?" he said firmly, and then opened the door.

Everything was set in slow motion.

As soon as they saw the familiar brunette hair, Momoshiro and the others gawked with surprised faces. They reached out to Ryoma, who was currently facing the brunette with closed eyes.

"E-CHI-ZEEEEEN!" They called out in loud voices, their words in perfect harmony. Kikumaru's arms reached the nearest toward Ryoma, and as soon as he was 'there', he thought of tugging Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma looked at his back and saw the commotion. His eyes widened not because of shock, but because of bewilderment.

_What are they doing?_ He thought.

Kikumaru, who was just an inch away from Ryoma's hand, tugged something different—it was Ryoma's only white, comfy towel, for heaven's sake!

Sakuno stared at Ryoma for a long moment. Her face flushed red; she cleared her throat, as the rapid thrumming of her own heart beat against her chest lingered in her ears.

_Ryoma-kun's…body… His chest was bare… and he has… abs… his waist was slender, as well as his long legs. _She thought as her curiosity led her to the observation of his body.

Ryoma looked at her in confusion. _What was she doing here?_

_W-What was… that? _Sakuno wondered when she saw something that her eyes were _still_ forbidden to see.

Ryoma, who was suddenly curious by her expression, looked at where Sakuno's gaze was locked.

And then, both of them blushed more than you can ever imagine.

Sakuno held the soap box with her perspiring hands. She hung her head as low as she could, with her eyes firmly shut.

"I… I'm s-sorry, E-Echizen-kun! I d-did not m-mean to—" she stammered as she apologized, bowing as many times as she was capable of. And when she could not stand any longer, she covered her face with both of her palms and then, left immediately.

As soon as she left, Ryoma quickly slid the sliding door closed in front of him.

The people behind him felt the electricity going up and down through their spine, especially Kikumaru, who was still holding the white towel. Unlike the others, Tezuka just looked behind him, trying to avert Ryoma's gaze as he turned around to face them.

Kikumaru grinned sheepishly with narrowing eyebrows and said in a low, pleading tone, "O-O'chibi…"

He did not respond.

"E-Echizen?" the others followed.

No response? Again.

"Echizen, you will forgive us, right?" they asked in unison, a very, huge, hopeful grin plastered on their faces.

"You," Ryoma started, his head hung low.

They gulped, and then turned to Kikumaru quickly, their index fingers pointing to his direction. Kikumaru made a befuddled face and pointed his own nose. "Me?"

Ryoma smirked.

Sheepish looks lit up to a true smile, until…

"You'll eventually… die." He mocked, and then jumped on the tub to splash water at everyone.

* * *

_"'Ryousuke said to me in a flat tone, 'Don't move'. I flinched when his cold hand touched my jaw, his face coming nearer as I cringed once more. Not a second after, my eyes gave up and leaned closer to him, my lips an inch apart from him. It was a second of eternity, until someone opened the door. It was Kirota. 'Stay away from her, stealer!' he shouted.'"_

"Maah, I can't read…"

With his stomach lied flat on the bed and his head buried on the pillow, Kintarou released his hold from the thick manga that he was urging himself to read a while ago. It fell open to the ground, leaving a clattering sound in his ears.

_Really, why should I push myself in reading something that is closely related to my current situation? _Kintarou asked himself, his eyes fixed at his small luggage. He pouted, and then answered his own question. _Of course, if I don't read this, I won't be able to read any other manga. _He thought childishly, remembering that he only brought rmantic-themed mangas with himself in the camping trip.

Every manga that was in his luggage was all themed with drama, with romance as the top genre. He thought that this camping trip might be a _chance _for him, which made him bring those categorized mangas—mangas that imposed a love-triangle.

If ever this _thing_ did not happen, he would not have to lie to her whilst reading the mangas which made the hair on his arms rise, as if he had goosebumps. If ever he did not have to read those comic strips, then the conscience would not be killing him now.

He buried his face on the pillow again. "Why, oh why, oh whyyyyy…." He whined.

"No," a panting, female voice came through his opened door. "No way, I just saw… what?!"

Kintarou raised his head from being buried when he heard the familiar voice that came near his door. _S-Sakuno-chan? _He thought, and his tan-colored face turned darker.

Even though he was unwilling to do so, Kintarou darted out from his room, and much to his surprise, _she_ was already in front of him—Sakuno was staring at him, with tears dwelling in her chocolaty eyes.

Kintarou stared back at her. Did she just see a Loch Ness monster at his face?

He shook the thought off from his head, and got back to his own business.

"What is it, Sakuno-chan? Did something bad happen?" he asked, quite mystified.

Sakuno averted her stare from him and placed her palms on her face again. Her teeth rattled as she told him, "M-monsteeer…"

The red-haired lad broke into a grin. "Monster? Where?" Was she telling him the truth? That his fantasies might be actually… true?

Her teeth continued to rattle. "In between… the… the-"

"The what?" he motivated.

Sakuno's head turned blank. "Legs."

"What?"

"Legs."

"Legs?"

The brunette nodded, and out of no time, she suddenly collapsed, the soap box slid from her perspiring hands, leaving it unattended on the floor. It was a good thing that Kintarou have nice reflexes, so before Sakuno could fall flat on the floor, he caught him exactly in his arms.

"Sa-chan? Sa-chan?" he patted her cheek.

Kintarou gulped. _What's happening?_ He mentally panicked, and then brought her in his room. He shoved away his mangas with his feet (good thing that he did not lose his balance), and there he laid Sakuno.

He cleared his throat once more, as he reflected on Sakuno's words before.

_Monster between the legs? What does that mean? _He marvelled, and then looked at her again. This time, her eyebrows were narrowing, and her cheeks were flaming red. "Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno's eyes fluttered open, beads of sweat rolling from her forehead. Her eyes were searching in the small room, until she found the worrying eyes of Kintarou.

She felt a jolt running in her spine, and then she sat up, causing her head to bump at the cupboard just a few centimetres above her head. "Ouch!" she winced in pain, and soon, noticed the red-haired boy. "Kintarou-kun?" she murmured, her hand rubbing her head lightly.

Kintarou's anxiety was replaced with a smile after he took a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness, Sa-chan!" he said happily. "Ne, ne, where was the monster?"

It was Sakuno's turn to gulp this time.

"Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou asked warily when he noticed that Sakuno was staring at space. "What's happening to you? Do you want me to take you to Ryuzaki-sensei? You look… tired, and flushed."

Another shade of red nested in her cheeks. "N-No," she disagreed in a weak tone, her eyes roaming somewhere else on order to find and excuse so that she'll hurry to her room.

Luckily, her eyes saw his luggage. "I need to… pack for tomorrow."

"Oh," Kintarou suddenly frowned.

Sakuno smiled meekly at him and apologized, "Sorry, Kintarou-kun. I think I really have to go now." She said as she threw her legs at the side of the bed.

Kintarou held her arm and offered, "I'll help you with that."

The brunette smiled at him and mouthed a simple "Thank you" at him.

As soon as her feet touched the ground and when her balance betrayed her, everything around her went fast.

"A-ah-!"

* * *

Ryoma was walking around the hallway as he dried his hair with a damp towel—a different towel than he had before. Good thing that Fuji brought two towels at once.

While he was trudging the empty hallway of the rest house, he noticed a small carton-like box that was sprawled on the floor. It was positioned in front of someone else's room, and it made him wonder.

Was that the soap box that Sakuno was holding a while ago? He moved closer to the box.

"I'll help you with that."

"Thank you."

Ryoma's eyebrows twitched. _I think I've heard those voices a while ago._ He believed, and then neared towards the room with curious feet.

"A-ah-!"

Good. The door was open. He peeked inside, trying to prove if his assumptions were true—if it were Sakuno and Kintarou.

His eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him.

Sakuno was lying flatly on the brown-tiled floor, with Kintarou on the top of her side. They were facing at each other with shocked expressions—eyes enlarging and cheeks were infested by red.

Ryoma's hands turned into fists when he saw everything, especially the almost-centimeter gap between their faces.

"Wrong room, owari." Ryoma unwillingly apologized with a scowl. _Wrong room, sorry._

Before he could even do something out of his control, which was never his attitude, Ryoma pushed his coldness and reluctance together, and continued to his room.

"Echizen-kun!" he heard her call out, but he was too annoyed to look back. Better work with his unfinished job, anyway—packing bags.

* * *

Something was… different. It was the thing that broke through.

Sakuno turned her head towards the door, and her sudden action made Kintarou look at the door, too.

There was Ryoma, standing stiffly beside the door.

She could feel the new batch of red infesting her cheeks. She could feel the lump in her throat, as well as the dwelling tears in her eyes.

"Wrong room, owari."

She knew that she owed him an explanation, but after the second that she looked at him, he turned frigid towards her, and left without any other words.

"Echizen-kun!" was everything that she could muster.

* * *

When Sakuno looked towards the door, Kintarou followed her gaze.

There was his rival, Koshimae, standing beside the door.

He gulped again.

"Wrong room, owari."

There's no way that Ryousuke, Kirota, and Aira—the characters on a love triangle from the manga that he was reading—could be actually true!

And then, he heard Sakuno shout 'Echizen-kun!', as if she owed him an explanation.

* * *

There he was again—in his blue room, with his black suitcase sprawled on the floor.

Ryoma neared towards his big luggage, and as fast as he could, he slid his recently used clothes inside the plastic, and in to the black bag.

When he was finished zipping his suitcase closed, he laid on his bed, a low groan escaping from his lips.

What he just saw was _true._ Well, what else would he expect, now that as far as Ryuzaki had known, Kintarou was her Saviour-kun. Was it even befuddling that they were doing something in his room? No. Except of the fact that Ryuzaki was not that kind of girl.

He groaned again, his hand covering his eyes in hesitation. What the hell was happening to him?!

**Translation:** There's no way that Ryuzaki could be that fast, as well as Kintarou.

Another groan.

**Next Translation:** Ryuzaki should not be doing that thing, or Kintarou should not be doing that to her.

Now, it was just a scowl.

Was he jealous?

"Dammit," he spitted out with a bleak smirk.

His 'translations' continued to swarm his head, until someone knocked on the door.

Ryoma lazily walked towards the door, and his hand reached out to its knob. He put on his mask of nonchalance, leaned against the wall near the door and opened it.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Echizen-kun," Sakuno's meek voice called from the other side.

A scowl replaced his nonchalance. Great, now she's here to explain everything that shouldn't be explained.

"What?" Ryoma responded unwillingly, walked towards his suitcase and opened it, leaving the door opened as well.

He could hear Sakuno's moans. "Umm… w-what have you s-seen?" she asked, stuttering.

"Nothing," he lied, and turned his back to her.

Sakuno clutched her hands together. "E-Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma replied icily and said, "I'm packing my bags. Why don't you just pack yours?"

Her eyes turned apologetic. "B-But-" she insisted.

But Ryoma reprimanded and told her in a clear, smoldering voice, "Leave me alone."

Sakuno threw her hands on her sides. "RYOMA-KUN!" she managed to choke out, tears cornering her eyes.

Ryoma's eyebrows furrowed, the creases on his forehead starting to form. "What do you want?!"

The tears that she held escaped. "Ryoma-kun," she whimpered, and Ryoma looked at her. "YOU'RE SO BAD! YOU DID NOT EVEN CHANGE! YOU ARE AS **DENSE** AS BEFORE, AND YOU NEVER BECAME GOOD EVEN THE SMALLEST AND TINIEST BIT! YOU'RE SO RUDE, RYOMA-KUN! **I HATE YOU!**"

And then, she closed the door firmly with her tears continuing to roll down.

"Kh," Ryoma choked out, and a mischievous smirk crept in his features. He walked towards the door, where he heard Sakuno's sobs. Sure, he has something to do.

He opened the door, with Sakuno stumbling on the floor.

Sakuno stared at him with widening and confused eyes; her tears stopped flowing, and her wet hands clasped together.

Ryoma knelt down, looked at her priceless facial expression with his smirk, and then neared his face towards her ear.

"What if I ask you," he started, his breath tickling her ear. "What have you seen a while ago?"

Sakuno's face flushed, and the image of the monster that she had seen flashed in her mind. She cringed.

Ryoma smirked, and his grin grew even wider. His hands caught her cheeks, and whispered in front of her, "Now tell me, Sa-Ku-No."

With his soft breath touching her face, Sakuno could not help anything but look at him with scrunched up eyebrows—as if she was telling him to either have pity and let go of his grasp, or kiss her. "R-Ryoma-kun… p-please…"

The lad could not stop the overflowing joy that came from his teasing, as well as from her soft moan. He smashed his lips together, but in a fraction of a second, flashed his gleaming teeth again. "What if I don't want to stop?"

Ryoma exhaled.

He started to lessen the gap between his mischievous features and her blushing face.

* * *

**A/N: Oh guys, please forgive me. I promise not to do this looong absence again. If ever I do, you're free to brick and shot me. But now, it's a time for celebration! Hahaha! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA! –glompage- But it means that the 2****nd**** year of this story is also nearing, which means that I should really hurry up. Don't worry, guys. Just shot and brick me, okay?**

**I sincerely wanted to give my thanks to EVERYONE, who kept on supporting the story. Hit me in the head. It's hard to gain motivation, yet it is too easy to get lost. REALLY, THANKS. I've been reading the reviews for almost 5 months.**

**I seriously love you, guys. xD**

**(Plug in: Please read 'A Little Bit Longer') :) I'm waiting for reviews and –gets shot-**

**Ja'ne, minna!**

**rookie-chan**


End file.
